Los mejores amigos
by nicolet divine light
Summary: Brick ha sido el amigo incondicional de Momoko desde toda la vida, ya que han crecido juntos y su amistad es sagrada para la linda pelirrojo, pero, ¿que pasa cuando la amistad se hace a un lado y sentimientos muchísimo mas fuertes cambia la opinión de Brick?, la impotencia hace meya en la cabeza de las personas y las hace sentir peor ¿podrá hacer el algo para conseguir a Momoko?
1. Mi pesar

**Los mejores amigos**

**N.T: hola a todos/as, les traigo algo nuevo, como yo en esta página, he estado pensando durante mucho esta historia, y me decidí en por fin publicarla, espero que les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Mi pesar.**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos

**Fecha: 15/06/14**

* * *

\- ¿Por qué dure tanto haciendo ese trabajo? – estaba caminado por los enormes pasillos del instituto, se me hiso muy tarde ya que me quede haciendo un trabajo de literatura desde las 5:30 y ya eran las 10:15.

Todo el pasillo estaba en penumbras, al parecer soy el único que estoy aquí, de pronto escuche un sonido muy extraño, como una especie de sollozo – ¿Qué mier…?- sonó otra vez ese extraño sonido – **seguro alguien se lastimo, mejo voy a ver qué está pasando – **me encamine a buscar el lugar de donde venía ese ´´sonido´´.

Después de un rato de buscar por los pasillos llegue a las duchas de las chicas, ese era el lugar de donde salían esos sonidos, me puse un poco nervioso – **quizás alguna chica se cayó, mejor entro a ver qué pasa, solo espero que no me crean un pervertido las chicas o un mirón – **

Entre más me acercaba a la puerta mejor escuchaba ese sonido y entre más claro lo escuchaba me di cuenta que eran como unos jadeos o gemidos, llegue a la puerta y cuando la abrí me sorprendí bastante.

\- **Mo… mok… Momoko – **no podía creerlo, yo estaba paralizado. Me sonroje furiosamente - **¿Qué estás haciendo? **–

Mi amada pelirroja estaba de perfil frente a mí, ella estaba al frente del espejo y no sabía que yo estaba ay con ella ya que de la sorpresa me quede estático. Ella estaba frente a mí, desnuda y ¡SE ESTABA MANOCIANDO LOS PECHOS! No sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía la respiración entrecortada, pero si de una cosa estaba seguro, era que no se podía ir de ay, mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, no podía ni quería dejar de verla, ella estaba sonrojada, gemía y jadeaba muy agitada.

\- Brick… sigue AHHH – gimió Momoko yo me quede pasmado.

\- **Momoko sabe que estoy aquí, ay no ¡me va a matar! ¡Va a pensar que soy un pervertido! Pero… no puedo dejar de verla –.**

Estaba muy nervioso, estaba asustado, solo pensar que mi querida pelirroja no me quisiera volver a ver, de pronto ella abrió los ojos y me miro de reojo.

\- Brick… - murmuro ella con expresión sorprendida, se voltio hacia mí. No podía creer que ella dejase que yo la viera así, tan abiertamente, pero claro, no le iba a reprochar nada – Así que me has estado espiando – dijo ella con un deje de seducción en su voz.

\- Etto… yo – no sabía que decir, ella se estaba acercando con un paso seductor y sus ojos hermosos chispeando de deseo, con ella en ese estado no podía pensar bien, razonar tampoco.

Ella se detuvo y quedo muy cerca, más de lo que podía soportar mi débil autocontrol, ella me puso un dedo en los labios, ya que yo iba a seguir balbucear más y seguro se dio cuenta.

\- Brick… yo no te voy a pegar para que me estés teniendo miedo – dijo burlona, aun así yo estaba muy nervioso.

\- Pero Momoko… ¡Lo siento! Yo no sabía que ibas a estar aquí así, yo solo vine porque escuche unos ruidos y – me calle al ver su mirada que demostraba la felicidad viva que sentía, ¿Por qué? No sé.

\- No importa Brick, sé que te disculpas solo porque piensas que te voy a reprender por ello pero en realidad no – dijo ella con seducción.

\- ¿En serio? –

\- NOP ¿Sabes por qué? -

\- ¿Por? –

\- Porque tú me gustas mucho –

\- ¿¡Enserio!? –

\- Si y ¿sabes que quiero ahora? –

\- ¿Qué? – dije aun noqueado por la noticia.

\- Que me hagas tuya – y me dio un beso, estaba en shock pero respondí al beso, nuestras lenguas danzaban en un apasionado baile de deseo y desesperación por sentirnos unidos al otro, la atraje más hacia mí en un abraso, pero nos separamos por falta de aire.

Ella me tomo las manos, que se alojaban en su espalda acariciándola tímidamente, me las puso en sus pechos.

\- Tócame – dijo ella muy sonrojada.

\- Pero… - yo sentía que no podía controlarme más.

\- SHHH - me callo y me beso.

Empecé a masajear esa zona que tenía entre mis manos con mucho cuidado, tenía miedo de dañarla, se separó de mí y me miro con deseo y lujuria. Me beso por el cuello, me sentía maravillado y lo que más temía era perder el control en cualquier momento y no quería lastimarla.

Ella pasaba sus manos por mi pecho y en instante bajo la mano por mi abdomen y llego a mi entrepierna, adentro la mano en mis vaqueros y me acaricio el miembro.

\- Mo… momo… ko ahh – no podía hacer nada, ella de un atrevimiento saco su mano, se sostuvo de mis hombros y enrosco sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y se veía que disfrutaba torturándome restregándose entre mi entrepierna.

\- Brick quiéreme como yo te quiero a ti –

\- ¡Momoko! – Se despertó muy agitado y muy sonrojado - ¡MALDICION, OCURIO DE NUEVO! – furioso golpeo el colchón de la cama. Estaba muy furioso, voltio a ver el reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, eran las 8:00 y recordó que ese día era lunes ¡Tenia a clase! Y su departamento no estaba muy cerca del instituto – mierda, llegare tarde ¡me faltan 30 minutos! – se levantó de la cama de golpe y fue corriendo al cuarto de baño, se ducho con el agua más fría que podía salir de la regadera y Salió después de unos 8 minutos, se fue poniendo el uniforme que consistía en: una camisa de botones blanca, un pantalón negro, un saco de color rojo con el logo del instituto bordado, igual que la camisa, un jersey gris, que él no se ponía, una corbata de rallas rojas y negras, los colores del instituto, y unas zapatillas rojas con trenzas negras.

\- Mierda, donde están – se preguntó, no encontraba las zapatillas, busco por todos lados hasta que llego a la sala y los encontró cerca del televisor – ah, los había dejado aquí – se los puso, agarro el bolso y se fue del apartamento – Espero que a esta hora pueda comprar mi desayuno.

**POV Brick**

Que mierda, tanto apuro para una MIERDA, había llegado al instituto con el corazón en la boca por el susto y el apuro para llegar temprano, lo bueno era que no había tráfico, pero cuando llegue al salón, unos compañeros me dijeron que la profesora de matemáticas no pudo venir hoy y que teníamos 4 horas libres.

\- **Me hubiera quedado durmiendo – **me quede en el salón no tenía ganas de tratar con nadie, mucho menos con Boomer y Butch, así que me quede en la tranquilidad del salón pensando en lo único que ocupa mi cabeza desde hace mucho tiempo, Momoko.

Siempre la he amado y echare tengo esos malditos sueños por culpa de las malditas hormonas y estoy molesto porque mis hermanos abecés me preguntan que ´´no será que la quieres solo para una noche´´ y eso me enfurece, si quisiera eso buscaría a una de las muchas que están detrás de mí, yo la amo y no sé cómo demostrárselo, ya que ella es muy distraída.

\- Momoko, si supieras **cuanto te amo – **suspire y me quede mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿si supiera que? – contesto una voz muy conocida para mí.

\- Momoko – me quede pasmado – **¿ahora qué hago?** –

**POV Momoko**

AHH, este día es el peor día que he vivido

Primero me había parado tarde ¡a las 8:00! Nunca me había parado a esa hora para ir a clase, siempre me paraba temprano, me fui al baño y me di una ducha de diez minutos, Salí del cuarto de baño y me empecé a poner el uniforme que yo me ponía, consistía en una camisa blanca de botones, encima un jersey gris, arriba un saco rojo con el logo del instituto bordado al igual que la camisa, una corbata de rallas rojas y negras, los colores del instituto una, falda escocesa 5 dedos debajo del muslo, unas medias blancas, 3 dedos más debajo de la falda, unas botas de tacón alto un poco más debajo de la rodilla. En ese lapso de tiempo dure 5 minutos en alistarme, agarre mi bolso y entre en mi Ferrari rojo, Salí del apartamento a las 8:20 y llegue a los 5 minutos después, no me importaba tener que esperar para comer, ya que por el apuro ni hambre me dio, pero me entere que la profesora de Matematices no pudo venir por un problema y me fui al salón para dejar el bolso y me encontré con mi amigo del alma Brick en su asiento al lado de la ventana, lo vi que estaba haciendo caras raras y dijo algo que si yo supiera, me pareció raro así que decidí preguntarle pero creo que no me escucho y me sitúe al frente de haciendo de él y apoye casi la mitad de mi cuerpo en la mesa, y le pregunte otra vez y estaba rojo y me preocupe porque tal vez podría tener fiebre y no quería que estuviera enfermo.

**POV Brick**

Me sorprendió haber dicho lo que pensaba, pero me había sorprendido más que Momoko estuviera en esa posición y tan cerca, no sabe el daño mental que me hace cuando se posiciona tan cerca de mí ¡me dan unas ganas inmensas de besarla, de decirle cuanto la amo! Pero… me reprimo lo que ciento, ¡Estoy harto de este juego enfermizo que yo mismo me implante! Estoy harto de guardarme todo y actuar como si no pasara nada, pero sé que si se lo digo se asustara y achare a perder todos estos años de amistad que tenemos, crecimos juntos y desde más de la mitad de lo que llevamos siendo amigos me he guardado todo esto.

\- Brick por favor, dime lo que te pasa, te noto muy rojo, estas muy rojo ¿estás bien? ¿No tienes fiebre? – Me despertó de mi ensoñación con su hermosa voz, pero me di cuenta de lo que dijo y preferí arreglar todo.

\- No, no estoy enfermo ni nada, es solo que tenía un poco de calor, eso es tofo, y lo que escuchaste fue que… me… entere de un amigo que en el centro comercial están vendiendo un pastel de queso muy rico, por eso dije eso je – dije con un poco de nerviosismo ya que no sabía si me creería, pero no había mentido TANTO, solo en que estaba rojo por el calor.

\- SIII, que rico, comida ¡comida! COMIDA – se notaba muy feliz y yo me alivie ya que no me iba a sacar el tema de mi sonrojo, pero de un momento a otro dejo de saltar alegre, cosa que también me hacía sonrojar ya que cuando saltaba se movían sus pechos, se puso seria y me vio – pero si estamos en otoño, ase frio ¿cómo es que tienes calor? – pregunto con una expresión de desconfianza y yo trague pesado, se ella se ponía así sería difícil mentirle.

Desvíe la cara para que no supiera que le mentía.

\- pues creo que el calefactor de mi BMW se excedió un poco y bueno, me dio calor, ya sabes, no le estaba poniendo atención ya que no quería llegar tarde – dije un poco nervioso – pero cuando llegue me dijeron lo de las 4 horas libres y me cabree bastante y por eso estoy así, como me vez – dije todo sin mirarla, para mí fue muy difícil.

\- A ya entiendo, yo también llegue muy apurada –

\- ¿A si?, es extraño que tu llegues tarde –

\- Si, es extraño, lo sé pero no sé porque tenía tanto sueño pero igual, no importa, hablemos de ¿¡Cuándo vamos a comer ese pastel!? – me sorprendió que cambiara de tema pero no le tome tanta importancia ya que podría salir perjudicado.

\- Pues ¿Qué te parece el viernes en la tarde, después de clase? – dije algo nervioso, sonaba como una cita.

\- Si, genial – dijo muy feliz.

\- ¿te paso buscando? -

\- Este bien – dijo ella algo nerviosa.

\- Oye y ¿te dejara? – pregunte algo desconfiado ya que no me gustaba ese reciente nerviosismo.

\- Brick, mis padres no están, no tengo que preguntarle a nadie – esbozo una sonrisa falsa que cualquiera lo pasaría por alto y no le prestaría atención pero conmigo ella no podía hacer eso, la conocía demasiado bien.

\- ¿y tus tíos? Tus padres los dejaron a cargo de ti ¿Por qué no están contigo? – dije algo confundido y aun mas desconfiado.

\- Es que… mis padres dijeron que ya me podía quedar sola así que les llamaron a mis tíos y les dijeron que ya no era necesario que estuvieran en la mansión – dijo con mayor nerviosismo.

\- y no me habías dicho nada ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – dije con reproche.

\- lo siento, es que yo… - suspiro y empezó a balbucear y me puso más molesto.

\- Momoko ¿no me tienes confianza ni para decirme que tus tíos dejaron de ser tus niñeras? – dije despacio pero estaba muy cabreado.

\- No, Brick, no es eso, yo te tengo mucha confianza, somos amigos desde pequeños yo no te mentiría – Boom, otro golpe de realidad, cada vez me van doliendo más esos golpes y de verdad preferiría recibir una paliza de Butch, que estos ya que estos me van destruyendo más y me ciento cada vez más estúpido y miserable – Brick, por favor no te quedes así callado, no me aplique la ley del hielo por favor, te lo suplico, eres mi mejor amigo y no cambiaría eso por nada del mundo – otro más, será que no se cansa de hacerme sufrir, pero no me gustaría estar evadiéndola o que ella me esté evadiendo a mí, no los soportaría, me considerarían masoquista pero quisiera verla contenta, aunque este yo sufriendo.

En su mirada se reflejaba la angustia y desesperación y me trague nuevamente mi orgullo y me decidí a terminar el problema.

**POV Momoko**

\- No importa, si no me quisiste decir, tus razones tendrás – Dijo desinteresada y giro su rostro hacia la ventana, cosa que me preocupa más, no soporto verlo así.

\- Brick no te dije que me había mis tíos se fueron porque… - él se voltio a mirarme cosa que me tranquilizo, ya que sabía que me estaba prestando atención, pero también me hiso angustiar más porque se veía dolor es su mirada, dolor producido por la desconfianza que él pensaba que le tenía ¿quizás? – Mira te diré, lo que paso fue… - estaba diciéndole con temor de que lo que pasaba aquí fuera como el dicho ´´no aclares que oscureces´´.

\- ¿sabes? Yo sé que no me vas a decir y no importa, tengo que irme, no he desayunado y me muero de hambre – dijo levantándose y agarro su mochila sin mirarme.

\- si quieres te acompaño – sentía que estaba muy tenso, eso no me gustaba.

Se produjo un ambiente tenso.

\- Si quieres – dijo con la voz queda.

\- está bien, vamos – dije con entusiasmo, hoy le digo si o si lo que paso en realidad.

**Fin de Momoko POV**

Estaban por los pasillos, todo se veía tétrico y Momoko no encontraba la forma de empezar la conversación y los pensamientos se le agolpaban en la mente y no sabía cómo decirlo lo que en verdad pasó, mientras tanto Brick estaba molesto

**\- Cada vez nos estamos separando más por puras estupideces, y temo que algún día sepa lo que me pasa – **pensó el chico.

**\- ¿Como le digo lo que paso en realidad? – **pensó la pelirroja angustiada

**Flash Back**

En uno de los lugares más finos y caros de Tokio, se encontraba una mansión donde estaban una pareja de una edad madura, tomando champan y conversando entre sí. Se abre la puerta mostrando a una hermosa chica de largos y sedosos cabellos rojizos.

\- He, he, he ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora malcriada? – pregunta la mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos negros.

\- Ha esta hora salgo de clases – dijo la chica con la cabeza inclinada.

\- ¿Y porque vas a clase? Solo haces que tus padres gasten dinero en ese instituto tan prestigiado, de seguro solo dices que vas a clases y te pones a hacer cochinadas con cualquier tipo que te lo diga como la cualquiera que eres – dijo el hombre de cabellos negros con desprecio hacia la pobre chica.

La chica estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar y decidió ponerse firme ante sus tíos.

\- Y ustedes lo único lo único que hacen es mentirle a mis padres. Yo no les importo para nada, solo están aquí, diciéndoles a mis padres que me están cuidando solo para gastarse el dinero que mis padres mandan para mí – dijo la chica con desprecio.

\- tu no me hables así malcriada – la chica fue corriendo escaleras arriba hacia su habitación sin prestarle atención a sus tíos que estaban gritando histéricos.

\- Ya no puedo estar en esta casa ¡es horrible! – se dispuso a empacar sus cosas.

\- ahora… ¿por dónde salgo? – Vio la ventana que estaba en un 5to piso pero al lado de la ventana había una trepadora altísima – puedo hacerlo… pu… puedo hacerlo – dijo tratando de calmarse. Agarro su celular y llamo a una de sus amigas.

\- ¿Hola? –

\- Miyako, que bueno que contestaste –

\- Momoko ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dijeron tus tíos? ¿Te insultaron? –

\- Si y ya no lo soporto, necesito que me ayudes a escapar ¿puedes hacerme ese favor? –

\- Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, voy enseguida, estoy cerca – colgó.

La chica llego después de 5 minutos y con rapidez paso el muro y se acercó a la parte trasera de la casa, donde se ubicaba el balcón del cuarto de la pelirroja.

\- Pisssssss -

\- Hola, ¿oye trajiste Tienes un carro? -

\- Obvio, nunca salgo sin mi bebe – dijo la rubia con emoción viendo su Bugatti Verón azul oscuro.

\- Bien, voy a amarar maleta por maleta a una sábana y te la voy a bajar para que la quites del nudo ¿OK? –

\- Bueno, espero que -

La pelirroja agarro primero una maleta – de la cual tenía mucho dinero que era como la 4ta parte de lo que en verdad tenían, ya que eran más de 10 maletas repletas de dinero – lo amarro a una de las sábanas se su cama – el triple de tamaño de una cama matrimonial – y lo bajo con mucho cuidado hasta que toco el suelo y Miyako lo desamarro, hiso lo mismo con las demás maletas. Después de pasar todas las maletas, ella se bajo por la trepadora, cuando toco el suelo hiso otra llamada.

\- Holaaaaa -

\- Hola Kaoru, es Momoko -

\- Ahhh ¿Qué paso? Te Oigo algo nervioso ... ¿no me digas que te han vuelto a castigar los malditos de tus tíos? - Pregunte con preocupación, pero no es más que la ira y el odio hacia ellos se menciona.

\- Si y ya estoy harta, estoy escapando Kaoru y quiero que me ayudes –

\- Ya voy para allá – colgó

Pasaron 8 minutos y vieron el jaguar negro de la morena estacionándose.

\- Ya llego – dijo Miyako mientras la morena pasaba por del portón al jardín y se acercaba a ellas.

\- Hola chicas, tenemos cosas que hacer, así que ¡a mover ese culo! – Kaoru agarro dos maletas grandes, que para la suerte de las chicas las maletas de Momoko tenían ruedas.

Llevaron las maletas al jaguar, le metieron maletas hasta que no pudieron más los asientos traseros, fueron a hacer el mismo procedimiento con el Bugatti y el Ferrari rojo de Momoko.

Cada una de las chicas se sentó en el asiento del volante de su vehículo – que estaba a reventar – y se fueron en dirección al centro comercial.

En el centro comercial

\- ¿Que comemos? – pregunto Kaoru viendo todos los restaurantes.

\- ¿Qué tal si comemos sushi? – Pregunto Miyako con emoción – Me encanta el sushi.

\- Pues por mí no se detengan, coman lo quieran, saben que yo cualquier cosa – dijo contenta ya que por fin se sentía libre.

\- Bueno comamos… hamburguesas – dijo Kaoru

\- No, sushi -

\- Hamburger -

\- Sushi -

\- Hamburger -

\- ¿Qué tal si comemos Pizza? – pregunto nerviosa Momoko

\- Sushi -

\- Hamburger -

\- Sushi -

\- Hamburguesa… - Momoko, se había aburrido de la pelea absurda de sus amigas y se fue hacercando a una pizzería – Momoko no te vayas –

\- ¿Para dónde vas Momko? – pregunto Miyako.

\- Voy a comer Pizza – dijo tranquilamente sin voltearse y llego a la entrada de la pizzería.

\- OHHH pizza, si yo quiero – dijo Kaoru con emoción.

\- SIIIII, yo también quiero - dijo Miyaco dando saltitos.

\- ¿Quien las entiende? -

Entraron al pizzería y tomaron su orden, 2 pizas medianas de pepearon.

\- Oigan chicas estoy preocupada – dijo Momoko con algo de incertidumbre.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Miyako preocupada por su amiga.

\- no es nada, estoy bien... - se sentía inseguro.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? me estas preocupando – dijo Kaoru un poco asustada.

\- Es que… ahora… no sé dónde voy a vivir de ahora en adelante. Está claro que no puedo volver a la casa por ahora ya que papa y mama están de viaje y no sé cuándo volverán, podría irme a cualquiera de las casas que tenemos, pero la más cercana está en Cosaca y no puedo faltar a clases – dijo acongojada la pelirroja.

\- OH vamos Momoko… puedes quedarte en mi casa – dijo Kaoru con calma y ternura para calmar a su amiga.

\- ¿en serio? ¿pero no ay problema con tus padres? –

\- ¿Qué? Pisssss, para nada – dijo tranquila pero tratando que no vieran que estaba nerviosa – si no te ven no lo ay – murmuro suavemente para que no se enojara.

\- ¡Kaoru! – Pero no funciono – no me voy a estar escondiendo – le reprocho molesta.

\- Bueno pero entonces ¿Qué hacemos con este nuevo problema? – Pregunto Kaoru, en ese instante llego las pizzas – rico –

\- Una pregunta chicas – las 2 chicas se le quedaron viendo a la pelirroja – ¿vosotras creéis que sería buena idea avisarle a mis padres sobre todo esto? – pregunto algo dudosa.

\- Ah cierto ¡Claro que lo tienes que hacer – dijo Miyako mientras agarraba un trozo de pizza.

\- Si y si te preguntas si te van a creer – dijo la morena adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de la pelirroja - ¡aterriza! tus padres te adoran y una vez que le digas lo que paso con esas despreciables basuras, parásitos y muchas cosas más… eh ¿Qué estaba diciendo?... Ah sí sé que cuando sepan lo que paso de seguro los denuncian – dijo muy segura de si misma.

\- Pero… –

\- Momoko se que te estas complicando ya que no te cabe en la cabeza como tus padres te dejaron a cargo de esos 2 – Momoko no dijo nada ya que era cierto.

\- ¿tienes el número de tus padres? Porque de una manera u otra van a saber que te escapaste – dijo Miyako – ya que ellos cada vez que pueden vienen a visitarte y si le inventan una de sus mentiras esos engendros del demonio, vas a estar en problemas –

\- Es cierto – suspiro Momoko – Está bien, los llamare.

Saco el teléfono y marco el número de su padre.

\- No sé cómo valla a reaccionar mi mama así que mejor llamo a papa –

Al sonar el tercer timbrazo respondieron la llamada.

¿?= Hola hija ¿como estas?

Momoko = ma, hola... **piensa, piensa, piensa.**

Las chicas se sorprendieron y Momoko tenía los ojos como platos.

Mitory= Si, soy yo, seguro te preguntaras porque tengo el celular de tu padre ¿cierto?

Momoko= en realidad es justo lo que estoy pensando.

Mitory= pues es que tu papa se llevó mi teléfono y dejo el suyo.

Momoko=AHHH… entonces llamare a tu teléfono ji, ji, ji.

Mitory= pero… ¿Qué vas a hablar con él?

Momoko= No es nada

Mitry= ¿entonces por qué no me lo dices si no es nada?

Momoko= Es que…AHH

Mitory= sé que estas preocupada, lo escucho en tu voz, hija por favor, dime que te pasa.

Momoko= Es que no quiero preocuparte.

Mitory = Momoko, dime te aseguro que hare todo lo posible por no alterarme.

Momoko= pero… - escucho que su madre carraspeaba y cuando ella hacia eso era porque no era buena señal - está bien.

Mitory= oye antes que me digas cualquier cosa ¿Cómo se portan tus tíos? Es que tu padre dijo que eran buenos pero yo no confió mucho en ellos.

Momoko= justo de eso era lo que quería hablar con papa, es que…

Mitory= te escucho como nerviosa ¿te hicieron algo?

Momoko= que no me hicieron es más corto de decir – dijo en un susurro.

Mitory= ¡QUE! COMO ES ESO ¿¡QUE TE HICIERON!?

Momoko= mamá, cálmate – dijo algo nerviosa ya que su madre era algo temperamental.

Mitory= QUE ME CALME NADA, ¿sabes qué? Voy para allá, ningún estúpido a si sea familia me le va a hacer daño a mi bebe, me voy ahora mismo al aeropuerto y me llevo a rastras a tus padres ¿dónde estás? Porque doy la fortuna de la familia a que no estás en la mansión.

Momoko= y que sabía eres mamá, pues no, estoy en el centro comercial con Kaoru y Miyako ya que escape… digo… olvídalo.

Mitory= VOY EN EL JET PRIVADO Y ESTA DECIDIDO.

Momok = mamá, cálmate un favor ...

Mitory= ¡nada de cálmate!... Kisuko, llama al piloto del jet y dile que se prepare para un vuelo de emergencia a Tokio – se escuchó a un ¨si señora¨ - no me digas así que me hace sentir vieja – se escuchó a Mitory lloriquear un poco.

Momoko= mama, yo creo que estas exagerando un poco.

Mitory= ¡PARA NADA! Esta decidido y punto, nos vemos TE AMO – dijo y colgó.

\- Yo también mamá – susurro con un hilo de silencio.

\- Y que te dijo – Pregunto muy curiosa Miyako.

Momoko las miro y suspiro sonoramente.

\- Viene para acá – dijo con pesar.

\- esta genial ¿no? Así dejan de agarrar el dinero que se supone es para es para ti – dijo Kaoru.

\- si pero… - no sé, me siento nerviosa –

\- tranquila estaremos contigo como siempre.

Los padres de la pelirroja llegaron unas 3 horas después ya que ellos venían de Alemania y se fueron a la casa de Miyako. Llamaron a las chicas para que fueran a la mansión Gotokujy.

\- Mamá, papá los extrañe – dijo la ojo-rosa abrasando a sus padres.

\- nosotros también bebé y cuéntanos, que fue lo que sucedió, porque desde aquí veo que el Bugatti varon de Miyako, el Jaguar de Kaoru y el Ferrari tuyo están repletos de cosas, y es solo lo que puedo ver, no me quiero imaginar cómo estar de verdad.

La Madre de Momoko, Mitory Akatsutsumy, es una mujer muy bella con el cabello a la altura de la cintura lacio y de un hermoso color rojizo-naranja y ojos rosas.

\- ¿acaso Miyako hiso una de sus famosas compras? – Dijo el padre de la pelirroja.

El padre de Momoko, Hirochy Akatsutsumy, es un hombre muy apuesto, con el color del cabello un tono más obscuro que el de Mitory pero seguía siendo un tono pelirrojo envidiable y tenía unos ojos de color ámbar extraordinarios.

\- No papá es solo que… bueno es… complicado – dijo muy nerviosa la ojo-rosa.

\- Vamos cariño cuéntanos – dijo la mujer animando a su hija a proseguir con el relato de lo acontecido.

\- Si cuéntanos, porque tu madre me a rastras al jet sin decirme nada y estoy que la duda me carcome - anuncio ansioso el padre, algo desesperado porque su hija dijera de una buena vez lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Me escape de la mansión! – dijo sin rodeos pero un poco nerviosa de lo que fueran a decir sus padres.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto su padre sorprendido, su hija no actuaba por impulso o por tonterías de verdad se estaba preocupando y se daba más o menos una idea de por qué su hija había escapado, solo esperaba que se equivocara.

\- Pues… no sé cómo lo tomarían – dijo Momoko cabizbaja

\- vamos Momoko, díselo de una vez si quieres que este infierno se acabe – dijo Kaoru irritada.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – pregunto la mamá de Momoko.

\- AHHH… yo lo diré – dijo Miyako ignorando olímpicamente las señas de que no dijera nada de parte de Momoko - lo que paso fue que… - respiro hondo – que su ¨hermano y cuñada¨ - dijo entre comillas y viendo a Hirochy – son peor que la roña –

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Hirochy sin entender que tenía que ver su hermano y su cuñada en todo eso.

\- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamo Mitory victoriosamente – sabía que era mala idea dejar a mi bebé con esos enfermos – dijo con asco, recibiendo una mirada reprochadora de parte de su esposo – lo siento cariño, pero yo te dije era mala idea, no me daban ni una pizca de confianza, tienen cara de usureros –

\- Bueno… no sé qué decir – dijo Hirochy impactado por la noticia – Pero quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedió en estos 6 meses que no hemos estado –

\- Fácil – dijo fastidiada Kaoru – mientras ustedes confiaban en esas ¨personas¨ en que cuidarían a su hija, ellos la trataban como un perro y le quitaron las tarjetas de crédito a Momoko, agarrando el dinero que ustedes le depositaban en la cuenta, claro y sin contar que han dejado un vacío significativo en la bodega que tiene los licores más exclusivos – dijo algo molesta y con sorna.

\- ¡QUE! – exclamaron exaltados los dos padres de la pelirroja.

\- mi bebé, ¿cómo pude hacerte caso y dejarla con esos monstruos? – dijo Mitory abrazando a Momoko con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¿ cómo pude dejar a mis dos tesoros en manos de esos desgraciados? – dijo sentado en una de los sillones y lamentándose.

\- ¿Tus tesoros? - Pregunte Mitory confundido.

\- ¡Claro mujer! Mi hija hermosa – dijo señalan a Momoko - ¡y a mi Bodega! – dijo llorando – eso sin contar la mansión señalo con pesar.

\- AHHH, eres imposible – dijo Mitory con molestia y viendo feo a su esposo.

\- dejando eso de lado – dijo Momoko - ¿Qué se va a hacer? –

\- ¿Qué crees que haremos? – pregunto su madre.

\- no se ¡pero todo menos volverme a dejar con ellos! Por favor – suplico Momoko desesperada.

\- ¡ CLARO QUE NO LO HARE! Eres mi preciada y única hija ¡NUNCA MAS COMETERÉ ESE ERROR – dijo Hirochy con mucha seguridad

\- Aja – dijeron las dos pelirrojas con desconfianza.

\- lo dicen como si no pudiera hacerlo – dijo ofendido.

\- Puesss -

\- Bueno – dijo interrumpiendo la morena - ¿Qué van a hacer por fin? – pregunto.

\- ¿Vana a demandar a los tipos esos? –pregunto Miyako con felicidad.

\- ¿Van a dejar a Momoko conmigo? – pregunto la morena con emocionada.

\- ¿la van a dejar con nosotras? – pregunto la rubia.

\- le vamos a dar un departamento – dijo feliz Mitory.

\- ¿¡Que?! – exclamaron las 3 adolescentes, Hirochy y los padres de Miyako que llegaron en ese momento para escuchar todo.

\- Ay, me duelen los oídos del gran grito habéis hecho vosotros – se quejo Mitory y los señalo acusadoramente.

\- YO NO DEJARE A MI NIÑA – declaro Hirochy negándose rotundamente a ala idea.

\- ¡LA DEJASTE CON ESOS MONSTRUOS! – acuso Mitory.

\- si, ¿pero que querías que hiciera? –

\- ¡yo te dije que la dejáramos sola! – dijo molesta Mitory.

\- oye Hirochi, piénsalo, no es una mala idea, ella puede estar sola – le aconsejo el padre de Miyako.

El padre de Miyako, Mitsuco Gotokuji, un gran empresario de aspecto envidiable con cabellos dorados y ojos azul rey, facciones finas pero masculinas y muy amable.

\- ¡NO, NO, NO Y NO! No dejare que eso pase, ¡lo hará sobre mi cadáver!

Después de un tiempo de tantas discusiones se decidió que estaría por un tiempo en un departamento gracias a la persuasión de Mikomy hacia el padre de Momoko – dejarlo por un mes sin su valiosa provisión de vino si no lo hacía – Y las 2 chicas estaban más que felices por su amiga ya que iba a ser independiente por un tiempo LARGO.

Fin Flash Back

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lo siento por lo corto del capítulo, espero que les haya gustado**

**¿Ruwns?**


	2. recuerdos y acuerdos

**Los mejores amigos**

**N.A: hola a todas, les traigo el siguiente capi de esta historia, tengo problemas de publicar por las clases y no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero aquí estoy, dando lo mejor de mí para complacer a los lectores y para des estresarme, sin más preámbulo ¡el cap.!**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, solo es mía la historia y cualquier personaje inventado.**

**Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo con la sencilla e ¨inocente¨ razón de entretener y ****entretenerme**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos

**Capitulo: 2 Recuerdos y Acuerdos**

**Fecha: 21/06/14**

* * *

**\- ¿Y ahora como hare para decirle lo que paso? Porque si le digo que me mude a un departamento yo sola por los desgraciados supuestamente tíos, me dirá ´´por qué no me dijiste que sufrías tanto que hasta te trataste de escapar ´´ y eso empeoraría las cosas en vez de arreglarlas -.**

Se debatía dentro de ella Momoko mientras que estaba en los pasillos con Brick, todo en silencio.

**\- ¿Por qué me esconde tantas cosas? Yo no le escondo nada, claro que le escondo solo el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ella, y sé que esa mentira es buena y no le hace daño a nadie, bueno, a excepción de mi claro… - **pensaba el pelirrojo con tristeza. Después de un tiempo los dos pelirrojos pasaron por los largos pasillos del inmenso instituto.

\- Guau, no hay nadie – dijo Momoko sorprendida y un poco nerviosa por la tensión que había.

\- Es que estamos en la hora donde se supone que tendríamos que tener clases – dijo tranquilamente Brick.

Entraron en el comedor, pasaron por las barras de alimentos y compraron su comida, se fueron a un lugar muy apartado ya que así ellos se sentían más cómodos y a gusto sabiendo que nadie vendría a incomodarlos

\- Bueno… – empieza a hablar Momoko para romper el hielo.

\- Mmmm… se – dijo Brick en forma interrogante mientras comía su ramen.

\- Pues quería… etto… yo – suspiro – buenos quería explcarte lo que paso… - dijo finalmente la Momoko un poco timida mientras jugaba con su chocolate aun en su emboltura.

\- Momoko no me tienes que decir nada – hiso una pequeña pausa –es tu decisión, no me tienes que decir TODO, si no me quieres decir nada por mi esta bien – dijo con un poco de pesar **– entiendo que se guarde algo para ella misma y no me lo diga, no es justo que ella se habrá a mí siempre y yo le mienta, aunque sea por algo bueno, una mentira es una mentira a fin de cuentas - **pensó con un poco de decepción.

\- NOOOO – dijo exaltada Momoko, hicieron que Brick se sobresaltara – te voy a decir lo que paso… -

\- Pero… -

\- PERO NADA. Te voy a decir lo que en realidad paso y me vas a escuchar o te ato a este asiento, y tú sabes muy bien que soy capaz de hacerlo – dijo amenazadoramente – y más cuando tengo chocolate – término con un tono amenazador.

\- Ahhh… está bien dijo suspirando y con un deje de resignación.

La pelirroja le explico lo que había pasado al chico de orbes rojos, entre más le explicaba más serio el chico se ponía.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que los desgraciados esos te trataban tan mal – dijo con un poco de calma en su voz, pero en su mirada había furia y se volvieron muy penetrantes.

\- Es que… no… bue… bueno… yo no quería que te molestaras – dijo nerviosa la pelirroja. La mirada del pelirrojo se le esfumo la furia y se llenó de cariño y preocupación, esa mirada la tenía solo para con ella y para otros allegados a él, es cierto que él era amable con las demás personas pero prefería darle toda la actitud amable, cariñosa y comprensiva a su querida pelirroja

\- Pero me lo debiste de haber dicho, así te habría ayudado – dijo Brick con preocupación.

\- Pero siempre te preocupas por mí y no quiero serte un estorbo… - dijo Momoko con pesadez.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – Pregunta confuso el pelirrojo – yo nunca pensaría que eres un estorbo para mí – dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es que siempre me estas cuidando y no tienes tiempo ni para ti – dijo triste la chica – mírate, si ni siquiera tienes novia.

**\- Si supiera la verdadera razón por la que no tengo novia, ¿cómo puede pensar que es un estorbo para mí? Si ella es la persona que yo más adoro, y siempre la protejo y velo por ella porque nunca quiero verla triste. **No me gusta tener una lapa siempre encima de mí y destruyéndome económicamente – dijo excusándose el chico.

\- Claro que no, es por mi culpa que no tienes novia – dijo la chica.

**\- Y no sabes cuánta razón tienes. **¿No crees que si quisiera tener una novia ya la hubiera tenido? – Dijo el chico haciéndose el indignado – Tengo a toneladas de chicas detrás de mí, pero no quiero salir con ninguna de ellas, son molestas, chillonas y malcriadas… y no son como tú**–**dijo el chico al final en un susurro.

\- ¿a que te refieres con eso – la escuche decir con exprecion sorprendida.

\- que prefiero estar contigo que eres la chica más tierna y graciosa del mundo – dijo con una gran y sincera sonrisa el chico y con un sonrojo que supo disimular muy bien.

\- Mou, gracias Brick, eres el mejor amigo que podría desear, no sabes lo bien que me hace sentir lo valiosa que es para ti esta amistad como lo es para mí – dijo felizmente la chica saltando para abrasar fuertemente a el chico.

\- Si, yo igual… **Como puede dolerme tanto unas simples palabras como las de ¨amigos por siempre¨ o ¨nunca cambiare nuestra amistad por ninguna otra cosa¨ que eso a mí me suena como a un ¨nunca te veré más que como un amigo¨.** Para mí lo más, lo más valioso que hay es estar contigo. **Aunque no pueda decirle que la amo, puedo decirle indirectamente cuanto me importa y en algún sentido, decirle lo que siento por ella.**

\- Bueno, ya que arreglamos esto – dijo Momoko separándose de Brick, el cual se estaba deleitando un el aroma que desprende esta – ¡ Te daré mi dirección para que vallamos a comer ese pastel del que me hablaste! – dijo emocionada la pelirroja.

\- jajaja… está bien – dijo Brick.

\- Bueno… YA, y cuando vamos a comer – pregunta emocionada mientras le entregaba un papel con la dirección.

\- Bueno… que tal… - se puso a pensar por un momento mientras guardaba el papel en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros – ¿el viernes después de clases? – dijo dudoso el chico.

\- Perfecto, estoy ansiosa por comer ese pastel que dijiste –

* * *

\- ¿Entonces la invitaste a una cita? –

\- Que no es una cita Butch, cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo para que lo entiendas – dijo el pelirrojo ya fastidiado por la insistencia de su hermano.

Ya era miércoles y el chico estaba esperando impacientemente que ya se acabara la espera – No es que no allá tenido oportunidad de verla, no, si ellos estaban en la misma clase, cosa que sus padres habían arreglado para que no se separaran nunca, lo que el pelirrojo agradecía con toda su alma – Si no porque el de tanto que le preguntaron que si era una cita él se terminó creyendo por un instante que lo era y se cayó del cielo temporal en el que había estado para caer en la dolorosa y cruda realidad en la que él nunca estaría con una persona tan fantástica y especial como lo era su querida Momoko.

\- Ohhh, vamos hermano yo sé que deseas estar en una cita con Momoko – chan – dijo Boomer uniéndose a la conversación con sus hermanos.

\- Pues si – confeso Brick – Desearía estar en una cita con Momoko- chan pero… -

\- Pero eso implicaría decirle lo que sientes y tienes miedo de que si le dices tus sentimientos hacia ella, todo cambie entre ustedes para mal – dijo ya cansado el moreno por lo deprimido que se veía su hermano – Brick, en serio, ¿no sería mejor serle sincero por una puta vez en tu vida a Momoko y decirle la verdad? –.

Y era cierto, desde pequeños sentía eso por Momoko, pero lo termino aceptando a los 13 años que se suponía que tendría que empezar a atraerle las féminas. Pero no le atraía ninguna sino la pequeña Momoko. Cuando estaba mucho más pequeño, pensaba que era su mejor amiga, pero conforme iban creciendo se dio cuenta que no la quería en forma de amistad, si no que la quería como un hombre quiere a una mujer.

\- Tu sabes lo duro que se me hace hacer eso, ella lo es todo para mí, si ella se separara de mi por los sentimientos que tengo para con ella, yo… no sé qué haría – dijo lo último con dolor, imaginando lo peor, lo cual sería que Momoko se alejara de el porque ella NO LO AMA – No saben cuánto me duele y me hiere el hecho de que no me quiera como yo la quiero… - dijo dolido.

\- UN MOMENTO - dijo en rubio alarmado a el moreno y al pelirrojo – Tu – dijo señalando al ojo-carmesí – No sabes si ella no te quiere – dijo alegre el rubio.

\- Claro que lo quiere – dijo el moreno bruscamente – ella es muy buena tanto como Miyako-chan o Kaoru-chan que quieren a todos los que les rodean – dijo contento de acordarse de la morena.

\- Si claro, Kaoru cariñosa… - dijo con gran sarcasmo el rubio, cosa que el moreno no escucho porque estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

\- Por favor Boomer – dijo el ojo-carmesí – dices que me quiere porque es muy dulce, ella me ve como un amigo de la infancia o como al mejor amigo que siempre estará ay para ayudarla y todo eso. No me molesta estar ay para ella y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda, porque la adoro y nada me hace más feliz que ver su sonrisa alegre y hermosa… pero me gustaría que me viera más que como un amigo – dijo sintiéndose de lo peor.

\- Creo que si le dices la verdad ella intentara comprenderte y ayudarte – dijo muy seguro de sus palabras el rubio.

-¿en serio? –

\- Si –

\- ¿Pero si no lo hace? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

\- Pues secuéstrala y dile que la única manera de que no la violes es que sea tu novia – dijo el rubio con burla.

\- Boomer, esto no es broma – dijo amenazador Brick.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero enserio, si no te sinceras con ella con tus sentimientos no podrás ser un buen amigo, y sabes que ella odia que le mientan – dijo severamente el ojo-azul a su hermano mayor.

\- está bien, le diré a Momoko lo que ciento – dijo el ojo-carmesí, ilusionando a su hermano menor. En ese momento toco el timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases – bueno me voy a mi departamento y descuida, le diré todo a Momoko-chan – dijo pasando por la salida del instituto para terminar su oración – algún día – dijo finalmente y se fue.

\- Nunca cambiara – dijo decepcionado el ojo-azul para luego irse – vámonos Butch – lo agarra del bolso y se lo lleva arrastrando.** Ojala encuentres el valor para decirle lo que sientes a Momoko- chan, aunque sea tu si tienes que lograrlo. Ya que ni yo ni Butch tenemos ese gran valor, para hacerlo nosotros también – **pensó con pesar.

* * *

Kaoru y Miyako pasaban por la salida del instituto y vieron a Brick, Butch y Boomer que estaban hablando en la entrada. Estaban cerca y Kaoru escucho un poco de la conversación, Miyako iba a ir a saludarlos cuando la mano de Kaoru le tapó la boca y la arrastro a unos arbustos que estaban cerca de donde estaban los chicos, así que podían escuchar perfectamente.

\- Miyako no hagas ruido – le ordeno Kaoru a la rubia, ella solo asintió, ella escucho perfectamente lo que había dicho el rubio a el pelirrojo ¨vamos hermano yo sé que deseas estar en una cita con Momoko**-**chan¨ - **Brick le gusta Momoko? – **se pregunta sorprendida la morena.

\- Pues si – confeso Brick – Desearía estar en una cita con Momoko- chan pero… -

\- Pero eso implicaría decirle lo que sientes y tienes miedo de que si le dices tus sentimientos hacia ella, todo cambie entre ustedes para mal – escucho al moreno irritado– Brick, en serio, ¿no sería mejor serle sincero por una puta vez en tu vida a Momoko y decirle la verdad? –.

\- Es sorprendente, no sabía que Brick estaba enamorado de Momoko – comento sorprendida en un susurro Miyako – no me lo imaginaba.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo al igual que la rubia en un susurro la morena – pero también es un poco evidente ya que me pongo a pensar, ¿no has visto sus atenciones para con ella? –

\- Si, pero yo pensaba que era por amistad, ella lo ve como su mejor amigo, me atrevería a decir que lo ve como a su hermano mayor – confiesa Miyako con pena por su amigo.

\- Tu sabes lo duro que se me hace hacer eso, ella lo es todo para mí, si ella se separara de mi por los sentimientos que tengo para con ella, yo… no sé qué haría –

\- Mouuu – dice Miyako con tristeza – míralo como sufre – dice casi llorando.

\- Miyako cállate que nos van a descubrir – le regaña la ojo-esmeralda.

\- Lo siento… -

– No saben cuánto me duele y me hiere el hecho de que no me quiera como yo la quiero… - dijo dolido.

\- UN MOMENTO - dijo el rubio alarmado a el moreno y al pelirrojo y con ellos a las dos infiltradas – Tu – dijo señalando al pelirrojo – No sabes si ella no te quiere – dijo alegre el rubio.

\- Claro que lo quiere – dijo el moreno bruscamente – ella es muy buena tanto como Miyako-chan o Kaoru-chan que quieren a todos los que les rodean – dijo contento con felicidad.

\- ¿Qué dijo…? – pregunta casi anonadada la morena.

\- Dijo que quieres a todo el mundo – le susurra sonriente la rubia.

\- Si ya lo escuche – le replica pero aun manteniendo un tono prudente para no ser descubiertas – solo… que no entiendo… porque lo dijo – se pregunta extrañada y con un sonrojo que pudo ser percibido por su pequeña amiga rubia.

\- porque te quiere – susurra muy contenta.

\- Si claro, Kaoru cariñosa… - dijo con gran sarcasmo el rubio, cosa que el moreno no escucho porque estaba concentrado en sus pensamientos.

\- Este… - masculle Kaoru con un tic en el ojo, mientras Miyako se ríe disimuladamente.

\- Por favor Boomer – suplica Brick – dices que me quiere porque es muy dulce, ella me ve como un amigo de la infancia o como al mejor amigo que siempre estará ay para ayudarla y todo eso. No me molesta estar ay para ella y ayudarla en todo lo que pueda, porque la adoro y nada me hace más feliz que ver su sonrisa alegre y hermosa… pero me gustaría que me viera más que como un amigo – se veía mal y decepcionado.

\- Creo que si le dices la verdad ella intentara comprenderte y ayudarte – escucharon que decía el rubio con seguridad

-¿en serio? – pregunta dudoso Brick

\- Si – responde sonriente Boomer. Y las chicas asintieron a su favor.

\- ¿Pero si no lo hace? – pregunta el pelirrojo.

\- Pues secuéstrala y dile que la única manera de que no la violes es que sea tu novia – dijo el rubio con burla.

\- Que creativo – dice sarcástica Kaoru –

\- Ay, déjalo en paz Kaoru – le regaña Miyako.

\- Boomer, esto no es broma – se escucha molesto Brick

\- Lo sé, lo sé, pero enserio, si no te sinceras con ella con tus sentimientos no podrás ser un buen amigo, y sabes que ella odia que le mientan – finalizo muy severamente Boomer.

**\- Eso es cierto – **piensan al mismo tiempo las dos chicas.

\- está bien, le diré a Momoko lo que ciento –se escucha al pelirrojo, en un momento se le ve ilusionado al rubio. En ese momento toco el timbre que anunciaba la salida de clases – bueno me voy a mi departamento y descuida, le diré todo a Momoko- chan – dijo alejándose de las puertas del instituto, mientras iban saliendo los alumnos – algún día – dijo finalmente y se fue.

\- Nunca cambiara – susurra el rubio decepcionado – vámonos Butch – se lleva arrastrando al moreno y se va muy pensativo**.**

Las chicas salen de los arbustos muy sorprendidas de todo lo que escucharon.

\- No me lo puedo creer. Todo lo que hemos pasado por alto, de lo que no nos hemos percatado – dice sorprendida Miyako.

\- Y se supone que nosotras somos las despistadas – masculle Kaoru – Momoko es la más inteligente y ha pasado por alto el hecho que su mejor amiga está enamorado de ella – se queja la morena.

\- Algunas beses Momoko es muy despistada – dice Miyako con un poco de tristeza por su amigo – se nota que ha sufrido por mucho tiempo, y creo que quiere sufrir por mucho más tiempo – susurra ensimismada.

\- NO – grita la ojo-esmeralda – no lo dejaremos sufrir así de mal, lo ayudaremos – dice muy segura.

\- Pero… -

\- PERO NADA – replica la morena – lo ayudaremos, yo sé que no quieres que ninguno de nosotros este triste ¿cierto? –

\- Es cierto, pero yo no creo que a nosotras nos corresponda hacer todo esto – dice insegura la rubia – ponte a pensar por un momento ¿no crees que Boomer y Butch, que son sus hermanos no han querido ayudar a su hermano? Seguro es porque ellos saben que no se deben meter en una cosa como esta – dijo Miyako muy intrigada por el asunto.

\- No sé si ellos piensan eso – dice la morena dándole igual la conclusión a la cual llego la rubia – pero no me importa, ellos nos van a ayudar si o si – dice con una sonrisa muy macabra la ojo-esmeralda.

**\- Ay no, esto ira mal – **piensa la ojo-azul.

* * *

En la biblioteca del instituto estaba una pelirroja leyendo un libro de literatura ligera. Estaba muy concentrada leyendo cuando siente que alguien la estaba observando y tal parece, desde hace tiempo que lo hacía, se voltio y se dio cuenta que es Mitch Michelson.

\- hola Momoko ¿Cómo estás? – pregunta acercándose a la pelirroja.

\- Hola Mitch, estoy bien ¿y tú? – dijo un poco nerviosa y sonrojada** – o por Dios, es Mitch Michelson, se ve súper lindo – **pensó la chica sonrojándose aún más. La pelirroja le gustaba el castaño y se ponía nerviosa siempre que el la saludaba o hablaba con ella.

\- Yo estoy muy bien si… - dijo el castaño – yo quería preguntarte algo… –

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto con confusión la pelirroja.

\- Pues yo quería saber si ¿tú quisieras salir conmigo? – pregunto el chico con expresión tímida.

\- ¡sí, claro que me gustaría salir contigo! –

\- Genial, bueno ¿Qué te parece el sábado a las 3 en el cine? –

\- perfecto entonces, nos vemos – dijo la chica levantándose para salir.

* * *

\- si Momoko – susurro el chico – es perfecto – sonrió macabramente y salió del lugar

Miyako y Kaoru estaban esperando a su amiga en la entrada. Las chicas estaban ansiosas por su descubrimiento sobre su amigo pelirrojo

\- ¿Y que vamos a hacer ahora? – dijo la rubia con preocupación.

\- ¿de qué hablas? – pregunto la morena sin entender.

\- sobre lo que sabemos de Brick ¿Qué haremos? ¿Será que le decimos a Momoko? –

\- ¡No le podemos decir a Momoko! – Exclamo la ojo-esmeralda exaltada - ¡lo empeoraríamos todo! – termino de decir aterrada.

\- ¿Cómo que ¨porque¨? – Dijo nerviosa la morena – nosotras no sabemos cómo reaccionaría Momoko, ella ve a Brick como su amigo de la infancia, de crianza, ¡como su hermano!, yo creo que se la pasaría meses bloqueada y tratando de hallarle una solución y mientras eso pasara se alejaría de todos y Brick se sentiría aun peor – dijo Kaoru con tristeza por su amigo – y sin mencionar que trataría de matarnos por decirle a Momoko algo que al parecer él no le ha dicho desde hace años.

\- Si, y lo entiendo, pero eso no es sano para el – dijo preocupada la rubia – el hecho de que el se guarde todo ese dolor y sufrimiento para el mismo – dijo triste – es algo irónico, Momoko siempre quiere que Brick sea feliz y que esté contento y al parecer, nos a engañado muy bien, siempre parece que está contento pero creo que solamente una fachada

\- sí, aun me acuerdo cuando Momoko pensaba que estaba enamorada de Brick ji, Ji, ji – rio Kaoru con un poco de tristeza.

\- si… esa vez ella había dicho que pensaba que Brick era el amor de su vida ya que unos días antes de eso aviamos jugado a que ellos se casaron… - dijo Miyako recordando lo sucedido con felicidad.

\- Ay si, teníamos 5 años, el padre de Momoko se puso muy celoso cuando vio a Momoko le dijo que la llevara al altar para casarse con Brick – se rio al recordar la morena.

**Flash Back**

En la enorme mansión de los Akatstsumi estaba reunidos los Him, los Gotokuji, los Matsubara y los dueños del lugar. Todos estaban en el gran jardín y veían a unos niños de 5 años, estaban riendo y conversando sobre cómo se las ingeniarían para que sus hijos estuvieran juntos siempre ya que no querían que su amistad se desintegrara. Los padres vieron que los niños se sentaron, ivan a jugar a la boda.

Boomer y Butch agarraron ¨prestado¨ un hermoso anillo de Mitory. Un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes alrededor del aro de oro con un ¨bonita piedra¨, como le decían los niños, de 8 quilates. Le dieron el anillo a su hermano mayor Brick para que llevaran a cabo el juego como se devia, según la pequeña Miyako.

\- Momoko… - dijo nervioso el pequeño pelirrojo con un lindo sonrojo en las mejillas.

\- ¿sí? – pregunto ansiosa la niña ya que su sueño era casarse, claro que solo era un juego pero le daba igual.

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – pregunto muy sonrojado abriendo la cajita de terciopelo con el anillo adentro, era un juego, solo eso, pero igual se sentía avergonzado, nunca pensó decirle eso a su mejor amiga.

\- ¡SI! – chillo con alegría la pequeña y se le tiro en sima al pequeño que estaba muy sorprendido por el brinco de la pequeña.

\- dale el anillo a tu novia ¨cuñado¨ - siseo burlona la pequeña morena.

\- SI, dáselo, seguro se le vera muy lindo – dijo soñadora la pequeña rubia.

\- está bien… - resignado, se separó de la pelirroja y saco el anillo de la cajita y se lo puso en el pequeño dedito, le quedaba un poco grande pero muy poco le importo a la niña ya que al terminar el ojo- carmesí de ponerle el anillo se le tiro nuevamente en sima y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. La niña se levantó rápidamente, lo tomo de la mano y la jalo corriendo en dirección de todos lo adultos de la casa.

\- ¿A dónde lo llevara? – pregunto el rubio Miyako.

\- Lo está llevando a donde el tío Hirochi para que les de la ¨bendición¨ - dijo con entusiasmo la pequeña rubia.

Después de una media hora los niños estaban listos para la ¨ceremonia¨, Hirochi casi le había dado un paro cardiaco cuando la pequeña pelirroja le dijo que se iba a casar con Brick y que le diera la bendición para que se casaran, Butch y Kaoru encontraron un umbral con puntas ovaladas en el jardín muy lindo en una de las cabañas del jardinero y le pusieron algunas ramas de trepadora por todo el umbral y le agregaron de adorno unas rosas rojas y blancas que encontraron alrededor del jardín, Boomer se hiso pasar por el cura que los iba a ¨casar¨, Miyako era la madrina junto a Kaoru y Butch era el padrino.

**Fin Flash Back**

\- Todavía me acuerdo de cómo se veía de bonita Momoko con ese vestidito blanco de verano ¡SE VEIA TAN LINDO! – chillo la rubia con emoción al recordar lo acontecido.

\- Si… - la morena no podía respirar bien debido a la risa que le daba recordar todo – todavía me acuerdo de la cara de tío Hirochi cuando Momoko le dijo que se casaría con Brick y le mostró el anillo – estaba roja de la risa.

\- A la final, tío Hirochi se molestó un poco por que los metimos en el cuarto de juegos que él había mandado a hacer para el cumpleaños de Momoko – dijo Miyako con una expresión pensativa.

\- ¡NO! Él se molestó porque escucho a través de la puerta del cuarto de juegos una conversación de Brick y Momoko, pensó mal ya que parecía una conversación de las que de verdad eran de luna de miel, tío Hirochi entro de sopetón a el cuarto y era que Brick le explicaba a Momoko como jugar Guitar Hero – decía con dificultadad ya que se segui a riendo.

\- Si… pero, ¿tú te acuerdas cuando todo eso termino y Brick se quedó un ratito con tía Mitory? – pregunto con curiosidad la rubia.

\- Si, yo me escondi para ver lo que pasaba – dijo riéndose – tía Mitory le regalo el anillo que habían ¨tomado prestado¨ Butch y Boomer a ella – explico con sorpresa.

\- ¿ese anillo? – pregunto sorprendida la rubia a lo que Kaoru asintió con confusión.

\- Si, ¿Por qué? – pregunto extrañada.

\- es solo que yo no se lo e visto mas ¿crees que lo aya perdido? – pregunto con preocupación.

\- No lo creo, el no sería tan estúpido como para perderlo, seguro lo guardo en una caja oculta en su departamento, que se yo, pero puedes estar segura de que no lo ha perdido.

\- Oye, retomando el hecho de lo que nos hemos enterado… ¿cómo crees que él se sienta? – pregunto con un poco de melancolía al recordar lo que escucho.

\- ¿no es obvio? Seguro se siente terrible con el hecho de estar enamorado de su mejor amiga – dijo con seriedad – pero nosotras haremos que él no ya no se sienta así, haremos que eso cambie – dijo con determinación la morena.

\- ¿Qué cosa harán que cambie? – pregunto Momoko con una sonrisa al llegar.

\- **la cague - **pensaron al mismo tiempo la morena y la rubia.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, besos.**

**¿Review?**


	3. Un día agitado

**Los mejores amigos**

**N.A: Holisss, he vuelto, siento no haber actualizado antes ya que actualizo solo los sábados pero creo que eso va a cambiar je, je, bueno, sin más atosigamiento asía su persona, el capi…**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos

**Fecha: 19/07/2014**

**Capítulo 3: un día agitado.**

* * *

\- Hola Momoko – dijeron al unísono la morena y la rubia tratando de disimular el nerviosismo de hallarse descubiertas.

\- hola chicas, pero díganme, ¿Qué van a cambiar? – insistió la pelirroja.

\- es que… - la morena se estaba rebanando los sesos encontrando una excusa que decir.

\- es solo que hicimos una apuesta con Boomer y Butch, nos dijeron que no íbamos a tener mejor calificación que ellos en matemáticas ya que Butch dijo que yo era rubia y dijo ¨las personas rubias no son inteligentes¨ cosa que ofendió también a Boomer y dijo que Kaoru era una bruta – dijo con burla la rubia hacia su amiga ojo-esmeralda – y nos retaron, eso es todo – dijo con simpleza, la morena la miraba sorprendida por mentir tan descaradamente y lo peor es que fuera creíble.

\- si… - dijo actuando molesta para no levantar sospechas – tenías que recordármelo – dijo con un puchero.

\- ja, ja, ja, ja, no les hagan caso, yo las voy a ayudar – dijo riendo ante la expresión de la morena.

\- muchas gracias Momoko-chan – dijeron al unísono las dos chicas.

\- bueno dejando eso de lado – dijo la pelirroja – tengo una noticia – dijo con emoción.

\- ¿qué es? – pregunto intrigada la ojo-celeste.

\- bueno… -

\- Ya suéltalo mujer – se exaspero la morena.

\- está bien, está bien, les diré – hiso una pausa - ¡Mitch Michelson me invito al cine! – chillo emocionada la pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamaron la morena y la rubia con sorpresa.

\- SI, ¿no es genial? – pregunto muy contenta la ojo-rosa.

\- **Ay Momoko, si supieras el dolor que le harás sentir a Brick-chan cuando se entere – **pensó con tristeza la pequeña rubia hacía su amigo de ojos carmesí.

\- **que mierda, me había olvidado del idiota de Mitch ¡ese maldito va a hacer todo más difícil! Nunca me ha caído bien, no me agrada –**pensó con rabia la morena.

\- ¿Qué les pasa chicas? ¿Porqué de se quedaron calladas de repente? – pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

\- no es nada, Momoko – dijo con una sonrisa fingida la rubia, sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Momoko – nunca me ha agradado ese chico susurro muy bajito para que Momoko no la escuchara, pero no funciono.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A ustedes no les agrada Mitch? – pregunto sorprendida Momoko.

\- en realidad… - dijeron al mismo tiempo Miyako y Kaoru.

\- ¿Por qué? Él es súper lindo y tierno, no las entiendo – dijo ofendida la chica ojo-rosa.

\- querida es solo que no te queremos ver triste a largo plazo por ese chico, muchas chicas del instituto dicen que él es de los chicos que no se van y dejan el corazón intacto – dijo con suavidad Miyako – además dicen que no es de fiar, que el trata de sobrepasarse con todos sus ¨blancos¨ ósea, todas las que por ahora le llaman la atención, la siguiente en su lista.

\- A si es, y nosotras no queremos verte llorando porqué lo viste con otra o cualquier otra cosa que es seguro que sucederá a largo plazo – dijo Kaoru – nosotras sabemos muy bien que eres muy inteligente pero, en cuanto a hombres se trata, te enamoras fácilmente y así de fácil que te enamoras te pueden dañar – concreto pausadamente para que la pelirroja le entendiera mejor – no queremos verte infeliz – dijo con tristeza, una expresión muy poco habitual en ella.

\- miren, les agradezco que me traten de ayudar pero no soy una niña para no saber que es bueno o malo – dijo pausadamente con el flequillo tapándole el rostro – no necesito de sus cuidados – les dijo y se marchó del instituto.

\- que necia, ya la veré cuando venga llorando por ese desgraciado – dijo fastidiada la morena.

\- **Brick, ojala no te duela tanto como pienso que te va a doler esta noticia** – pensó esperanzada la rubia – yo solo espero que Brick no sufra de sobremanera.

\- eso mismo espero yo – dijo con un atisbo de esperanza en su voz.

* * *

\- ¿**porque me abran dicho eso ahora? – **Pensaba extrañada una pelirroja saliendo del aparcamiento del instituto **– siempre les he dicho que me gusta Mitch y no me decían ese discurso, no las entiendo – **pensó enfadada la chica – **seguro que si le pregunto a Brick, el me apoyara – **pensó con seguridad **– **¡SI! le voy a preguntar el viernes que opina el, de seguro estará de mi parte – dijo con determinación y con felicidad arranco el coche para irse a su departamento.

* * *

**\- carajo ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? – **se reprochó mentalmente un pelirrojo.

El chico se había ido prácticamente corriendo después de la incómoda conversación con sus hermanos pero a la mitad después de haber cruzado unas 3 cuadras se acordó que llego al instituto con su BMW y lo dejo en el aparcamiento, maldiciéndose mentalmente, se volvió hacia tras y camino de regreso en busca de su carro.

\- **¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? No acordarme de que vine en mi coche ¡ES EL COLMO! Ya ni me soporto.**

Después de un rato llego al instituto, eran las 1:30 y no estaba muy concurrido en la entrada ya que la mayoría estaría en clases o ya se habían marchado a su casa, llego al aparcamiento y localizo su coche, se subió a este y arranco.

De camino al departamento, el chico se puso a pensar en la conversación que tuvo anteriormente con sus 2 hermanos menores.

**\- no sé porque me tiene que pasar esto, ¿qué he hecho para que se me castigue tan cruelmente? – **Pensó con tristeza **– ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ella? ¿Por qué no otra? – **Se reprochó dándose golpes mentales – NO, tenía que enamorarme de la única persona a la que nunca me amara como yo lo hago, ¿Por qué asta mis malditas hormonas están contra mí ahora? – se preguntó con frustración. Sin darse cuenta estaba llegando al aparcamiento que estaba al frente de su departamento, estaciono el coche y salió del mismo. Al salir del BMW vio los otros autos que estaban estacionados alrededor, sorprendió al ver algo sumamente familiar.

Un Ferrari rojo de estaba estacionado abajo de una sombra que creaba un árbol muy grande, el chico serró el coche, le puso la alarma y se encamino hacia el auto. Observo detenidamente el coche y entre más lo veía, más se daba cuenta que era de la pelirroja, adentro se encontraba una bolsa de chocolates, bacía claro está, un moño rojo en el espejo retrovisor.

**\- El moño de la suerte de Momoko, es obvio que es su coche ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí? –** Se preguntó extrañado – mejor entro a ver, ella no viene a visitarme sin antes avisar – murmuro pensativo – **no… ella viene cuando quiere** – pensó resignado.

Fue entrando al edificio cuando se encontró con el portero.

\- Buenas tardes, joven Him – dijo con respeto el portero, el cual no tenía más de 40 años, tenía el cabello negro, tés pálida, ojos grises, 1,80 de altura, se veía que era un hombre amble.

\- Hola Cris – le respondió con una sonrisa – oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

\- Claro joven Him ¿Qué será? – pregunto cortes.

\- ¿no sabes si esta Momoko aquí? Es que me pareció ver su Ferrari – le pregunto muy pensativo.

\- E…. la joven Akatsutsumi – se puso a pensar el hombre – e… - de pronto se puso nervioso – yo… -

\- Cris – dijo con un tono de cautela y lo miro con ojos penetrantes – ¿tú sabes algo? – Más que una pregunta, sonó a una afirmación – dime – demando con voz firme.

\- Bueno… - el pobre hombre estaba intimidado por la mirada fría y penetrante que le lanzo el pelirrojo - ¡la señorita Akatsutsumi está arriba! – dijo con miedo.

\- muchas gracias Cris – dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse al ascensor.

\- no sé quién me da más miedo… si la señorita Akatsutsumi o el joven Him – pensó con un escalofrío que le recorría todo el cuerpo.

**\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Momoko? – **se preguntó muy extrañado, pulso el botón del último piso y el ascensor empezó a andar, el último piso era tan exclusivo que solo habían 2 departamento, los cueles eran mucho mejor que una suite presidencial, en una estaba él y la otra, según se sabía, estaba desocupada. El ascensor llego a su piso, al salir de este diviso a una persona al frente de su puerta cuando vio bien a la persona se dio cuenta que era lo que estaba buscando.

\- ¿Momoko? – pregunto con cautela, la chica se volvió hacia el ascensor y vio al chico que creía estaba detrás de la puerta que se encontraba mirando insegura de tocar o no.

\- Brick… - susurro con voz queda – yo creía que estabas adentro – dijo señalando la puerta.

\- es que tuve que buscar el carro – dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta y sacaba de uno de los bolsillos traseros del vaquero, abrió la puerta y se volvió hacia la chica que estaba pensativa - ¿quieres pasar? – dijo sonriente.

\- si – dijo devolviéndole el gesto y entrando al lugar. Tras el umbral se podía divisar un amplio espacio con una decoración elegante, muebles de cuero, las encimeras y los suelos de granito, las paredes del recibidor de un color vino tinto que daba un toque cálido y reconfortante. Brick dejo la mochila en el sillón de cuero negro que estaba al frente del plasma de la sala.

\- ¿quieres jugo? – le ofreció mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

\- claro, porfis– le pidió con un puchero mientras lo seguía hacia la cocina.

\- je, je, je, je ya… ya sabes que me da risa verte así.

\- OK – le dijo dejando de hacer caritas.

\- oye – la llamo mientras le servía el zumo de naranja, al recibir una señal de estar escuchando prosiguió – ¿hacías aquí? No es por correrte ni nada, pero tú nunca bienes sin antes avisar, es extraño.

\- ¿no has visto el papel que te di? – pregunto incrédula la chica.

\- ¿Qué papel? – pregunto confundido.

\- te hablo del papel que tenía mi dirección, te la di el lunes, cuando te explique sobre el problema de mis tíos – explico tratando de que se acordara

\- AHHHH – dijo mientras se acordaba de lo acontecido – en realidad no, no lo vi para nada – confeso algo avergonzado, de pronto recordó lo que dijo y ato todos los cabos sueltos, se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente - ¿Momoko? – la llamo en voz baja.

\- ¿sí? respondió en voz aún más baja que la de él.

\- ¿no me digas que vives aquí? – Pregunto incrédulo, aunque con un atisbo de esperanza, al ver su rostro avergonzado y ver que cada vez bajaba más la mirada, se lo había confirmado – es cierto…–

\- yo pensaba que ya lo sabias… - respondió apenada – lo ciento…

\- ¿pero porque te disculpas? Lo dices como si fuera malo ¡es genial! – exclamo alegre.

\- ¿A sí? – pregunto confundida.

\- ¡claro!, ahora somos vecinos ¿en cuál departamento estas? – le pregunto con entusiasmo.

\- pues… je, je, je – expreso con nerviosismo – bu… bueno – empezó a balbucear, al ver la expresión seria del pelirrojo se decidió a dejar de darle rodeos y decirlo de una vez – AHHH – suspiró – en el departamento de al lado – confeso derrotada.

\- ¿no estaba vacío ese departamento? – pregunto, no se había enterado que se habían mudado.

\- exacto, estaba, pretérito inquisitivo del ayer – dijo entre rizas – ¿quieres ver? – le pregunto.

\- ¡claro! – dijo entusiasmado el chico, salieron del departamento, llegaron a la otra puerta del pasillo.

La chica saco las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de la mochila y abrió la puerta al entrar se podía apreciar un lugar muy acogedor, las paredes eran de un naranja claro muy lindo, en el piso de granito se admiraban algunas alfombras de color rojo o amarillo claro, todo daba un ambiente cálido y amigable.

La chica se volvió hacia el pelirrojo y le sonrió tiernamente.

\- ¿Qué te parece mi humilde morada? – le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante y con gran expectación espero la ansiada respuesta.

\- me recuerda a su dueña – dijo asombrado viendo todo con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo su dueña? – pregunto confundida, sin entender.

\- ¡claro! – Sé acercó a ella y la abrazo con ternura – muy lindo y amigable – dijo regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas, las cuales son únicamente para ella – como tú.

Después de eso se sentaron en un mueble de dos plazas y hablaron de trivialidades y de alguno de los recuerdos de su niñez que se le venían a la mente.

\- je, je, je, je, si me acuerdo de la vez que papá casi te mata por lo del cuarto de juegos je, je, je – dijo entre rizas la ojo-rosa con burla hacia el chico.

\- no era tan gracioso – dijo con un puchero – aunque – mostro una expresión reflexiva – ahora si entiendo por qué se puso tan molesto con nuestra conversación, cosa que no había entendido cuando sucedió todo, pero ahora es claro – dijo cambiando la expresión de reflexión por una de pura picardía **– ahora si entiendo a mi ¨suegrito¨ – **pesó con un poco de tristeza al no poderle decir así de verdad al padre de Momoko.

\- ¿qué fue lo que entendiste? – pregunto confundida.

\- ¿te acuerdas que yo te estaba enseñando a jugar Guitar Hero ese día? – dijo con calma para que recordara.

\- ¡A sí! Ya me acuerdo, pero, ¿por qué? solo me estabas enseñando a como tocar los botones y como sujetar la guitarra, mas nada – dijo sin comprender del todo.

\- ¡exacto! Tú la sujetabas muy suave, yo te decía que lo ¨apretaras más fuerte¨ ó ¨halaras hacia ti¨ para obtener el poder ¿cierto? – pregunto con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

\- sí, me acuerdo de eso, pero, no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

\- piénsalo de la forma más pervertida y sucia del mundo – dijo expandiendo su sonrisa.

\- apretar… más… fuerte… - repitió en un susurro – y… acercar… - un susurro casi inaudible fue lo que salió de su boca, de pronto sus ojos se pusieron como platos y miro al chico de forma incrédula – papá pensó que… t-tú y y-yo….

\- ¡exacto! Justamente eso – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- pe-pero… ¡como papa iba a pensar eso! Éramos unos niños – dijo casi con espanto.

\- ¡sí! pero sabrás que tu papá es muy sobreprotector – le trato de explicar para que se calmara – y con el asunto que se estaba formando ese día, pues ya sabrás – se acercó a ella hasta estar justo a su laso y empezó a acariciar su cabello par que se relajara.

\- pero no lo entiendo Brick – un pequeño susurro fue lo que dijo pero él la escuchaba claramente – éramos unos niños, no sabíamos ni como nacían los bebés – dijo con un puchero que le pareció adorable al chico – y que el pensara que nosotros dos haríamos eso ¡ni siquiera que lo pensara a estas altura, sería comprensible sus sospechas! – exclamo ya con su tono normal pero seguía con su puchero.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – dijo sin pensar. ¡Claro que sabía a qué se refería! Pero su estúpido inconsciente quería escucharla a ELLA decir lo que pensaba para hacerlo sufrir más tarde

\- ¿no es obvio? – Se volvió hacia él y lo miro con una expresión extrañada mientras el negaba pausadamente **– el siempre capta todo a la primera, ¿Por qué no entiende esto que es tan sencillo de entender? – **Se preguntó con la misma expresión extrañada – ¡está muy claro! Que papá haya siquiera pensado que tú quisieras hacerme algo parecido. Es simplemente estúpido claro, sin contar el simple hecho de que tú y yo somos los mejores amigos y no habría ni un beso entre nosotros – dijo con una expresión que le parecería graciosa en otro momento pero no en ese.

\- ¡Claro! Como pensaría eso tío Hirochi, si nosotros no somos nada de eso – dijo tratando de hacer una sonrisa que a él le pareció muy falsa, pero al parecer Momoko no lo noto.

\- mou… ciento en serio que mi papá haya pensado eso de ti – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba. Él le respondió el abrazo con tristeza escondida.

\- no es eso… - dijo sin pensarlo, Momoko se separó un poco de el para mirarlo.

\- ¿entonces por qué? – Dijo **– ¿Qué le pasara? ¿Porque puso es cara? – **se preguntó extrañada.

\- no es nada no me hagas caso – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

**\- esto no está bien, él no es así ¿Qué tendrá? – **pensó preocupada

**\- debo dejar de ser tan obvio – **pensó con frustración – ¿qué hora es? – pregunto para distraer a la chica.

\- Mm… son las… - fue buscando con la mirada el reloj de pared – ¡son la 11 de la noche! – exclamo sorprendida.

\- AH, ya bueno creo que me voy – dijo con tranquilidad tratando de levantarse del sofá mientras se trataba de separaba pesarosamente de la chica **– más tarde me he dormido otros días, mucho más tarde, y llego tranquilamente al instituto al día siguiente, no me preocupa dormirme a esta hora – **pensó tranquilo.

\- espera – le dijo mientras apresaba su brazo derecho entre sus brazos y su pecho

\- **Kami, ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Acaso me odias? – **piensa con sufrimiento al sentir que se asfixiaba en esa posición, trato de tranquilizarse para que Momoko no se preocupara – q… que pasa Momoko – le pregunto con calma.

\- n… no te vayas por fis, quédate a dormir – le pide con ojos suplicantes.

\- pero… - dice extrañado - ¿no crees que es extraño? Tú vives sola y estas invitando a quedarme contigo a dormir ¿no trataras de violarme cierto? – le pregunta con burla.

La chica lo mira con una confusión que rápidamente lo cambia a una expresión de picardía.

\- Mm pues ya me descubriste – dice con falsa resignación – solo te advierto que duermas con un ojo abierto, porque en cualquier momento le puedo pedir a Cris que me dé la llave de tu departamento y puedo violarte mientras duermes – le dice con una sonrisa macabra.

\- ¿segura que vas a violarme? Yo lo consideraría un regalo – dice con arrogancia **– carajo, lo dije sin pensar porque me pasa esto tan seguido – **se reprochó mentalmente – **mejor lo arreglo antes de que sospeche – **piensa con nerviosismo – pero en serio, ¿porque quieres que me quede a dormir? – le pregunto con confusión.

\- buen… bueno, yo… - balbució nervioso.

\- ¿no me digas que…? – pregunta incrédulo.

\- ¿Qué? – le pregunta confundida, de pronto se exalta – no, no es eso, ya deje de tener miedo a la obscuridad… – dijo molesta apretándole aún más del agarre de su brazo, vio al chico que la miraba con una con una expresión como de ¨¿estas segura de eso?¨ - b… bueno, tal vez no he dejado por completo de dejar de tener miedo a la obscuridad o a quedarme sola – admitió con un gran sonrojo.

\- está mejor así, no me mientas ¿sí? Sabes que me gusta mucho cuando eres sincera con migo – le dice con una sonrisa tranquilizadora **– soy un puto egoísta, mentiroso, hipócrita y maldito, ¿Cómo me atrevo a pedirle algo así, siendo que yo soy el mayor mentiroso de la historia?**

\- está bien, pero… ¿tu podrías hacer lo mismo?, me refiero a que tú también me digas lo que te pasa – le pide con esperanza en sus grandes ojos mientras le apretaba más entre sus brazos y sus pechos el pobre brazo del chico.

\- e… está bien – dice con nerviosismo.

\- muy bien… – dice con una radiante sonrisa la cual deja a Brick colgado en ella –…porque quiero preguntar algo – le dice sin cambiar la expresión ni dejar el agarre del brazo.

\- ¿Qué cosa quieres saber? – pregunta con una inocencia solo vista por ella.

\- pues… - dice vacilante – quiero saber ¿Por qué te comportas tan extraño últimamente? – le pregunta con una mirada angelical.

\- ¿q…que, no se de lo que me estás hablando? – hablo con dificultad tratando de disimular.

\- claro que si sabes, mírate, estas más que rojo ¡creo que hasta puedes competir con tu gorra! – le señaló molesta. El chico se tocó las mejillas, las tenía calientes, lo que confirmaba que estuviera sonrojado - ¿no confías en mí? – le pregunto al borde de las lágrimas.

\- ¡claro que confió en ti! Sabes que eres en la que más confió, no llores por favor – le suplico mientras le limpiaba con la mano izquierda las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

La chica negó con la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de él, mientras más lágrimas caían de sus grandes ojos.

\- por favor, dime que te sucede, sabes muy bien que no me gusta que me mientas y mucho menos que tú lo hagas – dijo mientras las lágrimas poco a poco disminuían. Brick la miro en silencio tratando de encontrar una manera para arreglar todo ese asunto.

**\- ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Le digo la verdad o me invento algo? – **se preguntó mientras veía con culpa el rostro demacrado de la chica por estar llorando **– no, no le puedo mentir a ella, en realidad lo que he hecho todos estos años es evadir ese tema, no le he dicho algo como ¨yo no estoy enamorado de ti¨ o algo parecido, pero, aun así, no quiero verla así, le diré, aunque sea a medias, le diré – **pensó con determinación – Momoko, la verdad es que… - bajo un poco la mirada para esconder el sonrojo que empezó a cubrir sus mejillas –… es que yo… estoy enamorado **de ti – **le dijo… o algo así.

\- ¿q… que dijiste? – Le pregunto sorprendida y las lágrimas dejaron de salir mientras le apretaba aún más el brazo **– ¿Qué Brick está enamorado? No, no, él dijo que no quería un chicle, y es cierto, no se la pasa mucho con las chicas ¡ni siquiera pasa mucho tiempo con Miyoko o con Kaoru! Y eso que lo conocieron solo un poco después de que yo lo hiciera, ¿Quién será? – **se preguntó intriga

\- p… pues lo que escuchaste, me enamore… – dijo mirando a otro lugar, a cualquier lugar que no fuera ella, no le quería mostrar su sonrojo y para no soltarle todo de una sola vez –…de una chica – termino de decir muy sonrojado.

\- b… bueno, no te vas a enamorar de un hombre ¿o sí? – pregunto con picardía

\- ¡p… pues claro que no morbosa! – Le dijo mirándola a los ojos con el rostro sonrojado furiosamente – ¿q… que me ves? – le pregunto nervioso mientras ella lo examinaba con la mirada.

\- ¿Quién es? – le pregunto con voz tímida y en sí, el brazo de Brick, ya no era suyo, ya parecía más bien un muñeco de la chica o algo parecido.

\- ¿Quién es quién? – pregunto confundido.

\- la chica de la que estas enamorada ¿la conozco? – pregunto con emoción por su amigo.

\- Ah, eso, pues no te lo diré – dijo tranquilamente

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula.

\- lo que oíste, no te lo diré – dijo con la misma expresión.

\- ¿Cómo que no me lo dirás? – pregunto colerizada.

\- pues no lo hare… ¿Qué me vas a hacer si no te lo digo? – pregunto retadoramente.

\- … - la chica no dijo nada.

\- ya me lo imaginaba – dijo con tranquilidad tratando de pararse del sofá – Bueno ya es tarde y tenemos clases mañana así que… - se paralizo al ya no sentir su brazo de lo apretado que lo tenía la pelirroja entre sus pequeños brazos - ¿pero qué…? –

De repente sintió un golpe en su espalda, no sentía lo mullido del sofá o el brazo ahorcado por los bracitos de la chica, estaba aprisionado en el frio piso de granito y al abrir los ojos vio que estaba con la pelirroja sentada a horcajadas en su torso y retenía sus brazos con sus pequeñas manitas dejándolas a cada lado del cuerpo.

**POV Brick**

En estos momentos desearía estar tres metros bajo tierra, esta posición era una de las tantas que se imaginaba mi encabronada mente, pero claro, era en otra situación y no porque ella quiera saber que es ella es la chica de la que estoy enamorado hasta morir.

\- Brick Him – me dijo con una calma que me estaba matando – dime quien es la que te gusta o… - se estaba empezando a recostar en mi torso, algo que me hacía pensar como si fuéramos novios y me estuviera tratando de chantajear, se acercó tanto que acerco su boca a mi oído derecho - ¡LE DIRE A TÍO MASARU QUE INVITISTE UNAS MUJERES DE MALA REPUTACION A TU DEPARTAMENTO! - me dejo con un desagradable zumbido en el oído, pero, escuche muy bien el significado de sus palabras.

El hombre al que ella llamaba ¨tío Masaru¨ era ni más ni menos que mi padre, el gran neurocirujano Masaru Him y aunque no me asfixiaba como otros padre a sus hijos diciéndoles que eran unos vagos arrastrados, no quería que yo malgastara mi tiempo como un chico rico, caprichoso y malcriado que siempre quería conseguirlo todo fácil, claro que yo no era así, pero no quería que mi papá empezara a desconfiar de mí, y en realidad, le tenía un muy sano respeto a mi padre, cosa injustificada ya que mi padre nunca me ha tratado mal, ni a mí ni a ninguno de mis hermanos, más bien era como el padre de Momoko, muy simpático e incapaz de lastimar a nadie, mucho menos a sus hijos, como dije antes un miedo que ni yo sabía porque lo tenía.

\- yo en realidad pienso que vas en serio en eso de la violación – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, en momentos como este ella me daba miedo.

\- Brick, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil – me dijo con un puchero que me causo ternura, teníamos solo 5 centímetros de distancia, solo del rostro ya que todo su cuerpo estaba apoyado al mío – solo dime quien es la que te gusta… -

\- no me gusta, la amo… - la corregí, tenía las mejillas encendidas y no podía separar mis ojos de los de ella, la mire con todo el amor que sentía, era una expresión que más nadie me vería y que ella no sabría por sus despistes y mi cobardía – **la amo, te amo – **si pudiera decírselo.

\- ¿ves? Más aun debo saber quién es ¿a quién amas? – me pregunto con una expresión soñadora que me cautivo, soy patético

-**me quiero morir – **pensé con tristeza.

**POV Momoko**

Saber que era tan grande el sentimiento que sentía hacia esa chica me emociono, nunca le había visto con ninguna chica en todo el tiempo que soy su amiga, ósea, no ha tenido ni una sola novia, ya que lo conozco desde que nací.

Me extraño de sobre manera que me viera de una manera, era como si me quisiera decir algo, como si supiera algo de gran importancia que yo debía saber pero que no podía decirme.

\- yo… bueno – me dijo con nerviosismo y con un gran sonrojo que cubría la mitad de su rostro, era lindo verlo así, no entendía porque le decían huraño o muchas otras cosas que no eran ciertas, él era súper tierno y sensible, aunque me hayan dicho que él era así solo conmigo, cosa que no sé porque siempre nos la pasamos juntos y nunca lo he visto comportarse feo con otras personas.

\- anda, dime – le rogué haciéndome a un lado para dejar de fastidiarlo – ¿estudia en el instituto? – le pregunte desesperada por saber quién era la afortunada.

\- si…es… – me dijo ya sudando, me empezó a dar miedo lo que le podría estar pasando, sabía que era tímido, ¿pero que estuviera sudando? era demasiado –… Bell – susurro tan bajo que casi no lo escuche, casi.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – pero para mi desgracia si lo escuche.

**POV Brick**

Peor no podía estar la situación, había entrado en pánico y casi mecánicamente, empecé a buscar la lista de chicas que conocía que estudiara en el instituto y sin pensar para nada dije el primer nombre que no fuera el de Momoko.

\- Momoko, yo… -

\- TU NADA, TRAIDOR – dijo con mucha rabia, algo que me encogió el corazón, no me gustan estas peleas que salimos insultándonos – te dejaste enredar por esa arpía– me dijo con decepción

Bell era una alvina que estudiaba en la misma clase que nosotros, la conocemos desde hace 5 años, ella nunca le cayó bien Momoko, ya que mi linda ella era muy linda y trataba a todos como igual y Bell le tenía envidia porque Momoko era rica y ella no, un día le robo el novio a Momoko y aunque Momoko nunca avía odiado a nadie, Bell se convirtió en la primera y única persona a la que Momoko odiaría ya que para ella, era muy malo tener ese sentimiento, así que lo reservo en una única persona ósea Bell.

Yo no quería verla así, nunca me agrado esa chica y sabia el porqué de su enojo, yo le prometí que nunca trataría con ella y hasta ahora yo lo avía cumplido, claro que la muy zorra de Bell me estaba seduciendo como a muchos de sus ex novios, pero a mí no me interesa, solo la linda pelirroja.

**\- ¿Cómo pude cagarla tan mal? – **Me pregunte incrédulo – Momoko, mi… mira, mírame – le dije mientras sujetaba entre mis dedos su barbilla – te lo explicare todo ¿sí? – Le pregunte mientras miraba las pequeñas lagrimas que salían – es la segunda vez que lloras hoy y lo peor es que lo haces por mí culpa – le dije con tristeza.

\- ¿pero cómo quieres que no lo haga? Si te gusta la chica que ODIO, no, perdón ¡tú la amas! – me dice exaltada con la cara contraída por las lágrimas, bajo el rostro y empezó a pegarme, cosa que no me dolía en realidad pero era un gran esfuerzo para ella – como, pudiste, eres un malo, desconsiderado – empezó a decirme mientras más lagrimas caían por su rostro.

\- Momo, yo… -

\- tú nada, mentiroso, farsante… -

\- pero… -

\- cretino, desgraciado… -

\- ¡Momoko! – la interrumpí con gran irritación, no me gustaba cuando se ponía así.

\- ¿QUÉ? – me grito con ira.

\- era mentira – le dije agarrándole la cara con mis manos para que me siguiera viendo – es… mentira… no es ella – le repetí mientras le quite algunas lágrimas.

\- me… mentira… - dijo en un pequeño susurro – mentira – lo dijo con incredulidad - ¿¡mentira!? – grito ya histérica.

\- por favor escúchame – le dije mientras le tapaba la boca para que dejara de gritar.

\- ¿para qué quieres que lo haga? ¿Para qué me vuelvas a mentir? – me pregunto, algo que me fue difícil de entender por tener mi meno en su boca.

\- no te voy a mentir… ya no – le dije mientras quitaba la mono de su boca y baja la cabeza, no podía mirarla, le avía mentido por tanto tiempo que ya no sabía qué hacer.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – me pregunto mirándome con preocupación, me dio vuelco el corazón, ella siempre preocupada por todos.

**\- creo que si le digo la verdad, será cierto lo que dijeron los chicos, ella intentara ayudarme – **pensé con resignación, debía decirle tarde o temprano.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Lo ciento por la tardanza, voy a procurar ser puntual en todos los capítulos cada semana, bueno me despido, besos**

**¿Me mereceré algún día un review? u.u**


	4. La Decisión

**Los mejores amigos**

**hola a todos, lo ciento por la demora del capitulo, espero que les guste, bueno, dejo de ¨joderles¨la vida, el capi.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos

**Fecha: 3/08/2014**

**capitulo 4: la decisión**

* * *

\- Momoko...yo… te diré todo – le dije con vista baja, no podría mirarla.

\- ¡Pues dímelo de una puñetera vez! - exclamo exaltada.

\- solo, dame tiempo ¿si? - le rogué.

\- ¿como?

\- mi-mira, yo - trate de buscar la mejor escusa posible, algo que me diera mas tiempo - no estoy listo todavía para decirte quien es, se como eres y se que no dejaras de fastidiarme cada vez que estemos cerca de ella si te lo digo ¿o me equivoco? -

\- vale, no te seguiré preguntando... pero me lo vas a decir ¿cierto? - me pregunto con un puchero irresistible.

\- claro que lo haré - le aclare - oye... - la llame.

\- ¿sí?

\- ¿que hora es?

\- son las... - miro en dirección al reloj de la pared - ¡Son la 2 de la mañana¡ - grito con espanto.

\- bueno, voy a irme para dejarte descansar las pocas horas que te quedan - le dije tratando de levantarme del suelo, cuando lo hice le extendí mi mano derecha para que se levantase pero al observar su cara de tristeza me quede inmóvil.

\- pero, tu dijiste que ibas a quedarte a dormir aquí - dijo con tristeza.

\- ah, cierto je, je - reí mientras me rascaba la nuca, ella sujeto mi mano y se incorporo - bueno, entonces, me podrías traer sabanas y un almohada - le pregunte ya que no sabia donde quedaban.

\- ¿para que? - pregunto.

\- para dormir en el sofá, ya que tu quieres que yo duerma aquí...

\- ¡No señor, no voy a permitir que duermas en el sofá! - grito mientras que capturaba entre sus pequeñas manitas mi brazo derecho y prácticamente me empezó a arrastrar por el recibidor y llegamos a un largo pasillo.

las paredes del pasillo estaban adornadas por porta retratos y tenían un color rosa pálido, los porta retratos tenían fotografías mayormente de Momoko con sus padres, otras estaba ella con las chicas, en unas fotos estábamos nosotros 6, una de la graduación de quinder, pero había una en particular que me gusto mucho. Estábamos Momoko y yo en el gran jardín de la mansión Akatsutsumi, ella estaba con lindo vestido blanco, unas converse grises escarchadas y una cinta para el cabello con flores blancas, y yo, a su lado, estaba con un traje, corbata gris, converse grises y mi amada gorra roja... fue remplazada con una gris con negro, el día de ¨nuestra boda¨ ja, fue lindo ese día.

Momoko me fue arrastrando por todo el camino, habían muchas puertas, hasta que llagamos al final del pasillo, una puerta tallada a mano como todas las anteriores que habían en el pasillo, pero esta me decía que era única y exclusivamente de Momoko, en el marco de la puerta estaban incrustados unos rubíes en forma de corazón, era una puerta prácticamente mudada porque la puerta que daba entrada a su habitación en la mansión Akatsutsumi era idéntica.

Entramos a la habitación, era amplia, las paredes eran de un rosa mas oscuro que el de el pasillo pero aun siendo claro, en el medio de la habitación se encontraba una inmensa cama, vestida de unas sabanas rojas con bordes blancos, las almohadas eran blancas con bordes rojos, al lado izquierdo de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio negro con gavetas fucsia claro, un estante arriba con libros, arriba del escritorio, una lampara y una portátil cerrada blanca, al lado derecho se encontraba un gran tocador blanco con algunos bordes rosas, ella me acerco al centro de la habitación, donde estaba la cama.

\- bueno, ¡vamos a dormir! - dijo emocionada mientras se centava en la cama y deba saltítos mientras aplaudía - espera - se detuvo súbitamente y me miro - no vas a dormir así ¿verdad? - me pregunto mientras me señalaba entero, yo baje la mirada, era cierto, todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme.

\- ah, bueno...

\- no importa, tengo algo que te quedara como un guante - me dijo mientras entraba a una puerta cerca del tocador, no duro ni dos minutos cuando salio, entre sus manos tenia un pantalón suelto de dormir a cuadros rojos y negros, me lo tome y lo vi detalladamente.

Me sorprendió que ella tuviera una prenda de es tamaño, no era gordo, pero si considerablemente mas grande que ella.

\- ¿por que tienes esto? - le pregunte. estaba imaginándome cosas incoherentes **\- seguro el novio dejo la ropa aquí y esto es de él - **empezó mi subconsciente con su cizaña** \- pero no tiene novio, me lo diría **\- pensé con mucha sugerida.

\- te lo compre ayer, te lo iba a dar mañana pero, las circunstancias - dijo muy sonriente, sus palabras me aliviaron.

\- esta bien, oye, ¿y el cuarto de baño? - le pregunte.

\- esa puerta que esta al lado del escritorio - vi hacia donde señalaba y vi 2 puertas, me fui a donde señalo, era un cuarto de baño grande, tenia un jacuzzi, una tina, una ducha con puertas de cristal, las paredes eran de un color beige, me empece a des vestir, me empece a desabrochar los botones de la camisa y el pantalón, doble la ropa y vi el pantalón de dormir - **¿como sabia mi talla? - **no le di muchas vueltas al asunto y me lo puse, estaba listo para tener la noche mas in tranquila de mi vida, a mi pesar, no era de la forma que quería.

**Momoko P.O.V**

Estaba pensativa, me había hecho una broma cruel al decirme que Bell era la que le gustaba, pero ya no estaba pensativa por eso, si no por quien seria la chica que cautivo a mi querido amigo, por lo que se, el no había tenido muchas relaciones amorosas, de echo, no había tenido ni una relación amorosa, no había ninguna chica nueva o de intercambio en el instituto.

\- ¿que estas pensando? - me pregunto Brick con confusión en su rostro.

\- si te lo digo te enojaras - le dije, el tenia el pantalón de dormir que le regale, su torso estaba al descubierto ya que solo le di un pantalón, era muy guapo y muy atlético, la chica de la que el estuviera enamorado era una estúpida si le decía que no quería ser su novia cuando el se le declarase, eso estaba claro.

\- dime, te prometo que si me dices no me enojare - me dijo con curiosidad.

\- esta bien, espera - me levante de la cama y fui a mi armario, serré la puerta la puerta tras de mi y busque mi pijama, encontré en los cajones donde saque el pantalón de cuadros de Brick y encontré un chor pequeño de algodón de color blanco con corazones rosas y una blusa de tirantes rosa con corazón blancos, me quite la camisa y la falda del instituto, los colgué en el perchero del armario, me puse el pijama y salí del armario que era un cuarto completo.

Vi a Brick sentado en la orilla de la cama con la vista perdida, vi la oportunidad de asustarlo, me acerque por detrás, estaba a unos centímetros de el, lo toque por los hombros rápidamente mientra decía ¨Boo¨ Brick de un respingo se volvió a mirarme.

\- no me asustes así - me regaño de repente se me tiro en sima y me empezó a hacer cosquillas - ja, ¿te gusta? - me dijo mientras me seguía torturando en las costillas.

\- JA, JA, JA, ¡No por favor! ja ¡SUÉLTAME! - le dije entre rizas, empece a retorcerme entre sus brazos, era una sensación muy fuerte y empece a llorar de la risa.

\- bueno esta bien, te dejo, pero es por que no me gusta verte llorar - me dijo mientras dejaba de hacerme cosquillas - pero dime, ¿que estabas pensando antes de irte al armario? - me pregunto decentan a mi lado izquierdo e la cama, yo me incorpore y lo vi, tenia una cara que demostraba su curiosidad.

\- bueno, yo... estaba pensando que ¿quien era tu amorsito? - lo vi picara y lo vi sonrojarse, se veía tierno así - por lo que se, no hay ninguna chica nueva en el instituto, así que es una que tiene tiempo estudiando ay - dije analizando todo con sumo cuidado.

\- no tienes idea - susurro con la mirada baja.

\- una pregunta brick

\- ¿cual?

\- ¿es linda? me refiero a que ¿no es una de esas malcriadas que abundan en el instituto, verdad? - le pregunte.

\- ella es muy dulce y cariñosa - dijo en un susurro casi inaudible - es buena con todos los que la rodean - su cabello le tapaba el rostro y me dio la sensación de estar rodeada de un ambiente de melancolía que provenía de el.

\- **¿acaso la chica es tan inalcanzable que se mortifica de esa manera? - **pensé con tristeza - acaso... ¿es platónico ese amor Brick? - le pregunte preocupada, no quería que sufriera, me miro con sorpresa.

\- bueno... - bajo la mirada nuevamente - digamos que si - dijo muy bajo.

\- ¡no me digas que es un profesora! - le pregunte con horror.

\- ¡claro que no! - prácticamente me grito - ella tiene la misma edad que tu y yo, tiene 17, ni mas ni menos - eso me alivio de sobre manera.

\- bueno, eso esta bien - le intente animar con una sonrisa, estaba tenso , parecía una estatua que solo movía la cabeza y que esta misma, cambiaba de pálido a rojo intenso en tan solo instantes - pero... ¿sabes? - le dije para que me mirara, funciono - esa chica seria una estúpida si al tu decirle tu sentimientos te rechazara , tu eres genial y vales mucho y no lo digo por tu dinero - le dije con una gran sonoriza.

\- ¿tú, en cerio crees eso? - me pregunto subiendo el rostro, en su mirada vi esperanza y algo mas que no pude definir de nuevo ¿cariño? ¿anhelo?.

¿quien es la chica que lo tiene cautivado?

\- por supuesto que lo creo - le dije con mucha seguridad.

\- ¿y si a ti se te declarara? - me pregunto con el rostro rojizo.

\- pues yo... - me puse a pensar, la verdad esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa **\- ¿que haría yo? - **me puse a pensar - eso es simple - dije cuando aclare mi mente y supe la respuesta - si a mi me gusta, pues esta claro, le digo que si - dije con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¿pero si no te gusta? - me pregunto preocupado, como si mi opinión lo fuera todo para el.

\- es difícil... trataría de ayudarlo, vería si es alguna confusión o algo por el estilo - le dije con una sonrisa - trataría de comprenderlo.

**Brick P.O.V**

_Trataría de comprenderlo._

Esas eran las palabras que pasaban por mi mente.

**\- eso fue lo que me dijo Butch ayer, **ta veo - susurre pensativo, si se lo dijera ella analizaría todo y trataria de ayudarme - creo que seria tiempo de decirle - dije con un gran sonrojo.

\- ¿desde cuando te gusta? - pregunto con una mirada picara.

\- desde ase mucho tiempo - confesé apenado.

\- ¿cuanto? ¿uno, dos años? - pregunto intrigada.

\- pues... solo digamos que 2 años son demasiado poco - le dije tristemente.

\- pues le tienes que decir cuanto antes - dijo alarmada - prométeme que este año no pasara sin que tu le ayas dicho lo que cientes, por fa ¿si? - me pidió con un puchero demasiado tierno para resistirse.

\- te lo prometo, igual, no creo poder estar guardándome esto durante mucho mas tiempo - dije con tristeza.

\- mouuu, esa chica es muy afortunada por tener a alguien como tu queriéndola de una forma que asta duele - dijo muy feliz - ¡seguro se morirá de la alegría cuando te le confieses! - grito contenta.

\- no lo creo - asegure e un susurro, se que se morirá y no de felicidad precisamente, vi la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama y vi el reloj despertador, las 2:45 am, era tarde - es mejor ya van a ser las 3 y yo me pongo de mal humor cuando duermo menos de 4 horas - le advertí mientras me dejaba caer en las muy suaves almohadas de la mullida cama.

\- esta bien - dijo se tapaba la boca por un bostezo, agarro la cobija que desordenamos por el juego de las cosquillas y se arropo con ella - ven - me llamo.

\- ¿que? - no entendía para que me llamaba. ella me arrastro hacía si y me arropo con ella con la cobija.

\- no puedo dejarte pasar frió - me sonrío, se recostó en mi pecho haciendo que casi todo su cuerpo estuviera en contacto con el mio con el mio - eres mas cómodo que las propias almohadas - susurro pasito, su respiración empezó a ser pausada - hueles... bien - susurro pasito y se durmió.

**\- si yo huelo bien, tu hueles a gloria - **pensé pasando mi brazo derecho por su cintura mientras la otras mano estaba debajo de mi cabeza - **te lo diré, te lo prometí y me lo prometo, ya tome mi decisión - **la atraje mas hacia mi sintiendo su respiración acompasada en mi pecho - te diré cuanto te amo, muy pronto - susurre muy pasito, llegando a ser apenas un susurro apagado.

**continuara...**

* * *

**lo ciento mucho por no haber adelantado ayer... o antier je, je, en estos momentos no tengo computadora, así que tuve que ir a un c****iber ****para escribir el borrador, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo de la semana, le agradezco mucho le comentario que subieron del capitulo anterior, me dio muchos ánimos.  
**

**Arigato, besos**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**

**¿reviews?**


	5. Sucesos extraños y acuerdos a escondidas

**Los mejores amigos**

**hola a todas, espero no haberlas dejado complacidas con el capitulo anterior, veo que les va gustando la historias tanto como para dejar comentarios, se los agradezco de corazón, sin mas que decir, el cap.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos

Oooooooooo: cambia escenas.

**capitulo 5: Sucesos extraños y acuerdos a escondidas.**

**Fecha: 17/8/14**

Oooooooooo

Había amanecido, el viento frió sobresalía a esas horas del día, un molesto sonido constante resonaba en la habitación, se sentía tan bien que no se quería levantar, pero el molesto sonido le molestaba su tranquilo descanso, empezó a abrir poco a poco los ojos con pereza.

Sus ojos le mostraban un ambiente diferente al cual él estaba acostumbrado a ver cuándo se levantaba, recordó lo sucedido el día anterior y horas atrás, se sonrojo furiosamente al sentir un pequeño cuerpo pegado al suyo, voltio hacia esa pequeña bolita pegada a su costado, el cabello lo tenía desparramado por toda la cama, de la cintura para abajo tenía tapándola las sabanas.

**\- se ve súper linda cuando duerme – **pensó con ternura cuando la chica se acurruco a un más hacia el**– cuanto me gustaría verla así todas las mañana – **pensó melancólico. Voltio su mirada hacia la mesita de noche, el reloj despertador y lo apago, eran las 6:10 am, era temprano, daba tiempo de arreglarse con calma he ir tranquilos al instituto – Momo… levántate dormilona – le dijo con suavidad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza **\- ¡mierda! En realidad no quiero que se levante para tener más tiempo así con ella, pero si no lo hago, se pondrá histérica, y no hay quien la soporte con esa actitud… - **resignado empezó a tocarle los hombros con suavidad para levantarla – tontita, despierta – le susurro.

\- te am… - susurro muy pasito, tanto que pensó haberlo imaginado – te amo – repitió en un susurro un poquito más alto.

\- ¿Qué? – susurre incrédulo, me había dicho la cosa más maravillosa que podrá haber escuchado y naturalmente, no lo creía – ¿enserio...? – pregunte esperanzado.

\- TE AMO CHOCOLATE – grito y empezó a lamerme la costilla.

**\- ¿pero qué mierda estará soñando está loca? – **pensó con preocupación al ver que no iba a ceder con sus pequeños lengüetazos, trataba de separarla de el pero parecía lapa.

\- ¡no me dejes chocolatito! – dijo mientras se aferraba más al chico, no era que tuviera más fuerza la chica, es que estaba dormida y no quería lastimarla con un acto brusco.

\- pequeña despierta, por favor, n-no soy un chocolate, ¡no me muerdas! – Exclamo asustado cuando sintió unos pequeños pero duros dientes que estaban determinados a quitarle un pedazo del abdomen – bueno Momo, no me dejaste alternativa – le dijo cuando en tan solo un suspiro, el chico se había montado encima de ella, agarro con la mano izquierda las dos manos de la chica y empezó a hacerle cosquillas por las cotillas y estómago, la chica comenzó a llorar de la risa - ¿te vas a despertar o sigo? – le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

\- por favor, suéltame – le dijo entre risas la chica.

\- está bien, te dejo adicta al chocolate – se burló mientras la soltaba.

\- ¿Por qué me empezaste a hacer cosquillas mientras dormía? – pregunto la chica confundida.

\- ¿viste la hora que es? Ya son las 7 de la mañana – le dijo sin darle mucha importancia en realidad.

\- ¿las 7? Será mejor empezar a arreglarnos para no llegar tarde – dijo dando un bostezo, se levantó de la cama para estirarse – oye – lo llamo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – detuvo su andar asía el cuarto de baño y se volvió asía la pelirroja.

\- ¿Por qué me dijiste adicta al chocolate? – pregunto con confusión.

\- ¿y no lo eres? – dijo entre risas.

\- sí, pero no es común en ti decirme como si nada así – dijo con un puchero.

\- que estabas soñando – trato de averiguar.

\- bueno, soñé que… - lo pensó y se sonrojo furiosamente – no quieres saberlo – le dijo en un susurro.

\- anda, mira, si me dices que soñaste, te digo porque te dije así – le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- bueno… yo, soñé que estaba en un mundo de dulces – susurro tímidamente y con un sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas y su nariz.

\- ¿otra vez soñando con dulces? – le pregunto extrañado el chico – se supone que tío Hirochi lleno una habitación entera de todos los dulces que te encantaban a los 4 años y dijiste que no volviste a soñar con eso – dijo al recordar lo acontecido hace 13 años, los dulces no habían durado ni un mes cuando ya no había mas que algunos caramelos de yogurt, unas barras de chocolate, paletas de freza y una máquina para hacer helados, claro está que todos nos dedicamos a ¨ayudarla a vaciar¨ la habitación.

\- sí, ya lo sé, ¡pero es un mundo de chocolate Brick! Es algo sorprendente, imagínate – dijo mientras se acercaba – un …

\- Dejame adivinar, estaba soñando que estabas abrazando un chocolate gigante? - Preguntas con burla CIERTA.

\- si… ¿Cómo lo supiste? – le pregunto sorprendida.

\- no, no es nada en especial, es sol que ¡trataste de comerme! – le dijo con falsa molestia.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto confundía.

\- sí, caníbal adicta al chocolate – le dijo con falso reproche – te pegaste a mi como una lapa, me dijiste ¨te amo chocolate¨ y me empezaste a lamer como si fuera un helado que se derretía – dijo con un fastidio que ni él se lo creía ya que lejos de molestarle le encanto lo que había hecho – dijiste ¨no me dejes chocolatito¨ y me mordiste – le dijo mientras señalaba la parte mal tratada de su abdomen – creo que de verdad tenías ganas de violarme – dijo con un tic en el ojo.

\- lo siento, de verdad, no era mi intención de convertirme en caníbal y casi comerte al pensar que podrías ser de chocolate – dijo con la vista baja – lo siento – susurro.

\- ah-ah, no te pongas así, no estoy molesto, de verdad – le dijo con nerviosismo al verla tan cabizbaja, ella levanto el rostro y lo miro con tristeza – momo, no te pongas así…

\- es que… ¡no existe un chocolate gigante! – dijo con tristeza abrazándolo fuertemente.

**\- es una de las cosas típicas de momo – **pensó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con suavidad – bueno momo, ay que bañarnos para ir al instituto, se nos va a hacer tarde – le recordó.

\- está bien, igual tenemos tiempo – dijo mientras entraba al cuarto – yo me baño aquí.

\- bueno, yo me voy a mi departamento para arreglarme, vengo cuando esté listo y buscarte ¿o quieres que vallamos cada quien en su propio coche? – dijo un poco inseguro.

\- a mí no me importa que me lleves, si tú no tienes problemas para mi está bien.

\- Ok, t Enviando ...

\- espera – lo detuvo– toma – dijo mientras salía del cuarto de baño, tenía una toalla blanca que le cubría lo justo y necesario, entre sus manos llevaba el uniforme del instituto – se te quedaba.

\- se me había olvidado – se rió nervioso mientras tomaba el uniforme **– me va a dar un colapso mental – **pensó con un gran sonrojo – ahora si me voy.

\- está bien, dentro de un rato estaré lista – le sonrió mientras regresaba al cuarto de baño.

El chico salió del departamento, no podía estar más tiempo hay, si lo hacía, iba a hacer una estupidez, por el pasillo paso una brisa que entraba por un gran ventanal, la brisa gélida de otoño se le coló por los huesos, haciéndolo correr hasta su de departamento. Al entrar, se sintió más calmado y fue directamente a su habitación para poder bañarse con tranquilidad, al entrar por las puertas de cristal que daba a la ducha, ajusto la temperatura, haciendo que cayera un agua tibia relajante, se enjabono todo el cuerpo y lleno su cabello de espuma por el champú, salió después de unos quince minutos con una toalla amarrada a su cintura y empezó a buscar el uniforme.

\- **después de estar listo, tendré que empezar con la fachada nuevamente - **pensó fastidiado mientras se abrochaba el pantalón - ¿tendré que inventarme algo mas para que deje el asunto de ¨la chica que amo¨ o que? - dijo frustrado - si sigo así, no tendré mas opción que decirle la verdad de golpe - susurro apesadumbrado mientras pasaba cada brazos por las mangas de la camisa blanca.

Se abrocho los botones de la camisa con paciencia, poniéndose después el saco y la corbata para buscar sus zapatillas y las llaves del coche. Al estar listo salio del departamento, con mochila en mano al departamento de la pelirroja. Abrió la puerta pero no se encontró con la chica.

-**seguro se sigue bañando - **pensó con fastidio, quitándose las zapatillas, dejándolas en el recibidor y dejo la mochila arriba del sofá, fue directamente al cuarto de la chica, iba a mitad del pasillo cuando escucho un grito desgarrador, corrió y abrió de golpe la puerta del cuarto viendo una escena extremadamente extraña. Momoko estaba arriba de la cama tapándose como podía con la mínima toalla que sostenía a la altura de su pecho, señalando a lo que una una pequeña cucaracha de unos 4 centímetros.

\- Mátala Brick, ¡HAS ALGO! - le grito sacándolo de su aturdimiento, el chico piso al bicho y agarrándolo con un papel que tenia en el bolsillo del saco, lo boto por la ventana - Brick ¡Eres mi salvador! - grito emocionada tendiéndoselo encima al pobre chico haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo los dos de lleno en el piso.

\- O-oye momo, ti-tienes que vestirte, se va a hacer tarde - dijo con nerviosismo - **Dios ¿por que no decides matarme de una puta vez? - **pregunto mentalmente, con pesar se incorporo, cosa que fue peor, ya que la chica quedo sentada en su regazo y el cuerpo de ella quedo completamente pegado al de el - **me quiero matar.**

\- Ay... es cierto, se esta haciendo tarde - dijo boletando a ver al reloj despertador de la pequeña mesita dándole poca importancia al echo que lo atormentaba - ya son las /:45 - exclamo sorprendida. De pronto se volvió a mirarlo con un gran sonrojo en las mejillas y una gran cara de sorpresa - Brick... ¿m-me podrías hacer un favor? - pregunto tímidamente.

\- tu dirás... - dijo calmado como si no estuvieran en esa posición tan comprometedora.

\- ¿t-tú podrías serrar los ojos para poder pararme...? - pregunto bajando la mirada apenada.

\- ¡claro! como tú quieras - dijo serrando fuertemente los ojos.

\- no bayas a ver ¿si? - advirtió mientras sentía el pequeño peso poco a poco irse.

\- yo jamas te faltaría el respeto de esa forma - dijo frunciendo el ceño -**si seré bastardo, diciéndole en su cara que no lo haría y me muero de ganas de hacerlo, ¡pero si ser mierda! - **se regaño mentalmente, sintiendo ya que los ojos le dolían de tanto apretarlos.

\- Brick, ya puedes abrir los ojos - le dijo entre rizas, al abrirlos vio a la chica con su uniforme puesto menos las botas que usaba, ya que estas estaban en el recibidor justo al lado de sus zapatillas. El chico se incorporo rápidamente de pie, sonriendole con ternura.

\- ¿estas lista?

\- si - dijo con una gran sonrisa, salieron del cuarto y fueron al recibidor, los dos agarraron sus mochilas del sofá y fueron hacia la entrada para ponerse los calzados, salieron del departamento y fueron directamente al ascensor. todo el trallecto asta el carro fue en un sielencio incomodo para el chico.

**\- me siento culpable, ¡metirle descaradamente en su propia cara! soy un idiota, solo espero que sea verdad lo que me dijo y tome de buena manera la noticio o si no me mudo ¡por lo minimo! - **pensó con frustracion, se centia mal por mentirle así y ya no queria seguir haciendolo, subieron al coche i arrancaron en direcion al instituto, no habia trafico, así que no tenian que preocuparce por llegar tan tarde.

Al estasionar el coche y salir del mismo, se dieron cuenta de que los coches de sus amigos estaban ya aparcados.

\- demonos prisa o se nos hara mas tarde para llegar a la clace - adbirtio Brick mientras caminaba rumbo al interior del edificio.

\- esperame - grito Momoko mientras empesaba a seguirlo, todo el trallecto estubieron en silencio, llegando demasiado pronto para el gusto del chico, encontrandoce con que el profesor no estaba y que habia abisado que no iba a poder llegar, así que tenian 2 horas libres.

\- que molestia, me hubiera quedado durmiendo, desde ahora voy a llamar primero a Butch o a Boomer para preguntar por los profesores, ya a pasado 3 beses - dijo con fastidio el chico

\- sí, yo empesare a hacer lo mismo - dijo con cara de des-animo la chica - bueno, voy a buscar a las chicas, nos vemos en clases - dijo mientras se iba caminando tranquilamente.

\- nos vemos - dijo mientras la miraba desaparecer por un cruse de pasillos - **mejor me pongo a buscar a los idiotas de mis hermanos les pido un conceo, aunque no creo que sea de mucha ayuda pero no importa - **pensó mientras iba caminando escaleras abajo - seguro estaran en el el patio...-

Oooooooooo

\- hola Boomer, hola Butch - saludo Miyaco, los mencionados boltiaron a verla sorprendidos, ella estaba con Kaoru que tenia una cara de felicidad.

\- hola pequeña ¿como estas? - dijo el rubio sonrriendo tranquilamente y con cordealidad - **¿porque sonrrie así? me esta asustando - **penso nervioso.

\- bien, oigan queriamos preguntarles algo - dijo con una carita muy angelical.

\- ustedes diran - dijo Butch el cual no le habia quitado la mirada de encima a la morena - **que estara planeando, ¿sera que nos escucho mientras hablabamos del tema de Momoko y Brick? - **penso con nerviosismo.**  
**

\- pues beras querido Butch, yo te lo esplicare con tranquilidad ven, acompañame - le dijo mientras lo jalaba de la mano y se alejaban de los rubios.

\- **esto no era parte del plan, bueno, tendre igualmente que hablar del tema, ****solo espero que nos ayuden - **pensó con nerviosismo - oye Bomer... - lo llamo.

\- ¿que pasa pequeña? - pregunto con una tierna sonrrisa.

\- es solo que... - se callo por un momento pero siguio - queria saber si ustedes 2 nos podian ayudar con algo, ¿podrian? - pregunto muy nerviosa.

\- ¿pero que es? - pregunto preocupado.

\- bueno, veras... es que ayer, nosotras l-los oimos hablar sobre un tema muy interesante - dijo nerviosa.

\- ¿de que cosa estabamos hablando y como a que hora? - pregunto algo nervioso.

\- pues hora, a la salida de claces y de que, pues... era de... que... bkroldnbmko - balbucio al final.

\- ¿que? - pregunto confundido y nervioso por la hora que habia mencionado.

\- que a Brick le gusta Momoko - dijo en un susurro lo suficiente mente alto para que solo Boomer lo escuchara.

\- ¿porque dijo eso? - pregunto muy nervioso - **Brick nos matara si sabe que Miyako y Kaoru saben de esto - **penso aterrado.

\- por que los escuche a ustedes 2 hablando con Brick sobre ese tema mientras Kaoru y yo, estabamos escondidas escuchando - confeso con la mirada baja.

\- ¡Brick nos va a matar, a degollar! - grito mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con horror.

\- tranquilo Boomer, tranquilisate, no tiene porque saberlo, nosotras no le diremos nada - dijo mientras le ponia la mano en el hombro derecho para tranquilisarlo.

\- ¿hablas en serio? - pregunto esperanzado al pito de ya casí ponerse a llorar.

\- Tiene usted razón en que estamos todos estos años a Ballan Bajo por alguna bola de metiche después de que exponga el ladrillo sierto ¿? - Con una enorme DIJO sonrrisa debolviendole que al alma chica rubia.

\- AH, gracias Miyako, no sabes la alegria que me da escuchar eso, ¡te adoro! - dijo mientras la alsaba con un gran abrazo.

\- jajaja, Boomer, no hagas eso que me da risa cada vez que lo haces - dijo entre risas la sonrrojada muchacha.

\- esta bien - dijo bajandola ya que el chico le llevaba mas de una cabeza a la pequeña rubia - y dime ¿en que era que querian que las ayudaramos? - pregunto intrigado.

\- bueno pues, veras, queriasmos hacerle el trabajo mas facil al querido Brick y ayudarlo en conquistarla - dijo muy sonrriente.

\- sí que planean que los 4 juntos hagamos que esos 2 se junte ¿sierto - pregunto con una gran sonrrisa.

\- esacto, y ¿nos vas a ayudar? - pregunto esperanzada.

\- claro que lo hare, cuenten con migo, ahora a esperar que dice Butch, ya que es muy terco - dijo con una sonrrisa.

\- pero yo se que Kaoru lograra convencerlo, pero no quiero ni imaginarme el metodo que usara si Butch se resiste a cooperar - dijo nerviosa.

Oooooooooo

\- ya - dijo con la misma sonrrisa.

\- ¿Qué curso de realización estos? - Las cuestiones serias.

\- nada, solo queria pedirte que me hicieras un favor - dijo sin quitar la sonrrisa.

\- **mejor no hacer que se moleste - **penso - ¿en que quieres que te ayude? - pregunto intrigado.

\- solo queria ver sí me podias ayudarme a juntar a Momoko y a Brick - dijo sin quitar su enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿juntarlos? yo no sabia que se habian peliado - dijo indiferentemente - **¿por que dice eso? ¿se habra dado cuenta que Brick esta enamorado de Momoko? -** se pregunto con un nerviosismo.

\- tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero cuando digo de juntarlos Butch, no te hagas el tonto con migo que no te funciona - dijo contranquilidad.

\- Kaoru ... usted sabe cómo ladrillo está enamorado de Momoko? - Pregunte en serio.

\- los escuchamos Miyako y yo cuando estaban hablando sobre ese tema ayer - dijo con cara de triunfo.

\- ¡Maldito mar! Ladrillo nos mató en pateara mí donde nunca debieron ser pateado ¡Mierda! - Empeso isterico caminando un Decir lado hasi Otro ONU.

\- tranquilisate, quieres - le dijo mientras lo sarandeaba por los hombros, cosa que se le hacia un poco dificil ya que el era muchisimo mas alto que ella pero aun así prosiguio - mir, no le dire nada a Brick, el no se enterara, solo quiero que a cambio de mi silencio tu me ayudes a hacer que se vuelban novios ¿entendiste? - le pregunto viendolo fijamente.

\- esta bie... - dijo des-animado con los hombros caidos.

\- exelente, ahora a regresar con los rubios - dijo con una hermosa sonrisa que hiso que el moreno se sonrojara pero el cual no pudo ver ella ya que sa habia volteado para caminar.

\- **algun dia de estos... te promento que algun dia de estos **\- pensó el chico - **te dire lo que siento por ti...**

**Continuara...  
**

**N.A: así que el moreno y el rubio tambien tienen un amor ¨platonico¨ bueno dentro de poco dejara de serlo no se exsasperen. Pasando a otro asunto, siento mucho la demora, y disculpenme si el capitulo quedo corto, se supone que publicaria ayer, pero es que esta semana a sido muy agitada, lo lamento.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios que me dieron, les agradesco de corazon.**

**iruu: te agradesco de verdad que pienses de esa forma sobre mi trabajo, no sabes cuanta alegria me da saber que te gusta y siento mucho que no tengas cuenta, ojala algun dia te animes a hacerte una cuenta para leer una maravillosa historia que de seguro escrivirias.**

**iru-chan loli oscuro: muchisimas gracias por querer tanto a Brick, yo lo adoro, pero tambien me facina tu historia de ¨mi novio de laboratorio¨ esta genial, continuala, porfavor, me facino, te agradesco que te guste mi Historia.**

**Les agradesco con mi alma que les aya gustado mi Fic, cuando estaba como en el capitulo 2 me deprimi mucho al ver que no habia ni 1 solo comentario y pense en no seguir, pero me dio una inmensa felicidad al leer sus comentarios, se los agradesco.**

**¿que opinan de poner adelantos? ¿les gustaria?**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene en el proccimo capitulo.**

**L**es manda un enorme abraso sicologico  
****

**Nicolet Luz Divina**


	6. ¿que carajo tengo que hacer ahora?

**Los mejores amigos**

**Brick POV**

**Capitulo 6. **¿que carajo tengo que hacer ahora?****

Estaba caminando tranquilamente por todo el patio, se le estaba haciendo complicada la tarea de encontrar a sus 2 hermanos, ya que no estaban en los lugares que mayormente se la pasaban en horas libres.

Paseo por todo el lugar asta que vio a lo lejos a dos morenos que el conocía muy bien, iba a ir a hablar con ellos pero me detuvieron.

\- hola - escuche una voz chillona e irritante a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta y descubrí a la desteñida de Bell.

\- ¿que quieres Bell - le pregunte de mala gana, había algo en ella que no me gustaba.

\- ah, ¿por que me tratáis vosotros así? ¿es por la oxigenada esa con la que siempre estáis?, esa estúpida, no me deja estar contigo - dijo con rabia que a mi me valía muy poco.

\- ¿quién... quien...? – pregunte en voz baja para contener la rabia que sentía, por lo visto no pude lograrlo – ¡¿QUIEN MIERDAS TE AS CREÍDO PARA INSULTARLE DE ESA MANERA?! – Pregunte cabreado - ¿QUIÉN CARAJOS CREES QUE ERES? – esa mujer me caía de la patada.

**-** ¿pe-pero por qué…? – trato de balbucear, pero no la interrumpí.

\- ¡No me vengas con una de tus estupideces! – le grite exasperado.

\- pero…

\- ¡pero nada! Déjame en paz antes de que te denuncie a la policía y demande una orden de restricción contra ti – dije emprendiendo camino a donde había visto a los azabaches **–** **por estar perdiendo el tiempo con esta desteñida se me han escapado – **pensé cabreado.

Llegue hasta donde los había visto, mire por todos lados y a lo lejos vi como caminaban hacia mi hermano rubio y a Miyako, corrí para poder alcanzarlos y al llegar a unos cuantos metros, les grite.

\- ¡oigan, esperadme! – grite cansado, había corrido bastante para encontrarlos.

\- Brick ¿qué pasa? – respondió sorprendida Kaoru.

\- no es… nada, solo que los estaba… buscando desde hace rato… - dije jadeando.

\- ¿para qué? – pregunto mi hermano del medio extrañado.

\- es algo que tengo que hablar con Boomer y contigo – dije ya habiendo recuperado el aliento por completo.

\- ah, ya veo – dijo serio – Boomer, ven – grito, no muy fuerte ya que no se encontraba muy lejos.

\- voy – dijo de vuelta, hablo un poco con Miyako y vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

\- bueno, yo me voy – dijo Kaoru dándose la vuelta para irse - adiós.

\- adiós - dijimos los 3 al unisono.

\- muy bien ¿de que era lo que querías que hablásemos? - pregunto Butch.

\- sobre Momo - dije con seriedad.

\- ¿de... momo...? - pregunto confundido Boomer y con lo que podía ver, con ¿miedo?.

\- si... ¿les pasa algo? - pregunte confundido, no entendía porque estaba nerviosos.

\- no, para nada hermano, todo esta bien - dijo con una gran sonrisa Butch - ala, dinos ¿que es lo que pasa con la linda momo?.

\- es que ayer hable con ella - dije yendo por las ramas.

\- pero, si eso lo haces todos los días que...

\- ¡no me digas que te le confesaste! - dijo interrumpiendo con asombro y alegría Boomer - te felicito.

\- no es eso - dije en un susurro.

\- ¿entonces? - pregunto esta vez decepcionado el rubio.

\- es que... - estaba muy nervioso y de la nada empezaba a sentir mi cara caliente.

\- ala, dilo de una buena vez - dijo con burla Butch, segura era su forma de animarme.

\- es que yo-yo - ya estaba tartamudeando, ¿seré idiota? me exaspere y explote - ¡ Dormí con ella! - grite, pero lo hice lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ellos dos me escuchasen.

\- ¿¡QUE!? - gritaron a todo lo que un pulmón común y corriente podría soportar.

\- ¿como que te acostaste con ella? - pregunto Boomer.

\- ¿y no habías dicho que no te le habías declarado? - dijo Butch.

\- ¿la trataste mal?.

\- ¿no me digas que fuiste uno de esos malditos que obliga a las mujer?.

\- ¡MIRA QUE SI LA VIOLASTE ME OLVIDO DE QUE ERES MI HERMANO! - me regañaron los 2 al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿pero que chorradas se han estado imaginando? - pregunte arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿pues de que mas idiota? acabas de decir que te acostaste con momo - dijo Butch cabreado.

\- ¡pero si que tienen la mente podrida! - grite cabreado - ¿porque mierdas piensan eso? - pregunte con ira.

\- bueno, es que tu di-dijiste q-que - espesó a tartamudear Boomer.

\- ¡nada de eso! - les grite enojado - ¿como podéis pensar vosotros que yo seria capas de hacer tal atrocidad? - pregunte cabreado a mas no poder.

\- pero, cualquiera pensaría mal si le dicen eso

\- da igual... ella vive en mi piso – dije con un susurro y un sonrojo que estaba seguro que tenía.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto sorprendido Boomer.

\- ¿pero desde cuándo? – pregunto esta vez Butch.

\- hace unos días, ¿se acuerdan que en mi piso ay solo 2 departamentos? El otro estaba vacío – les pregunte y asintieron – pues Momo se mudó a ese – dijo con la mirada baja.

\- wuaw, ¡es tu oportunidad, hombre! – dijo con entusiasmo.

\- ¿para qué? – Pregunte con un tono alto y mirándolos molesto – ¿Qué voy a hacer? No cambia nada el hecho de que ella ¨viva a mi lado¨, ella no se dará cuenta de mí solo por eso – dije bajando nuevamente mi mirada.

\- ¡animo! Sé que ella es despistada, pero…

\- ¡pero no te puedes rendir tan fácil! Eso no es algo que tu hicieras – dijo interrumpiendo Butch a Boomer.

\- así es - dijo contento Boomer.

\- pero da igual – dije dándome la vuelta y riéndome interior mente por la expresión de horror de los dos. – yo ya he tomado una decisión.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto sorprendido Boomer.

\- no nos dirás que dejaras de tratar de conquistar a momo ¿verdad? – pregunto Butch igual de sorprendido que Boomer.

\- bueno no te lo diré – dije mientras me daba media vuelta con fingido enfado para ver las caras pálidas de los dos, pero cambie mi expresión de inmediato a una gran sonrisa – porque no lo haré – dije feliz.

\- maldito ¿Por qué nos asustas así? – me reclamo Butch.

\- me habías asustado – dijo aliviado Boomer.

\- pero he tomado una decisión – dijo ya con cara seria.

\- ¿y cual es? - pregunto con curiosidad Boomer.

\- pues yo... me le declarare - dije sin cambiar mi expresión seria - no pasara este año sin que yo lo haya hecho - dije muy decidido.

\- ese es mi hermano - dijo Boomer con una sincera sonrisa, mientras Butch estaba aullando como un lobo.

\- y ¿cuando se lo disidiste? - pregunto entre risas Butch, al dejar de estar aullando como un psicópata.

\- pues... aunque no lo creíais, momo me hizo que se lo prometiera - dije recordando la promesa que le hice la noche anterior.

\- ¿que? - pregunto confundido Boomer.

\- si, pero ella no sabe quien me gusta - dije recordándolo todo.

\- así que... - hablo Butch con una cara que a mi no me agradaba para nada - ... lo decidiste por fin, ya era hora hombre y nosotros te ayudaremos a que te declares de la mejor forma mañana...- ¿que? ¿mañana?.

\- ¿po-por que ta-tan pronto? - pregunte nervioso, no estaba preparado todavía.

\- claro, entre mas rápido mejor, ¿a que sí? - pregunto Boomer con una sonrisa ¨inocente¨.

\- sí, sí, eso es cierto Boomer - le respondió con la mis sonrisa Butch.

\- pero...

\- ya que mañana es tu cita con Momoko, tienes una oportunidad de decirle todo - siguió hablando Butch ignorándome completamente.

\- esta bien... - dije en un pequeño susurro. Es cierto, ya era hora, no lo podía posponer por mas tiempo - le diré todo a ella mañana.

\- bien... - sonrió Boomer, en ese momento sonó el timbre, dando aviso que las clases iban a comenzar - vamos.

Lo haría, por fin le diría todo a Momoko, solo espero que no me desprecie después de mañana...

**Fin de Brick POV**

La hermosa pelirroja de exóticos ojos rosas, se pasaba por todo el patio dando saltitos buscando a Miyako y a Kaoru, duro unos momentos buscando sin rumbo fijo el paradero de las chicas hasta que diviso como estas estaban escondidas en unos arbustos y guardaban absoluto silencio, iba a ver que era lo que hacían, pero escucho unos aullidos y risas provenientes del lugar donde estaban las chicas, se acerco sigilosamente para que no la descubrieran, pero escucho las voces de Boomer y Butch y se quedo justo detrás de las chicas tratando de entender de que iba la conversación viendo la cara abatida de Brick.

\- esta bien - susurro muy por lo bajo - le diré todo a ella mañana - concluyo con determinación. Sonó el timbre y los chico se iban en dirección a los pasillos que daban entrada a el edifico.

\- Waw, por fin deicidio que se le confesaría a ella es genial - chillo la pequeña rubia levantándose con emoción.

\- oye tenemos que entrar rápido, acuérdate que es el profesor de Filosofía el que nos dará clases a esta hora - decía la morena recogiendo su mochila.

\- oigan - susurro la pelirroja llamando la atención de las chicas, ellas voltearon lentamente y cuando la miraron se pusieron pálidas - ¿de que estaban hablando los chicos? - pregunto intrigada.

\- bueno era... - susurro Kaoru.

\- que el le... - continuo Miyako, escucharon que la campana volvió a sonar - tenemos que ir a clases, ya sabes como es el profesor de Filosofía - dijo entre risas nerviosas.

\- ¡es cierto! vamos, que no nos dejara entrar después - dijo corriendo la morena a toda prisa para evitar hablar del tema que insistía la pelirroja.

\- **hablare en la salida con Brick para preguntarle que esta pasando... - **pensó decidida

Las clases transcurrían lentamente, se la pase en todas las clases pensativa, no le prestaba mucha atención a lo que los profesores escribieran en el pisarron o estuvieran explicando

\- **¿que sera de lo que estaban hablando los chico? - **se preguntó intrigada la chica, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Brick que se veía cohibido

Mientras tanto.

Brick se sentía muy nervioso, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar.

\- **el día de mañana le diré todo a momo - **pensó nervioso - **¿como se lo tengo que decir?, no le puedo decir ¨he, Momoko ¿sabes una cosa? te amo, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?, no, no puedo, sin contar que se lo he ocultado todo este tiempo - **se deprimió de solo pensar lo que haría la chica al día siguiente cuando le dijera todo.

\- Brick... Brick, ¿te pasa algo? - pregunto una voz angelical que lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

\- Mo-Momoko, ¿que pasa? - pregunto nervioso.

\- eso te pregunto a ti, ya toco el timbre de salida y tu todavía estas aquí - dijo viéndolo con preocupación.

\- AHH, ¿ya toco el timbre?, ehh, bueno, me voy... - dijo atropelladamente mientras recogía sus cosas y trataba de escapar de la pequeña chica, según el, que estaba muy confundida por su actitud.

\- Brick, espera, tenemos que irnos juntos ¿lo recuerdas? tu me trajiste - dijo con voz tímida.

\- ¿AH? - se puso a pensar por un momento y se acordó - se me había olvidado, bueno... vayámonos - dijo en un susurro.

\- bien - dijo contenta, acercándose a el con saltos que hacían sonar el mármol del suelo, debido a los altos tacones de las botas.

en el camino al aparcamiento estaban hablando de cosas triviales, que aveces no tenían ni sentido

\- oye, quería preguntarte algo - le dijo cuando ya estaban en la salida del aparcamiento.

\- tu dirás - dijo mirando hacia todas partes para no atropellar a nada ni a nadie.

\- ¿que vas a hacer mañana? - pregunto tímidamente lo que para ella era una simple pregunta, para Brick parecía un balde de agua helada, mira, que el frió otoñal parecía el calor del verano.

\- voy... a ve-venir aquí a clases ¿porque? - trato de no demostrarse nervioso pero no pudo.

\- pero después de clases.

\- iré contigo para comer un pastel de queso en el centro comercial - dijo muriéndose del nerviosismo.

\- ¿y después de eso no harás nada fuera de lo lugar?, ¿como hablar con una chica diferente a mi? - pregunto tratando de sacarle información.

\- no, después de estar contigo te llevare a tu departamento y me iré al mio, fin de las actividades del día de mañana - dijo con simpleza, no estaba mintiendo, planeaba hacer eso.

\- o, vamos Brick, te escuche que estabas hablando con tus hermanos, diciéndoles que le dirías todo a ella mañana, ¿de quien te referías y que le vas a decir? - pregunto impaciente por saber.

\- **mierda, ella nos escucho, bueno, no me tengo que alterar, por algo me esta preguntando, ella no sabe de quien estábamos hablando, mas sin embargo... ¿que carajo tengo que hacer ahora?.**

**Continuara...**

**holissss, espero que les haya gustado el capi, he estado muy ocupada, con este capitulo, ademas que tenia que publicar los capítulos de la otra historia, ¨amor a prueba¨ gracias por sus comentarios y espero que se las pasen bien.**

**Les manda un beso**

**Nicolet Divine Light**

**¿Review?**


	7. inconvenientes y últimos recursos

**Los mejores amigos**

**Holis, trate de no retrasarme y aquí estoy después de una semana, espero que os guste este capitulo, sin mas que desir, el cap.**

**capitulo 7. inconvenientes y últimos recursos.**

**\- **Anime - conversación.

\- **Anime - **pensamientos.

\- cambio de escenario.

**Fecha: 14/09/14.**

* * *

\- ¿y bien?, cuéntame ¿que va a pasar mañana? ¿con que chica vas ha hablar? - pregunto la chica impaciente.

\- **piensa, vamos, piensa - **trato de hacer funcionar su cerebro a todo lo que daba para poder contestar a su dilema y viendo al camino para no chocar a nadie - **lo tengo - **pensó - bueno, hablare con una chica que me g... - trato de decir pero fue interrumpido.

\- te le vas a declarar a la chica que me dijiste que te gusta ¿verdad? - pregunto ansiosa.

\- pu-pues s-sí - dijo nervioso mientras frenando por una luz roja.

\- ¡QUE BIEN! ¡Brick tendrá novia! ¡Brick tendrá novia! ¡Brick tendrá novia! - canturreaba contenta.

\- bu-bueno, yo no lo creo a-así - dijo nervioso mientras volvía a poner en marcha el coche.

\- ¿por que lo dices?, seguro que te aceptara de inmediato - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- eso lo veré mañana - dijo mientras aparcaba en el estacionamiento del edificio en el que vivían.

Salieron del coche, saludaron al botones Cris y tomaron el ascensor, estaban en un silencio muy cómodo para ambos, Momoko pensaba en quien seria su nueva ¨cuñada¨ y Brick pensaba en las mejores palabras para utilizar en su declaración el día siguiente y si la pelirroja lo tomaría bien, llegaron al ultimo piso y salieron del ascensor.

\- bueno, asta mañana - dijo Brick despidiéndose de Momoko y empezando a quitar la cerradura de la puerta.

\- asta mañana - dijo mientras habría la puerta de su propio apartamento, voltio para mirarlo y le sonrió - que la pases bien - dijo con una sonrisa y entro en el departamento.

\- **mañana sera un día difícil - **pensó serrando la puerta al entrar en su casa

\- **ah, ya me acuerdo, mañana le preguntare a Brick su opinión sobre Mitch, a ver si el piensa igual que Miyako y Kaoru - **pensó contenta lliendose a bañar.

**(Brick)**

Salí a caminar por la noche, estaba lloviendo y hacia demasiado frió para siquiera pensar en salir, pero yo quería despejarme, pase por un parque que naturalmente estaba desolado por el clima, me decidí a ir a un columpio, total, ya estaba mojado, no me importaba seguir en aquel estado. Al llegar pude divisar una pequeña figura con la cara gacha y con el cuerpo echo volita en el columpio, era una chica, me acerque lentamente y supe de quien se trataba.

\- **¿Mo-Momoko...?** \- me fui acercando aun mas, se veía preciosa, la luz de la luna iluminaba el contorno de su cuerpo, haciendo resaltar su larga cabellera, que en ese momento estaba suelta - momoko, ¡estas bien? - ella voltio la cabeza para mirarme, cuando lo hizo, vi como fruncía el ceño y unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos los cuales me miraban con ¿odio...?

\- ¡¿que haces aquí?! - grito con cólera, cosa que me preocupo, ¿porque ella estaba así?.

\- salí para despejarme, ¿porque estas así? - me quite el abrigo que tenia y me acerque a ella para ponérselo - te vas a enfermar, anda vamos a casa, si quieres te hago chocolate mientras tomas un baño - dije tratando de colocar el abrigo en sus hombros pero ella me aparto con un empujón, no tan fuerte, pero si me hizo retroceder unos dos pasos.

\- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! - grito encolerizada, me preocupe aun mas.

\- ¿que pasa? ¿porque estas así momo? - pregunte preocupado, enserio no sabia que le estava pasando

\- ¡no me llames así! no tienes el derecho ni de pronunciar mi nombre - en estos momentos es como si escupiera veneno, que poco a poco trataba de llegar a mi.

\- ¿pero que hice?, si te molesto alguna cosa que haya dicho o hecho, dímelo y lo resolveremos, pero dime que es lo que pasa - le suplique exasperado por saber el motivo de su comportamiento tan áspero.

\- ¿y tienes el descaro de preguntarme?, tu lo sabes muy bien, pero si te quieres hacer el que no sabe te lo diré, tu me mentiste - me dijo con rencor, esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada.

\- ¿que...?

\- que tu me mentiste, ¿que? ¿creíste que nunca me enteraría? ¿pensaste ¨Momoko es tan estúpida que no se dará cuenta de lo que me pasa¨?, pues ya lo vez Brick, no soy tan estúpida como pensabas, ya me entere que me amas - al escuchar como soltaba esas palabras con asco me quede atónito.

\- ¿como, te enteraste? - logre preguntar a trabes de todo el caos que era mi cabeza.

\- escuche una de tus conversaciones con tus hermanos - dijo con una sonrisa que reflejaba todo menos felicidad.

\- Momoko, yo no pensaba que eras estúpida, nunca pensaría eso, yo te amo - dije mientras la abrazaba, me aterraba verla así, se veía tan demacrada, sin vida.

\- ¡CÁLLATE! ¿creías que yo te amaría a ti? , eres patético - me pegaba en el pecho tratando con todas sus fuerzas quitarme, pero yo apenas si sentía algo.

\- de verdad te amo, siempre te e amado Momoko y yo...

\- déjame... y-yo...

\- no sabes cuanto te amo - le dije mientras me acercaba para darle un beso.

\- n-no... d-déjame - tartamudeo serrando fuertemente los ojos, pero yo seguía acercándome.

\- de verdad te am...

\- ¡CÁLLATE! - me grito dándome una cachetada que me separo de ella al instante - YO TE ODIO - grito echándose.

_\- _¡MOMOKO! ¡NO TE BAYAS! ¡ESPERA!- grite tratando de alcanzarla, pero cuando pensaba que podría alcanzarla, se alejaba mas

_eres patético..._

**_no me digas eso por favor_**

_CÁLLATE_

_¿creías que te correspondía?_

_**No, por favor**_

_YO TE ODIO_

**_No mas_**

_YO TE ODIO_

\- ¡NOOO! - grite con horror serrando fuertemente los ojos.

\- Brick, despierta, Brick, ¿que te pasa? - escuche la vos preocupada de Momoko, abrí los ojos encontrándome con que estaba en mi habitación y no en ese parque desolado, el sol pasaba por la ventana avisando que hay un día hermoso y no una lluvia torrencial con una brisa gélida y con la luna de protagonista en el cielo, voltee mi mirada hacia donde escuchaba esa dulce voz y vi a Momoko sentada a mi lado tomándome de la mano, vestida con el uniforme del Instituto y mirándome con preocupación - ¿te sientes bien? - pregunto angustiada.

\- si, es solo que... tuve una pesadilla horrenda - dije viéndola con alivio - tu me decías que me odiabas - dije con tristeza agachando la mirada

\- por favor no llores - dijo mientras me tocaba la cara ¿llorando? - no me gusta verte así, yo nunca te odiaría.

\- ¿estoy llorando? - pregunte incrédulo, no he llorado desde que era un crió.

\- estaba llorando mientras gritabas - dijo con una sonrisa maternal - pero bueno, creo que estas mejor, por que vamos a llegar tarde si no te apuras - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- esta bien ya me voy a vestir - dije mientras salia de la cama por el lado contrario al que estaba Momoko, iba de camino al baño cuando se me paso por la mente una pregunta - oye, momo - la llame en un susurro.

\- ¿que pasa? - pregunto sonriente.

\- ¿si te dijeran una mentira, tu odiarías a esa persona que te mintió? - pregunte en un tono suave.

\- depende - dijo pensativa.

\- ¿de que?

\- veras, las mentiras son básicamente ocultar la verdad - dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama - aunque la gente la calcifica algunas buenas y otras malas. las ¨buenas¨ son cuando una persona le oculta la verdad a alguien porque piensa que le ara daño y las ¨malas¨ son como cosas malas que alguien aya echo o algo parecido, en lo personal, preferiría que me lo dijeran, no importa que tipo de mentira fuese, me gustaría que me hablaran con la verdad - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- pero si no te gusta lo que te han ocultado...

\- pues trataría de soportar - dijo pensativa - pero bueno, ve a bañarte y arreglarte rápido que no tenemos todo el día para ir al instituto - dijo tirándome una almohada que no me llego por meterme y serrar la puerta del cuarto de baño.

\- ya voy no me apures...

_Estaba decidido, esas palabras me habían animado, al menos que ocurra algo catastrófico, le diré todo..._

**(Narrador)**

El tiempo transcurría normalmente, aunque diferente para cada persona, para cierto pelirrojo se le hacían demasiado rápidas las manecillas del reloj, para unos rubios y morenos se le hacían todo lo contrario, les parecía que las horas iban demasiado lento, pero para una linda e inocente pelirroja que veía a sus amigos desesperados e impacientes, el tiempo le daba igual, se imaginaba como era la chica de la cual se había enamorado su amigo y se trataba de recordar que a la hora que estuviera con el pelirrojo, se acordara de preguntarle si le caía bien Mitch.

El día paso y la hora llego sin mas demora, los pelirrojos se fueron al aparcamiento al igual que los morenos y los rubios, cada uno de los chicos se fue a su respectivo coche, Brick le dijo a Momoko que lo siguiera en el camino para guiarla a cual centro-comercial irían para comer el dichoso pastel de queso y los rubios y morenos acordaron perseguirlos a la distancia para no dar sospechas.

Llegaron al dichoso centro-comercial, que quedaba a unos 20 minutos del Instituto, los pelirrojos se fueron a un restauran muy amigable y acogedor que le fascino de inmediato a la chica, se sentaron en una mesa que quedaba pegada al ventanal y pidieron su orden, mientras tanto, con los rubios, ellos se fueron a un restauran de sushi y al igual que los pelirrojos, se sentaron al lado del ventanal para ver las acciones del chico, y con Butch y Kaoru no era muy diferentes al lado del restaurante de sushi, había uno de ramen y veían con expectación a la pareja de ojos exóticos. Brick y Momoko hablaban tranquilamente y sin tener en cuenta que los chicos los observaban y gracias a unos contactos de Kaoru, le habían instalado un micrófono a los celulares de Momoko y Brick los cuales les daba la gran ventaja de poder escucharlos a larga distancia y le pusieron sin que el se diera cuenta un audífono en el oído, en un caso de suma importancia, hablarían con el por medio del auricular, cosa que fue fácil ponérselo, ya que por los nervios, no le prestaba atención a nada.

\- **creo que ya va siendo hora de que le diga la verdad - **pensó mientras veía a un camarero llegar con el pastel - **se ve tan bonita con esa cara - **pensó al verla con esa cara de niña ilusionada al tener el plato con el trozo de pastel - **ya, se lo diré - **pensó decidido - mo-momo - la llamo en un susurro que la chica no escucho por estar concentrada con el pastel.

\- carajo que se lo diga de una buena ve - dijo entre dientes Butch.

\- estate calmado y come un poco de lo que sea que ayas pedido - le dijo Boomer, los celulares de Miyako y de Kaoru estaban en una llamada entre ellas y así poder hablar entre ellos.

\- ah ahora que estamos aquí, me acorde de algo - dijo mientras saboreaba el paste - era cierto ¡es delicioso! - dijo contenta.

\- ¿de que me querías hablar? - pregunto extrañado.

\- ¿conoces a Mitch Michelson? - pregunto dando otra probada al pastel.

\- ¿Mitch... Michelson? - pregunto extrañado - **¿que pasa con el? **\- pensó confundido.**  
**

\- ¡MIERDA! ¿va a hablar de ese maldito en este momento? - exclamo furiosa.

\- que chica tan grosera - dijo una mujer de unos 30 años que pasaba por su mesa.

\- ¡CÁLLATE VIEJA! - le grito Butch a la señora que lo vio con temor - si es o no grosera esta perra, no se meta, ¡CHISMOSA! - le grito con ira, haciendo que la señora se fuera corriendo.

\- gracias - dijo con en un pequeño susurro y con un sonrojo que no dejo que el chico viera.

\- ¿que piensa decirle de Mitch? - pregunto Boomer.

\- el muy idiota le dijo que salieran - dijo con rabia Kaoru bajándose los colores de su cara - y ella muy boba le dijo que si - dijo molesta.

\- el es un mujeriego - dijo Miyako -al igual que Butch - dijo entre risas.

\- ¿que? - dijo molesto - bueno, si me comparan con ese tipo por ese defecto entonces lo dejare de ser - dijo con rabia.

\- si claro... - dijeron todos.

\- bueno... si lo conozco, estamos en el equipo de fútbol - dijo con un tono un poco melancólico, ya que el se había metido a ese equipo por que a ella le gustaba un chico de ay, no sabia quien pero igual lo hizo - ¿porque? - pregunto algo inseguro, ese chico no era bueno, era muy mujeriego y hacia lo que quería, que Momoko le preguntara por el no le gustaba mucho.

\- bueno, yo te dije un día que me gustaba un chico del equipo de fútbol ¿lo recuerdas? - pregunto con una sonrisa al saborear nuevamente un trozo del pastel, la cuchara del Brick se quedo suspendida en el aire al escuchar eso.

\- Mierda - dijeron con rabia los morenos.

\- ¿te gusta Michelson? - pregunto sorprendido y decepcionado aunque no lo demostraba.

\- si, de el te hablaba cuando me refería a un chico que estaba en el equipo de fútbol - dijo con sin darse cuenta de lo que le hacia al pelirrojo - te quería preguntar ¿que opinas de el? debes saber mucho de el si están en el mismo equipo - dijo mirando por fin aunque este ya tenia la mirada cubierta por el cabello.

\- yo no creo que el sea bueno para - dijo en un susurro que apenas pudo alcanzar a oír la chica.

\- ¿por que lo dicen todos? tu, Miyako, Kaoru, el no es malo, el es adorable y muy amable - dijo frunciendo el ceño.

\- yo solo te digo lo que e visto, el es un mujeriego y un caprichoso - dijo levantando la mirada con un el ceño fruncido - no creo que sea bueno para ti - dijo levantando un poco la voz.

\- yo lo e visto y no es como vosotros decís - dijo levantando la voz.

\- entonces, ¿porque me preguntas mi opinión de el si no me vas a hacer caso? si te decimos que no es bueno para ti es por algo.

\- pero no les creo, el no es nada de lo que dicen.

\- ¡entonces vete con el, ya no me importa - dijo levantándose de la silla, saco su billetera y dejo una buena cantidad de dinero en la mesa - cuando termines págalo y as lo que quieras con el resto, no me importa - dijo y se fue de el lugar.

\- ¡CARAJO! - exclamo el moreno agarrando el celular y marcando el numero de su hermano, sonó una tres veces y contesto.

\- hola Butch ¿que pasa? - pregunto con aparente calma.

\- Brick, no aparentes conmigo, escuche lo que paso.

\- ¿como...? - pregunto alterado

\- estábamos escondidos y los escucha... - lo ultimo que escucho del chico fue un grito, ay corto la comunicación.

\- ¿que vamos a hacer ahora? - pregunto Miyako entrando en el local de comida en donde estaban lo morenos con Boomer.

\- estoy harta de que Momoko sea tan despistada - dijo Kaoru con rabia - solo nos queda usar nuestro ultimo - dijo mientras buscaba un numero en la agenda del celular.

\- ¿a quien le piensas marcar? - pregunto sin entender Miyako.

\- solo mirad - dijo mostrando a los chicos el celular que mostraba el numero, el nombre y la imagen de la persona.

\- ¿estas segura de que nos ayudara? - pregunto inseguro Boomer.

\- el no perdería una oportunidad como esta, te aseguro que lo ara y sin mas marco el numero y empezó a sonar para comunicarse...

**continuara...**

**¿Quien sera esa persona?**

**Bueno, espero que les aya gustado y lo ciento por no publicar mas temprano, gracias por los comentarios iru-chan, me fascino ¨de china llega un extraño¨ por fis continuarla.**

**No se que habrán opinado del otro fic ¨Amor a prueba¨ que de prueba no tenia nada y que no termine por que se que no les gusto.**

**BUENO, muchas gracias por lees, les traeré el próximo capitulo el 27 o 28, se los prometo.**

**¿me mereceré algún reviews?**

**Nicolet Divine Light**


	8. La ayuda va en camino

**Los mejores amigos**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime –**pensamientos

_ - cambio de escenario.

**Fecha: 18/10/14**

**Capítulo 8: La ayuda va camino.**

* * *

Nos encontramos en el medio día en las calles mas lujosas y hermosas de parís, donde hay uno de los edificios de mas prestigio en la ciudad, para ser mas exactos en los pasillos del ultimo piso, había un chico de mas o menos 1,90 de altura, buen físico, pelirrojo, ojos ámbar y piel trigueña, llevaba puesta una camisa de leñador roja con negro, jeans negros, vans DC negras, tenia 20 años, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta de su bolsillo trasero y saco su celular, un iphone 7 y contesto.

\- Bonjour? ¿Qu'est-ce? - pregunto entrando por fin en el departamento y tirando en un sillón el bolso.

\- soy yo, Kaoru y no me hables así que me molesta - dijo con voz irritada.

\- ¿Kaoru? - vio la pantalla del celular el nombre del contacto y si, era ella - Hola enana, ¿como están todos?, no los e visto desde las vacaciones de verano, pero bueno muy pronto nos veremos para las vacaciones de invierno - dijo con alegría.

\- espera un momento, voy a ponerlo en alta voz - se escucho un pequeño sonido - ya esta, ahora no estas hablando solo conmigo sino también con Miyako, Butch y Boomer - dijo alegre.

\- Hola - dijeron todos al unisono.

\- Hola chicos, pero ¿que pasa? ¿por que me llaman?, se que es para pedirme algo, tranquilos, les llevare regalos a todos - dijo con tranquilidad sentándose en un sofá y agarrando un control para hacer aparecer un plasma donde las noticias.

\- no es eso, del todo... - dijo Kaoru.

\- AH, no importa, pero díganme, como están mamá y papá, Momoko, Brick, todos ¿como están? - pregunto levantándose para ir a la cocina.

\- Bueno, tus padres están bien, vuelven del viaje a Italia mañana con los padres de Miyako y los míos - dijo Miyako con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿y la pequeña garrapata roja de Momoko? - pregunto refiriéndose a Brick mientras sacando unos panes y pollo para hacer sándwich, le daba pereza empezar a hacer almuerzo.

\- Bueno, de él queríamos hablarte - dijo nervioso Boomer.

\- estamos en luz roja - anuncio Kaoru irritada.

\- espera, ¿como sabes tu la señal que tenemos? - pregunto con sorpresa.

\- eso no importa, mira, a llegado la hora Brick se le quiere declarar por fin a Momoko - dijo la morena, el chico de la sorpresa, dejo caer un pan que estaba untando con mayonesa.

\- ¿QUE? - dijo aun sin creérselo.

\- si, pero ahora surgió otro problema, el chico del que te dije que Momoko estaba interesada, quiere ser el novio de Momo - dijo preocupada Miyako.

\- y con lo despistada que es ella no se da cuenta del daño que le puede llegar a hacer - concluyo el pelirrojo, el lo había visto en una ocasión y mando a investigarlo, el chico era un completo patán y un mujeriego del asco, para nada permitiría que estuviera con la pequeña momo.

\- ayúdanos por lo que mas quieras, sabemos que tu mas que nadie quiere que Brick y momo estén juntos - suplico Boomer.

\- Brick es el único que se la merece y tu lo conoces muy bien para saber que nunca la lastimaría, yo se que el muy cabrón de Mitch tiene algo planeado de seguro quiere que sea una mas de su larga lista de conquistas - dijo Butch con enfado.

\- ¿y si se propusiera en hacerle algo indecorosa a Momoko-chan? - pregunto Miyako con horror.

\- ¡ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR! - grito exasperado el chico regando pollo y mayonesa en todas partes - esta decidido, los ayudare - dijo cerio.

\- ¿en cerio? - pregunto sorprendida y emocionada Miyako.

\- estén tranquilos, iremos a ayudarlos, adiós - dijo cortando la comunicación - oh, mierda ¿como hice esto? - se pregunto viendo como la mayonesa y el pollo habían llegado asta los muebles, se dispuso a limpiar mientras escuchaba como se abría la puerta de la entrada.

\- Ayumo ¿donde habías metido? - pregunto un chico de 1,90 de alto, rubio y de ojos azules con un puchero que lo hacia ver adorable y mucho mas joven y al igual al pelirrojo, tenia 20.

\- si, nos abandonaste después de que salimos de clase - dijo esta vez un chico, del mismo alto que los demás, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes y con la misma edad de los demás - ¿acaso estabas en una orgía o que? - pregunto señalando entre risas el desastre de la mayonesa, haciendo reír al rubio.

\- ¡CÁLLATE, Dai! - le grito al moreno - y tu también Hikary - grito esta vez al rubio - mejor ayúdenme a limpiar - dijo enojado buscando un pañuelo para limpiar la encimera.

\- esta bien, te ayudamos a limpiar - dijo Dai, aun riendo, buscando un trapeado.

\- si, yo te ayudo - anuncio sonriente Hikari - pero dime, ¿que paso aquí? ¿tuviste una pelea con tu sándwich? - pregunto mientras recogía los trozos de pollo del suelo de mármol.

\- No, idiota, me llamaron y me altere, como estaba con el sándwich me puse a tirar todo - dijo un poco avergonzado.

\- ¿quien te llamo? - pregunto curioso el rubio.

\- ¿una ex novia diciendo que eres papá? - pregunto riéndose el moreno.

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO IMBÉCIL! - grito furioso, pero lo pensó mejor - pero bueno, si quieres clasificar a TÚ hermana como una de mis ex novias, yo podría...

\- ¡¿QUE CARAJOS ESTAS DICIENDO?! ¡¿PORQUE ANOS TE A LLAMADO MI HERMANA?! - grito encolerizado Dai.

\- cálmate hombre, seguro que hay una explicación para todo esto - trato de calmarlo el rubio, logrando un bue resultado - y dinos ¿para que llamo Kaoru? - pregunto intrigado por saber.

\- nos necesitan - dijo cerio.

\- ¿para que? - pregunto confundido Dai.

\- ¿paso algo malo? - pregunto angustiado Hikari.

\- chicos no piensen en nada catastrófico - dijo tratando de calmarlos.

\- ¿entonces que este? - pregunto el rubio.

\- tenemos la luz roja - dijo viéndolos cerios, los chicos se sorprendieron a mas no poder.

\- ¿tan pronto? pregunto Dai.

\- ¿ya es la hora? - pregunto Hikari.

\- si, es la hora, y no es sano para Brick postergarlo por mas tiempo, tenemos que dejarnos de paparruchas y ayudar a ambos - dijo sin abandonar su expresión seria

\- ¿y que haremos? - pregunto Hikari.

\- yo tengo un plan perfecto - dijo con una sonrisa macabra - ¿quien quiere ayudarme? - dijo viendo a los dos chicos al frente suyo.

\- yo, mi hermano - dijo el rubio con un asentó tipo caribeño que los hizo reír.

\- yo le entro - dijo sonriente el moreno.

\- bien, esta decidido, no se pueden arrepentir - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - **Momoko, prepárate, por fin tendrás un novio que nosotros querremos - **pensó muy feliz.

_En Japón..._

\- parece que tranco, ¿creen que le aya molestado la noticia? - pregunto angustiada Miyako.

\- bueno, lo importante era confirmar que nos echaría una mano - dijo Kaoru guardando su celular - ya son las 7 de la noche, mejor nos vamos de aquí, ya no tenemos nada que hacer en este lugar.

\- muy bien, oye ¿quieres venir a mi casa a una pijamada? - pregunto esperanzada la rubia mientras iban caminando los 4 al aparcamiento subterráneo.

\- si, no me vendría mal - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¡GENIAL! - chillo alegre - llamare a Momoko para invitarla también - dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

\- esta bien, pero si empieza a decir que Mitch es perfecto y todas esas cosas, me voy a mi casa - dijo irritada.

\- no seas tan mala, ella no sabe como se ciente Brick, no la trates a las patadas - dijo con severidad.

\- ¿que es lo que le pasa a Brick? - sonó una voz, todos voltearon a ver quien era.

\- Momo - dijeron todos al unisono muy sorprendidos.

* * *

**(Brick)**

Nada podría estar peor este miserable día, es que de verdad yo era un caso perdido.

es que ¿quien tiene la maravillosa suerte de que el mismo día que decides declararte a la chica que te gusta, ella venga y te diga que le gusta un chico? ¡yo soy uno de los grandes afortunados!.

\- **soy patético **\- pensé mientras apagaba el coche para salir y entrar ami departamento. Sentía que me asfixiaba el oxigeno de este sitio, por eso avía salido lo mas rápido posible, cuando Butch me llamo, trate de parecer normal, pero al escuchar que lo sabia todo, me exaspere, era patético, y eso seguro lo daban por echo mis hermanos, furioso avía tirado con todas mis fuerzas el celular, haciéndolo añicos, cuando me calme un poco, mire con pesar lo que alguna vez fue un aquos phone color negro, que ahora eran trozos de pantalla y demás artilugios destrozados en el suelo, recogí el chip y la memoria, que casi la confundía con uno de los trozos y me monte a mi coche, un Lamborghini Veneno negro.

Ahora, estaba despotricando en mi habitación, estaba harto, harto de ser el amigo al cual le cuentas todo, harto de tenerla tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos, y sobre todo, harto de recibir máximo un beso en la mejilla cuando yo quería mucho mas que solo un beso en los labios.

Me tire en mi cama como un peso muerto, tapándome con el antebrazo derecho el rostro, por la luz de la bombilla, y con la mano izquierda golpeando con lo poco que me quedaba de furia, el colchón, estaba frutado, molesto, cansado, pero un poco mas calmado de como avía llegado, tenia la mente mas clara, mas despejada, gracias a eso me di cuenta de algo.

_¿y si ese chico no le agradaba a Momoko?_

Si, podría ser posible, capas, después de una chica ella se dará cuenta de que ese chico o le conviene. Ese pensamiento fue como un bálsamo para mi pesar.

_¿y? eso no significa que te valla a amar solo por que no fusione lo suyo con aquel chico._

Y como siempre, mi conciencia me jode los sueños, pero no le prestaría atención, yo se lo avía prometido de igual forma a Momoko, le diría todo, estaba decidido y lo ultimo ocurrido solo me dio mas ánimos de continuar, lucharía por Momoko con ese tal Mitch, y si tenia suerte, podría demostrarle a Momoko que yo soy perfecto para ella.

Y con ese pensamiento, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

\- ¿y? ¿no me van a responder? - pregunto Momoko con un puchero muy lindo que los hizo enternecer.

\- bueno Momoko, veras - empezó a decir muy nerviosa la rubia. Todos les avía tomado por sorpresa la presencia de la pelirroja y estaban nerviosos sin saber que inventar.

\- **¿que hacemos? - **se preguntaron todos.

\- Momo, lo que le pasa a Brick es que el tuvo un problema con un chico - dijo Kaoru con fingida tranquilidad, siendo que se moría de los nerviosos.

\- ¿un chico? - pregunto sin entender - ¿sera que ese chico es Mitch? - se pregunto sorprendida - ¿cual chico? pregunto para despejar las dudas.

\- **a ya se, la haré sentir culpa **\- pensó sonriente - bueno, como tú ya sabes, Brick es una persona con un corazón de oro, no soporto ver a una persona en problemas y no dudo a ir y ayudarla - dijo con simpleza, pero esperando la reacción de Momoko.

\- **esta mintiendo - **pensaron los dos hermanos y la rubia con resignación.

\- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el chico que dices? - pregunto aun mas confundida.

\- tranquila, que te lo explicare todo en el camino - dijo tratando de tranquilizarla - primero vamos a la casa de Miyako - dijo mientras volvían a emprender camino hacia los coches - **que bueno, que pienso rápido y puedo inventar cualquier cosas sobre la marcha - **pensó aliviada.

\- ¿a al casa de Miyako? - pregunto sin entender.

\- si, vamos momo, ¡vamos a hacer una pijamada! - dijo muy contenta la rubia a la pelirroja. Llegaron a donde estaban los coches aparcados.

\- asta mañana - se despidió contenta la pequeña rubia montándose en su Bugatti.

\- que te valla bien - le respondió el rubio montándose en su Maybach Exelero

\- adiós - se limito a decir la morena montándose en su jaguar.

\- chao - dijo el moreno montándose en su Aston Martin negro.

\- cuídense chicos - dijo la pelirroja montándose en el Ferrari rojo.

\- claro que si - dijeron al unisono los 2 hermano, todos arrancaron y se dirigieron en diferentes direcciones, los 2 hermanos a sus departamentos, que quedaban juntos y también al lado de el de su hermano mayor, y las chicas a la casa de la rubia.

\- ¿como crees que les valla a las chicas con Momoko? - pregunto Boomer por su teléfono que estaba en conectado en el tablero del auto.

\- no lo se, yo solo digo que no me gustaría estar en sus ¨zapatos de diseñador¨ - dijo con una voz chistosa haciéndolo reír.

\- tu sabes que ellas no son así de creídas como otras chicas en la academia - dijo entre risas el rubio y parando el coche por una luz roja - y eso que son de la mas alta sociedad esas niñatas - dijo quitándose una pequeña lagrima, refiriéndose a las ¨envidiosas¨.

Y era cierto, la academia -o Instituto- se destacaba siendo el mejor por tener a las familias mas prestigiadas, a los estudiantes, se les permitía asistir cada día con el uniforme correspondiente que fuera de cuatro colores (podía ser rojo, azul, verde y negro), los estudiantes eran de una alta categoría, familias de alta sociedad, algunos eran hijos de empresarios o celebridades, pero habían 4 apellidos, 6 personas, que destacaba entre todas.

Brick Him: hijo mayor, serio, respetuoso y calculador, no solo conocido por ser hijo de alguien importante, sino también por su alto desempeño en las diversas materias que cursa, en los deporte y muy popular entre la comunidad femenina de la academia.

Butch Him: hijo del medio, frió, deportista conocido por ser un adonis en toda la comunidad femenina de la academia.

Boomer Him: hijo menor, toda una ternura, simpático, adorable, caballeroso y amable, al igual que sus hermanos mayores es un buen estudiante y es muy reconocido por la comunidad femenina.

Los tres son hijos del gran medico y empresario, Masaru Him y su esposa, Midori Him, reconocidos por sus grandes negocios con empresas de Europa, reino unido etc.

Momoko Akatsutsumi: amigable y confiable, ademas de tierna y cariñoza, no solo conocida por ser hija del empresario y dueño de innumerables cadenas hoteleras, el señor Hitori akatsutsumi y de su esposa, Mikomi Akatsutsumi, sino por su gran inteligencia, belleza natural, caracter mas o menos bipolar, su adicción a los chocolates y dulces

Kaoru Matsubara: estricta, seria pero si eres de confianza es una ternura contigo, conocida por su gran habilidad en los deportes y su explosivo carácter, hija de un veterano y presidente de la nación Ryu Matsubara y su esposa, Midori Matsubara.

Miyako Gotokuji: una ternura de chica, adorable y muy linda, conocida por la gran lista de admiradores ¨secretos¨, de los cuales ella ni se entera que tiene, inteligente e inocente, es hija del director de dicha academia y es dueño de las grandes empresas Gotokuji, el señor Akira Gotokuji y de su esposa, la mas grande y famosa diceñadora de modas, Mitzuki Gotokuji.

\- bueno, sabremos que fue lo que paso con las chicas mañana - aseguro el moreno con una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

Las chicas habían estacionado en el jardín de la mansión Gotokuji, saludaron a los pocos empleados que encontraron al subir las grandes escaleras hasta llegar a la gran habitacion de la rubia, entraron y se enserraron allí.

\- bueno, ya llegamos, Kaoru, dime de una vez, ¿que problema tiene Brick? - pregunto casi exasperada la pelirroja, sentandoce en una silla muy moderna que guindaba del techo.

\- vale, vale, te lo dire - dijo sentandoce en un puff de color celeste y Miyako en su gran cama con su peluche favorito, un pulpo morado con sombrero llamado pulpi - veras, la otra vez...

**Flash Back**

Kaoru caminaba por el jardin de la academia, en busca de Miyako y de Momoko, ya que habia llegado tarde, no sabia donde estaban, paso cerca de las puertas del gimnasio, la morena pudo ver como una chica era arrinconada por una figura masculina, la chica estaba muy sonrojada y no parecía muy contenta.

\- ¿y que si soy novio de tu hermana?, no nos esta viendo, anda, acepta - le dijo el chico, por desgracia pudo reconocer la voz, era Mitch.

\- **que maldito - ** pensó enojada la morena **\- y ese es el príncipe azul de Momoko - **pensó fastidiada** \- ja, si claro, el príncipe que a la primera lavada se destiño - **pensó con burla.

\- ¿seras idiota? ¡yo nunca traicionaría a mi hermana!¡ suéltame! - rujió la chica.

\- ¿entonces no quieres cooperar?, bien, lo haremos por las malas - dijo con una sonrisa macabra acercándose a la chica, la muchacha lo miraba con terror, de pronto, la morena pudo divisar como una cabellera naranja se dirija asía el castaño y de un momento a otro, el castaño yacía en el suelo, sangrando por la nariz inconsciente.

\- te dijo que la soltaras - le susurro el chico dándole una patada al cuerpo y volteándose hacia la chica - ¿estas bien? - le pregunto chequeando rápidamente a la chica.

\- s-si, estoy bi-bien - tartamudeo la chica nerviosa y después de agradecerle una considerable cantidad de veces, se fue corriendo. La morena quedo impresionada mientras miraba como el pelirrojo se acercaba a donde ella estaba, no se movió asta que vio que el chico estaba frente a ella mirándola con sorpresa.

\- ¿que haces aquí? - le pregunto viéndola sorprendido.

\- eso... ¡fue genial! - chillo contenta.

\- no le digas a nadie - dijo en un susurro - si los tíos se enterasen, seguramente pensaran que soy problemático que soy problemático - dijo mirando en dirección al desmallado.

\- tranquilo Brick, no le diré a los tíos - dijo con una sonrisa.

\- muy bien - dijo alejándose - por cierto - dijo deteniendoce y dándose una vuelta para mirarla - las chicas estan en el salón - y terminado de decir esto, se va.

**Fin de Flash Back**

\- y eso fue lo que paso - dijo con una sonrisa la morena al ver la casa de la pelirroja.

La pelirroja estaba sorprendida de escuchar eso, pero la rubia ya había escuchado la historia, así que no estaba para nada sorprendida.

**Continuara...**

**Mis mas sinceras disculpas por no actualizar cuando debía, hubo unos problemas con la cuenta que no me dejaban publicar.  
**

**Así apenas pude entrar en la cuenta escribí este mensaje de disculpas para ustedes.**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por el capi., iri-chan, te lo ****agradezco.**

**Sabrán de mi mas temprano que tarde, se los aseguro.**

**Disculpas nuevamente.**

**Se les quiere mucho.**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**


	9. En perspectiva

**Los mejores amigos**

**hola a todos, lo ciento por la demora del capitulo anterior, espero que les guste este, bueno los dejo con el capitulo de hoy**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

_- cambio de escena.

**Capitulo 9: En perspectiva.**

**Fecha: 25/10/2014**

* * *

¿como no me lo dijiste antes? - pregunto la pelirroja.

\- creí que no te importaría - dijo simplemente - ah, perdona, seguro te importa ya que ¨tu querido amorcito Mitch¨ salio lesionado ¿cierto? - pregunto con acidez las chica.

\- Kaoru, no seas tan severa - le suplico la rubia preocupada.

\- ¿por que lo dices?, lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Brick, nunca me dijo que se había peleado con Mitch - dijo confundida y pensativa - **no termino de entenderlo ¿por que no me lo dijo? - **pensó confundida

\- seguro sabia que a ti te gusta Mitch y no quería que te enojaras por haberle pegado - dijo no dándole mucha importancia.

\- ¿pero porque me enojaría con el? - pregunto extrañada - el lo hizo para salvar a una chica de lo que sea que le quisiera hacer Mitch - dijo ensimismada - **Mitch es malo, es por eso que Brick se altero tanto, no quería que me hiciera daño - **pensó triste al recordar lo sucedido en el restaurante y al pensar que Brick no le querría hablar mas se puso peor - Brick es muy tierno - dijo con una dulzura.

\- me dio hizo rabiar los comentarios de los días posteriores al incidente con Mitch - dijo con un puchero la rubia - la mayoría decía que no creían que un ¨tirano como Bick Him¨ - dijo entre comillas - aya ayudado a una chica sin recibir nada a cambio, que era demasiado frió para hacer las cosas de a gratis - dijo cabreada.

\- ¿Brick frió? - pregunto sorprendida - **¿un tirano?¿en serio hablan del mismo Brick que yo conozco? - **pensó confundida.

\- ah, si - respondió con frustración - veras, para nosotros, Brick es bueno, comprensivo .. - dijo contando con los dedos las cualidades del nombrado.

\- respetuoso, cariñoso... - siguió la rubia.

\- adorable, amable... - susurro la pelirroja, cosa que hizo sonreír a las chicas a mas no poder y mirarse con complicidad.

\- Bueno entre muchas cualidades que tiene Brick, que son evidentes para nosotros - dijo refiriéndose a ellas tres, los hermanos del nombrado y los padres de todos ellos - para las demás personas no es lo mismo - termino de decir con simpleza.

\- ¿porque? ¿es que los chicos del instituto no les agrada Brick? - pregunto sorprenda.

\- no es que Brick no les agrade - aclaro la rubia - es que al parecer, a Brick no le agradan ellos - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- no lo entiendo, yo siempre lo veo feliz y siempre se esta en un ambiente ameno con el, buen, para mi es así - dijo confundida.

\- exacto, por que el se la pasa contigo o con nosotros pero con los demás es frió y desconfiado - explico con tranquilidad la morena y mas con Mitch - recalco con odio el nombre de pila del susodicho.

\- ¿como es que no me he dado cuenta? - pregunto, mas para si misma que para las chicas.

\- por que eres un poquito despistada - dijo con suavidad la rubia.

\- es cierto, hay veses que tengo un severo caso de despiste crónico - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa - y díganme, ¿desde cuando es que el es así? - pregunto viendo a las dos chicas.

\- desde siempre - dijo la morena.

\- es que como siempre as estado con el no te has dado de cuenta - trato de justificar la rubia - el es muy celoso con nosotras tres.

\- si , pero mas con ella, asta parecen gemelos ¿no lo crees? - le pregunto la ojo-esmeralda a la ojo-celeste poniendo total atención a la reacción de la pelirroja, esta solo las miraba confundida.

\- ¿gemelos? ¿porque? solo somos los mejores amigos de la infancia, igual que con Butch y Boomer - se justifico la pelirroja - y yo no te digo a ti... - dijo señalando a la morena - que eres gemela de Butch o a ti... - dijo esta vez señalando a la rubia - que eres gemela de Boomer - dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de las chicas - aunque me encantaría tener de hermano a alguien como Brick - susurro tan bajo que las chicas no la escucharon.

\- pero es que yo... - dijo la rubia apenada abrazando (ahorcando) a pulpi - ... no quiero seguir así Boomer - susurro bajito y muy sonrojada, cosa que hizo sonreír a la ojo-rosa a mas no poder.

\- ustedes dos harían una hermosa pareja - dijo la pelirroja - al igual que tu con Butch - dijo mirando a la morena con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡¿QUE?! - grito la morena sonrojada a mas no poder - jamas podría estar con un mujeriego, engreído, narcisista, grosero insensible, tonto, musculoso... - empezó a sonrojarse y a sonreír tiernamente - ...amable, tierno, lindo...

\- eso es muy lindo Kaoru, dejas de lado los defectos de Butch y ten enfocas en como es el realmente - dijo sonriendo la pelirroja mientras guardaba su celular, la morena había parpadeado barias veces como si no entendiera de que hablaba pero en un instante se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho

\- ¿que hacías con eso? - dijo alertada la morena, señalando el celular.

\- nada, solo respondía un mensaje - dijo tranquila, la morena suspiro aliviada.

\- bueno, yo no estoy muy segura de eso que dijiste - susurro sonrojada refiriéndose a ella y Boomer - **el segura que Boomer hasta me ve como a una pequeña hermana - **pensó triste - pero no importa, hablando de eso ¿que me dices de ti y Brick? - pregunto con ¨inocencia la ojo-azul - **vamos a ver que piensas de eso momo - **pensó risueña.

\- ¿a que te refieres? - pregunto confundida.

\- tu sabes a lo que se refiere la rubia ¿no crees que harían buena pareja juntos? - le pregunto sonriente la morena a la rubia.

\- **¿Brick y yo? **\- pensó sorprendida - ¿Brick y yo? - susurro igual de sorprendida.

\- ¡si! quedarían perfectos, el chico, frió desconfiado, calculador con la chica alegre, bipolar y muy inteligente - chillo con agria la rubia ilusionada mientras estrangulaba al pobre pulpo morado.

\- sera como regresar a hace 13 años, cuando hicimos la ¨boda¨en tu jardín momo - dijo entre risas la morena.

\- esperen un momento - interrumpió seria la pelirroja - ¿porque dicen todas esas cosas? a Brick le gusta una chica y eso fue ase mucho tiempo - dijo refiriéndose a la ¨boda¨ - y ademas, si no estuviera enamorado de nadie, nadie dice que yo le gustaría o que el se fijaría en mi - dijo con simpleza - **yo no soy gran cosa como para gustarle a alguien - **pensó con una tristeza que d disimulo.

\- **si supiera **\- pensaron las otras dos al mismo tiempo.

\- yo juraría que eres tu - dijo la rubia tratando de animarla, ya que la conocía bien y sabia que no se sentía bien, pero haciendo que la morena le tirara una mirada asesina diciéndole ¨¡ cállate!.

\- ¿porque lo dices? - pregunto la ojo-rosa, la morena suspiro con resignación.

\- es la forma en la que el te trata - dijo con voz cansada - es demasiado posesivo contigo, con nosotras no es así, el es así solo contigo - dijo tratando de que entendiera por si misma los sentimientos del pelirrojo.

\- no lo se... - dijo pensativa la pelirroja - solo imaginarlo es extraño, claro que no quiero decir que sea desagradable es solo que me cuesta imaginarlo - dijo aun pensativa.

\- yo digo que estarían perfectos juntos... - la rubia la chica paso su mirada en el enorme reloj que estaba ¨incrustado¨ en la pared celeste del fondo de la habitación - chicas, son las 10:30 ¿no es tarde? - pregunto un poco preocupada.

\- oye, en la casa no hay mas que los empleados que se irán dentro de poco, sino es que ya lo hayan echo ya se fueron y...- dijo la morena - ¡se supone que esto es una pijamada! - dijo alegre.

\- ¡SI! - gritaron las otras dos.

Todo el resto de la noche se la pasaron y haciendo mil y un cosas de las cuales dentro de poco se arrepentirían entre ellas, el ingerir grandes cantidades de un liquido que les generaría problemas al día siguiente.

**Continuara...**

**Gomen, se que esta corto, pero quería hacerlo lo mas pronto posible para que no volviese a suceder lo del capitulo anterior.**

**Se que no tengo perdón por ese incidente pero quería que supieran que daré lo mejor de mi por que eso no vuelva a pasar.**

**Espero que tengan una hermosa semana.**

**Un gran beso y un enorme abrazo psicológico a tod s ustedes.**

**¿Reviews?**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**


	10. Seguimiento y perdición

**Los mejores amigos**

**Hola a todo/as, eme aquí con el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste ya que le puse mucho entusiasmo, esto es por y para ustedes, este capitulo es dedicado a iriii-chan  
**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

_- cambio de escena.

**Capitulo 10: Seguimiento y perdición.**

**Fecha: 13/12/2014.**

* * *

La luz del sol alumbro la bella ciudad de Tokio, el frió del mes de noviembre inundaba cada rincón de esta, anunciando un nuevo día a todos los ciudadanos, los rayos del son llegaron a la ventana de un gran ventanal que dejo ver una inmensa habitación vuelta un asco, el suelo estaba cubierto por libros que eran aplastados por un estante, el cual seguro había sido derrumbado la noche anterior, algunas botellas de The Macallan Fine &amp; Rare Vintage 1947, Hennessy's Beauté du Siècle, Krug Champagne, también habían prendas, plumas que cubrían la mayor parte de la habitación y cerca de lo que paresia ser una cama inmensa habían tres cuerpos dispersos en el área. Uno que estaba al lado derecho de la cama estaba de lado en ropa interior de color blanco y el cabello rubio disperso en el suelo, el otro cuerpo estaba en el medio de la habitación boca arriba con la falda del colegio y un sostén, tenia solo una media que era del pie derecho y llevaba el cabello alborotado, el tercer cuerpo estaba encima de la cama con la cabeza al contrario de esta y boca arriba estaba una chica de cabellos largos desparramados por toda la cama, llevaba puesta la camisa de la academia y la ropa interior.

De pronto se empieza a escuchar el sonido de un celular en toda la habitación haciendo que los cuerpos de las féminas se removieran disgustadas, la primera en despertarse fue la rubia que se incorporo para ver donde estaba el causante del fastidioso ruido, pero al ver semejante desorden pensó que seria imposible, el celular dejo de sonar causándole un gran alivio a la rubia, pero no fue muy largo ya que volvió a sonar el tono de llamada haciendo que la chica se incorporara y se pusiera a buscar donde estaba el aparato.

la pelirroja abrió los ojos por un pequeño dolor en la cabeza incorporándose casi al instante, vio como la rubia buscaba como loca algo y la morena se voltio para seguir durmiendo.

\- Miyako ¿que haces? - le pregunto insegura la pelirroja.

\- tu teléfono esta sonando pero no lo encuentro, ayúdame - le exigió la rubia.

\- esta bien, esta bien, lo haré - dijo levantándose de la cama, buscaron y buscaron por todo el cuarto, haciendo levantar a gritos a la morena, hasta que lo encontraron debajo de la cama.

\- ¡11 llamadas perdidas! - se exalto la pelirroja al ver el registro de llamadas.

\- oigan ¿que hora es? - pregunto la morena dando un bostezo.

\- a ver - dijo la rubia tratando de ubicar el reloj de la pared - son las 12 de la tarde - dijo sorprendida al ver lo tarde que se habían levantado.

\- ¿tan tarde? - pregunto Momoko asombrada y empezó a ver de quien era las llamadas

\- me he levantado mas tarde - dijo y sin tomarle importancia al asunto empezó a buscar algo que ponerse - Miyako ¿me prestas ropa? - le pregunto y con un asentimiento de parte de la rubia comenzó a buscar que ponerse.

\- la mayoría son de un numero desconocido - dijo sorprendida la pelirroja refiriéndose a las llamadas, las chicas voltearon a mirarla extrañadas - ah, las demás son de mamá - dijo con sorpresa pero el celular volvió a sonar de un numero desconocido - lo pondré en alta voz.

**¿?**: _hola Akatsutsumi, por fin contestas _\- saludo una voz masculina muy conocida para ella

**Momoko:** _¿Mitch? ¿como conseguiste mi numero? - _pregunto sorprendida y con algo de temor al ver la cara de las chicas que la miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

**Mitch: **_je, je, tengo mis contactos querida - _en ese momento Miyako y Kaoru pasaron por todos los colores por la rabia.

**Momoko:** _¿__y eso que llamas? -_ pregunto con la intención de cortar la comunicación lo antes posible.

**Mitch:** _¿ya se te olvido? hoy teníamos una cita - _dijo con sorpresa.

**Momoko: **_ ¿cita...? - _pregunto sorprendida, pero se acordó de inmediato - _si, era hoy - _dijo en voz baja.

**Mitch:** _exactamente, te espero en la entrada de Roppongi hills en el centro comercial Mid town a las 3, adiós._

**Momoko:** _Mitch, ¡espera! - _trato de hablar pero el había colgado.

\- ¿no me digas que iras? - pregunto Kaoru molesta.

\- tranquila, solo iré para decirle que pierde el tiempo conmigo y me iré a mi casa - explico muy segura

\- iremos contigo - dijo Kaoru.

\- Kaoru, se como eres y no creo que esperaras 2 segundos para abalanzarte sobre el y degollarlo - dijo muy segura de lo que dacia.

\- esta bien Momoko, te dejaremos ir sola, pero asegurate de enviarnos un mensaje cuando llegues con ese bastardo y cuando te vallas de ver al desgraciado aquel ¿si? - pregunto la morena.

\- e-esta bien - dijo nerviosa.

\- **estoy segura de que Kaoru no piensa dejarlo así - **pensó resignada Miyako.

* * *

\- oigan, ¿ese no es Mitach? - pregunto un rubia a sus dos hermanos mayores, era las 3 y los chicos habían decidido pasar su tiempo de ocio en Roppongi Hills, pero no se habían esperado que el castaño también estuviera ay.

\- no le hagan caso, mientras no nos moleste por mi esta bien - dijo con tranquilidad mientras seguía caminando hacia el ascensor.

\- tienes razón, seguro solo esta esperando a una de sus conquistas - dijo Butch ya sin prestarle atención al castaño y siguiendo a Brick.

\- y... ¿porque esta Momoko aquí...? - pregunto Boomer sorprendido en un susurro.

\- ¿que... dijiste? - pregunto Brick con voz fúnebre pero sin voltearce.

\- y se acerca a Mitch, tal parece que están en una cita - dijo asombrado sin haber escuchado a su hermano mayor.

\- ¡mierda! este centro comercial es inmenso, ¿no pudieron ir a otro lugar? - dijo histérico el moreno. Brick sin darse cuenta ya había volteado a ver a la pareja señalada por sus hermanos, hubiera preferido no haberlos visto ya que los vio abrasándose aunque no veía la cara de la ojo-rosa ya que ella estaba de espaldas, pero era lo mismo y le molestaba verla con otro chico, le molestaba de sobremanera.

\- **tranquilízate Brick, tienes que calmarte, solo vino a verlo... en una.. cita... ¡MIERDA! - **estaba muy frustrado, ese asunto lo esta alterando, no quería hacer un espectáculo y tirarse encima de ese bastardo, pero ganas no le faltaban Los chicos se dieron cuenta del aura acecina que rodeaba a su hermano.

\- tranquilo Brick, seguro vinieron porque tenían algo de que hablar, ¿por que no mejor nos vamos a comer algo? - le pregunto nervioso Boomer.

\- es una excelente idea Boomer, tengo hambre, vamos a uno de los restaurantes - dijo apoyando a su hermano ¨menor¨ Butch, los dos estaban muy nervioso al ver a su hermano con un aspecto lúgubre y con la cabeza gacha haciendo que los mechones de cabello le callaren a la cara y no la dejaran ver.

De pronto, el ojo-carmesí se echo a reír y levanto la cabeza dejando ver una sonrisa torcida que los hizo temer a los dos hermanos menores.

\- ¿porque iríamos a otro lugar? yo iré detrás de ellos, no pienso dejar que ese enfermo le haga algo - dijo con rencor al ver como iban en dirección a las escaleras eléctricas

\- pero...

\- pero nada Boomer, vosotros decidáis si queréis veniros conmigo, pero de que voy voy - dijo decidido Brick y se fue detrás de la "pareja", los chicos se vieron entre si con una mueca de incomodidad, suspiraron con resignación y siguieron a u hermano mayor.

**\- no dejare que le pongas ni un dedo encima desgraciado - **pensó muy serio el pelirrojo.

* * *

\- ¿crees que este bien hacer esto? - le pregunto dudosa Miyako a una morena, ellas estaban siguiendo de distancia a la pareja

\- claro que si, nosotras estamos cuidando de nuestra amiga, ¿porque debería de estar mal? - dijo con falsa indignación.

\- esta bien, esta bien, no te pongas así - dijo nerviosa la rubia - oye ¿esos no son los chicos? - pregunto sorprendida de verlos.

\- ¿hum? - Kaoru vio hacia donde Miyako estaba señalando y se sorprendió - si.. ¿que harán aquí?.

\- yo creo que están haciendo lo mismo que nosotras ya que van a la misma dirección.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa - ¡Boomer! ¡chicos, por aquí! - grito haciendo que los chicos voltearan a su dirección y las miraran sorprendidos, los chicos se les acercaban sin quitar su mirada de genuina sorpresa y confusión.

\- hola chicas ¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto confundido Boomer.

\- solo estamos siguiendo a momo ¿y ustedes? - pregunto con una sonrisa Kaoru.

\- espiando a momo - dijo también sonriente Butch.

\- ¡genial! entonces podemos hacerlo todos juntos - dijo emocionada la rubia.

\- no - dijo serio Brick - no podemos estar todos juntos porque llamaríamos la atención y podrían descubrirnos - dijo mirándolos a todos seriamente - nos separaremos, Miyako, tu iras con Boomer y Kaoru, tu iras con Butch, yo iré solo.

\- genial¡ - dijo con alegría el rubio pero al instante cambio su expresión - ... oye espera Brick- llamo pero ya era, tarde, su hermano se había ido como alma que lleva el diablo riéndose a carcajadas - me las pagaras - susurro muy bajo.

\- B-Boomer - lo llamo la rubia tímidamente.

\- ¿que pasa pequeña? - le pregunto con cariño al verla con esa expresión que tanto le gustaba.

\- ¿no-nos p-podríamos ir? - pregunto nerviosa - Kaoru y Butch ya se fueron mientras peleaban - dijo mirando a la dirección en donde los morenos se habían ido

\- esta bien - dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual relajo a la rubia - **aunque te odio en estos momentos, te agradezco que me ayas ayudado, hermano - **pensó mientras subían por las escaleras.

\- **espero que se la pasen bien, aunque sea uno de ustedes idiotas - **pensó con alegría el pelirrojo mientras los miraba y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

* * *

**\- ¿y ahora que hago? - **se pregunto angustiada Momoko mientras caminaba con Mitch a la sonó de cinemas, ese centro comercial siempre le había gustado, pero era incomodo estar allí sin sus amigas o con Brick - **tengo que decirle que no me interesa en lo absoluto, pero sin lastimarlo - **pensó angustiada, al frente de ellos pasaron un par de chicas muy lindas las cuales Mitch se les quedo mirando con una mirada lujuriosa, esto hizo que se enojara la pelirroja - **este tipo es un asno - **

\- ¿y que película veremos? - le pregunto el castaño con una ¨radiante¨ sonrisa. ya habían llegado a la sala de cine

\- ¿he?

\- no me estabas escuchando - dijo con un tono de reproche que mas que una pregunta era una afirmación.

\- lo siento, es que estaba pensando en algo - trato de excusarse con una falsa sonrisa tratando de no hacer notorio su enojo y dejarlo para otra ocasión - ¿me puedes repetir la pregunta? - pregunto con cortesía.

\- solo quería saber que película veremos - dijo mirando hacia otro lado con fastidio, no le gustaba que las mujeres no lo tomaran en cuenta.

\- a ver... - la chica vio en las películas en taquilla, habían varias, pero justo una que le llamo la atención - esa - chillo como una niña pequeña señalando la foto de la película, una que tenia de portada a lo que parecía un robot gigante de color blanco - 6 héroes - dijo muy contenta.

\- ¿en serio? - pregunto con una mueca de fastidio, cosa que hizo que Momoko cambiara totalmente la cara a una de indignación, haciendo que su ira de ase unos momentos atrás volviera.

\- bueno - dijo alterada - si no querías mi opinión mas valía arrastrarme a la sala de la película que TU quisieras ver - dijo irritada.

\- pero... -

\- pero nada, sabes... - dijo serrando los ojos con fuerza para tratar de contenerse - **esta es una buena escusa para alejarme de este insensible, no merece ni compasión - **pensó molesta - esto no va a funcionar, mejor te ahorro todo esto y me voy - dijo molesta dando punto concluido a esa farsa de cita. La chica se fue furiosa a mas no poder, sin embargo, una parte de ella le agradecía que todo aya ocurrido así, ya que no tubo que molestarse en rechazarlo.

* * *

El pelirrojo no le había quitado el ojo en sima a la pareja por nada del mundo, viendo como ocurrió todo ese disturbio entre ambos y como la chica salia echa una furia del lugar.

\- **¿sera imbécil?¿como pudo dejar de prestarle atención a Momo puro por esas tipas?, ****mira que desperdiciar esa oportunidad de oro - **pensó con ira** \- si fuera por mi, vería Barinie si a ella se le antojase - **pensó tristemente al saber que su posición no era mejor a la que tenia el castaño. Pero no se deprimiría, no, el no era así y cumpliría la promesa que se hizo a Momoko de decirle lo que sentía antes del año nuevo, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ya solo faltaba 2 meses para que se cumpliera el plazo, debía idear un plan, y con eso en mete fue detrás de la pelirroja para cuidar que no le pasara nada malo.**  
**

* * *

\- ¿y ahora que hacemos? - pregunto la linda rubia con algo de preocupación. Habían perdido de vista a la pareja al ellos cruzar una esquina, se detuvieron la frente de un restaurante.

\- no lo se, creo que deberíamos mejor descansar, dando vueltas de por todos lados no nos ayudara - dijo tranquilo mientras entraba al restaurante italiano.

\- tienes razón - dijo mientras lo seguía un poco confundida - ¿que haremos aquí? - pregunto, pero al instante se arrepintió **\- ¿que mas se hace en un restaurante? COMER, abecés eres tan tonta - **se reprocho mentalmente pensando que el rubio la tomaría por boba o algo peor, mas sin embargo, el se volvió a verla con una sonrisa mientras la llevaba a la mesa.

\- vamos a comer, tanto ir de acá para aya me dio hambre - dijo con una gran sonrisa - pero... - cambio de expresión - lo siento, no te pregunte si tenias hambre o si acaso querías acompañarme, soy un desconsiderado - dijo bajando la mirada apenado y con cierta tristeza vislumbrando en su cara - **la he cagado, primera vez que tengo una buena oportunidad con ella y la he cagado - **se reprocho con tristeza.

\- no tranquilo, yo también tenia un poquito de hambre - dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras bajaba la mirada sonrojada - **se veía tan lindo así - **pensó mientras se sonrojaba aun mas.

\- ¿que van a querer? - pregunto un mesero vestido de negro que no le quito la mirada de encima a Miyako.

\- yo quiero un Fettuccine al rafù - dijo con una radiante sonrisa al mirar el menú - ¿y que quieres tu Boomer? - le pregunto con dulzura, el chico lo que hacia era mirar el menú para calmarse y no arrancarle la cabeza a ese insolente que se atrevía a mirar a SU pequeña con ojos lujuriosos.

\- perché voglio un Spaghetti alla puttanesca **(pues yo quiero un spaghetti alla puttanesca) **\- contesto el rubio en un Italiano muy fluido al camarero que lo miro con el sueño fruncido pero disimulandolo muy bien._  
_

\- Ottima scelta, signore, e qualcosa da bere? **(Excelente elección, señor, y algo para beber?) **\- pregunto lo mas cortes posible, el chico se puso a pensar sin saber que pedir.

\- ¿quieres algo de beber? - le pregunto a la rubia, ella solo miro se puso a pensar.

\- a mi me gustaría jugo de naranja - dijo con una sonrisa radiante la cual deslumbro a los dos hombres, el rubio miro al moreno con rabia.

\- e sento **(ya escucho) **\- dijo fríamente haciendo que el moreno lo mirara de mala manera - e smettere di guardare MI ragazza **(y deje de mirar a mi chica) - **dijo clavando su mirada muí conocida entre los Him, el chico lo único que pudo atinar a hacer fue asentir e irse lo mas rápido posible, la chica se extraño de esa acción.

\- no sabia que hablabas Italiano - dijo sorprendida.

\- ay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi - dijo sonriente.

\- ¿que le dijiste? - pregunto intrigada, el chico la miro algo nervioso.

\- bueno, le pedí mi comida - dijo un poco nervioso.

\- ¿y después? - dijo algo ansiosa.

\- solo le dije que teníamos un poco de prisa, y que si nos podía atender con la mayor brevedad posible, fue todo - dijo aparentando tranquilidad - **gracias a dios que no sabe nada de Italiano - **agradeció mentalmente.

\- pero no tenemos prisa - dijo confundida.

\- claro que si, si Brick se entera que dejamos de buscar a Momo nos lincha - dijo tratando de que dejara el tema.

\- a, bueno, espero que algún día me puedas enseñar a hablar Italiano tan bien como tu - dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

\- claro que si pequeña - dijo respondiéndole el gesto, por que ella era **SU** pequeña.

* * *

**\- ¡Me quiero matar! - **pensó con los nervios a flor de piel. Estaban los dos morenos caminando sin rumbo fijo, no querían ver el mapa del edificio por su orgullo, ninguno de los dos quería admitir su error pero sabían que si no hacían nada seria peor, por su parte la chica los nervios la carcomían por dentro - **¡maldición!, ¿que hago? - **pensó nerviosa, estaba mas de 15 minutos caminando sin rumbo y en un silencio sepulcral, ya se estaba hartando - **¿y si se aburre de mi?, seguro que muere por irse lejos de mi ¿seré tan aburrida? - **pensaba angustiada la morena.**  
**

\- **¡que cagada! tengo la oportunidad de estar con ella y no hago nada ¿que carajo haré? - **pensaba el chico algunos pasos detrás de la morena, tenia una cara seria y ceñuda, pensaba en lo que haría no quería que la morena lo odiara mas de lo que lo hacia y aunque nunca se lo admitiría a la morena, al menos cociente, el que ella lo odiara le hacia daño - y para donde vamos - dijo con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro, la única manera de romper ese silencio era haciéndola rabiar.

\- bu-bueno - dijo con nerviosismo la chica, en realidad no sabia en donde estaba, ya se había perdido en ese enorme lugar, pero por su estúpido orgullo no quería ver el mapa - vamos a buscar a Momoko ¿que mas? - dijo enfadada pero mas con ella que con el chico que la miraba con una expresión relajada.

\- pero si los perdimos desde hace mas de media hora - dijo relajado tratando de sacarla de quicio.

\- ¿en cerio? - pregunto sorprendida, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

\- si morenita, ahora ¿porque no vamos a comer algo antes de que los estómagos se coman a si mismos? - pregunto con una sonrisa tocando levemente el estomago de la chica y el de el.

\- n-no, me toques el estomago - dijo la morena con un rubor en las mejillas que cubrían enteramente su cara dejándola rosa, lo que hizo que el chico sonriera aun mas pero esta vez con ternura, cosa que sonrojo mas a la morena.

\- esta bien, vamos - dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo para guiarla a un restaurante Francés cercano, entraron y se sentaron al lado de el gran ventanal.

El ambiente era ameno y muy cómodo, un muchacho rubio, piel trigueña y con un chaleco y pantalones negros con pequeñas rallas rojas llego a pedirles la orden quedando embobado con la morena que solo miraba el menú para buscar que comer, pero el moreno no lo paso por alto.

\- se il vous plaît me donner les Français **(por favor, deme ¨la francesa¨) - **hablo con fluidas y con el ceño fruncido llamando la atención del muchacho que al verlo le entro pánico - ¿te gustaría una crepa de fresas? - le pregunto con gesto amable, completamente distinto al que uso con el camarero, dejando a la chica muy sorprendida.

\- s-si - dijo sorprendida.

\- OK, nous donner une crêpe et en français et deux La Coca-Cola à prendre**(bien, denos una crepa y ¨la francesa¨ y dos Coca Cola para tomar) - **dijo serrando el menú volviendo a tener la misma seriedad del principio y antes de darle el menú detuvo su mano a mitad de camino - Ce est la dernière fois que vous voyez ma fille bien? **(que sea la última vez que vea a mi chica ¿entendido?) - **pregunto con odio en su mirada, a lo cual el chico solo pudo asentir - très bien, maintenant sortir, et pressé avec notre ordre - **(muy bien, ahora lárgate, y ****apresúrate con nuestra orden) - **dijo dándole de mala gana el menú, dejando que el chico se fuera despavorido del lugar.

\- ¡eres increíble no sabia que hablabas Francés - dijo con ilusión en la mirada, haciéndola parecer una niña de 5 años, cosa que enterneció al muchacho.

\- petite grâce - dijo con una gran sonrisa - te dije ¨gracias pequeña - dijo sin cambiar su sonrisa al ver que se ponia roja.

\- ¡que no me digas pequeña! - dijo con ira.

**Continuara...**

**Se que no tengo perdón por no actualizar en mas de un mes, pero ya tengo vacaciones y puedo actualizar con mas libertad. **

**Quería**** pedirles disculpas porque este incidente paso otra vez, LO SIENTO MUCHO.**

** Mañana abra un festival de Navidad Otaku y como estoy tan feliz ice lo posible para darles este pechocho capitulo, en lo personal, me divertí mucho escribiendo este capitulo y espero que ustedes lo gocen, se que no es mucho pero bueno...  
**

**Espero que tengan unas lindas Navidades.**

**Les escribire la próxima semana**

**Besos.**

**¿Reviews?  
**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**


	11. ¡NO PUEDE SER!

**Los mejores amigos**

**Holis a todo/as, estoy aquí con el capitulo que creo que esperaban, espero que les guste porque me esforcé demasiado para que así fuera, espero haberlo logrado.  
**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Bombon Akatsutsumi.**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

_- cambio de escena.

**Capitulo 11: ¡NO PUEDE SER!**

**Fecha: 1/02/2014**

* * *

****\- ¿que estará pensando? **\- **se pregunto intrigado el pelirrojo mientras observaba a la distancia a la chica, veía como la chica pasaba por los restaurantes y tiendas de alta clase que se ofrecían en el lujoso centro comercial - **se ve muy linda - **pensó sonrojándose de inmediato al saber el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos.

Y evidentemente la chica se veía hermosa, llevaba un gran abrigo blanco que llegaba asta la mitad del muslo donde se veía una leve linea que asumía el que era una falda de mezclilla unas botas de cuero negras de tacón alto que llegaba asta mas abajo de la rodilla, de repente la chica se voltio y lo miro con una cara de asombro y felicidad combinados.

\- Brick, ¿que haces aquí? - pregunto la chica mientras se le acercaba con una radiante sonrisa.

\- estaba pasando por aquí - dijo con nerviosismo - vi como peleaste con el tipo ese - dijo refiriéndose con odio al castaño - **es mejor hablarle con la verdad - **pensó muy seguro.

\- ¿viste lo que paso?, entonces no estabas de paso, me estabas siguiendo - dijo con las mejillas infladas, algo que le dio un toque infantil y tierno al rostro de la pelirroja, cosa que dejo fascinado al chico.

\- es-estaba preocupado - dijo con nerviosismo. Pero en ese mismo momento en habiente se hizo presente un embriagante aroma, característico aroma que era el principal temor del chico pelirrojo, chocolate, el mayor de sus problemas pero la pelirroja no había notado ni el horror en el rostro del chico ni el olor que ella amaba tanto.

\- eres tan lindo cuando te preocupes por mi - dijo con inocencia y con una gran sonrisa dándole un gran abraso sin saber lo que ocasionaba.

\- **huele tan dulce - **pensó embriagándose con los olores convinades de la pequeña chica y el chocolate, mientras sentía como se apretaba mas a el, incitándolo a que la abrasara también, lo hizo, pero fue un gran error - **¿como seria... - **pensó mientras en su rostro se formaba una extraña sonrisa - **...tenerla de bajo de mi? con esa cara tan dulce que tiene... - **su mirada se volvió libidinosa y de cambio un poco a un color rojo mas intenso - **...****seria alucinante - **el rostro del chico cambio radicalmente solo por la acción inocente de la joven.

\- **¿soy yo o Brick esta un poco tenso? - **pensó confundida. Levanto un poco la mirada, pero no pudo mirarlo a los ojos ya que el cabello del chico le cubría un poco el rostro impidiéndole el cometido.

-** es tan dulce, quisiera poder oler esta fragancia a cada momento - ** seguía pensando el chico hundido en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta que cada vez apretaba un poco mas a la muchacha, pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, y su rostro cada vez se veía mas sombrío.

\- ¿Brick? - lo llamo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero no fue suficiente para hacer volver al pelirrojo - Brick - lo llamo esta vez con un poco mas de fuerza. Brick parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

\- **¿en que carajos estaba pensando? - **pensó horrorizado el chico, su cara demostraba la viva sorpresa, al bajar la mirada y ver a la chica con una linda expresión de confusión hizo que un gran sonrojo cubría todo su rostro -** ¿otra vez?- **pensó casi lloriqueando

\- ¿estas bien Brick? - pregunto preocupada al verlo con esa expresión tan extraña para ella y con ese excesivo sonrojo

\- s-si - dijo en un susurro, aparto un poco a la chica poniéndole las manos en los hombros pero sin dejar el contacto - o-oye, ¿te gustaría ir a algún lugar? - pregunto con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a la chica y así mismo

\- ¿a donde? - pregunto intrigada.

\- a donde tu quieras - dijo con cariño y con una sonrisa mas amplia.

\- ¿que tal...? - se puso a pensar un poco - ¿...al cine? - pregunto con timidez.

\- genial, hay una película que se que te encantara - dijo con alegría el chico.

\- bueno... yo esperaba que pudiéramos ver una película nueva... - susurro muy bajo pero no lo suficiente para que el chico no lo escuchara.

\- ¿cual querías ver? - pregunto confundido.

\- olvídalo, mejor vamos al cine - dijo agarrándole la mano y arrastrándolo hacia el ascensor para ir al dichoso cine

* * *

\- estoy preocupada Boomer - dijo angustiada la rubia - sabemos lo mañoso que es Mitch, ¿y si le hace algo? - pregunto aun mas preocupada.

\- tranquilízate Miyako, no tienes que ser tan pesimista, seguro que alguno de los muchachos la están siguiendo para ayudarla si de algún problema se trata - dijo muy seguro el rubio para tratar de calmar a la pequeña chica, aunque se sentía un poco nervioso por la situación ase mucho que no pasaba tanto tiempo a solas con la rubia y no sabia que hacer.

\- ¿y si los llamamos? - insistió de nuevo la rubia mientras empezaron a caminar, había algo que le preocupaba, algo que la angustiaba, y no sabia que y aunque el rubio no dijera nada, se sentía de igual manera.

Pasaron por las cercanías del ascensor y les llego el indescriptible olor a chocolate haciendo que el rubio se pusiera aun mas nervioso de lo que estaba, no pudiendo mantener las apariencias.

\- huele a chocolate - dijo encantada la rubia sin notar el nerviosismo del rubio. Las palabras de la chica le confirmaron los temores al chico de ojos zafiros.

\- esto esta mal - susurro el chico con temor - ojala que Brick no allá pasado por aquí - volvió a susurrar mientras caminaba en círculos empezando a preocupar a la chica.

\- Boomer, ¿que sucede? ¿te sientes mal? - le pregunto preocupada, por el estado que tomo repentinamente el chico.

\- **solo le ruego a kami-sama que Brick no aya pasado por aquí - **pensó el rubio preocupado - Miyako - la llamo haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos aun mas preocupada - creo que tendremos que llamar a Brick, si mis sospechas son ciertas, estamos en problemas.

* * *

\- oye, no crees que deveriamos llamar a Brick - dijo desinteresado el moreno mientras caminaban por el cinema, al escuchar eso, la morena se volvió a verlo inmediatamente con cara de incredulidad - no me malinterpretes, solo lo digo para saber si Brick ya pudo dar con el paradero de momo para no tener que estar perdiendo el tiempo dándole la vuelta a este lugar, que por cierto es ENORME - dijo fastidiado.

\- tal vez tienes razón - dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero de inmediato se detuvo, cosa que desconcertó al moreno.

\- ¿que pasa? - pregunto a las espaldas de ella, demasiado cerca para el gusto de la chica

\- cállate - le dijo mientras lo jalaba para esconderse detrás de una planta muy tupida.

\- ¿que pasa? - pregunto en un susurro, no sabia que estaba pasando, pero sabia que en una situación como esta no podía estar haciendo ruido como le viniera en gana.

\- mira hacia aya - fue la única respuesta de la chica, seguida de un dedo que señalaba un lugar en especifico, cuando el moreno vio hacia la dirección señalada se sorprendió por lo que vio.

Su hermano mayor estaba siendo arrastrado fuera del ascensor por la pequeña poseedora de largas hebras de cabello pelirrojo, pero eso no era lo que le había sorprendido, lo que le sorprendió fue ver la expresión de su hermano, no era como siempre, la mirada embobada, nervioso, y todo lo que lo delataba como el baboso enamorado que era. Sien embargo esta vez era diferente, su mirada era de confusión, podía decirse que tal vez de horror, su aspecto era como se la pequeña chica, en vez de ser la chica que el adoraba tanto, fuera su verdugo.

\- **¿que le pasa a Brick? - **pensó muy extrañado viendo la actitud tan anormal de su hermano. De pronto, siente que su celular vibra, lo saca para saber que pasa y ve una llamada entrante de Boomer - **¿que pasara? **\- se pregunto antes de contestar - ¿hola?.

\- Butch, ¿encontraste a Brick? - pregunto Boomer, se escuchaba un poco nervioso.

\- si, lo acabamos de ver que salia del ascensor con Momoko arrastrándolo, estamos en el cinema - le respondió un poco confundido por la actitud de su hermano menor.

\- voy para aya - y dicho esto colgó.

\- ¿que le pasara a Boomer? - se pregunto en un susurro confundido.

\- ¿que te dijo? - pregunto extrañada por la cara del chico.

\- me pregunto si habíamos encontrado a Brick, le respondí, le dije donde estábamos y dijo que ya venia - dijo simplemente guardando su celular en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón negro que llevaba.

\- de seguro solo querían terminar con esta persecución absurda - dijo tranquilamente para quitarle importancia.

\- no se, sonaba nervioso, casi como preocupado de como aya llegado a ver a Brick - dijo pensativo.

\- ¿por que sera? - pregunto confundida.

\- porque estaremos en problemas si actúa fuera de lo norma - respondió el rubio caminado del lado derecho de la rubia en dirección a los morenos, venían de el ascensor.

\- ¿porque lo dices Boomer? - pregunto preocupada la rubia, desde que había olido la fragancia del chocolate el rubio estaba nervioso, preocupado.

\- ¿si, que sucede? - pregunto el moreno confundido, no entendía nada.

* * *

El chico de cabellera rojiza se hallaba siendo arrastrado asía el cinema por una muy emocionada, se sentía un poco mareado y asustado, ¿porque le tenia que pasar eso justamente en ese momento?.

\- mira Brick, ya llegamos - dijo emocionada la chica, el la vio con ternura y trato de no dejar que ella se diera cuenta de su preocupación y trata de distraer su mente en las películas que están en cartelera, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos del delicioso olor del chocolate que pudo apreciar hacia unos minutos.

\- ¿cual quieres ver? - le pregunta ya sabiendo la respuesta.

\- ¿quieres que elija? - pregunto dudosa.

\- si - dijo sonriendo para darle mas confianza.

\- bueno... pues, veamos esta - dijo en una voz bajita señalando el cartel, el chico volteo la mirada para ver cual queria.

\- **era de suponer, es tan linda - **pensó mirándola nuevamente con ternura y adoración.

\- si no la quieres ver no hay proble... ma - dijo mientras volteaba en dirección al pelirrojo pero no lo vio - ¿Brick? - miro en todas direcciones pero no lo vio, era como si se hubiese esfumado.

\- ¿que sucede? - pregunto Brick preocupado al verla mirando hacia todos lados - ¿te asuste? - le pregunto cuando la vio mirarlo con cara de alivio.

\- ¿donde te metiste? - le pregunto relajándose.

\- comprando esto - dijo mostrando las entradas - va empezar en 5 minutos - le aviso mientras los guardaba en un bolsillo.

\- genial, vamos a comprar la comida - dijo dando saltos con emoción - ¿podemos? - pregunto poniendo ojos de borreguito a medio morir.

\- claro que podemos - dijo con una gran sonrisa que demostraba todo el amor y el cariño que le podía ofrecer y era mal recibido por la chica.

\- que lindo es tener un hermano mayor así - dijo una chica castaña de ojos esmeraldas de aproximadamente 20 años mirando la escena con cariño - mi hermano es muy malo con migo.

\- si, yo seria así con mis hermanas si no fuera tan mal criadas - dijo un chico castaño de ojos ámbar que la acompañaba, aproximadamente 22 años - no se lo merecen.

El chico escucho la conversación de esos 2, aparentemente mayores, que habían pasado a su lado, su conversación lo hizo reflexionar.

\- **cualquiera pensaría que soy su hermano mayor, siendo que tenemos la misma edad, seguro que me ve solo como un amigo, ¡o peor!, seguro me ve como a un hermano - **pensó angustiado y sintiéndose mal poco a poco, de pronto le llego un olor a las fosas nasales - ese olor - susurro por lo bajo.

\- ¿quieres Brick?, lo compre ahorita - le ofrecio la pelirroja mientras le alargaba un gran trozo de chocolate.

\- **¡NO PUEDE SEREEEERRRR!.**

* * *

**Hola a todos, se que me retrase como 2 meses en subir este pequeño capitulo pero tengo una muy justificada razón de mi ausencia calificaciones, así es, me entraron las notas y como no eran las expectativas de mis padres, me quitaron el Internet, pero ya paso el castigo y lo publique lo antes posible.**

**Les pido mil perdones por la larga espera que les hice pasar.**

**Bombon Akatsutsumi: muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, de verdad que me diste ánimos, te lo agradesco un montón, por eso te dedico este capitulo a ti.**

**Si tienen alguna duda con respecto a cualquier cosa (menos adelantos, claro) me lo pueden comunicar por lo reviews.**

**Nicolet Divine Light, fuera.**

**¿meresere un reviews?**


	12. El principio del problema

**Los mejores amigos**

**hola a todos y todas que lean este fic, espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho nwn.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

**(abajo digo para quien esta dedicado el capitulo)**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Bombon Akatsutsumi.**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

-_- cambio de escenario

**Capitulo 12: El principio del problema**

**Fecha: 28/02/15**

* * *

\- ¿quieres? - volvió a preguntar la chica con mas insistencia y acercándole cada vez mas la tableta de chocolate a la cara del pobre chico.

-** ¿que voy a hacer? - **pensaba el pelirrojo angustiado - **no me gusta despreciarle nada, mas sin embargo si me lo como ocurrirá una tragedia - **pensó horrorizado de saber las consecuencias que esa acción podrían traerle.

* * *

\- ¿y bien?- pregunto irritada la morena esperando la respuesta que nunca llegava del rubio.

\- miren - dijo el rubio mientras señalaba la pareja a la cual estaban siguiendo, el chico estaba prácticamente acorralado y con cara de horror por la linda pelirroja que lo estaba apuntando con el chocolate sin darse cuenta del desagrado del chico hacia lo que le ofrecía - estoy mas que seguro que Brick sedera por Momoko y para entonces - dijo llamando la atención de los chico - sera demasiado tarde, y estaremos en problemas.

\- no me digas que le va a pasar lo de... - dijo el moreno, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

\- exactamente Butch, le ocurrirá lo mismo de hace 11 años.

**Flash Back.**

Era una mañana hermosa de enero, en la gran mansión Akatsutsumi se podían divisar tres pequeñas figurillas muy alegres que corrían en una dirección en particular, la casina los pequeños de solo 6 años de edad fueron dirección a por su gran botín, los dulces y demás ¨ porquerías ¨que se encontraban en la nevera. Ellos nunca habían probado ni un solo dulce en su poca existencia y querían comer antes de que viniera la pequeña pelirroja y se comiera todo.

Cuando abrieron las puertas de la gran nevera sus ojos se iluminaron al ver tanta cantidad de dulces y alimentos variados que rellenaban su interior, espesaron a purgar el interior de esta encontrándose con miles de comestibles nunca antes probados por ellos, pero en ese momento cada quien encontró algo que le llamo la atención.

El pequeño pelirrojo encontró una barra de chocolate en una envoltura morada con la figura de unas almendras.

\- ¿Carre? - leyó el niño la marca del chocolate en letras doradas, no le tomo mucha importancia y quito el envoltorio para proceder a comérselo. El pequeño al probar el chocolate se sintió muy raro, sintió como un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, miro el chocolate y se lo comió completamente, pero era muy poco para su gusto, así que comenzó a escudriñar entre los dulces que conseguía para buscar su objetivo pero cada vez que encontraba un chocolate lo devoraba y buscaba otro.

Absorto de lo que le pasaba a su hermano mayor, el pequeño moreno solo había encontrado comida, tales como sandwishes, queso, jamón, tocino, onigiris, carne seca y demás, pero lo desesperado que estaba el pelirrojo por encontrar un bendito chocolate, hizo que un recipiente cayera en las piernitas del moreno mientras este se atragantaba con un pollo, el niño al ver el recipiente apuro el pedazo de pollo que tenia en la boca y lo trago, le quito la tapa y vio que era un helado de vainilla, tomo una cuchara y tomo una cucharadita del manjar que tenia en sus manos, al llegar la cucharadita a sus papilas gustativas, sintió como si su pequeño mundo se revolucionara y solo existía ese hermoso gusto, el niño devoro sin mas el contenido del embace y cuando termino con el, se dispuso a comer todo el dulce que se le viniera en gana.

El pequeño rubio no comprendía el reciente comportamiento de los mayores, solo los miraba extrañado mientras comía una pequeña paleta que le había caído en la cabeza por la búsqueda del ojo-carmesí, no entendía el porque de su desesperación. El mayor de los tres niños encontró una caja, era grande y un poco pesada, vio la etiqueta que resaltaba con letras doradas la palabra "alcohol", no quería ni saber que era, así que lo puso a un lado con un poco de cuidado, para volver a su labor e buscar mas chocolate, el ojo-zafiro miro intrigado la caja, mordió la paleta para comérsela rápido y se fue a dedicarse de lleno a la caja.

Agarro la caja, se la puso en las piernas y la destapo encontrándose con unos bombones en forma de panes al vapor, tomo uno y lo olio, era chocolate pero tenia un olor extraño un poco fuerte pero quería saber de que se trataba, así que se comió un apedazo, el sabor era fuerte pero embriagante, era adictivo, tanto que sin darse cuenta se termino de comer el bombón, pero, ya sabiendo el sabor del que provenía ese olor fuerte y extraño, no pudo contenerse y empezó a degustar el sabor de cada uno de los 35 bombones que quedaban.

Brick encontró una segunda caja mas grande aun, pero no tan pesada como para que no pudiera levantara el, se cento en el piso y la examino, vio la tapa que decía con letras plateadas.

\- **chocolate con - **leyó emocionado por haber encontrado un gran botín - **wiki, (whiski), vota, (vodka), chapana, (champaña), y gin - **leyó la lista con cierta dificultad y cuando acabo sonrió ampliamente - **suena muy rico ¡me lo comeré! **\- pensó emocionado destapando la caja y viendo el contenido.

Al abrirla se encontró con 45 botellas de tamaño mediano, un poco mas grande que su mano, con envolturas de colores.

\- **¡Chocolate! - **emocionado, agarro un botella y vio que tenia una etiqueta - **vota - **leyó, la destapo y se comió lo que parecía ser el cuello de la botella, tenia una sabor embriagante la combinación de el alcohol y el chocolate, un sabor único, tanto que comenzó a comer enloquecido todas las botellas y cuando las termino se dio cuenta que debajo de la superficie que tenia las botellas, había otra con otras 45 botellas mas y se lanzo al ataque.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta del almacén y los tres niños voltearon a ver alarmados hacia esta, e el umbral habían 2 cuerpos pequeños, dos personas que ellos conocían muy bien, eran las dos pequeñas niñas, la pequeña morena de ojos esmeraldas y las pequeña rubia de ojos celestes que en ese momento llevaba su cabello suelto llegando a la cintura y en sus manos sostenía un peluche con forma de perro.

\- ¿que están haciendo? - pregunto con un tono muy severo la morena.

\- naba... - dijo medio atragantado el pequeño moreno que comía de un embace de nutela que lo igualaba de tamaño.

\- chicos, no debieron hacer eso, la tía Mitory se va a enojar con ustedes - dijo con gran preocupación la ojo-celeste.

\- Miyako, te ves muy linda - dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio con un pequeño sonrojo debido al alcohol.

\- ¿que? - pregunto sorprendida la niña con un sonrojo notorio en el rostro.

\- si te ves muy linda con cabello suelto - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- no le hagas caso Miyako, seguro quiere inculparte tan bien cuando tía Mitory este aquí - dijo muy desconfiada como siempre la morena.

\- sabes Kaoru, te vez muy linda cuando te enojas - dice el moreno con una radiante sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia esta.

\- Butch, ni porque me digas que soy mas linda que Miss Universo voy a caer en tu trampa - dijo con un pequeño sonrojo pero con el ceño fruncido - no debieron hacer eso - dijo un poco nerviosa viendo como venia corriendo con una gran sonrisa para abrasarla.

\- ¿quien no debió hacer que, Kaoru? - pregunto la pequeña pelirroja que entro al lugar con curiosidad al oír la conversación pero al entrar vio la escena de los 5 que estaban ay - ¡mi chocolate! - lloriqueo al ver el embace de nutela abierto y con una baja considerable de su contenido. En ese momento fue corriendo a donde estaba Brick.

\- Brick, ¡esos son los chocolates de papá!, ni yo los como porque mamá dice que me aran daño - dijo histérica al ver que solo quedaban 5 de las 90 botellas - esto es malo - dijo en un susurro viendo al pelirrojo, no le podía ver los ojos, de echo, no le podía ver la cara, el cabello le cubría el rostro y el niño no se movía ni hacia nada, la niña miro alrededor y vio la otra caja que estaba cerca de donde estaba el rubio - Boomer ¿tu también? - le pregunto viendo como este abrazaba a Miyako como si de un peluche se tratara.

\- estaban ricos los bombones - dijo muy alegre.

\- Boomer me estas asustando - dijo muy sonrojada Miyako - suéltame.

\- ¡no quiero! te ves muy linda - dijo muy contento.

\- Kaoru ¿que hacemos? - pregunto angustiada.

\- Momoko, por si no lo as visto, estoy en problemas - le dijo con un tono aterrado. Estaba en una esquina con el ojo-jade abrazándola por la espalda y con la cara pegada a la de la morena.

\- oh, por Kami-sama, Butch ¿que te pasa? - dijo horrorizada la pelirroja, pero se asusto aun mas cuando vio que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo "eres linda" - ay que llamar a un doctor - dijo alarmada por la actitud de los 2 hermanos - que mal que justo hoy no este tu papá Brick - dijo asustada al ver como Boomer le daba besos por la cara a Miyako mientras le decía continuamente "hermosa".

\- ¿para que? - hablo por primera vez el ojo-carmesí pero aun teniendo la misma posición - estamos perfectamente.

\- ¿como que están perfectamente? ¿no los vez?, ellos nunca se comportan así, pero, ahora que lo pienso, Butch nunca había comido dulces y tu nunca antes habías comido chocolate, eso sin añadir el echo que ni Boomer ni tu han bebido nunca alcohol - dijo muy pensativa - **¿sera que les hace daño comer de eso? ¿a esto se refería mi mamá cuando me decía que me iba a hacer daño comer de esos chocolates? - **pensó asustada.

\- Momoko - escucho que la llamaba el pelirrojo y se voltio para prestarle atención.

\- ¿que pasa Brick? pregunto con preocupación.

\- ¿sabes una cosa - le dijo mirándola finalmente con ojos penetrantes - tus ojos son preciosos - dijo bajando la mirada un poco avergonzado y con un muy grande sonrojo por la combinación de vergüenza y alcohol.

\- ga-gracias - dijo sonrojada y nerviosa - **¿que les pasa? **\- se pregunto viendo como se comportaba el pelirrojo - **se ve muy tierno así - **pensó viéndolo con el sonrojo adornando su cara.

\- de nada, pero tus ojos no son los únicos bonitos, tu cabello es largo y sedoso y siempre huele de maravilla - dijo mientras agarraba entre sus dedos un mechón de cabello de la niña, Momoko lo vio alarmada.

\- **necesitan un medico y urgente - **pensó, tenían que ver que les pasaba a los hermanos Him - ¡MAMA! - grito ya asustada al ver y sentir como Brick la abrasaba con una gran sonrisa.

\- hueles a chocolate - dijo en un susurro encantado con la fragancia que desprendía la pelirroja.

\- Brick, tranquilo, te vamos a curar, a ustedes - le dijo angustiada tratando de separarse de su abrazo - chicas, hay que llamar a mamá y... ¿que están haciendo?.

Las niñas ya no luchaban por la actitud que tenían los Him hacia ellas, Miyako se sonrojaba de las cosas lindas que le decía el rubio y le agradecía y le daba algunos cumplidos, haciendo muy feliz al rubio y Kaoru no luchaba contra el moreno, solo estaba sentada en el suelo dejándose mimar por el moreno.

\- **esto me esta asustando **¡MAMÁ! ¡ven rápido, ay un problema! - grito como podía.

\- ¿que pasa hija? ¿porque están... aquí...? - la mujer al llegar vio la escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos, absolutamente todo estaba tirado en el piso haciéndose un desastre el almacén y los niños Him estaban pegados prácticamente a las pequeñas - niños ¿que hicieron? - pregunto en tono cebero, pero preocupado.

\- mama, tienes que ayudarlos, Brick y Boomer se comieron los chocolates especiales de papá y Butch se comió medio embace de nutela de los grandes y mira como se comportan - dijo muy asustada al verlos, parecía que ni un gato con yerba se podría poner mas contento que ellos.

\- y pasa esto justo cuando su papá no esta, dijo mirando a los tres pequeños - ¡Kazumy! ven al almacén y trae a Midori y a Mitzuky - grito alarmada cuando Brick volvió a abrazar a Momoko pero esta vez le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Eres tan linda - le dijo por la espalda con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Brick querido, ven - le dijo extendiendo las manos para que se acercara pero el niño en vez de acercarse abraso aun mas a Momoko.

\- ne me quiero separar de Momo - dijo con un lindo puchero en la cara y con un sonrojo permanente por el alcohol.

\- ¿que pasa Mikomy?¿cual es el... problema? - pregunto llegando al lugar la mamá de los Him, Kazumy.

\- ¿pero que paso aquí - pregunto alarmada la mamá de Kaoru, Midori, vio en dirección a donde estaba esta siendo mimada por el moreno - ¿que haces Butch? - le pregunto horrorizada por la actitud de Butch pero mas aun por la morena que no lo había molido a palos.

\- Hola, tía - le dijo con alegría - usted tiene una hija preciosa ¿lo sabia? - dijo mientras estrechaba aun mas a la niña entre sus brasitos.

\- Mitory, llamemos a un doctor - dijo inmediatamente Midori.

\- mi amor ¿que te pasa? - le pregunta Kazumy a el rubio que le daba besos por toda la cara a la rubia.

\- nada mamá. solo estoy muy feliz de estar con la preciosa Miyako - dijo con una inmensa sonrisa.

\- Kazumy, tus hijos están asfixiando a las niñas - dijo Mikomy alterada.

\- ¿como le abra hecho Butch para dejar a Kaoru como si estuviera sedada - pregunto confundida Mitzuky.

\- no, lo que yo me pregunto es ¿porque se comportan así mis bebes? - pregunto confundida y aterrada Kazumy al ver a su hijo mayor frotar su pequeño rostro con el de Momoko.

\- a ver niños ¿que comieron? - pregunto Mitzuky.

\- si niños, díganme ¿que comieron? - les pregunto suavemente Kazumy.

\- yo comí ¡mucho chocolate! - dijo muy contento Brick mientras colocaba su cabeza en el cuello de Momoko - y unos chocolate en forma de botella que estaban muy ricos.

\- yo comí unos bombones que sabían raro - dijo Boomer mientras balanceaba de un lado para otro a la pequeña - pero sabia muy rico.

\- y yo me comí ¡muchos dulces! - dijo muy feliz mientras acomodaba a la morena como el quería en sus brazos.

\- y te comiste medio embace de _nutela_ de los grandes - le reprocho la pelirroja.

\- si, eso también - dijo sonriendo mas ampliamente.

\- niños que tal si nos vamos al cuarto de Momoko y esperamos a el doctor - dijo Mikomy con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¡siiii! - dijeron arrastrando a las niñas hacia el lugar destinado.

\- vallan niños, los alcanzamos ahorita - dijo Kazumy en un momento saco su celular y marco un numero - contesta por favor - decía mientras sonaba el celular - Masaru - dijo con alivio.

\- hola cariño ¿que sucede? te oyes nerviosa - pregunto confundido.

\- luego te cuento, ¿todavía están en China? - pregunto preocupada.

\- si, estamos arreglando unos tramites ¿porque? - pregunto ya preocupado.

\- te cuento cundo llegues, cuídate - se despidió y colgó la llamada.

\- ¿que dijo Masaru? - pregunto Mikomy.

\- todavía están en China y por lo que párese va a tardar - dijo angustiada Kazumy.

\- ¡soy una tonta! - se reprendió Midory agarrando su celular y marco, al instante le respondieron - Dr. Utonio, que bueno que contesta, podría venir es que Masaru no esta y ay un problema con los niños - dijo muy nerviosa por la actitud de los niños y apresuro el paso para llegar mas rápido a la habitación de la infante, el hombre a la otra linea lo único que dijo fue un ¨voy para aya¨ y colgó - va a venir - dijo aliviada.

\- que bueno que respondió, pensé que estaría muy ocupado - dijo Mitzuky tranquilizándose por la noticia.

\- yo igual - dijo aliviada Kazumy por la respuesta del doctor.

.

.

.

El cuarto era amplio y muy cómodo, habían dulces por doquier y mas que todo chocolate por la adicción de la niña.

\- ¡el paraíso! - gritaron los niños al llegar al cuarto.

\- Momoko ¿puedo comer de tus chocolates? - pregunto Brick ya habiéndola dejado de abrazar pero aun cerca de ella mirándose cara a cara.

\- esta bien, no ay problema - le dijo para que dejara de actuar como una lapa y la dejara en paz por un minuto.

\- ¿y nosotros también? - preguntaron los menores, la niña tuvo compasión de la pequeña morena, así que dejo que se desataran por todo el cuarto.

\- juro que nunca comeré de los chocolates especiales de papá - le dijo la niña viendo los por todas partes.

\- De cierto modo son lindos - dijo Miyako poniendo el cuerpo de la morena sobre la gran cama de la ojo-rosa, viendo como ella sola se colocaba en posición fetal.

\- pero Miyako ¿co te preocupa su actitud? ¡Solo mira como Butch dejo a Kaoru! - dijo señalando a esta que estaba en posición fetal sobre la cama - ademas, quien sabe lo que les va a pasar después de esto ¿y si se enferman o algo peor? - pregunto histérica.

\- tranquila Momko, ya llamamos al doctor - dijo la mamá de esta llegando al cuarto con las demás madres.

\- ¿a tío Masaru? - pregunto con alegría.

\- no - dijo Kazumy - llamamos al Dr. Utonio - les informo con alegría.

\- ¡si! - gritaron las dos niñas con alegría ya que para los 6 pequeños el doctor era un gran amigo.

\- que bueno que les guste la noticia, ya esta por llegar - dijo la madre de Miyako.

\- ya estoy aquí, querrás decir - dijo el hombre recién llegado de 1,85 de altura, cabello y ojos negros con anteojos - ¿que tenemos aquí? - pregunto.

\- doctor, Brick, Butch y Boomer están enfermos - dijo la pelirroja asustada al ver como en solo unos 5 minuto que estaban en la habitación ya se habían comido la mitad de todos los dulces que habían en el lugar.

\- yo diría que están bien, la que me preocupa es Kaoru - dijo el doctor al ver como la morena seguía en posición fetal.

\- pero doctor, es que usted no entiende, ella quedo así por los muchachos - dijo angustiada Mitzuky - o mejor dicho, por Butch.

\- primero veré a Kaoru y después veré que pasa con los chicos - dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama para ver a la moreno, en un micro segundo Butch estaba junto a ella abrazándola posesivamente y alejándola del doctor.

\- no se le acerque, ella es mi preciosa - dijo posesivo mientras afianzaba mas el agarre.

\- hijo el doctor Utonio solo le dará una medicina a Kaoru - le dijo Kazumy al moreno - ¿no vez que esta mal? - le pregunto preocupada.

\- Déjalo - dijo Utonio viendo fijamente al Moreno - Butch, ven - le dijo suavemente extendiéndole la mano para que se acercara - no le haré nada a Kaoru, solo quiero que la sueltes y te acerques a mi -.

\- esta bien, pero no se le acerque - dijo mas tranquilo dejando a la niña y asercandose al doctor.

\- muy bien - dijo tomando al niño y viviendo cara a cara, lo examino rápidamente, pudo ver que los ojos del niño, originalmente de color jade tomaron un color lima un poco oscuro, algo que preocupo al doctor - ¿que paso? - pregunto soltando al niño.

\- los niños se metieron al almacén y arrasaron con todo - dijo angustiada Kazumy.

\- ¿que comieron con exactitud? - pregunto cada vez mas nervioso por lo que les aya pasado a los niños.

\- yo me comí muchos, muchos dulces - dijo feliz el moreno haciendo preocupar mas aun al doctor.

\- si es cierto , cuando llegue estaba comiendo uno de mis _nutelas_ \- dijo la pelirroja - y Brick y Boomer se comieron los chocolates de papa - dijo preocupada.

\- ¡si! - gritaron los 2 alegremente, el mayor tenia una barra de chocolate familiar, por la mitad y el menor con una paleta de fresa enorme.

\- niños, vengan para acá - los llamo y se acercaron los tres hermanos hacia el doctor, los vio fijamente dándose cuenta de que Butch no era el único que había cambiado si no que los otros 2 también.

Brick tenia los ojos de un brillante casi anaranjado imposibles de no ver siendo que el tenia los ojos de un color carmesí igual de extraños y exóticos pero su cambio era muy notable.

Boomer, siendo que el tiene los ojos de color Zafiro, cambiaron drasticamente para tomar un tono de azul turquesa.

\- Kazumy, ¿ podrías ser tan amable de fijarte bien en tus hijos? - dijo el doctor dándoles vuelta para que la mujer los viera. Ella se fijo en cada mínimo detalle que encontró en las caritas de sus hijos y se dio cuenta de lo evidente del cambio de sus hijos.

\- ¡Por Kami-sama!¿que les paso mis niños? - pregunto angustiada llorando arrodiyandonce ante sus hijos mientras los abrazaba, claramente los niños no entendían nada.

\- mamá ¿que pasa? ¿porque lloras - pregunto el mayor confundido - si nosotros estamos muy bien - dijo con una gran sonrisa para no preocuparle mas - no llores.

\- mi bebé - dijo conmovida la madre ente su actitud, se volvió hacia el doctor y le pregunto - Doctor ¿que les pasa?-.

\- ellos comieron en altas cantidades algo que en su vida habían probado, el caso parece parecido a la afición de Momoko por los dulces, pero mas grave - les dijo muy serio - Tendrán que abstenerse a comer dulces - dijo el Dr Utonio.

\- ¿no podre comer ni un caramelo? - pregunto al punto de derramar lagrimas el moreno.

\- tu no - le dijo pausadamente - siendo que tus hermanos ya habían comido dulces antes, no les afecto tanto como a ti - le dijo de la forma mas amable posible - entraste como en un estado de diabetes, pero no al punto de que si comes un dulce te mueras, si no que si comes el mas pequeño caramelo de ahora en adelante, te comportaras diferente - le dijo con cariño.

\- que mal - dijo agachando la cabeza.

\- con respecto a ustedes - dijo viendo a los otros dos - Brick, tu estas en las mismas condiciones que Butch, solo que tu caso es con el chocolate, divido a tu reciente alto consumo de chocolate te causo un daño parecido al de Butch pero, debido a que consumiste chocolate con diversas bebidas alcohólicas el daño es aun mas grande que el de Butch - dijo muy serio - y Boomer, abstente de tomar o comer alcohol - le dijo muy amigable.

\- esta bien - dijo con un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿porque? - pregunto Mitzuky sin entender.

\- los chocolates con alcohol que Boomer comió eran de _vodka_, y para un niño pequeño consumir alcohol por primera vez y que sea un _vodka _es demasiado fuerte, así que de cierto modo, si no me hacen caso y vuelven a consumir alguna de esas tres cosas, así sea el lo mas mínimo se comportaran como hoy y con el paso del tiempo sera aun peor - les advirtió a las madres, saco un papel de la bata blanca y escribió en el - aquí tiene el medicamento para que lo compren y se lo den en cualquier caso que ocurra un accidente o algo parecido y consuma lo que no esta permitido - les dijo entregando el papel y yéndose.

\- muchas gracias - dijo Kazumy muy aliviada.

\- no ay de que, salúdenme a Masaru, Ryu, Hitory y a Akyta - dijo bajando las escalera para irse.

\- entonces ¿no podremos comer mas dulces? - fue lo unico que pudieron decir los niños debido a su tristeza.

**Fin Flash Back**

\- y eso fue lo que paso - dijo el rubio terminando el relato.

**\- **yo no me acuerdo de eso - dijo con el ceño fruncido la morena.

\- porque la mayor parte del tiempo no estabas consciente - le explico el rubio - tampoco nosotros nos acordamos bien de ese día, pero mamá nos puso al tanto de lo ocurrido - le explico.

\- pero ay algo que no entiendo - dijo Miyako confundida - si momo y yo fuimos las únicas que presenciamos todo lo acontecido ¿por que no nos acordamos? - pregunto sin entender - porque dudo que momo este al tanto de todo y aun así le este tratando de meter a la fuerza una barra de chocolate familiar a Brick - dijo mirando la lucha entre ambos pelirrojos.

\- realmente no lo se, seguro por haber sido ase mucho tiempo no se pueden acordar - dijo un poco pensativo e inseguro de lo que pudo haber pasado.

\- solo recuerdo vagamente que me abrazaban fuertemente - dijo sonrojada a mas no poder la rubia - ahora ya se la razón - dijo mirando de vez en cuando al rubio.

\- l-lo siento - dijo avergonzado, no sabia que decir, a lo que la ojo-celeste negó efusivamente.

\- no te preocupes, eramos niños y tampoco sabias lo que hacías - dijo sonriendo para que no se sintiera mal.

\- yo solo recuerdo que me manoseaban y me decían preciosa, ahora se la razón - dijo la morena fulminando al ojo-jade con la mirada.

\- oye, no fue mi culpa, para mi los dulces son como una droga, fue por eso que lo hice pero por mas nada - dijo defendiéndose el moreno - **que lastima que cuando como dulces no recuerdo las cosas completamente, si no... - **pensó enfurruñado en su lugar.

\- pues yo creo que te la pasabas de maravilla abrazándome y diciéndome que me querías - dijo con burla la morena.

-etto... yo no se nada, no me acuerdo de lo que paso - dijo nervioso para excusarse. Los rubios ya no les hacían caso, estaban ocupados viendo el espectáculo que brindaban los dos pelirrojos.

\- chicos creo que van a querer ver esto - dijo nerviosa la rubia.

\- ¿que? - pregunto aliviado el chico de coleta que al igual que la ojo-esmeralda siguieron la dirección en donde miraban los rubios y viendo la escena.

Brick ya estaba contra la pared siendo aun acorralado por Momoko que lo estaba torturando si darse cuenta y lo estaba llevando al limite.

\- anda Brick, solo un mordisco ¿vale? - le dijo acercándole aun mas el chocolate a la cara.

\- Momoko, yo... - en ese momento vio a lo lejos como sus hermanos le hacían señas para que no comiera el chocolate junto a Miyako y a Kaoru, pero por estar observando a sus hermanos abrió la boca por auto reflejo al vocalizar un "¿que?" al no entender sus ceños, cosa que vio la pelirroja como una invitación a que le diera de comer, así que reforzó su agarre en el chocolate y se lo metió en la boca al chico, sorprendiéndolo a el y a los 4 chicos "escondidos", que al ver la reacción de la pelirroja no pudieron contenerse mas y salieron corriendo hacia ellos.

Parte del chocolate se derritió en la boca del pelirrojo, el trago y se creo una sombra en su rostro impidiendo poder ver sus ojos asustando a los 4 recién llegados y confundiendo a la ojo-rosa.

\- Brick ¿que te pasa? - le pregunto Momoko preocupada acercandoce al chico que no la dejaba ver el rostro debido a los largos mechones que lo cubrían.

\- Momoko, no debiste haber echo eso - dijo asustada Miyako.

\- ¿cuando llegaron? - pregunto sorprendida la chica al verlos detrás de ella - ¿y porque lo dicen? - pregunto sin entender.

\- tenias razón Momoko - se escucho la ronca voz del pelirrojo después de haberse sacado de la boca el resto del chocolate - esta delicioso dijo saboreándose los labios dejando expuesto el rostro deslumbrando así unos hermosos ojos bermellón que impacto a los 5 presentes, mas aun a una ojo-rosa la cual no entendía nada.

\- Brick, tus ojos - balbució la chica en estado de shock.

\- me parece injusto saber lo delicioso que esta esto y que tu no lo ayas probado - dijo mirando el chocolate - ay que arreglarlo - dijo con una amplia sonrisa y en un micro segundo tenia a la chica cuerpo a cuerpo y le planto un beso en los labios.

**Continuara...**

**Holis, gracias por llegar asta aquí se que me tarde años en publicar este capitulo, se que e sido muy injusta al no considerarlos y tardarme lo que me plazca en cada capitulo, pero hare todo lo posible porque eso no vuelva a suceder.**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a:**

**irri-san y a Momoko Him ¿o es Bombon Akatsutsumi?**

**Les agradesco de sobremanera a estas dos chicas, aunque no lo crean, me han ayudado a seguir este Fic porque se que a alguien le importa n.n.**

**Espero que les aya gustado el capitulo chicas.**

**Un beso.**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**

**¿**** mereceré reviews?**


	13. Descubriendo Sentimientos

**Los mejores amigos.**

**Holis a todos, espero que no aya durado demasiado en publicar XP.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Momoko Him**** y a irri-san.**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

-_- cambio de escenario.

¿?: anime - conversaciones por telefono

**Capitulo 13: Descubriendo S****entimientos**

**Fecha: 30/3/2015**

* * *

Los morenos y los rubios se agarraron entre sí sorprendidos por la acción del pelirrojo, habían esperado cualquier cosa de el pero nunca se habían imaginado que el podría llegar a besar a la ojo-rosa.

**-** **¿que esta pasando?**** – **pensó alarmada Momoko sin poder creer que sus ojos le estaban mostrando, absorto del pensamiento en blanco de la chica, el pelirrojo no podía estar más contento por la situación que se presentaba.

\- **es tan suave y dulce – **pensó feliz por la esencia de la pelirroja, no podía imaginarse algo mejor que eso, aunque un molesto sonido lo estaba distrayendo de su trabajo para y le recriminaba el hecho de hacer eso sin el consentimiento de la chica, pero él no le hacía caso como todas las veces que estaba en esa situación. Pero de la emoción de sentirse piel con piel se le había olvidado el fundamental hecho de respirar, así que con pesar se separo de la pelirroja que tenia la mirada perdida y los ojos abiertos a más no poder. El pelirrojo al separar sus labios de los de la ojo-rosa escondió el rostro en el hombro de esta y lo empezó a olfatear – hueles de maravilla – le dijo extasiado por la situación, dejando aun mas confundida y en shock a la chica.

\- Brick ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto muy preocupada y sin entender nada, tratando de separarse del chico para verle la cara, y lo único que logro fue que dejara de ocultar su rostro en su hombro para mirarlo mejor y ver con mejor detalle el evidente cambio de la fisionomía de los ojos del chico - ¿qué tienes? – pregunto alarmada al verle los ojos de un hermoso bermellón oscuro, el chico solo le sonrió ampliamente y volvió a su posición original, en el hombro izquierdo de la chica.

\- estoy perfectamente momo, contigo estoy en las nubes – dijo con mucha alegría con la voz ronca y sensual.

\- cuando le contemos lo que está haciendo se querrá morir – susurro el moreno asustado por ver a su hermano en ese estado, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que vio a su hermano en ese estado que ya se le había olvidado el pequeño problema que los tres padecían.

\- chicos, ¿Qué le pasa a Brick? – pregunto angustiada la chica.

\- bueno momo, veras, Brick, no puede comer chocolate – dijo muy nervioso el rubio sin saber cómo explicarse.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque? – pregunto confundida.

\- ¿no recuerdas lo que paso hace 11 años? – preguntó la rubia, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

\- no, ¿Qué paso hace 11 años? - pregunto ya muy angustiada por el chico que prácticamente estaba ronroneando en su hombro.

\- es que los chicos comieron en exceso algo que nunca habían comido antes, y los peores fueron Brick y Boomer ya que los dos comieron chocolates con alcohol que eran de tu papa, y desde entonces tienen prohibido consumir esos alimentos, por lo menos Butch no puede comer ningún dulce – dijo burlonamente la morena mirando al ojo-jade que tenía un pequeño sonrojo que no mostró – o si no, se comportara como lo está haciendo en este momento Brick – termino de explicar la morena viendo aun divertida de reojo y con los brazos cruzados al chico de coleta alta que trataba por todos los medios que nadie se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

\- y a Boomer le pasa lo mismo pero con el alcohol – dijo la rubia un poco sonrojada viendo al rubio que la miraba apenada y con un pequeño sonrojo. La pelirroja noto el comportamiento de los dos hermanos menores pero no le prestó atención debido a que le preocupaba más el estado del chico que tenia entre las manos.

\- esto es mi culpa, yo pensaba que Brick no le gustaba el chocolate, ya que nunca lo había visto comer chocolate, lo siento tanto Brick – dijo al punto de las lagrimas la chica – esto es mi culpa – susurro bajito con angustia dejando soltar algunas lagrimas, pero paro al sentir como el chico le limpiaba las lagrimas.

El pelirrojo había sentido pequeñas gotas en su cuello y movió para ver a la chica llorando, sintió como si su corazón se estrujara al verla llorar y empezó a limpiarle las mejillas.

-no llores momo, te vez mucho más hermosa cuando sonríes – le dijo dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- Brick – susurro quedamente, viéndolo fijamente, esas palabras no parecían del Brick que había descubierto hace unos instantes, no, esas palabras eran del Brick de siempre, de su Brick, esas palabras que había pronunciado le alivio el alma, le tranquilizo escucharlo, pero esos ojos color bermellón lo inquietaban, le recordaban que el pelirrojo no estaba bien – chicos, ¿Cómo podemos regresarlo a la normalidad? – pregunto viendo hacia los 4 espectadores que lo miraban sorprendidos, aunque la rubia los miraba enternecida, con una mirada que decía ¨muy pronto esto pasara sin el chocolate¨, pero la chica no entendió esa mirada y siguió con su mirada firme pero preocupada para saber la respuesta.

\- ay una medicina que tenemos en casa, aunque creo que él tiene en su departamento – dijo un poco inseguro el rubio – sería mejor pasar primero por el departamento de Brick, ya que queda más cerca, si no encontramos nada, pasamos de largo a la casa de nuestros padres – dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- está bien, vamos - dijo decidida la pelirroja.

\- momo – la llamo el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa Brick? - le pregunta pacientemente.

\- estas muy bonita – le dijo sonriéndole con una sonrisa torcida.

\- ¿nos vamos? – pregunto ansiosa.

\- está bien momo, ya nos vamos ¿Qué tal si tú te vas con Brick en tu carro y nosotros nos llevamos los demás carros – dijo con nerviosismo el rubio – **seguro que no quiere ni estar cerca de Brick después de que este la beso – **pensó con lastima por su saber cómo le iba a doler a su hermano cuando estuviera en sus 5 sentidos

\- está bien, yo lo llevo a casa – le dijo con alegría mientras trataba de que Brick se moviera de su lugar para empezar a caminar – Vamos Brick – le dijo sonriéndole como si fuera un niño pequeño.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? - pregunto inseguro empezando a caminar y a separarse de los demás chicos.

\- vamos a casa – dijo mientras se colocaba a su izquierda y le agarraba el brazo muy sonriente – **no lo voy a tratar mal, el no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo, desde el principio fue mi culpa – **pensó mientras lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa viendo como el pelirrojo se sonrojaba por lo que había dicho y por haberlo tomado del brazo.

\- ¿sabes una cosa? – dijo viéndola enternecido - me fascina que me agarres del brazo – le dijo sonriendo a más no poder haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Brick? – dijo apenada pero sin dejar de tomarlo por el brazo, sentía que al hacer eso algo de la conciencia del chico llegaría y saldría de ese estado tan extraño en el que estaba.

\- porque pareciera que fuéramos dos novios – le dijo con un pequeño sonrojo pero sin perder la sonrisa.

\- Brick, pero si tu eres mi mejor amigo, tu nunca has pensado en mi así, recuérdelo – le dijo un poco preocupada y sonrojada por el camino en donde iba la conversación. El chico detuvo su andar con la vista gacha - **¿dije algo malo? – **pensó preocupada.

\- ¿de verdad? – dijo en un susurro ronco y sin ganas - ¿eso es lo que piensas de mi? - pregunto quedamente.

\- Brick, en este momento no estás en tus 5 sentidos, ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a casa y comemos chocolate- dijo tratando de evadir el tema, se estaba tornando muy incómoda la conversación, estar escuchando esas de la boca de el chico le hacía sentir incomodidad.

\- está bien - dijo mirándola por debajo del flequillo haciendo que la combinación entre sus largos cabellos y, sus ojos recientemente de color anaranjado, lo hicieran ver muy atractiva con la expresión de casi soledad por el rechazo de la chica, pero la ojo-rosa en vez de verlo atractivo se le hacía muy tierno.

\- **es mejor ir lo más rápido posible, para que recupere la conciencia – **pensaba la chica – mientras entraban al aparcamiento y buscaban el carro – **espero que no haya problema después de esto.**

* * *

\- ¿tú crees que este bien dejarlos solos? – pregunto preocupada la rubia al chico de ojos zafiros.

\- no te preocupes, yo se que ni la faceta intoxicada de chocolate de Brick sería capaz de hacerle daño a momo – dijo con mucha seguridad - fue gracias a un día que comió chocolate que nos enteramos de que él le gustaba Momoko, el en ese estado lo que hace es demostrar de todas las formas que puede su amor por ella – dijo sonriendo alegremente – todo o que retiene a diario lo expresa en esas ocasiones, antes no sabíamos a que se refería el doctor cuando dijo que cuando creciésemos sería peor esta enfermedad, ahora lo entendemos – dijo con pena por sus hermanos y por si mismo.

\- oye, Boomer – lo llamo Kaoru con duda, se le había cruzado una posibilidad que no podía pasar por alto - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto pensativa.

\- sabes que puedes hacerlo – dijo sonriendo ampliamente para no dejar rastro de su anterior depresión.

\- lo que dijiste, sobre Brick, ¿es cierto? – pregunto intrigada.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto sin entender el moreno.

\- Qué si es cierto que cuando esta bajos los efectos del chocolate lo único que hace es tratar de estar al lado de Momoko y hacer cosas que por lo general no puede, ¿eso es cierto? – pregunto.

\- si eso es lo que le pasa – dijo aun más confundido el chico tras la pregunta tan repentina - ¿Por qué? – pregunto ya intrigado por lo que estuviera pensando la descabellada morena.

\- bueno, entonces, si ese es el caso, a ustedes les debe pasar lo mismo bajo los efectos de sus ¨drogas¨ ¿no? – pregunto acentuando la última palabra con sus manos, esta pregunta tomo desapercibido a los dos hermanos que empezaron a sudar frió y a estar cada vez más nerviosos.

\- s-sí, bueno… -murmuro nerviosamente el moreno – solo lo sabemos por qué mamá nos a dicho lo que hacemos cuando estamos así, o cuando solo uno de nosotros está afectado y los otros dos están con él – dijo lo más tranquilo que pudo fingir, no quería que llegara a la conclusión de lo que es obvio.

\- exacto, así que no tenemos ni idea de lo que hacemos – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente el rubio con preocupación – **que no diga algo que me delate en frente de Miyako, por favor – **rogó en el pensamiento.

\- ¿no crees que es extraño Miyako? - le pregunto mientra miraba al rubio con burla.

\- ¿de que hablas Kaoru? - pregunto aun sin comprender lo que su amiga le decía.

\- ¿no te párese raro que justo cuando los chicos concibieron la enfermedad, a las que atacaron fue a nosotras, a mas nadie - dijo mientras que veía con gracia como las caras de los chicos tomaron un color pálido preocupante y sudaban frió por el nerviosismo - y que coincidencia que Brick siempre que come chocolate, trata de hacer lo mismo que hizo en la niñez, pero es mas extraño que los chicos hagan lo mismo pero con nosotras, ¿no te parece que aqui ay algo raro? - pregunto ya viendo a la rubia que tenia la mirada perdida hacia la dirección del rubio, este la miraba con horror y miedo.

\- ¿Boomer? - susurro la chica quedamente - no me digas que yo te gus...-.

\- oigan, debemos irnos, momo y Brick ya se fueron un buen rato y tenemos que llegar a casa a buscar la medicina - interfirió el moreno con una sonrisa fingida, el rubio le agradeció con la mirada.

\- es cierto, mejor llamo a alguien para que busque el carro de Brick - dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su celular, pero sintió que a su espalda alguien le alaba suavemente la camisa y vio que era la rubia.

\- Boomer, ¿puedes llamar a alguien para que busque mi carro también? - pregunto tímidamente.

\- ¿te vas con Kaoru? - pregunto extrañado, ella no le gustaba dejar su carro a menos que fuera una emergencia.

\- no, ¿ podría ir contigo? - le pregunto en medio de una hermosa sonrisa que para el rubio fue su derrota.

\- claro, eso ni se pregunta - le dijo embobado el rubio, marco en su celular el numero de la mansión Him y pidió a dos escoltas que buscaran los dos auto, dándole su ubicación, mientras tanto la morena también hacia una llamada rápida que no duro ni 5 minutos

\- ¿que paso? - pregunto intrigado el moreno.

\- no nada, solo que van a buscar mi carro y lo dejaran en tu casa.

\- oye, ¿y como te vas a ir? - le pregunto confundido.

\- bueno, pues yo me voy contigo, y no puedes negarte, porque te quiero preguntar varias cosas muy importantes - le dijo con burla mirando como el chico se retorcía de los nervios.

\- es-esta bien, no tengo otra opción - dijo resignado sabia lo persistente que era la morena y cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza nadie podía detenerla.

\- que buen chico eres - le decía mientra acariciaba la cabeza de este - me fascinas cuando cooperas - le dijo con alegría.

\- ¿porque me tratas como a un perro? - pregunto irritado, pero a la vez embobado, ya que su cabeza era sensible.

\- porque para mi eres como mi lindo perrito - dijo hablándole como si de un bebe se tratara - bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos, y es mejor que ustedes también, tenemos que estar lo mas pronto posible en la casa principal si no queremos que Brick se desate con su enfermedad - dijo muy alegre mientras empujaba a Butch asta la salida - **creo que me puse demasiado cariñosa con Butch, naaaa, igual a el no le importo, yo no soy nada para el - ** pensó deprimiéndose considerablemente, el moreno lo noto y se preocupo, pero prefirió no molestarla.

\- bueno Miyako - dijo el rubio viendo a la chica - kaoru y Butch tienen razón ha que irnos - dijo alegre y empezando a caminar.

\- Boomer - lo llamo la rubia llegando a estar al lado del chico.

\- ¿que pasa pequeña? - le pregunto con cariño haciendo sonrojar y entristecer a la chica.

\- **otra vez con ese apodo - **pensó triste - ¿y-yo podría preguntarte algo? - pregunto.

\- por supuesto, lo que tu quieras - dijo mientras buscaba su auto.

Ya habían llegado al aparcamiento, al encontrar el carro, se dio cuenta de que los morenos ya se habían ido, ya que el moreno había aparcado al lado de su auto y este ya no estaba.

\- es que bueno, yo quería preguntarte sobre algo que dijo Kaoru que intrigo - dijo tímidamente con la mirada gacha y sonrojada - **si es cierto lo que dijo Kaoru, seria la chica mas feliz del mundo - **pensó con ilusión.

\- ¿que quieres saber? - pregunto un poco nervioso, se estaba haciendo una idea de lo que le preguntaría y si estaba en lo correcto, estaría en problemas.

\- Boomer, ¿que soy para ti?¿una amiga solamente o algo mas? - pregunto encarandolo, viendo su cara de sorpresa y de shock - y quiero que me respondas con la verdad - dijo muy seria.

* * *

\- Butch, dime algo - dijo Kaoru mirándolo fijamente, estaban de camino a la casa Him y ella no le dejaba en paz la cabeza con la posibilidad que le brindo esta.

\- algo - dijo el con una sonrisa ladina y con sorna.

\- sabes muy bien lo que te quiero decir ¿cierto? - dijo ella mirándolo acaloradamente.

\- no, no tengo ni idea - dijo simplemente haciéndose el desentendido aunque hacia un magnifico trabajo ya que por dentro estaba que se moría - **que no me pregunte eso, que no me pregunte eso, que no me pregunte eso... - **suplicaba internamente.

\- ¿es cierto lo que yo pienso ¿verdad? - pregunto, necesitaba la respuesta, aunque ella no lo admitiera, ella quería una respuesta afirmativa del chico hacia sus nuevas cavilaciones.

\- ¿de que me hablas? - pregunto mirándola con fingida confusión, ya que había luz roja.

\- y-yo - susurro avergonzada y con un fuerte sonrojo, no quería comportarse así, esa no era ella pero le daba vergüenza decirle todo y que el se riera de ella, respiro profundamente para darse valor y hablo - ¿t-tu me quieres como me quiere tu forma drogada? - pregunto muy sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. El chico la miro sorprendido, en shock, no sabia que decir - quiero que me contestes sinceramente - dijo en un susurro mirándolo con la cabeza gacha.

\- y-yo, bueno... sabes que yo no se lo que hago cuando estoy es ese estado - dijo muy apenado - así que no se si te quiero o no en ese estado.

\- entonces te hago la pregunta mas fácil de contestar - dijo segura de preguntarle, ya no lo aguantaba mas, ya estaba al borde - ¿yo te gusto? - le pregunto mirándolo la mirada de la chica demostraba tantos sentimientos, Butch no sabia que hacer, estaba entre la espada y la pared.

* * *

-Brick, espérame aquí quietesito, yo voy a buscar el botiquín a ver si tienes tu medicamento – dijo Momoko sentándolo en el sofá mientras iba al baño.

\- pero no estoy enfermo – dijo con un puchero cuando la chica volvió con el botiquín.

\- estas mal – dijo ella abriendo el botiquín – si estuvieras bien, no me hubieras besado - dijo sacando varios medicamentos - **¿porque tendrá tantos? - **pensó insegura.

\- tu sabes la razón por lo que lo hice - dijo el seriamente con la voz aun ronca en el mueble al frente de ella - creo que quieres que te lo repita - en un nano segundo estuvo al lado de ella acorralándola contra el sofá, al ver esto la chica se asusto.

\- Brick, no hagas esto, por favor, contrólate - le dijo nerviosa poniendo sus manos en el pecho de el para detenerlo.

\- Momo, no me digas eso, ¿sabes que somos así cuando comemos ciertas cosas? - le pregunto acercando el rostro al de ella, la chica sola negó - porque estamos hartos de controlarnos dijo a milímetros de su boca.

\- Can´t mike my own dicisions or make any with precision... - se escucho el tono de Playing God de Paramor en toda la estancia

-jajaja – rió nerviosa la chica – voy a contestar – dijo bajando del pecho del chico la mano derecha y busco el susodicho aparato.

\- no le hagas caso – le dijo en un susurro mas ronco y acercandoce mas.

\- ¿y si es uno de tus hermanos? – pregunto tratando de que entrara en razón.

\- pues que se jodan – dijo cada vez mas cerca, Momoko encontró su celular rápidamente y contesto poniéndolo en alta voz - ¿hola?_ – _pregunto un poco nerviosa viendo que ni por eso el dejaba de acercarse.

**¿?: **¿Momoko? Hola mi amor ¿no sabes quien soy? Soy la tía Kazumi **_– _**dijo con alegría.

**Momoko: **Tía, que bueno que as llamado – dijo aliviada viendo al chico como se detenía en seco y miraba el celular con sorpresa.

**Kazumi:** te llamaba por que tu mama estaba preocupada, ya que no contestaste esta mañana dijo un poco preocupada - ¿esta todo bien? – pregunto - ¿paso algo?.

**Momoko: **no, nada importante – dijo la chica tratando de no mortificarla viendo como el chico hacia una sonrisa ladina mirándola con burla.

-no quieres que sepa lo que paso – dijo Brick sonriendo - ¡Hola mama! – dijo alto para que la mujer lo escuchara.

**Kazumi: **¿hijo? – pregunto emocionada - ¡Hola bebe! ¿Cómo estas?¿como están tus hermanos? Pregunto alegre.

**Brick: **muy bien mama, estamos excelente – dijo volviéndose a acercar a la chica.

**Kazumi: **Brick… ¿estas bien? – pregunto con duda – tienes la voz muy ronca.

**Brick:** estoy bien mama, no te preocupes y si me llego a enfermar momo me cuida – dijo viéndola con burla - ¿cierto? – le dijo en el oído a la chica haciéndola sonrojar.

**Kazumi: **Ahh, ya entiendo – dijo con burla la perspicaz mujer – solo te llamaba por eso y para decirles que tendrán una sorpresa – dijo con alegría – adiós – y tranco.

-**ay no, ya colgó, ¡¿ahora que hago?! – **pensó angustiada - **¡ya se!.**

\- ya colgó – dijo burlón asechando nuevamente a la chica contra el sofá – ya podemos estar tranquilos.

\- ¡Tengo que llamar a Boomer! – dijo alterada poniendo como barrera el celular.

\- ¿y que quieres preguntarle? – interrogo sin comprender del todo.

\- es que no te quiero dar la medicina equivocada – dijo ella marcando al rubio mientras el mayor se sentó a su lado, llamo al chico pero este no contestaba – no contesta –susurro con nerviosismo.

-Momo, la medicina que lleva una etiqueta pegada es la que me tendrías que dar – dijo el chico mirando a la nombrada, era un frasco de aspirinas de color vino y con tapa roja.

\- ¿en serio? – dijo sorprendida de que le dijese cual era – para ver – reviso el pequeño frasco que decía en un papel adherente ¨para problema de chocolate¨ - toma – dijo entregándole una pastilla.

\- **genial – **pensó el chico mientras lo tomaba, el sabia que había algo detrás de eso sabia que es lo que hacia esa pastilla, así que prefirió arriesgarse. La chica vio que Brick seguía igual, no había cambiado para nada. – etto… - dijo el con una pequeña sonrisa – creo que me equivoque – dijo sonriendo nervioso.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – grito alterada la chica - ¿y si fue que te di una medicina que te ara daño? – pregunto angustiada.

\- tranquila, todas las medicinas que tengo en el botiquín son lo normal, para el dolor de cabeza o de estomago, lo único fuera de lo común son las pastillas para este mal extraño – dijo señalándose con vergüenza.

\- ¿pero ahora que haremos? – pregunto con preocupación.

\- ¿sabes? – dijo recostándose en las piernas de Momoko quedando boca arriba en las piernas de ella.- yo se cual es la medicina – dijo con burla.

\- pero si a si dijiste ahora y te equivocaste – dijo con sospecha.

\- pero ay dos medicinas para este mal, una es para quitarme inmediatamente esta personalidad – dijo con burla recordando lo mucho que había comido esas píldoras para evitar ese comportamiento – pero sacando esa, ya puedo saber cual es – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Cuál es? – pregunto emocionada.

\- pero espera – dijo mirándola con una sonrisa ladina – no crees que se te ara gratis la información ¿verdad? – pregunto con burla.

\- ¿Qué quieres de mi? – pregunto inocentemente, sin darse cuenta del doble sentido de lo que dijo.

\- todo - dijo estirando la mano hacia el cuello de ella y de un jalón la atrajo asía el y se acomodo para hacer la posición mas cómoda, la chica supo como fue que el chico en un instante hizo que ella estuviera arrodillada encima de el - eres tan hermosa - dijo mirándola con adoración mientras le acariciaba cuidadosamente la mejilla - una hermosa joya - susurro tomándola delicadamente por las mejillas y acercándose para darle un beso.

\- Brick, no lo hagas - dijo mirándolo con suplica, deteniéndolo.

\- ¿por qué no? - pregunto el mirándola con tristeza por el rechazo.

\- se supones que tienes que hacer eso con la persona que te gusta - dijo tomando entre sus manos las del chico - a ti te gusta ya una chica, tu me lo contaste, y sé que cuando salgas de este estado y te enteres de lo que hiciste te sentirás terrible - dijo mirándolo con comprensión - tienes que controlarte o si no después tu...

\- no - la interrumpió el con los ojos tapados por los largos mechones de cabello - ¡Tu no entiendes! - grito mirándola con enfado, sus ojos se tornaron un poco más obscuros, tomando un poquito de la conciencia natural debido a la depresión por el rechazo de la chica, ella lo miro sorprendida por el hecho de que él le gritara, lo que nunca había hecho antes y también por ver el cambio en los ojos del chico - ¡TE AMO! - le dijo sin titubeos y con las lagrimas a punto de caer por la impotencia - te adoro, no sabes cuánto he sufrido estos 17 años sabiendo que tengo a la cosita más preciosa del mundo a mi lado y saber que solo soy tu maldito mejor amigo - dijo con rabia saliéndole un par de lagrimas.

\- Brick... - susurro sorprendida - **sus ojos se tomaron un poquito de color original, ¿será que tiene su conciencia normal? si es así ¿por qué me dice todo eso entonces? -** pensaba sorprendida y confundida no puede ser que digas eso en serio - dijo bajito quitándole las lagrimas que le salieron al chico de traicioneras.

\- ¡Claro que es cierto! - dijo alterado pero con voz más baja.

\- no puedes ser cierto Brick, mírame -dijo señalándose así misma - como puedo ser todas esas cosas tan lindas que dijiste si solo soy yo, una chica rara y sin gracia, soy alguien extraño ¿cómo le puedo gustar a alguien?- pregunto cada vez mas bajo empezando a salirles unas pequeñas lagrimas.

\- Momo, mírame - dijo agarrando el rostro de esta y alzándolo para mirarla - no sé cómo no te das de cuenta - dijo con un sonrojo por todo lo que estaba haciendo esta ahora, ya que la medicina había echo efecto pero retardado - ¿cómo puede ser que no te des cuenta que eres una preciosidad? - dijo quitándole las lagrimas, ella lo vio y vio sus ojos carmesí - eres una cosita hermosa y te amo por ello, eres preciosa en todos los sentidos - le dijo con una sonrisa triste por saber que ella nunca seria suya - y se que Mitch estará encantado de ser tu novio - dijo bajando el rostro y la agarro delicadamente por la cintura para levantarla y dejarla en el sofá, se paro, voltio un poco la mirada para verla por encima del hombro - vamos a la casa principal - seguro nos esperan los chicos - dijo refiriéndose a la casa de los Him y yendo hacia la puerta.

\- ...Brick... - susurro quedamente - se que no eres tu realmente - dijo muy bajo pero no lo suficiente como para que el no lo escuchara haciéndolo detenerse, el chico la miro incrédulo - yo no te gusto a ti te gusta una compañera de clase, sé que no eres tú, tú me prometiste que no me mentirías - dijo con la vista baja, el chico la miro sorprendido, volteo completamente y se acerco a la chica lentamente, se arrodillo justo en frente de ella y le tomo las mejillas para verla a los ojos.

\- Momo - la llamo con suavidad y con cariño, ella lo miro, su mirada demostraba la viva confusión y abatimiento - mira mis ojos - le pidió suavemente, la chica lo obedeció y vio como los ojos del chico ya no eran de color anaranjado bermellón, si no que ahorran de su hermoso color natural – dime por favor, ¿de qué color son mis ojos? – pregunto.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Holis, me da mucho gusto haber terminado este capítulo y más me da alegría el cómo me quedo, espero que pueda ser de su agrado después de tanto tiempo.**

**Muchísimas gracias Momoko Him y irri-shan, ustedes son las únicas que me dan animo de continuar.**

**Bueno eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Si no recibo por lo menos 5 ****reviews****, Brick y Momoko nunca estarán juntos, se morirán vírgenes y no publicare asta que me de la gana****.**

**Besos.**

**Nicolet Divine Light n.n.**


	14. Llegada

**Los mejores amigos**

**Holissss, les agradezco eternamente por seguir este fic, estoy tambien epecialmente agradecida con Momoko Him, irri-san, LOVEISYOU15 y estrellaanime.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a Momoko Him**** y a irri-san.**

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

-_- cambio de escenario.

¿?: anime - conversaciones por telefono

**Capitulo 14: Llegada**

**Fecha:¿?**

* * *

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – pregunto el chico sonrojado muy levemente y aun con sorpresa.

\- es que yo…– susurro bajo con angustia – **si él no me dice la verdad yo le diré mi verdad – **pensó decidida – Boomer – dijo mirándolo con determinación - ¡tú me gustas! – revelo serrando los ojos fuertemente y con un gran sonrojo cubriendo su tés pálida – siempre me has gustado, desde que éramos niños – susurraba mientras lagrimas salían de sus grandes ojos – s-se que… me veo como una idiota… co-confesándome si-siendo que tú me vez solo como u-una niña – dijo ya entrecortadamente debido a las lagrimas que caían sin compasión por el rostro de la chica. El cerebro del rubio trataba de procesar toda la información recién recibida, no podía creer que su pequeña le dijese lo que él solo en sueños pudo imaginar que haría.

\- p-pequeña – dijo en un susurro acercándose a ella, esta no hizo más que abrazarse así misma.

\- no, por favor – suplico llorando con más fuerza – no me digas así, no sabes el daño que me haces cada vez que me dices pequeña, con eso me recuerdas que no soy nada para ti – susurro, ya no podía mas, así que se tiro al suelo de rodillas – me matas – El chico se apresuro a acercarse a ella, se arrodillo para tratar de ponerse a su altura y la abrazo – no, se que me tratas así por pena, no quiero tu lastima – decía tratando de separarse del chico pero no tenía fuerzas y que el chico la apretara aun mas dándole una sensación reconfortable no la ayudaba en lo mas mínimo.

\- no sabes la alegría que me da el escuchar esas palabras - susurro en el oído de la chica haciéndola estremecer, estaba sorprendida a mas no poder - ¿sabes? - susurro separándose un poco de ella para verle el rostro - tu me encantas - y la beso, acción que la rubia correspondió al instante.

* * *

\- ¿q-q-que? – tartamudeo no podía procesar las palabras que la chica le dijo, al fondo se escucharon los pitazos de los carros por estar obstruyendo la calle, al chico eso lo molesto y abrió el vidrio del carro para sacar la cabeza y ver hacia atrás - ¡DEJEN DE JODER, MARICAS! – grito colerizado, haciendo que el molesto ruido de los claxon cesase, el chico decidido a que la conversación no quedase ahí, decidió ir a un lugar mas cómodo y tranquilo, arranco el carro y en una calle cercana y tranquila donde no pasaba casi gente aparco el carro y se quedo mirando el volante un poco alterado, no sabia como llevar esa situación - Kaoru - la llamo suavemente.

\- ¿s-si? - pregunto tímidamente - **¡ODIO COMPORTARME ASÍ| -**pensó irritada.

\- ¿por qué quieres saberlo? - pregunto seriamente.

\- solo quiero saberlo - dijo tímidamente con un sonrojo muy notorio lo cual al chico se le hizo imposible no notar - pero no me cambies el tema - le reprocho con un puchero que para los ojos del chico no podía haber algo más tierno que eso – necesito saber la verdad, por favor, dímelo – rogo.

\- ¿por que ahora quieres saber lo que me pasa?, ¿por qué te importa tanto? – pregunto sin entender, no sabia como interpretar la actitud de la chica y tampoco sabía la razón de su desesperación.

\- ¡por que lo necesito! – dijo alterada y serrando los ojos fuertemente para que las lagrimas no salieran – necesito saber tu respuesta – dijo mas suavemente - ¿tú me odias? Pregunto abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con la cabeza gacha.

\- ¡c-cla-claro que no! – dijo nervioso – **¿cómo podría odiarla? – **pensó con nerviosismo.

\- ¿entonces te gusto? – pregunto con los ojos cristalinos, a punto de derramar lagrimas.

\- Kaoru, yo….

\- disculpe – se escucho una voz amotiguada, el chico voltio y vio a una anciana que tocaba la ventana, el bajo el vidrio y la miro, la mujer vio la escena ante ella y se sintió mal por interrumpir al ver a los dos chicos muy sonrojados – me podrían decir donde está esta calle – dijo mostrándole un papel.

\- esta a dos cuadras de aquí, si va derecho puede darse cuenta, es muy diferente a estas calles – dijo mirándola con nerviosismo pero siendo amable ya que era una mujer mayor si no le hubiera gritado que no jodiera y hubiera arrancado el carro.

\- muchísimas gracias, no los molesto más jóvenes – dijo con una gran sonrisa y yéndose caminando por su cuenta.

\- de nada – dijo en un susurro bajo, miro a la chica a su lado y se cabreo - ¿vamos a la casa? - dijo mas que una pregunta parecía una orden.

\- b-bien - dijo tímidamente y se fueron en dirección a la casa principal

* * *

\- son rojos – dijo mirándolo fijamente, aunque tenía unas pequeñas motitas de color ámbar – casi – susurro sin dejar de mirarlo.

\- Momoko, se que te hare daño con lo que te voy a decir, pero es que por fin me puedo atrever a decírtelo – dijo acariciándole las mejillas delicadamente – yo no te puedo mentir mas, no quiero que sufras – dijo pegando la frente contra la de ella - yo estoy enamorado de ti desde siempre – susurro serrando los ojos fuertemente, controlándose para no besar nuevamente esos labios que lo llamaban – no te lo dije porque... pensaba que no te lo tomarías bien, pensaba... que te alterarías o que no... me hablarías mas y prefiero... que me den una paliza a que tú me ignores porque... eso me mataría – dijo entrecortadamente, las lagrimas estaban picándole los ojos por salir nuevamente – pensaba que con solo tenerte como amiga me bastaría, que ese simple contacto contigo seria todo lo que yo necesitaba para estar bien, pero al pasar el tiempo me di cuenta de que no podía soportarlo más y las beses en que accidentalmente comía chocolate no me ayudaban mucho que se diga – dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarla, la chica lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creerlo, quería creer que el todavía estaba bajo los efectos del chocolate pero su vista no la engañaba, el tenia los ojos rojos tan hermosos, los que siempre había tenido – solo quería decírtelo dijo separándose poco a poco de la chica y soltando su rostro – puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, me iré a la casa principal en un taxi - dijo mientras se alejaba, llego al umbral para ponerse los zapatos y volteo - nos vemos - dijo dejando ver por ultima vez sus hermosos ojos carmesí que demostraban todo el abatimiento y dolor que sentía.

\- Brick - susurro aun sin creer todo lo que había pasado, estaba aturdida, pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que ella reaccionara, su cerebro por fin había reaccionado a todo lo sucedido - ¡B-Brick! - lo llamo con fuerza, de un brinco se paro de el sofá y salio corriendo del apartamento apenas acordándose de que tenia que serrar la puerta, se fue corriendo al ascensor y rogó que se diera prisa - **Brick, ¿como fue que llegue a gustarte? si solo soy yo - **pensó abatida pero también un poco alagada - **es la primera vez que alguien se me confiesa -** pensó alagada - **y que sea alguien que me conozca tan bien como Brick, que sabe todo sobre mi me da ilusión - **pensó alegre - todo esto ocurrió por culpa mía pero gracias a mi Brick no tiene que sufrir mas - susurro entendiendo el pesar de su amigo - seguramente sufrió mucho por mi culpa ¿como no me di cuenta de que alguien estaba enamorado de mi? - se pregunto insegura. El ascensor llego al recibidor y ella salido de el como alma que lleva el diablo para seguir al pelirrojo, tan enfrascada estaba en su objetivo que ni saludo al guardia de seguridad, salio del complejo y y se dedico a buscar con la mirada al alto pelirrojo, lo encontró en la calle esperando a un taxi que pasara -¡BRICK! - grito para que el chico se detuviera en su labor, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos a mas no poder y volteo para mirarla con sorpresa.

\- Momoko - susurro muy bajo al ver como iba corriendo hacia el, viendo eso le llego como un rayo de esperanza - **sera que no me odia - **pensó volviendole la alegría al cuerpo, viéndola con anhelo.

\- B-Brick - susurro entrecortadamente por el cansancio - no... te... bayas - dijo con dificultad apoyándose en el chico que la miraba con ternura - no te bayas solo, yo voy contigo - dijo mas recuperada.

\- esta bien - dijo con resignación - pero - dijo mientras se acercaba a ella muy lentamente y la miraba fijamente a los ojos - yo - dijo mirando enternecido como ella se sonrojaba asta la raíz del pelo - conduzco - dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión que puso la chica, el se separo y saco las llave del coche de uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de la chica.

\- esta bien - dijo resignada al ver como se acercaba al carro, los dos se montaron y se fueron rumbo a la casa principal.

* * *

\- B-Boomer - susurro sorprendida la rubia al haberse separado del beso, estaba muy sorprendida - ¿es en serio? - pregunto aun en las nubes por la reciente gran noticia.

\- ¿crees que jugaría con algo como eso? - le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

\- n-no quise decir eso - susurro apenada y sin saber ya que mas decir.

\- tranquila - le dijo agarrándole con ternura la barbilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos - eres una preciosidad pequeña - le dijo con cariño y le dio un beso tierno, dejando a la chica muy sonrojada - ¿sabes por que te digo tanto pequeña? - dijo mirándola tierna mente, ella solo lo miraba con duda después de negar con la cabeza - es por que cada vez que lo decía sentía que eras mi chica - dijo sonriendo tenue mente recordando las beses que le había dicho así - pero después me daba cuenta de que eso no podría pasar nunca y me dolía horrores - confeso soltándole la barbilla y volteando la mirada para no mirarla.

\- ¡Pero ya no te tienes que sentir así! - soltó en un impulso sin poder contenerse, no le gustaba verlo así - c-claro, si tu q-quieres - termino de decir tímidamente.

\- ¿lo dices en cerio? - pregunto mirándola emocionado, a lo que la chica solo pudo contestar con un asentimiento - ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! - exclamo agarrándola de la cintura mientras se le levantaba llevándola con sigo, dieron unas 5 vueltas en el mismo lugar - tenemos que decirle a todos la gran noticia - dijo emocionado arrastrándola hacia el coche, ella solo se dejo llevar por el chico, en dirección a la mansión.

* * *

La enorme estructurar se veía desde una buena distancia, los pelirrojos iban en un silencio sepulcral, pero no querían romper el hielo así que seguiaen en silencio, llegaron a el jardín de la entrada, vieron el auto de el rubio salieron del coche y se acercaron a los dos chicos, estos los miraban con una gran sonrisa aunque les extraño a ambos pelirrojos ver a la rubia muy sonrojada.

\- hola chico - dijo alegre la ojo-rosa.

\- ¿ya saliste del trance? pregunto burlo el menor de los Him.

\- muy gracioso - dijo fastidiado - si, ya paso - dijo con resignación.

\- tenemos algo que decirles - dijo tímidamente la rubia a lo que el ojo-zafiro sonrió con mucha alegría, en ese momento llego el sonido de un carro, a lo cual todos voltearon para saber de quien se trataba, estaba llegando el jaguar negro del moreno, estacionaron y se dejaron ver los dos morenos, la ojo-esmeralda estaba sonrojada y se veía con una actitud de sumisión impropio de ella y el ojo-jade tenia una expresión de pocos amigos.

\- a llegaron - dijo despreocupado el rubio les podemos decir la noticia a todos de una vez.

\- ¿que pasa? - pregunto confundido el moreno.

\- Boomer y yo estamos -dijo tímidamente la rubia.

\- ¡SOMOS NOVIOS! - grito sin poder contener la emoción.

\- ¡genial! - gritaron la otras chicas corriendo a abrazar a la sonrojada rubia.

\- eres justamente la chica que quería como nuera - dijo una voz risueña a sus espaldas, los chicos se tensaron al oír esa voz y voltearon lentamente, a sus espaldas estaban todos los progenitores de los chicos allí presentes, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue la presencia de tres personas mas.

\- Hikari, Ayumo, Dai ¿que hacen aquí? - pregunto sin creer que los veía la pelirroja.

**continuara...**

**Holaaaaa, siento la tardansa, pero es que no e tenido internet.**

**les agradezco los comentarios, fue fue muy agradable saber que les gusta esta historia a varias personar, este capitulo esta dedicado a ustedes chicas.**

**las quiere.**

**Nicole Divine Light.**

**¿revierws?**


	15. Preguntas y Problemas

**Los mejores amigos**

**Holis, muchas gracias por seguir fieles a este Fic, no saben la alegria que me da su consistencia con los comentarios, me animan mucho**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro, es solo para entretener y para expandir mis horizontes ¡fuera el plagio! n.n**

* * *

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

-_- cambio de escenario.

**Capitulo 15: Preguntas y Problemas.**

**Fecha: 01/05/15.**

* * *

**\- **Hikari – exclamo con alegría Miyako mientras corría a los brazos de rubio de ojos celestes – te había extrañado – dijo con lágrimas de alegria.

\- yo también hermanita – dijo con cariño abrazándola con fuerza, pero de improviso dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Boomer y lo miro con frialdad, con molestia.

\- **¿se habrá tomado mal la noticia? –**pensaba preocupado.

\- Dai – susurro sorprendida la morena.

\- tu ne vas pas à embrasser votre cher frère? **¿no vas a abrazar a tu querido hermano mayor?** – dijo el moreno abriendo los brazos con una sonrisa socarrona.

\- te he dicho que no me hables en francés ¡me fastidia! – Dijo ya al lado de su hermano – pero… - dijo suavizando la expresión y sonriendo tenuemente con un sonrojo por los últimos acontecimientos – me alegra verte – dijo dándole un leve golpe al chico que la miro sorprendido por el sonrojo de la morena.

**\- ¿Qué le pasa? –**pensó preocupado, se acerco a ella y comprobó la temperatura de esta tocando la frente de ella y la propia - ¿tienes fiebre? – pregunto aun preocupado.

\- no, no tengo fiebre ¿por qué lo preguntas? – pregunto la mano de sus hermano confundida.

\- estas muy roja – dijo mirándola con atención, la chica abría los ojos sorprendida, bajo la mirada ayándose descubierta y miro por el rabillo del ojo al moreno que los miraba incomodo, celoso, esta acción por parte de los dos morenos no paso desapercibido por el mayor de los Akatsutsumi y le dirigió al mediano de los Him una mirada que era capaz de enfriar hasta el mismísimo infierno.

\- ¡hermanita! – grito Ayumo corriendo para abrazar a Momoko, la chica recibió a su hermano con mucha emoción y empezaron a reír como desquisiados.

\- te extrañe un montón – dijo muy alegre apretándolo con fuerza.

\- te has vuelto una lindura hermana – dijo alejándose de ella para mirarla mejor, voltio hacia el Brick y le sonrió – espero que hallas cuidado bien de mi hermanita – dijo denotándose en sus palabras un doble sentido.

\- hice lo que pude – dijo bajando un poco la mirada, oscureciendo su expresión y tapando el rostro con los largos cabellos, esto no paso desapercibido por ninguno de los jóvenes presentes y la peor en tomarlo fue la pelirroja al sentirse culpable.

\- bueno, dejen de estar parafraseando aquí y entremos, que hace frio – dijo Kazumi abriendo las puertas de su casa – chicos, quería preguntarles algo – pregunto intrigada - ¿Por qué están aquí? Yo no les dije cuando ni a que casa llegaríamos ¿Qué iban a hacer? – pregunto la perspicaz mujer mirando a su descendencia con ojos sospechosos.

\- n-nada – dijo nervioso el moreno.

\- ¡díganme! – exigió – yo no me pude quedar tranquila después de hablar con Momoko y escuchar como hablaba Brick, estaba ronco, eso no es usual – dijo mirando al mayor de pies a cabeza, buscando alguna anomalía.

\- b-bueno, mamá, es que Brick, tuvo el problema – dijo muy nerviosos el rubio, no sabiendo cómo se lo tomaría.

\- ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto confundida.

\- ¿qué problema? - pregunto interesado el mayor de los Akatsutsumi.

\- bueno, lo que paso cuando éramos niños - dijo la morena con un leve sonrojo que nadie noto excepto su hermano mayor.

\- ¿te refieres a cuando ellos la siguieron y empezaron a acosarlas como animales sarnosos? - pregunto empezando a exasperarse el mayor de los Akatsutsumi.

\- Dai - reprocho su madre - no hables así - dijo mirando a los 3 chicos que bajaron la mirada con culpa - ellos no sabían lo que hacían – declaro con pena.

\- ¿y quien le dio chocolate a Brick? - pregunto Kazumi mirando a sus hijos con una mirada fría que congelaría asta el mismísimo infierno.

\- fui yo - dijo la pelirroja con la cara gacha, todos voltearon a mirarla.

\- Momoko... - susurro sorprendido Ayumo por la confesión de su hermana -¿porque lo hiciste? - pregunto sin entender, a nadie le convenía que ninguno de los Him estuviera drogados por sus problemas fisiológicos.

\- yo... - susurro muy apenada por su acción volviendo la culpa que la había abandonado un breve tiempo.

\- No es su culpa - la defendió Brick colocándose delante de ella -yo comí el chocolate, no la culpen - dijo mas para combenser a la chica que a los espectadores.

\- Brick... - susurro sorprendida, pero de inmediato se recupero - no es cierto, yo lo obligue todo es mi culpa, yo no sabia que el tenia ese problema y como nunca lo habia visto comer chocolate pense que... - decia cada vez mas bajo mientras bajaba la mirada con culpa - podria hacer que le gustar - susurro.

\- ¿no no sabias que Brick tiene ese…?

\- No – interrumpió Miyako – ella no sabía que Brick tenía ese problema, de hecho, ninguna de las tres recuerda bien lo que sucedió ese día – dijo un poco avergonzada al no recordar algo tan importante como eso.

\- ¿por qué no lo recordaran? – pensó en voz alta Ayumo.

\- yo creo que es mejor que lo dejemos así – dijo Hitory restándole importancia – es obvio por qué no lo recuerdan, eran muy pequeñas para recordarlo, además de que no dejamos que vieran en ese estado a los chicos una segunda y según veo no hubo ningún proble… - el hombre se detuvo cuando vio el tenue sonrojo que se formaba en el rostro de su hija, a la vez que el mayor de los Him agachaba aun más la cabeza avergonzado y apretando los puños por la rabia e impotencia que sentía - ¿Qué paso hoy? – pregunto imponentemente serio, como muy pocas veces se le podía ver.

\- ¿h-hoy? – pregunto nervioso Boomer al ver la cara de desconfianza que pusieron todos los adultos, incluyendo a los hermano de la rubia y de la morena, asta el mismísimo Ayumo estaba serio, algo nunca antes visto – b-bueno, hoy pasaron muchas cosas – reía nervioso el rubio sin saber como empezar.

\- si – dijo riendo de igual forma la rubia - digamos que fue muy entretenido - dijo tratando de terminar la conversación, pero eso hacia peor la situación.

\- ¿de que forma? -dijo de forma inquisitiva esta vez Akira mirando a su hija con ojos rasgados.

\- yo creo que ya tengo una idea de la forma en que se han divertido los chicos – dijo con malicia la madre de los Him - ¡Mis niños ya son unos hombre! – exclamo muy alegre la mujer, haciendo que los 6 chicos se sonrojaran hasta la raíz del pelo.

\- ¿a que te refieres con eso? – pregunto, pero al ver como esta lo ignoraba aun estando en su fantasía se exaspero - ¡Kazumi explicate!

\- papa, creo que ya está bien de interrogatorios - dijo saliendo al rescate Hikari al rescate de su hermana que lo miraba con agradecimiento aunque sabia que las cosas no quedarían allí - todos necesitamos descansar, el viaje fue muy agitado, los dejaremos en paz a ustedes y nosotros estaremos en la sala de juegos de los chico - dijo mientras empujaba a la sala de estar donde había muchísimo entretenimiento para ellos.

\- p-pero - trato de decir Mitory pero esta vez fue Ayumo quien interfirió.

\- anda mama, relájense - dijo mientras apuraba el paso de todos los mayores y les serró la puerta antes de que volvieran a protestar, voltio a mirar a los demás sin expresión – vamos, caminen - dijo yendo al lugar ya dicho, haciendo que todos hicieran lo mismo.

Al llegar, Dai fue el último en entrar y serró la puerta con pestilla.

\- ahora, hablen chicos – dijo con calma Hikari - ¿Qué a pasado hoy? aparte de que mi hermanita ya es novia de el pequeño Boomer – pregunto mirando a la nueva pareja inexpresivo pero aun con rasgos suaves.

\- n-nada – dijo nerviosa Kaoru.

\- eso yo no me lo creo, miren sus caras – dice Dai señalándolos acusadoramente con el dedo – yo no me voy a tragar ese cuento viendo como todos están nerviosos y mi hermana esta sonrojada, ¡Eso yo nunca lo había visto! – dijo alterado a mas no poder.

\- cálmate Dai – dice Hikari se voltea para ver a los chicos se dio cuenta de que Brick ya estaba recostado a una pared con la cabeza gacha y los brazos cruzados - ¿paso algo malo? – pregunto suavemente, todos negaron a acepción de Brick – entonces dígannos lo que paso, queremos ayudarlos – dijo tratando de que se relajaran.

\- yo te diré que fue lo que paso – dijo con voz lúgubre y ronca Brick, hablando por primera vez en lo que iba de tiempo allí – estábamos en el centro comercial, yo estaba con los chicos y con Miyako y Kaoru – dijo mientras las señalaba sin dejar ver su rostro – y Momoko estaba con su novio – dijo dejando ver la rabia en su voz.

\- ¿novio? – susurro Ayumo por primera vez en esa estancia muy sorprendido -¿tienes novio? – pregunto sin creérselo.

\- ¡No es cierto! Brick, tu sabes que es mentira – dijo muy sorprendida de que el chico haya salido con ese tema de la nada.

\- a mi me pareció que te la pasabas de maravilla con Mitch – dijo de la misma forma ronca y rabiosa – siento haberme metido en su cita – dijo tensando los músculos.

\- Brick, ¿por qué dices todo esto que no viene al tema? – dijo acercándose a el rápidamente pero no con rabia o reproche, estaba pasando algo y ella lo sabia.

\- déjame – exigió apartando la mirada del alcance de la chica, esta se asusto y se acerco mas haciendo caso omiso a la exigencia del chico.

-¿Brick? - se acerco aun mas preocupada.

\- Momo, creo que no deberías acercarte a Brick - dijo seriamente. hablando por primera vez Butch - es una mala idea - dijo mirando un poco preocupado la actitud tan esquiva de su hermano para con la chica - **algo va mal - **pensó angustiado.

\- ¿Brick? - susurro tan cerca que llego al punto en el que le podía tocar el rostro, el chico no pudo separarse mas y fue ay donde lo vio, donde todo lo vieron, Brick tenia los ojos naranjas bermellón, el color que nade quería ver en sus ojos.

\- mierda - susurro sorprendido Ayumo sin creerlo - ¿que carajo pasa? no a comido mas chocolate - dijo mientras empezaba a catar el olor en el aire, en busca del olor que podría detonar ese comportamiento en el pelirrojo.

Todos miraban al chico con asombro, ya que ase poco lo habian visto y tenia los ojos tan rojos como siempre y en ese momento ocurrio. Brick se desmayo.

\- ¡O por Dios! ¡Brick! ¿estas bien - grito alterada Momoko.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Holissss**

**Siento mucho haber tardado tanto, pero fue que estaba enfrascada en los exámenes de rendimiento que no pude tener cabeza para terminar el cap.**

**De verdad no me gusta hacerlos esperar, pero creo que a veces tanta espera tiene su recompensa y espero que este capitulo aya sido de su agrado.**

**Como siempre, este capitulo esta dedicado a:**

**Momoko Him: tranquila, me da gusto que asta anónima me des un comentario, no sabes como los necesito para vivir, espero que te aya gustado este capi, me rebane los sesos terminando con todos estos problemas que e tenido últimamente**

**Irri: jajajaj, gracias, es todo un misterio lo que pasara con la respuesta de Momoko a la petición de Brick, pero créeme cuando te digo que sera un acontecimiento muy interesante nwn.**

**Loveisyou15: Muchas gracias n/n, te lo agradezco en el alma que te guste mi historia y espero que me sigas siguiendo la historia, solo tenme un poquito de paciencia con los capítulos por fa.**

**estrellaanime: espero que te aya gustado, ya que cuando ley tu comentario podía sentir la ansiedad y frustración por quedarte a medias, te entiendo yo también lo e sentido, gracias por comentar.**

**AnimeGirl260: Gracias, a mi también me gustan los rojos, son una ternura, espero que ayas disfrutado de este capitulo.**

**La verdad es que me callo por sorpresa que le aya gustado a alguien mi historia, ya que se la mostre a una persona y esa misma persona me dijo que era una perdida de tiempo, que no valia la pena siendo que yo no era buena para eso, pero sus comentarios me hicieron pensar que no soy tan mala en esto y que tal vez lo que hago no es tanto una perdida de tiempo, por eso insisto tanto con los agradecimientos, gracias por no abandonarme n.n.**

**Besos a todas y todos en el planeta.**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**

**¿reviews?**


	16. Preguntas y respuestas mas confusas

**Los mejores amigos**

**hola, siento mucho si tarde en publicar pero ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa con muchisimo cariño para ustedes, creo que ay que aclarar que es mía y esta salida puro de mi retorcid****a mente, ¡FUERA EL PLAGIO Y EL LUCRO! nwn.**

* * *

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

-_- cambio de escenario.

**Capitulo 18: Preguntas y respuestas mas confusas.**

**Fecha: 18/05/15.**

* * *

Momoko se arrodillo rápidamente al lado de Brick, estaba ardiendo, eso la asusto demasiado, estaba pálido, le dio un vuelco al corazón ver de esa forma a Brick, a la par se le unieron los chicos y los hermanos mayores de las chicas.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Brick? – pregunto angustiada Miyako mirando como cada vez se veía mas y mas pálido al chico.

\- Boomer llama al tío Masaru, el debe de saber que le pasa a Brick – dijo Ayumo abriendo la puerta con inquietud, se irrito al ver que el chico estaba pasmado sin saber que hacer - ¡Boomer! – le grito para que se moviera, el chico sin mas contemplaciones salió rápidamente en busca de su padre.

\- Brick, ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto en un susurro con un hilo de voz, aun a sabiendas de que él no le iba a responder - ¿Qué tienes?

\- creo que deberíamos recostarlo en una cama, allí estaría mejor – dijo Miyako suavemente tocando el hombro de la pelirroja.

\- sí, nosotros lo llevamos hermanita, ustedes solo hágannos espacio para llevarlo – dijo Hikari amablemente mientras Butch y Ayumo agarraban por cada costado a Brick.

\- está bien – susurraron las chicas al mismo tiempo.

Salieron con Brick acuestas de la habitación y fueron subiendo las escaleras, todos estaban nerviosos y tensos pero trataban de mantener una conversación para no quedarse en silencio.

\- ¡Boomer! ¡lleva a papa a el cuarto de Brick! – grito Butch en un bago intento de que su hermano lo escuchara y se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar a el rubio responder con un ¨OK¨.

\- ¿tu no sabes nada de lo que le pudo haber ocurrido? – pregunto Hikari preocupado por el desmallado.

\- No que me acuerde, papa nunca nos deja ver a alguno de nosotros después de que tomamos el medicamento, y como sabras, no nos acordamos de nada – dijo Butch tranquilo, pero de inmediato se alarma y ve a su hermano – a menos – susurro horrorizado.

\- ¿a menos que? – pregunto esta vez Dai con el ceño fruncido por la confusión, Butch no le prestó atención lo que hizo fue ver a la pelirroja que lo miraba preocupada, se sentía culpable por lo que le pasaba al chico. En ese momento llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo y lo depositaron con cuidado en la cama, Momoko se sentó al lado de Brick.

\- Momoko, ¿Brick tomo alguna medicina? – pregunto angustiado, la chica lo miro apagada.

\- sí, tomo una, él dijo que no le hacía daño tomarla - dijo recordando el momento mientras se sonrojaba - ¡No me digas que le hacía daño! ¡Dime Butch!, ¿le hacía daño? – peguntaba y gritaba alterada, se sentía fatal, ese desmallo era otra acción suya contra Brick de la que no se daba cuenta que hacía, otra desgracia que sumarle a la lista de culpabilidad que se hacía cada vez más grande – si a Brick le pasara algo… yo… - no pudo más y se echo a llorar.

\- momo, cálmate – le dijo Miyako tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- no es que le haga daño, Momo – empezó a explicar el chico – mira, esa medicina hace que el efecto del chocolate en Brick se valla mucho más lento y hace también que el cuerpo de Brick colapse, como acabamos de ver todo hace un rato – dijo señalando al chico inconsciente.

\- para alguien que nunca ve a sus hermanos después de que se toman la medicina sabes bastante, ¿nos estabas mintiendo? – pregunto Dai mirándolo con desconfianza.

\- ese es el asunto, papa nunca nos dejo hacerlo, pero cuando tomamos esa medicina de repuesto nosotros recordamos lo que hacemos – dijo bajando gradualmente la voz a un susurro pero todos pudieron oírlo.

\- lo que nos dices es que ¿cuando toman la medicina que es, no pasa nada de lo que acabas de decir? – pregunta confundida Kaoru.

\- en realidad no - entrando en esos momentos se escucho la respuesta Masaru entrando con Boomer, viendo directamente a su hijo mayor con preocupación – ellos, tomen la medicina que tomen, los ara desmallarse siempre, eso es uno de los efectos con los que tenemos que acostumbrarnos si queremos que sigan actuando normalmente – dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama de su hijo, se sentó al lado de Brick y le examino la temperatura – Miyako, dile a Kazumi que traiga la medicina de los muchachos cuando se desmallan, ella sabe donde están – la chica no lo pensó dos veces y se fue, el hombre miro al otro lado de la cama a Momoko que estaba llorando mientras sujetaba suavemente el costado de Brick – momo, el estará bien, no es como si estuviera en coma o algo parecido – dijo tratando de tranquilizarla, la chica lo miro con los ojos hinchados y con las lagrimas haciéndole gruesos caminos en su lindo rostro haciéndola ver adorable como una niña pequeña que pierde de vista a su mama –**pareciera que estuviera enamorada de Brick, entiendo como él se siente, pobre Brick – **pensó con tristeza al darse cuenta del dolor que sentía su hijo todos los días al darse esperanzas y enterarse de que la chica no le hace caso.

\- esto es mi culpa – dijo entre gimoteos – debí haberle dicho que no lo hiciera, que no tomara eso – dijo mostrando en su mirada un dolor horrendo.

\- tranquila, eso siempre les pasa a los chicos, no es tu culpa, aunque me extraña que Brick haya querido tomar algún medicamento en ese estado – dijo confundido, en ese momento entraron Kazumi y Miyaco con la medicina.

\- mi bebe se desmallo otra vez – dijo preocupada pero no al nivel tan alto que llevaba la pelirroja – momo, ¿por qué te pones así? Brick no se ha muerto – dijo dándole palmaditas a la chica.

\- ¿no estas preocupada? – pregunto mirándola sorprendida.

\- ¡claro que lo estoy! ¿Me crees un monstruo? – bromeo la mujer haciéndose la indignada, pero después suavizo la expresión – la primera vez que paso me preocupe horriblemente, me no sabía qué hacer viendo como mis bebes se desmallaban uno tras uno – dacia recordado las veces que había pasado – quieres mucho a Brick para comportarte así, es tan lindo de tu parte – dijo muy alegre haciendo que la chica se sonrojara demasiado.

\- es mi mejor amigo, sería una persona horrible si no me preocupara en momentos como este – susurro mirando a Brick compasiva apartándole los cabellos que le cubrían el hermoso rostro del chico. Kazumi al ver esto se preocupo.

\- **¿Cuándo será el día que Brick le dirá la verdad a Momoko? – **pensó angustiada Kazumi.

\- amor, pásame la medicina por favor – le pidió Masaru, la mujer se acerco a él pero vio en la mirada de su esposo un claro mensa ¨aquí pasa algo raro¨, ella pensaba lo mismo, ¿pero que era? – bueno, ya hicieron mucho, mejor descansen, yo arreglare esto – dijo con un claro mensaje ¨Largo de aquí todos¨, nadie le puso objeción excepto Momoko que se quería quedar al lado del chico, pero después de un rato se dejo llevar por su hermano a la habitación de Boomer donde todos estaban esperando una respuesta de lo recién ocurrido.

\- hijo, ¿qué paso con tu hermana? – pregunto preocupado Hitori mientras veía como Momoko se quedaba acurrucada en un rincón.

\- no se si alguno de los chicos les dijo lo que paso, pero… - vio a todos y suspiro largamente – Brick se desmallo – dijo con resignación.

\- ¡o por kami! - exclamo Mikomi muy sorprendida. Ayumo les contó todo lo ocurrido, se sorprendieron por como se lo tomaban los padres de los Him y los mismos hermanos del pelirrojo no le tomaban gran importancia al saber lo que había pasado.

\- eso es normal entre nosotros - dijo Butch resignado - aunque nos sorprendió que le pasara, siempre estamos pendientes de que ninguno de nosotros tenga ese problema - dijo con tranquilidad.

\- lo que me sorprendió bastante fue que Brick en ese estado tomara la medicina que el sabia que le caía mal - dijo Boomer pensativo.

\- no lo sé, nosotros no estábamos con ellos en esos momen...

\- ¿cómo que no estaban con ellos? ¿ustedes dejaron sola a mi niña con el sabiendo cómo estaba? - pregunto alterado, haciendo que todos se tensaran a excepción de Momoko que se levanto lentamente del rincón en donde estaba.

\- papa - susurro con una voz lúgubre y un tanto ronca por tanto llorar, esto provoco que Hitory se tensara un poco asustado.

\- ¿que pasa mi niña? - pregunto con nerviosismo al ver como los largos mechones le impedían ver su rostro.

\- ¡Brick no está enfermo! - le grito viéndolo de golpe con las marcas de las lagrimas surcándole las mejillas - ¡no es un asesino en serie o un psicópata! ¡ ES BRICK! - le grito ya desquiciada, haciendo que tuvieran que agarrarla antes de que empezara a golpear a su padre.

\- Momo, cálmate, papa no lo decía con mala intención, solo es demasiado sobre protector, eso es todo - dijo Ayumo suavemente tratando de calmarla, haciendo que poco a poco dejara de forcejear y se tiro a los brazos de su hermano para empezar a llorar de nuevo - tranquila, no es tu culpa - dijo acariciándole el cabello suavemente, mientras hacia que los dos se sentaran en la cama.

\- es mi culpa, yo lo obligue a comer chocolate y también deje que se tomara esa medicina, ahora va a recordar todo lo que paso y todo lo que me dijo y me va a odiar y se va a sentir fatal por mi culpa ¡ solo míralo! ¡está ardiendo en fiebre! y se supone que eso no debía pasar - dijo haciéndose volita en la cama.

\- no ay nada que te vaya a hacer cambiar de opinión ¿cierto? - le pregunto mirándola con precaución. Decidió que la dejaría ser, se acerco a su padre y le dijo en susurros – creo que es mejor que no vuelvas a decir algo parecido, no creo que quieras que se vuelva a alterar ¿o sí? – pregunto ya sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de su padre, se fue a donde estaban los morenos y los rubios, a él le siguieron Hikary y Dai – Creo que no sabremos nada de lo que paso hasta que se asegure de que Brick está bien - dijo con resignación.

\- no importa, ya me imagino lo que paso – declaro Miyako-

\- sí, yo también – dijo Kaoru muy segura – solo falta verle la angustia y escuchar lo que a dicho para darse cuenta.

\- ¿de que hablan? – pregunto confundido Hikari.

\- ¿no es obvio? - pregunto incrédula Kaoru - de seguro Brick se le confeso a momo - dice como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

\- ¿que? - pregunto alarmado Dai sin creerlo - ¿como lo saben? - pregunto aun sin entender.

\- basta con verla - dijo simplemente Miyako dándose cuenta de que Hitori estaba muy al pendiente de su conversación y lo veía alterarse aun mas de lo que estaba antes del reclamo de Momoko - tenemos problemas - anuncio un poco asustada, haciendo que todos lo vieran.

En ese momento se habré la puerta y se ve la figura de Masaru entrar a la estancia un poco cohibido, todos estaban atentos a las noticias, entra y se acerca a su esposa.

\- pasa - susurra, entra el pelirrojo un poco pálido pero con una expresión seria.

\- ¿no deberías descansar hijo? - pregunto Kazumi con preocupación, dejando de acariciar el cabello de Momo, la que se quedo tan quieta como una estatua tratando de procesar las palabras de Kazumi.

\- **¿descansar? ¿hijo - **pensaba aun echa bolita en la cama sin comprender. Brick miraba en su dirección muy preocupado y se le acerco un poco, ella ve al frente y se sorprende al verlo - ¿Brick? - susurra muy bajito trantando de quitarse el cabello de la cara para ver mejor. El chico se sentó a su lado y le empezó a quitar las lagrimas de la cara.

\- ¿por que lloraba? - le pregunto a los chicos que lo miraban aliviados por saber que estaba bien.

\- se estaba culpando por todo - dijo serio Ayumo como pocas veces podía estar.

\- ¿por que te culpas de esto? - le pregunto suavemente, tratando de evitar que volviera a alterarse.

\- es mi culpa - dijo bajo pero todos la escucharon - si no fuera por mi, no te hubieras comido el chocolate y tampoco me hubieras be-sado y tampoco hu-hubieras di-cho to-das e-sas cosas que de ver-dad no sentías - entre mas hablaba mas se le quebraba la voz.

\- ¿LA BESASTE? - grito alterado Hitori a mas no poder a punto de tirarcele en sima al pelirrojo que miraba a todos con arrepentimiento, Masaru fue el que se interpuso entre Hitori y su hijo para evitar que le lastimara.

\- cálmate Hitori, no te alteres - le dijo muy fuerte para que entrara en razón y atacando sus puntos de presión para que los músculos se relajaran.

\- esta bien Masaru, me calmo pero te voy a decir una cosa - dijo volteándose ante el con enfado - yo rompo el trato que hicimos entre nuestros hijos- dijo muy firmemente, haciendo que todos los padres y hermanos mayores de las chicas se sorprendieran.

\- no puedes hacerlo Hitori, lo habíamos decidido hace mucho - trato de razonar con el Mitory pero fue inutil.

\- ¿que trato? - preguntaron los 6 chicos sin entender nada.

\- bu-bueno - tartamudeo Mitomi sin saber que decir.

\- ustedes estan comprometidos - dijo seriamente Hikari.

\- ¿QUE? - gritaron todos sorprendidos.

**Continuara...**

**Hola a todas y todos.**

**Espero que les aya gustado el cap, como a mi, les jur****o que mi intención no era tardar tanto, pero surgieron muchos problemas.**

**Bueno, como saben, les agradezco un montón a las chicas que siempre me publican su lindos y censuales comentarios. Los adoro.**

**Bueno, como dice en el encabezado, el cap esta dedicado a:**

**Momoko Him: muchas gracias, agradezco mucho que aun con la compu dañada publiques, gracias, tus c****omentarios me alegraron de sobre manera.**

**irrii: si p**obre Brick, aunque va a pasar algo muy interesante, wajajajajaja nwn.

**AlissonBxM15: te agradesco, muchas gracias por tu cap.**

**Y bueno, entre otras chicas que en este momento no puedo contestarle los comentarios por que ALGUIEN me esta fastidiando con irme.**

**Bueno, Chao.**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**

**¿reviews?**


	17. Soledad y Esperanza

**Los mejores amigos**

**Holis, ¿como están mi gente bella?, espero que el capitulo anterior les aya gustado, me fascinaron los comentarios.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa con muchísimo cariño para ustedes, creo que ay que aclarar que es mía y esta salida puro de mi retorcida mente, ¡FUERA EL PLAGIO Y EL LUCRO! nwn.**

* * *

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

-_- cambio de escenario.

**Capitulo 17: soledad y esperanza**

**Fecha:5/6/15**

* * *

\- ¿a qué te refieres con que están comprometidos? – pregunto Miyako sorprendida a mas no poder.

\- no solo a ellos, los comprometieron a todos ustedes, no solo a ellos – aclaro seriamente Hikari viendo fríamente a Boomer, haciéndolo sudar frio.

**(POV BRICK)**

Aunque intente no hacerme ilusiones, no lo pude lograr, mi sub consiente brincaba de alegría, no podía estar más feliz por la noticia, las palabras que había confesado Hikari se repetían constantemente en mi cabeza y me hacían tener alucinaciones de lo que sería tener una vida junto a mi linda pelirroja.

**-** **mi esposa Momoko, Momoko Him – **pensó fascinado - **¡suena perfecto! – **estaba que no podía de la alegría, mirándome a mí mismo junto a ella que llevaba un bebe en los brazos y estaba embarazada, era la mejor visión del mundo, pero en esos momentos recordó lo que dijo Hitory quería romper el compromiso, no, podía destruirlo asi.

\- pero… ¿Por qué nos comprometieron? - Escuche la pregunta de la Momoko que no dejaba de verme con sorpresa, esa pregunta lo derrumbo todo, me recordó la cruel realidad, el echo que todos los días me atormentaba, ella no me quería, jamás lo haría, y eso me mataba, esta vez no pude reprimirme, lo intente pero no pude, afile la mirada como nunca antes lo había hecho con ninguno de los presentes, muchísimo menos con ella, sentía tanta rabia y dolor que creo no haberla podido disimular en mi expresión, aleje las manos de ella, mirándola como a las demás personas en el instituto, mi orgullo no soportaba mas inconscientes rechazos de su parte, siendo tan atento, demostrándole siempre los sentimientos que sentía solo para con ella y ni aunque confesándome me hace caso, me senté recto en la cama y vi a todos seriamente.

**(FIN POV BRICK)**

\- ¿por que hicieron eso papa? - pregunto muy seriamente, sin mostrar ningún sentimiento en su rostro, solo una gran frialdad, dejando muy preocupados a todos los presentes.

\- **pobre Brick, se sentirá terrible seguramente - **pensó apenada Kasumi viendo a su hijo con pena - eso paso despues deque sucedió la ¨boda¨ entre tu y momo, se veían tan lindos y felices los dos juntos que no pudimos ignorar la idea que eso pasara de verdad, entonces decidimos comprometerlos - dijo muy alegre la mujer viendo a sus tres hijos, Butch y Boomer la miraban muy sorprendidos, Brick lo que hacía era ver todo en silencio y con mucha seriedad.

Momoko vio el cambio radical del chico, no era tonta, sabía que algo le molestaba, y eso paso después de que dijeran que estaban comprometidos.

\- **seguro que Brick ya me odia por el accidente del chocolate y ahora que le dicen que se tiene que casar conmigo de seguro que no requiere ni verme, tengo que arreglar esto - **pensó decidida a hacer que el chico se sintiera mejor - tía Kazumi, no debieron comprometernos sin que nosotros supiéramos, eso no es justo para ninguno de nosotros - dijo señalando a los 5 chicos restantes involucrados, esta acción de la chica hizo que el semblante de Brick se oscureciera aun mas alarmando a todos los presente.

\- pero Momoko... - trato de decir Kazumi.

\- déjala, mama - interrumpió Brick con la cabeza gacha - ella no quiere que la aten a alguien que nunca va a querer, eso sería una tortura para ella, y para mi, mejor déjenla que se vaya detrás de su querido Mitch, su padre es dueño de una cadena de mercadotecnia prometedora señor Akatsutsumi, sería un buen compromiso para ambas familias y para ambos hijos, serian felices todo el mundo y nadie sufre - dice con una voz seria y ronca por lo tenso que mantenía.

\- Brick, ¿por qué dices eso? - pregunta confundida y preocupada viéndolo atentamente.

\- tsk - chasqueo tratando de retener la rabia, pero no lo logro - ¡VETE CON TU AMADO MITCH AL QUE ADORAS TANTO! ¡YO YA NO TE VOY A ESTORBAR MAS! - grito con ira mirándola con mucho dolor y salió rápidamente del lugar dando un portazo y dejando a todos de piedra.

\- Brick... - susurro muy sorprendida y en shock Momoko - **¿por qué te pusiste así? - **se pregunto muy angustiada y decidió seguirlo pero Ayumo le toma del hombro.

\- no creo que sea buena idea ir detrás de él en estos momentos Momoko, el de verdad debe estar realmente molesto para que se haya atrevido a gritarte, mejor déjalo ser - le aconsejo tratando de que la chica desistiera de sus intento de salir.

\- no, con mas razón debo de ir tras de él, debo saber que le pasa - dijo suavemente, pero cambio para mostrar un rostro con mucha enfado - después volveré y me dirás cada detalle del día que nos comprometieron y me dirás por que no me dijiste nada ¿entiendes? - le pregunto mirándolo con una frialdad que helaría al mismísimo infierno.

\- ca-claro Momo, lo que tu digas -dijo con los pelos de puntas y se marcho en busca del pelirrojo.

* * *

\- yo lo sabía, lo sabía muy bien, yo no podía tener algo tan maravilloso como eso – decía Brick muy dolido caminando hasta el jardín, era un lugar inmenso donde se ubicaba en el medio de todo el lugar un gran invernadero donde siempre se encontraba el menor de los Him para relajarse – creo que me iré al invernadero – susurro muy bajo se fue hacia él, pasando por un túnel de flores de Cerezo que adornaban el camino y al lado de ellos había una inmensa fuente de mármol pulido, más que un jardín el lugar parecía un parque.

Llego a la gran puerta del invernadero y entro sin molestarse en serrar la puerta.

\- **¿Donde es que tenía Boomer las sillas? **– se pregunto mirando hacia todos lados, ubico un juego de comedor de caoba rodeada de muchas flores hermosas – ay esta – dijo con nostalgia sentándose en una de las sillas – **recuerdo cuando éramos niños, siempre nos la pasábamos aquí para jugar o para comer** **juntos** – recordó con melancolía - éramos felices en ese entonces, no habían problemas – susurro con tristeza – ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Momoko?, la única mujer que de verdad nunca me querrá – se pregunto golpeando la mesa con rabia y dolor.

* * *

\- alguien entro al invernadero – susurro Momoko viendo las puertas que estaban abiertas de par en par – **de seguro Brick está aquí** – pensó muy segura y se decidió a entrar para encontrarlo, todo el lugar estaba solo iluminado por la luz de la luna, todo se veía realmente hermoso, la pelirroja pudo encontrar después de un tiempo al juego del comedor de caoba que tantos recuerdos le traiaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorecuerdos le traía, se fue acercando, pero se detuvo al ver a alguien sentado, se asusto pero se dio cuenta de la gorra roja que llevaba arriba de los cabellos anaranjados - **¡Es Brick!** – pensó muy alegre de verlo.

Estaba a unos 2 metros de distancia del chico, se veía con una gran tristeza haciéndola sentir muy culpable, vio que estaba murmurando algo pero no pudo escuchar lo que decía trato e acercarse un poco.

– ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de Momoko?, la única mujer que de verdad nunca me querrá – dijo el chico golpeando la mesa fuertemente asustando a la chica.

\- **¿qué significa esto?**– se pregunto, su cerebro andaba en todo su procesamiento para poder hallar una respuesta lógica, que ella ya sabia - **¿significa que Bick no me mentía?**– pensó confundida - **no, debió ser mi ****imaginación** \- estaba tan ensimismada que choco contra una maceta llena de puros lirios en botón, esta callo haciéndose añicos en el suelo llamando la atención del ojo-carmesí.

\- ¿Quién esta ahí? – pregunto mientras se levantaba de la silla con una voz muy autoritaria y realmente fría que la chica pensó que no era de él, pero sí lo era, ese matiz inconfundible en su voz lo comprobaba, salió poco a poco de su escondite y se quedo a un metro de distancia de el – Momoko – susurro sorprendido, pero de inmediato cambio la expresión a una de recelo y desconfianza, cosa que le cayó como un balde de agua fría a la chica - ¿Qué quieres aquí? – pregunto sin darle la cara.

\- solo quería saber si de verdad estabas bien, actuaste muy raro aya adentro - dijo con preocupación al verlo evitarla. Se le acerco por la espalda y lo halo por el hombro para encararlo, el chico la miro con enojo - ¿que te pasa? - pregunto con amabilidad.

\- déjame - le dijo en un susurro dándole un manotazo a la mano que sostenía su hombro y dándose la vuelta para darle la espalda nuevamente - solo... vete a donde te plazca - le dijo mientras se devolvía para sentarse de nuevo. Momoko lo miraba sin palabras, estaba realmente sorprendida, se sentó al lado del chico y lo miro fijamente - ¡vete! - dijo irritado.

\- ¿porque te comportas así? - le pregunto muy preocupada al verlo tan esquivo - tu nunca me habías tratado así - dijo muy suavemente, bajando la mirada con pena - nunca me habías gritado - dijo a punto de llorar - se que de verdad me odias por todo lo que te hice pasar y no me quejo - susurro muy apenada, se sentía horrible por todo lo ocurrido y darse cuenta de su desprecio hacia ella no ayudaba mucho para subirle los ánimos.

El chico la quedo mirando sorprendido, no podía creer que ella pensara eso, estaba atónito hacia su declaracion.

\- ¿de verdad crees que y-yo te odio? – le pregunto incrédulo - ¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunto aun sin entener.

\- es obvio, ¿cómo no me odiarías después de todo lo que te hice pasar? – dijo mientras le brotaban lagrimas de impotencia – por mi culpa dijiste cosas que en realidad no pensaba y yo te di la medicina que no era, ¡soy una inútil! – exclamo muy afligida apoyando su cabeza entre sus brazos.

Brick la miro con tristeza y dolor, no quería esto, lo que menos quería era hacerle daño.

\- **lo menos que pensaba era que ella imaginara que yo la odiaba… -**pensó el viéndola tristemente – Momo… - susurro para empezar a disculparse, pero ella lo detuvo.

\- ¡No me digas así! –dijo alterada mirándolo con mucho dolor – no merezco tu compasión, soy un estorbo –

Brick no lo soporto mas, el avía decidido alejarse y ser indiferente con todos, pero esos ojos, ver esos hermosos ojitos llenos de desolación y dolor, todas sus barreras se cayeron, no podía dejarla, así le doliera su rechazo, tenia que estar con ella, en un instante estaba a su lado levantándola para abrazándola fuertemente contra su pecho, ella se aferro a él con tanta desesperación que casi le clava las uñas en el pecho, ella se sintió tan cómoda, tan protegida entre sus brazos que no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, su amabilidad la hundía en una gran misria.

\- no merezco todo tu cariño – susurro muy bajo mientras llenaba de lagrimas la camisa del chico.

\- shhh – trato de silenciarla – no digas esas mierdas o sino si me voy a enojar – dijo apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella, se sentó en la silla de donde la levanto y la acuno entre sus brazos relajándola, calmándola, haciendo que la comodidad la hiciera dejar de llorar, ella alzo su mirada para verlo con sus ojos vidriosos para encontrarse con la dulce mirada del chico, él la miraba como si fuero la cosa mas valiosa y hermosa del mundo, se sentía querida y mimada, sintió como su corazón bombeaba cada vez más rápido y una pregunta surco su mente.

**\- ¿de verdad abre escuchado mal? – **se pregunto recordado lo que creyó haber escuchado de parte del chico cuando ella llego a ese lugar – Brick… - susurro bajo con la pregunta atorada en la garganta, el chico la miro embelesado ahuecando su mejilla con la mano derecha.

\- daría lo que fuera por pasar contigo el resto de mis días – susurro sin darse cuenta, tan bajo, que la chica creyó haberlo imaginado, pero los movimientos de su boca estaban acordes con las palabras que escucho, afirmando su peor temor.

\- lo que me estás diciendo no es verdad ¿cierto? – le pregunto con sentimientos contradictorios plasmados en su rostro, el horror y la esperanza predominaban en sus preciosas facciones, el horror por la verdad inminente que ella ya sabía pero que se negaba a aceptar, y la esperanza era la que tenia de que hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que se estaba volviendo loca y todo esto era un sueño que trataría de borrar para siempre.

\- ¡Maldita sea Momoko!, ¿Cuándo vas a poder entenderlo? – le pregunto ya exasperado por lo decidida que estaba en no creerle – todo lo que te dije era verdad, todo, estando drogado, no estándolo, todo lo que te dije era cierto – la abrazo fuertemente pensando que al decirle todo como era, la chica se le fuera a escapar – yo no mentía cuando te deje que te amo – le dijo separándola un poco para mirarla – desde siempre – susurro viéndola con devoción. Ella lo miraba atónita, no sabía que pensar, estaba bloqueada.

\- yo… no sé qué decir – susurro muy sonrojada y sin saber realmente que hacer.

\- no tienes que decir nada, yo se que tu no me quieres… yo… solo quería que lo supieras – dijo endureciendo la mirada y dirigiéndola hacia la nada, preocupando demasiado a Momoko.

\- no – dijo aterrada abrazándose muy fuerte a Brick, sorprendiéndolo – no pienses eso, yo te adoro – le dijo con los ojos bien serrados y apegándose mucho mas a el – solo… tenme paciencia, ¿si? – le dijo mirándolo con los ojos cristalinos por las ganas de llorar que se devolvían.

\- ¿paciencia para que? Pregunto confundido sin entender.

\- yo lo quiero ser todo para ti, al igual que tu lo eres todo para mi, solo tenme paciencia, yo no quiero que estés mal, yo te adoro, y si de esta forma puedo hacer que estés bien, lo haré – dijo sonriéndole con cariño, dándole un beso en la mejilla – pero eso si – dijo mirándolo con un puchero – tu seras solo mio – dijo con una advertencia en sus ojos.

\- ¿e…estás hablando en serio? – pregunto sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando - ¿d-de verdad aceptas ser mi novia? – pregunto, viéndola ilusionado como la chica asentía, la abrazo fuertemente y escondió su cabeza en su cuello – ¡claro que soy todo tuyo! ¿de quien mas si no? – pregunto derramando unas lagrimas por la alegría tremenda que lo llenaba.

\- eso espero – dijo muy alegre.

* * *

\- ¿que les dije yo? - murmuro burlona una morena muy alegre viendo la escena detrás de unas azucenas - ¡sabia que ellos terminarían juntos.

\- esta bien, ganaste - murmuro Boomer resignado sacando de su bolsillo 10 mil yenes - recuerdamen nunca mas hacer apuestas contigo.

\- y recuerdame a mi lo bueno que es apostar con la familia - dijo verificando el billete minuciosamente.

\- se ven tan lindos los dos - dijo muy alegre mirandolos con ternura.

\- **solo faltamos nosotro, mi morena bella - **penso mirando a la chica que se guardaba triunfal el billete en el bolcilol del pantalón - **solo espera, y veras que seras mia preciosa - **penso anelante de que llegara el momento de por fin llamarla su mujer.

**Continuara…**

**Hola a todos, estoy muy contenta de volver a publicar, lamento de sobremanera el retraso, se que fue muy malo de mi parte, pero es que tuve problemas y mucho trabajo con las claces.**

**Espero que les aya gustado y que no quieran matarme TANTO por como deje este cap.**

**Muchicimas gracias por sus comentarios, me animaron mucho.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**

**¿reviews?**.


	18. Nuevas circunstancias

**Los mejores amigos**

**Hola mi gente hermosa y bella, lamento la tardanza, sé que tengo casi un mes sin publicar y lo lamento mucho, por eso, como recompensa, les traigo este capítulo súper largo para que se entretengan, nwn, besos.**

**Los personajes de Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls no me pertenecen, les pertenece a su creador – el cual no sé quién es – lo único que me pertenece es la historia y los personajes creados**

**Esta historia esta echa con muchísimo cariño para ustedes, creo que ay que aclarar que es mía y esta salida puro de mi retorcida mente, ¡FUERA EL PLAGIO Y EL LUCRO! nwn.**

* * *

\- Anime – conversaciones y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

-_- cambio de escenario.

**Nico: **anime - conversación telefónica

**Capitulo 18: Nuevas circunstancias.**

**Fecha: 15/07/15**

* * *

En los suburbios más lujosos de Hong Kong, China, se veía una mansión que resaltaba de sobre manera. Dentro de su despacho, estaba una mujer sentado detrás de un escritorio tratando con unos informes, era de 1,95 de alta y delgada, de unos 45 o 46 años, tenía rasgos finos, cabello plateado, tes pálida y ojos negros.

Se abre la puerta y aparece un chico. 1,80 de alto, de unos rasgos delicados pero no dejando de ser varoniles, cabello y ojos anaranjados, era de una actitud apacible y muy amable, llevaba un pantalón negro, una camisa manga larga blanca, una corbata con rayas negras y grises y unas converse negras, uniforme de preparatoria.

\- Lǐ gàosù wǒ, nǐ bǎ wǒ sòng dào āyí dǎ diànhuà **Lee me dijo que me mandaste a llamar tía** – dijo el chico amablemente, con un tono muy alegre.

\- Zhè shì zhèngquè de, zuò chéng**es cierto, siéntate Makoto** – dijo ofreciéndole el asiento delante de él, se sentó – Nǐ yǒuyī fèn gōngzuò **tienes un trabajo** – le dijo simplemente, pero ese aviso tenia mas significado del que parecía y el chico sabia eso muy bien.

\- Zhè shì guānyú shénme de? **¿de qué se trata?** – pregunto tranquilo y apacible - Wǒ xiànzài yào zuò de? **¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?**

\- Nǐ huì zěnme zuò? Nǐ de yìsi shì **¿Qué tendrán que hacer? Querrás decir** – dijo con una media sonrisa.

\- Nàme tā de wěidà fāshēngle shénme? **entonces es grande ¿Qué paso?** – le pregunto intrigado.

\- Nǐ hái jìdé wǒmen zài rìběn de péngyǒu ma? **¿te acuerda de nuestros amigos de Japón?** – le pregunto poniéndole nuevamente atención a los papeles.

\- Nǐ zài tánlùn tā xiānshēng? **¿estás hablando del señor Him?** – pregunto confundido.

\- Bùjǐn tā, dàn yě gěi tārén. **no solo de él, sino también a los demás.**

\- A, Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji hé sōngyuán ba? **Ah, Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji y Matsubara ¿cierto?** \- dijo - Zhè shì zěnme huí shì tāmen? **¿Qué pasa con ellos?**

\- Tāmen sān gèrén dōu yǒu piàoliang de nǚ'ér **ellos tres tienen unas hermosas hijas** – dijo sonriendo siniestramente.

\- Érqiě wǒmen yìbùróngcí de zérèn...? **¿y eso a nosotros nos incumbe por…?** – pregunto sin hallarle la finalidad de su intervención allí.

\- Shì tāmen bù guānxīn, dàn wǒ zuìjìn cái zhīdào, tāmen yǐjīng hacho tāmen zhī jiān de huǒbàn guānxì **se que no les importa, pero hace poco me entere de que habían hacho una asociación entre ellos** – dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar distraídamente el gran ventanal a su espalda – Tāmen jiāng jiārù gōngsī **unirán sus empresas** – dijo con una mirada fría y calculadora.

\- Dànshì, zhè yìwèizhe... **pero, eso quiere decir…** \- dijo tratando de atar las piesas.

\- Shì de, tāmen zuòle yīgè chéngnuò, jiātíng Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji hé sōngyuán jià gěi tā de jiātíng de háizi, xìngyùn tāmen de nǚ'ér, yīnwèi tāmen cóngxiǎo yīqǐ zhǎng dà, zì yòu **sí, hicieron un compromiso, las hijas de las familias Akatsutsumi, Gotokuji y Matsubara se casaran con los hijos de la familia Him, una suerte para ellos, ya que los criaron juntos desde niños** – dijo ya dándose la vuelta para encararlo nuevamente – Hǎole, nǐ zhīdào nǐ bìxū zuò de, háizimen shēnyuān **bueno, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, abisales a los chicos** – dijo despreocupadamente lanzándole un sobre que el chico atrapo sin ninguna dificultado.

\- Zhè shì shénme? **¿Qué es esto?** – pregunto confundido viendo el sobre.

\- Xìnxī, yuèdú yǔ háizimen **información, léelo con los chicos** – dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia ya al asunto – Ó, hé wǒ dǎzhāohū wǒ de xiǎo zhōng. **ah, y me saludan a mi pequeña Bell.**

\- Míngquè **claro** – se iba a retirar, pero la mujer lo detuvo.

\- Jì zhù tā de gōngzuò, bù xīwàng tóngyàng de shìqíng zài yī nián qián fāshēng de, nǐ jīhū huǐle wǒ** recuerda que es trabajo, no quiero que ocurra lo mismo de hace un año, ustedes, casi me arruinan** – dijo viéndolo muy seriamente.

\- Yīqiè dūhuì hǎo qǐlái, āyí suì, bǎochí zài hǎiwān de háizi **todo estará bien, tía Shung, mantendré en la raya a los chicos** – dijo igual de calmado, y con eso se retiro serrando la puerta tras él y encaminándose a un pasillo largo que llevaba a una gran puerta, llego y la abrió dejando ver a 6 personas sentados en unos puff – Jiāhuo... Méiyǒu gōngzuò **chicos… hay trabajo** – dijo sonriendo de medio lado viendo como los otros dos comenzaban a sonreír también.

* * *

**BRICK P.O.V**

Estaba caminando hacia la habitación de Momoko, la había llamado para preguntarle una cosa de la tarea, pero no me contestaba, y me preocupe de verdad.

\- momo, ¿puedo pasar? – pregunte tocando la puerta, pero esta se abrió un poco, decidí que lo mejor era entrar, pero creo que la suerte nunca está de mi lado. Momoko estaba agachada buscando algo entre la mesita de noche junto a su cama dándome la espalda, llevaba su diminuta toalla que no hacía nada más que pegarse a su cuerpo, porque ni para cubrirla serbia la muy desgraciada, por su culpa tenía una increíble visión del trasero de Momoko y eso no podía ser sano para nadie – mo-mo… - tartamudee muy sorprendido, no podía creer mi mala suerte ¿o era buena?, ya para estas alturas no sabia que era bueno o malo, solo estaba enterado del pequeño cuerpo que empezaba a darse la vuelta para mirarme y de que tenía una tienda de campaña metida en mi entrepierna.

\- ¡Mi amor!, que sorpresa – dijo dando un pequeño brinco que hacía que sus pechos rebotaran, estaba muy sonriente y con un pequeño sonrojo que la hacía ver adorable, ¡POR KAMI-SAMA! Me quiero matar.

\- l-o- lo la-lamento momo – dije en un susurro para darme la media vuelta e irme pero se echo a correr y se me tiro en sima pegándose enteramente a mi espalda, enroscando también sus torneadas piernas por mi cintura y para mi desgracia, rosando mi entrepierna que ya no podía más que pedir la liberación de mis pantalón.

\- ¡No te vayas! – me suplico muy alarmada, pegándose aun mas a mí y me dijo en el oído – mejor hagamos algo interesante – susurro bajo y ronco.

**FIN BRICK P.O.V**

\- Ahhh – grito alterado, levantándose de golpe viendo todo su alrededor muy aturdido, dándose cuenta que no estaba en la intimidad de su departamento, claro que no, no estaba rodeado de sus paredes de color vino, su techo y piso negro, sus estantes con trofeos y demás adornos, no, en cambio, estaba rodeado de unas paredes rosadas claras, un techo blanco, estantes repletos de peluches y fotos familiares, eso solo significaba una cosa.

\- **estoy en el cuarto de Momoko – **pensó viendo todo su alrededor – esto es malo - susurro alarmado.

\- Brick ¿estás bien? – se escucho en el pasillo a la pelirroja.

\- **¡Claro que no estoy bien! –** pensó viendo como se asomaba un bulto entre las sabanas que él sabía perfectamente que era.

\- ¡Estoy bien! – dijo asustado viendo como la puerta se abría, la chica había entrado confundida y preocupada por el grito que escucho y vio al chico sentado en medio de la cama en posición de loto con una almohada en las piernas, vestía un pequeño shorts blanco con rayas amarillas, una camisa de tirantes amarilla con una flor blanca a juego con el shorts, un delantal rojo y llevaba el cabello amarrada en una coleta alta.

\- ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto aun preocupada acercándose un poco más a su cama.

\- excelente – respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- está bien – dijo sonriendo radiantemente, cosa que embobo a Brick tremendamente – la comida esta lista, será mejor que te vistas para no llegar tarde.

El chico estaba solo con unas bermudas de camuflaje, que eran ocultas por las sabanas, dejando el torso desnudo y mostrando una cadena de oro con un pequeño objeto colgando, objeto que le llamo la atención a la ojo-rosa.

\- en un momento estoy listo – le dijo con ternura viendo como ella lo miraba muy sonrojada.

\- Brick… ¿eso no es…? – susurro, se acercando para quedar a un metro de distancia de la cama, señalando el pecho, el vio su collar notado que ella había descubierto su secreto, tomo entre sus dedos la pequeña sortija y la vio con cariño.

\- si Momoko, es la sortija que te tomamos prestada para la ¨boda¨ - dijo resaltando con los dedos las últimas palabras.

\- ¿y tú lo has guardado desde entonces? – pregunto sorprendida y al mismo tiempo conmovida.

\- sí, tu mama me lo dio ese mismo día – dijo recordando ese momento.

\- ¡Eres tan lindo! – exclamo muy feliz lanzándose encima, Brick dio gracias a todos los dioses existentes que se había puesto la almohada, porque la chica se le tiro de tal manera que perdió el equilibrio, quedando acostado y ella quedo a horcajadas encima de su entrepierna aun muy activa.

\- ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI BEBE?! – grito una voz masculina desde la puerta, los dos voltearon para ver en el umbral a el padre de la ojo-rosa.

\- papa, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un poco molesta Momoko.

\- ¡Eso no importa!, ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos así? – demando saber señalándolos acusadoramente.

\- era solo un abrazo señor Hiroshi, solo que perdí el equilibrio y caímos – trato de explicarse Brick pero la furia del empresario no cesaba.

Brick, para que Hiroshi no se molestara más, se incorporo mejor pero Momoko aun seguía sentada encima de él, para su desgracia.

\- Momo, levántate que tu papa se va a poner furioso – susurro pausadamente tratando de que esta se levantara, pero ella no quería.

\- ¡No!, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es solo un abrazo y papa está haciendo un alboroto sin sentido – dijo muy enfadada apegándose más a Brick – además, estamos comprometidos, y fue él quien decidió ese arreglo, no entiendo porque se pone tan histérico – refunfuño haciendo pucheros.

\- ¡Yo lo hice por tu madre! – Hablo exasperado el hombre – tu mama me insistió tatas veces en que todos ustedes debían estar juntos, que kami-sama los había unido, no por mera casualidad, y tanto dijo esas cosas que no sé como termine aceptando la unión con Akari, Ryu y Masaru – dijo muy cabreado y hastiado del asunto.

\- tienes suerte momo – se escucho una voz femenina a espaldas de Hiroshi, era Kaoru – por lo menos te comprometieron con alguien que no te da problemas, a mi me emparejaron con este – dijo fastidiada señalando a Butch que estaba detrás de ella.

\- lo dices como si yo estuviera muy de acuerdo con esto, yo estoy peor que tu – dijo mirándola con enfado – tengo que casarme con un marimacho – dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- ¡Cállate! – le grito ofendida la morena – pues para que lo sepas, esta ¨marimacho¨ que esta acá la llamo la revista _Junon_ para tomarme unas fotos – dijo señalándose con autosuficiencia.

\- eso es cierto Butch, nos pidieron una entrevista y que modeláramos para tener una página solo para nosotras – confeso Momoko levantándose del regazo de Brick para sentarse en la cama.

\- entiendo que las aceptara a ustedes, ¿pero a esta pequeñita también? – dijo con burla palmeando la cabeza de la morena aprovechándose de llevarle una cabeza y medio a la chica, la morena se puso roja de furia.

\- ¡CALLATE! – le grito exasperada.

\- ya, no te pongas así fierecilla – le dijo con burla, pero cambio de expresión a una de cariño – te ves mas linda cuando sonríes – dijo revolviéndole los cabellos a la morena y yéndose hacia la salida – nos vemos en clases, ah, por cierto, vine porque Boomer me lo mando, para decirle que se les va a hacer tarde – dijo antes de serrar la puerta y desaparecer de la estancia y de la vista de todos.

Momoko, Kaoru y Brick se quedaron, por un tiempo, mirando la puerta sin entender las palabras del moreno.

\- ¡Mierda! – soltó sorprendido Brick, llamando la atención de las chicas y una mala mirada de Hiroshi – ¡se nos va a hacer tarde! – les recordó mientras corría hacia el cuarto/closet de Momoko, en donde tenía ropa, ya que se quedaba mucho con la pequeña chica y cuando no estaba en el apartamento de la chica, se mudaban al departamento de Brick, así que ay también había ropa de la chica.

\- ¡Him! ¿Por qué te metes ay en vez de irte para tu departamento? Es más ¡¿Por qué dormiste aquí en primer lugar?! – exigió saber el hombre furico por como los tres adolescentes habían pasado de él, Kaoru se fue corriendo para irse en su carro y Momoko se metió en el baño.

\- papa, no tienes derecho de ponerte así, tu nos comprometiste y tampoco es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo, solo dormimos juntos, como cuando éramos niños – dijo con simpleza la chica – y que yo sepa, tú no te ponías así cuando éramos niños – dijo acusadoramente.

Hiroshi no dijo nada, se quedo callado, tenía una expresión extraña, muy diferente a la que la situación requería, tenía una gran sonrisa maliciosa y maquinaba algo con mucha rapidez en su cabeza. Al escuchar la puerta del armario abrirse, salió rápidamente del cuarto y del apartamento.

Brick salió vestido con el pantalón negro sin el cinturón y la camisa blanca sin abotonar, tenia el saco en el hombro y la corbata la tenía en el cuello sin anudar.

En esos momentos la puerta del baño se abre, Brick da media vuelta quedando de lado para ver a Momoko salir con el cabello suelto y goteando, cubriéndose únicamente por su pequeña toalla rosada con diseños de fresas dispersas que le cubría apenas lo necesario para no estar prácticamente en pelotas.

\- **debo regalarle una nueva toalla de baño, ¡Eso es del tamaño de una funda de almohada! – **pensó muy agitado tratando de que el problema con el que se despertó no regresara.

Momoko noto su actitud y se preocupo – Brick ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal? – pregunto muy preocupada viendo como se sonrojaba demasiado el chico.

\- s-se nos ara tarde – dijo muy nervioso tratando de enfocarse única y exclusivamente en el rostro de la pelirroja.

\- estas muy rojo ¿no tendrás fiebre? – le preguntaba cada vez más cerca del chico, el cual trataba de alejarse de ella lo más sutil posible para que no sospechara.

\- **No mi amor, tengo calentura que es una cosa muy diferente – **se escucho en la mente de Brick la respuesta tan descarada que se moría su otro yo por decirle a la inocente pelirroja – **mierda, deja de ser tan pervertido – **se regaño serrando fuertemente los ojos – de verdad estoy perfectamente – dijo tratando de que dejara de preocuparse tanto por el, aunque no quería hablar mucho porque temía que su otro yo le ganara la batalla y dijera lo que quisiera – bueno, voy a salir para que te puedas cambiar – dijo tratando de irse, pero la chica lo detuvo.

\- Espera – dijo – ¿no vas a comer?, te serví un plato de tocino con huevo como te gusta ¿no quieres? – el chico pensó en rechazarlo, pero vio que la chica ponía una carita de cordero a medio morir, Brick no tenia oportunidad contra esa carita.

\- se me había olvidado, claro que voy a ir a comer – dijo calmándola, iba a salir pero Momoko lo detuvo una vez más.

\- ¡qué bien! Pero quería pedirte algo más – dijo bajando la mirada y empezó a jugar con sus manos, cosa que extraño a Brick.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido por su actitud repentina.

\- yo… quería ver si tu podías hacer algo por mi – susurro con la cara aun mas agachada y sobándose las manos.

\- lo que tú quieras – dijo absolutamente convencido.

\- tu… ¿tú podrías… usar algo? – pregunto muy quedito pero el chico la pudo escuchar.

\- ¿usar qué? – pregunto confuso.

\- el otro uniforme – dijo mas bajo pero con un poco de esfuerzo el chico la escucho otra vez.

\- ¿el otro? – Pregunto confundido -¿Cuál? ¿El que usa Butch? ¿El de Boomer?, ¿Cuál?, sabes que verde y el azul no me gustan – dijo sin entender - ¡¿no me digas que el de mujeres?! – pregunto con horror.

\- ¡Claro que no! – exclamo alarmada la chica, por nada del mundo quería ver a Brick en falda, ni por qué le dijeran que iba a ser gracioso, seria traumante y no volvería a ver las faldas de la misma forma, estaría como Kaoru – yo me refería a que no usaras el saco – dijo un poco más calmada, pero regresándole los colores a la cara – que en vez del saco usaras el jersey gris – susurro con una gran vergüenza.

\- ¿el jersey?, pero ya no sé ni donde esta eso, como nunca lo uso – dijo pensativo tratando de recordar donde lo tenía tirado.

\- ah, bueno, no importa, era una tontería – dijo bajo la chica con la clara decepción plasmada en su rostro, Brick se alarmo al verla así.

\- ¡pero voy a buscarlo!, de seguro lo encuentro – dijo tratando de animarla, Momoko lo miro sorprendida.

\- ¿en serio vas a hacerlo? – pregunto esperanzada.

\- ¡Claro que voy a hacerlo! Bueno, te dejo para que te vistas – dijo mientras abría la puerta.

\- ¡Genial! – dijo muy contenta.

Ya afuera del cuarto, Brick se sentía más cómodo, decidió que primero comería, como le dijo Momoko, y durante eso pensaría donde carajos tendría esa prenda que la pelirroja quería tanto vérsela puesta. Fue a la cocina donde se encontró en la isla a mitad de la cocina un inmenso plato repleto de huevos con tocino y un gran baso con zumo de naranja hasta el tope.

\- qué bueno que amanecí con mucha hambre – susurro mientras se sentaba y empezó a comer - **¿Dónde abre dejado esa cosa?, nunca me gusto usarla, así que no le preste atención, pero si Momoko quiere que lo use, la encontrare sea como sea – **decreto decido, pasaron unos minutos para que pudiera terminarse su ¨desayuno¨ y fue rápidamente hacia su departamento.

Ciertamente no sabía dónde podría tener ese jersey, empezó a buscarlo en las gavetas de ropas, no lo encontró, lo busco en el armario, no lo encontró, ¡Lo busco hasta en la ropa que a beses dejaba en el baño y no lo encontró!. No quería ver otra vez esa carita de decepción en su carita pero en ese momento se le ocurrió una nueva idea, saco su nuevo teléfono y maro un numero que el conocía de sobra, solo había pitado unas tres veces cuando le contestaron.

**¿?**: por fin te reportas, ¿te digo algo? Si no te apuras no llegaras a tiempo_ – _canturrio la voz masculina al otro lado.

**Brick:** no me importa Boomer, mira, una pregunta, por casualidad ¿no tendrás otro jersey del instituto en tu departamento?_ – _pregunto ya alterado al decir las últimas palabras, de verdad había dejado echo un chiquero todo su cuarto, por no decir todo el departamento.

**Boomer: **¿pero que dices? Yo tengo el tuyo, me sorprende que me pidas prestado uno_ – _dijo confundido por la petición del mayor.

**Brick: **¿Por qué carajos lo tienes tu? – pregunto alterado, había echo ese desastre por nada.

**Boomer:** tú mismo me lo diste, como dijiste que nunca lo ibas a usar me lo diste para que yo hiciese cualquier cosa con el, pero preferí guardarlo – confeso muy divertido por la desesperación que se escuchaba a través del celular.

**Brick:** ¡DONDE ESTA! – grito histérico, haciendo que el rubio despegara de su oído el celular antes de perder la entera capacidad de la audición pero llego a dejarle un leve zumbido en el oído.

**Boomer: **esta en la primera gaveta del gavetero blanco_ – _anuncio en un gruñido de protesta.

**Brick: **muchísimas gracias, enano – le dijo con burla, tranco la comunicación y se fue del edificio.

El complejo departamental tenía uno edificios adyacentes al suyo, iban en fila, el de él era el primero, el que le seguía era el de su hermano pequeño y el que les seguía era el de su hermano Butch, se fue rápidamente al edificio de al lado encontrándose en el recibidor al guardia de seguridad.

\- Buenos días, señor Him – lo saludo con cortesía y viéndolo incomodo un hombre de unos 45 años, era fornido y bien parecido, el hombre sabia de sobra para que estaba el chico ay, así que no se interpondría.

\- ah, hola– dijo por mera cortesía, ya que lo menos que quería era andar con protocolos, le pidio la llave del departamento del rubio a la recepcionista, evitando su continuo ofrecimiento y fue directamente al ascensor, marco el último piso y las puertas se serraron, estaba solo en el ascensor, el silencio le permitía pensar en todo lo que les había pasado en tan solo una semana, estaban juntos, por fin lo estaban y que Kami-sama lo castigara si decía que no le encantaba esa situación, pero los sueños que tenía como el de esa misma mañana se le hacían más frecuentes de lo que alguna vez pudo haberle pasado, hasta despierto fantaseaba con pelirroja, de lo que le podría hacer al salir de clases y al llegar a su departamento, que no le haría a esa dulce chica.

Dulce…

Claro que era dulce, el mismo lo había comprobado en el transcurso de esa semana, pero no como él hubiera deseado, lo hacia en las beses que le besaba la mejilla, o que la abrasaba desde la espalda y le besaba el cuello, era la personificación de la dulzura y la exquisitez echa gente.

\- ¡MIERDA! - grito alterado, estaba irritado de los pensamientos que tenia - ¡deja de pensar en eso maldición! Momoko es inocente y pura, no puedo faltarle el respeto de esa forma - se dijo así mismo estirándose el flequillo con frustración En ese momento las puertas se abrieron nuevamente mostrando un piso parecido al de el, que mostraba 2 puertas el final del piso, la diferencia entre ambos lugares era el color del lugar, en ese sitio las paredes eran granito negro, el piso del mismo materia de un color azul rey y las puertas de caoba, a diferencia de el suyo, que el suelo era de mármol pulido, las paredes de granito color salmón y las puertas de abano.

Paso por el lugar sin darle importancia a su alrededor y dirigiéndose directamente a la primera puerta, entro y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación del menor, la gran habitación era adornada por unas paredes tradicionales japonesas de color amatista y el piso era de madera pulida, a diferencia de su cuarto, este no tenia una cama matrimonial, esta era remplazada por un gran fu-ton de color azul cielo con delicados bordados en blanco, a una esquina un escritorio y a la esquina opuesta a esta, el gavetero blanco que estaba buscando, ese cuarto realmente era espacioso, al fondo había un estante repleto de trofeos y reconocimientos, algunas katanas, sables de bambú y espadas se podían ver con claridad en la pared también como trofeo por haber ganado campeonatos de Kendo o de esgrima, pasa de todo el lugar y fue directo a su objetivo, el gavetero y efectivamente, al abrir la primera gaveta encontró su jersey que había abandonado, se lo iba a poner, pero se dio cuenta de que aun no se había abotonado la camisa.

\- con razón la tipa de la recepcionista estaba tan ofrecida - susurro comprendiendo el comportamiento tan lascivo de la recepcionista y la extraña incomodidad del vigilante, no le dio mas vueltas al asunto y se dispuso a arreglarse la camisa, se detuvo en pensar si meterse la camisa en los pantalones - naaa - dijo con fastidio y la dejo así, había tenido asta ese momento la corbata en los hombros, pero no quiso arreglarla, así que prefirió solo ponerse el jersey y salio del lugar - espero que le guste a Momoko como estoy - pensó un poco incomodo y se dejo los tres botones sin abrochar - así esta mejor.

* * *

\- se nos ara tarde - susurro la pelirroja mientras se ponía las medias blancas, vio el reloj de madera, las 8:10, todavía había tiempo de llegar al instituto - espero que no tarde demasiado - susurro terminando su labor y yendo a el recibidor, iba a agarrar el bolso pero se le había caído y se agacho a recogerlo.

\- Momoko, no sabes lo que tuve que pasar para tener... - dijo entrando en la estancia pero se detuvo - es...to - dijo sorprendido y sonrojado a mas no poder al ver a la pelirroja en tal posición. Momoko se enderezo rápidamente y se volteo a mirarlo, estaba un poco avergonzada de la situación, pero al verlo se le ilumino el rostro olvidándose del gran recibimiento que se llevo el chico al entrar.

\- ¡Lo conseguiste! - chillo alegre corriendo hacia el y abrazadlo con fuerza, tan rápido , que Brick solo atino a corresponderle el abrazo, la chica se separo un poco para verlo mejor - te ves tan bien como lo imagine - dijo muy alegre mirándolo con un gran sentimiento que el chico no supo comprender, solo que le trajo una gran paz.

\- **valió completamente la pena este sacrificio** \- pensó muy seguro de su razonamiento.

\- como tu vas a ir con el jersey, quiero ir a juego contigo - dijo separándose de Brick y quitándose el saco para quedar solo con el jersey gris encima de la camisa manga larga - ¿te gustaría? - pregunto un poco tímida e insegura.

\- ¿que si me gustaría? ¡me encantaría! - confeso efusivo, viendo como esta le sonreía, pero de inmediato se arrepintió de haber accedido, el jersey le quedaba perfecto, demasiado, sus pechos copa C, eran perfectamente marcados por la prenda, mas de lo que pudo haber echo el saco alguna vez - ¡Me esta matando! - piensa sintiendo una gran re-sequedad en la boca - s-sera mejor... i-irnos - susurra tratando de apartar su mente de las constantes imágenes indecorosas que le cruzaban por la mente se nos hace tarde - murmura abriendo la puerta, la chica lo siguió sin protestar, estaba muy alegre de que Brick le aya cumplido su primer capricho como pareja...

Pareja...

Novios...

Todo habia cambiado en una sola semana, por toda el asunto de la noticia del compromiso no habían ido ninguno de los seis a clase por toda una semana, en algunos momentos se formaban unos incómodos silencios entre ellos dos al pelirrojo decirle cosas como ¨ Te amo¨ o ¨Eres perfecta¨, a beses a la chica le incomodaba eso, no porque el sintiera algo tan fuerte por ella, sino que se sentía mal por no poderle decir un Te amo tan sincero como el que el le decía a diario, pero esperaba el momento en el que pudiera hacerlo, por que sabia que lo conseguiría.

\- yo se que el lo va a lograr, yo se que el me va a enamorar - pensó muy combensida y anhelando el momento que eso sucediera, por que no aguantaba verlo triste y desolado, menos por su culpa.

\- entra - dice el chico regresandola a la realidad, viendo como tenia la puerta del carro abierta.

\- gracias - susurra sentandose en el lugar del copiloto en el BMW rojo del chico, este sierra la puerta y le da la vuelta a este para meterse en el lado del conductor, tiro el bolso a los asientos traseros y arranco el vehículo, todo estaba tranquilo, no había trafico y no estaban llegando tan tarde, si se daban prisa llegarían antes que la misma profesora de química.

\- quería proponerte algo - dijo contento el pelirrojo, ya que andaban hablando de tonterías con mucha gracia para ellos.

\- suéltalo - lo anima a proseguir la chica.

\- ya que tu me obligaste a ponerme esto - dice con reproche señalándose la prenda, haciendo reír a la chica - yo me las quiero cobrar - determina con malicia.

\- y... ¿se puede saber de que forma te quieres vengar? - pregunta con burla la chica, sin saber que esa inocente pregunta tenia un doble sentido muy grande.

-** como no me la quisiera cobrar, preciosa** \- pensó con malicia, pero de inmediato cambio de pensamiento, estaban por llegar a su destino, ya se veía la entrada, llegaron al aparcamiento y Brick estaciono pero se quedo mirando al frente pensativo, Momoko iba a salir - espera - le pidió tomándole la mano para que no saliera, ella se quedo mirándolo interrogante - me las quiero cobrar - susurro acercándose a ella lentamente, poniendo nerviosa a Momoko.

\- **¡¿sera que me quiere besar?!** \- pensó nerviosa, ellos no habían tenido contacto de ese tipo desde ese noche en la que se hicieron novios, iba a serrar los ojos para esperar el contacto, cuando sintió sus manos en el cuello de su camisa, no se había dado cuenta de que sus manos se le habían acercado tanto, bajo la mirada y vio que Brick le estaba quitando la corbata, lo miro confundida y sonrojada por haber pensado mal.

\- no quiero que uses corbata - le responde adivinando la pregunta de la chica, se quito su inseparable gorra y se la puso a la chica que lo miraba sorprendida a mas no poder - quiero que uses algo mio, que todos sepan que eres mi hermosa novia - dijo girándole el ojo, haciéndola sonrojar, salio del carro con ambos bolsos y fue a abrirle la puerta a la chica, esta aun sorprendida, salio mas por el chico que por que tuviera ganas de salir, ya iban a salir del aparcamiento cuando la chica reacciono.

\- es-espera - dijo muy sonrojada tocando la gorra recién obtenida, el chico la volteo a mirar muy sonriente - quiero pedirte otro favor - murmuro encogiéndose ante la mirada tan profunda que tenia el chico.

\- ¿que cosa? - pregunto con calma, la chica fue a la espalda del pelirrojo para sacar algo de su bolso que el chico cargaba en el hombro izquierdo, sintió que el bolso se abría y se volvía a serrar y que la chica hacia algo con su cabello.

\- ya esta - decreto eufórica la pelirroja, el chico la volteo a ver sin comprender - ¡AH! te queda tan lindo - dijo muy alegre.

\- ¿que me hiciste? - pregunto sin entender que le había puesto.

\- te puse mi listón de la suerte, así verán todas esas chicas que tu eres solo mio - dijo muy sonriente y con orgullo, jalándolo del brazo derecho para que se apresuraran a salir - si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde - dijo emocionada.

\- **no me interesa si me veo como un marica, me lo dio ella para marcar su territorio - **pensó con una sonrisa torcida - **al igual que yo -** pensó con mas orgullo del que pudiera haber tenido en toda su vida.

Todos los miraban con gran sorpresa. Los 6 alumnos mas codiciados del instituto habian llegado, el gran Brick Him estaba de vuelta después de una larga semana y con la hermosa Momoko Akatsutsumi, que llevaba su gorra, era algo sumamente sorprendente, ese echo desplazo por completo la noticia de los nuevos estudiantes de intercambio, pero lo que mas sorprendía era que el serio, frio y calculador Brick Him llevara el moño que todos sabian, era tan preciado para la pelirroja.

\- ¿viste a Brick-san? - pregunto una chica pequeña de cabello morado y el uniforme rojo.

\- si, se ve genial con ese moño - dijo una moreda de ojos grises y el uniforme negro.

La conversación llamo la atención de un pelirrojo de ojos naranjas que estaba cerca de ellas.

\- **así que estos con los chicos - **pensó viendo a los dos pelirrojos que pasaban cerca hablando muy distraidamente entre ellos, el pelirrojo como siempre tenia una mirada fría al ver a cualquiera que no fuera la pelirroja - **no me costara mucho hacer mi trabajo - **pensó con una gran sonrisa tomándose una cafe ya sin prestarle atención a la pareja.

**Continuara...**

**Hola, lo siento de verdad por haberme tardado, por eso les traje este capitulo un poco mas largo de lo normal, espero que no me quieran matar.**

**Les agradesco sus comentarios, no habia podido publicar por no tener ningun contacto con la tecnología, lo lamento de verdad, espero que sigan siendo pasientes.**

**este capitulo esta dedicado a todos ustedes lectores que siguen este fic**

**Chao**

**¿comentarios?**


	19. Extraños llegan de China

**Los mejores amigos**

**Hola a todos los lectores de Fanfiction, mas precisamente, a los que leen esta linda creación mía. Trate lo más posible de apurarme con este capítulo pero sin dejar de lado el hecho de entregarles algo agradable que leer, lo siento si los hice esperar demasiado, aunque tarde menos que con el anterior. Sin más que decir, nos leemos más abajito.**

**Esta historia está hecha con muchísimo cariño para ustedes, creo que ay que aclarar que es mía y esta salida puro de mi retorcida mente, ¡FUERA EL PAGIO Y EL LUCRO! nwn.**

* * *

\- Anime – conversación y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

\- _ - cambio de escenario.

**Capitulo 19: Extraños llegan de China**

**Fecha: 02/08/2015**

* * *

\- no entiendo porque todos andan de chismosos, que acosadores - se quejo incomoda la morena viendo como todos los estudiantes los escudriñaban con la mirada mientras caminaban - ¡¿No tienen otra cosa que hacer?! - grito irritada y todos dejaron de verlos de inmediato.

\- no te pongas así, verdecita - le susurro en el oído Butch a su espalda haciendo que ella inflara las mejillas fastidiada.

\- me incomoda que me estén vigilando, me siento como un microbio de bajo de un microscopio, constantemente vigilado - se quejo acompañando con gestos y señas sus palabras - es muy desagradable - dijo cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada.

\- tranquilízate, imagina que estas caminando directo a un dojo, o a un ring de King box - le dijo Butch tomándola de los hombros tratando de que caminara más rápido para llegar lo más pronto posible al salón, no soportaba que todos esos tipos vieran las largas y torneadas piernas de la morena - **estos malditos, viendo lo que es mío - **los vio con una mirada amenazante y gélida, haciendo que todos se estremecieran del pavor.

El Instituto Tentai Daiyamondo tiene 3 colores muy representativos, que son el rojo, el verde y el azul, también el negro, se podía acudir a este con el uniforme de alguno de esos colores, a excepción de los de secundaria. Ya que Tentai Daiyamondo es tan grande, tiene dos partes, el de la secundaria y el de la preparatoria, los de ultimo año de preparatoria son los que tienen el derecho de usar el uniforme del color que quisiesen, los de secundaria usaban el negro, los de preparatoria, según pasaban podían cambiar el color del uniforme mediante avanzaban, pero todos se veían iguales, ya que era uno de los más prestigiosos institutos educativos que había en el país, nadie refutaba que era una mala decisión el que los alumnos no se vieran exactamente iguales. En realidad había un uniforme, que se trataba de una camisa blanca de botones y manga larga que tenía el un escudo partido en tres mitades con los tres colores correspondientes y una ¨T¨ en medio con dos alas doradas a los lados del escudo, arriba llevaba un jersey gris o un saco de color negro, el saco con la misma insignia de color negro, para las mujeres, la falda escocesa con tonalidades blancas y grises, para los hombre, un pantalón negro, gris o beige. Una corbata negra y blanca que las mujeres la remplazaban por un moño unicolor, el uniforme en si era ese, pero algunos no querían tener tanta ropa enzima o no les gustaba algo de él, así que lo usaban de diferente forma y color.

La morena, debido a su odio hacia las faldas llevaba unos shorts a mitad de muslo de rayas verde aceituna y negro, la camisa blanca, con los primeros 3 botones desabrochados iba por fuera del shorts de cuadros negros y verdes oscuros, la corbata verde oscuro con negro, en vez de llevarla en las solapas de la camisa, la tenia al rededor de la cadera, como un cinturón, con unos botines tipo militar negras hasta casi la rodilla y unas medias hasta 5 dedos más abajo del shorts de rayas blancas y rayas verdes pastel.

\- ¿te pasa algo? - le pregunto extrañada de que la estuviera tratando de tranquilizar - actúas raro - le aclaro parando de caminar en un lugar donde ya no había gente por las constantes amenaza visuales del moreno, se quedo mirándolo con mucha desconfianza.

\- no es nada - dijo con una expresión tranquila - ¿porque lo dices? - le pregunto.

\- no lo sé - dijo viéndolo más atentamente - me tratas de tranquilizar, me das un consejo ¿qué te pasa? - pregunto cruzándose nuevamente de brazos.

\- no pasa nada, en serio, ¿tiene que haber algo para que te trate de ayudar? - pregunto ofendido aparentemente, la chica lo miro arqueando una ceja.

\- ¿de verdad quieres que te responda? - le pregunto con burla, el chico iba a reprocharle, cuando sintió una mirada, se puso cerio y miro por el rabillo del ojo a una persona que no hace mucho estaba allí viéndolos.

\- vámonos al salón - le dijo dándole la vuelta para emprender la marcha.

\- Butch, ¿qué pasa? - pregunto sin entender su actitud.

\- qué lindo, tu ser sobre protector mucho - se escucho una extraña voz detrás de ellos, la morena se volteo para ver, pero el moreno le tapaba.

\- detente Butch ¿quién es? - pregunto dejando de caminar, mirándolo confundida.

\- no lo sé, pero no me da buena espina - susurro tenso, la morena se inclino a la izquierda para poder ver detrás de la espalda del chico y vio a un chico a unos cinco metros de distancia de ellos.

\- Ni hau - saludo con una enorme sonrisa levantando su mano derecha como saludo - no sé si ustedes saber, pero nosotros ser nuevos alumnos de intercambio - dijo señalando a una chica a su lado izquierdo - nosotros no hacer daño - dijo con un puchero.

\- déjalos, Bardo, seguro querer tiempo solos, mejor ya irnos - dijo la chica relajada, hablando con el mismo acento que su compañero y mirando a Kaoru, Butch se volteo para mirarlos, se sentía extraño, esos dos no le caían bien. La chica era una morena de ojos color aceituna, el cabello era negro un poco mas debajo de los hombros y crispado por todas partes, tenia piercing en las orejas, pero en la oreja derecha tenía un piercing llamado dragón que le cubría toda la oreja y requería de dos agujeros, llevaba la camisa blanca por dentro y tenía la corbata en su lugar, iba con una falda escocesa color verde oscuro con tonalidades de gris y negro que le llegaba unos 5 dedos más abajo del glúteo, tenía unas botas de cuero negro muy alto hasta la rodilla que combinaba con el chaleco negro que cargaba, unas medias de malla negras, tenía una sombra de ojos negro, los labios los tenia de un color rosa oscuro y en las mejillas tenía un poco de rubor. La chica miro con desdén a la esmeralda - ¿ser en serio? - le pregunto a Kaoru mientras se le acercaba, haciendo sonar el mármol a sus pies, llego a estar un metro de distancia de la morena - ¿no poder haberse puesto, siquiera, pintura de labios? - pregunto, haciendo que Kaoru frunciera el ceño, gracias a los altos tacones, le llevaba una cabeza y media de alto, además que se notaba a leguas que aun sin tacones, la china era más alta que ella – aunque ser tu muy linda - dijo con una sonrisa sincera palpándole la cabeza.

\- ¿quiénes son y porque hablan tan raro? - pregunto alterada Kaoru, pero sintió como la tomaban del hombro izquierdo, vio a Butch que había permanecido callado a su derecha.

\- tranquila, Kaoru, son los del intercambio de China, por eso hablan así - le susurro atrayéndola un poco a su pecho - ¿qué quieren ustedes con nosotros? - pregunto cortante el moreno.

\- solo querer saludar ¿cierto, Brute? - le pregunto con una sonrisa a su compañera.

El chino tenía el cabello largo y azabache que lo tenía un poco mas debajo de los hombros, atado en una coleta baja echada al hombro derecho, tenía un flequillo que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Butch dedujo que tenía los ojos verde lima oscuro ya que no podía ver otro, era de 1,85, lo que hacía que fuera un poco más alto que su compañera, pero no se comparaba con el 1,90 de Butch, tenía la camisa bien puesta y con un chaleco verde claro puesto encima con la corbata, unos pantalones negros y unas Vans del mismo color que el chaleco, muy a diferencia de Butch.

Butch tenía el uniforme muy a su estilo, la camisa blanca la tenia completamente abierta y por fuera del pantalón, y la tenia arremangada hasta los codos, mostrando un musculoso antebrazo, también mostrando que por debajo llevaba una camiseta verde muy ceñida que mostraba un musculoso pecho y un muy bien marcado abdomen. No llevaba la corbata, el pantalón era beige y ajustado revelando unas fuertes piernas dignas de un gran atleta, a cada costado le guindaban unos tirantes de cuadros verdes con blancos, y unos conversers de color negro.

\- se nos ara tarde, si nos disculpan… - trato de disculparse el moreno empezando a darse la vuelta para irse.

\- querer saber donde ser la dirección – interrumpió la acción de Butch el chico, Kaoru se le quedo viendo cada movimiento que el chino hacia, eran muy delicados, demasiados femeninos.

\- parece gay – pensó Kaoru en voz alta sin saberlo. No pudo evitar pensar eso, era demasiado evidente en el chico. Los chinos lograron escuchar su casi inaudible comentario, el que hizo sonreír a más no poder a la chica.

\- haber problemas – canturrio divertida la chica, confundiendo a los morenos.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto confundido Butch sin notar la extraña actitud que había tomado el chico.

\- preciosa, ¿Cómo haberme llamado tu? – pregunto alzando la mirada repentinamente mostrando que el ojo repentinamente desprotegido era de un dorado intenso, se veía totalmente diferente, la expresión apacible había desaparecido, dejando el paso a un rostro con una expresión de burla e incredulidad, casi parecía otra persona – quieres comprobar por ti misma lo masculino que soy – le dijo con una sonrisa torcida, en un nano segundo, estaba a sus espaldas y se acercaba peligrosamente a la espalda de Kaoru, estaba a menos de un metro de distancia cuando sintió un golpe directo en su mandíbula, haciendo que retrocediera unos tres pasos de distancia.

\- no pudo permitir que la toques – dijo Butch dándose la vuelta y mirándolo despectivamente mientras atraía más a su pecho a Kaoru.

\- tu ser muy lindo – dijo muy animada la china mirando la escena tranquilamente, se acerco hacia ellos, Butch se puso en alerta pero la chica paso de ellos y fue directo a donde su compañero para irse – los dejaremos solos, preguntaremos a otra persona donde ser la dirección – dijo mientras se alejaban – como decir ustedes japoneses, sallonala – dijo mientras saludaba y se perdía en una esquina con su compañero que tenía un puchero de molestia.

\- nosotros no lo decimos así – susurro Kaoru mirando a la dirección en donde desaparecieron esos dos sin darse cuenta que aun estaba rodeada por los fuertes brazos del moreno.

\- no tengas miedo fierecita, yo estoy aquí para salvarte – dijo mientras la abrazaba aun más fuerte y posesivo.

\- ¿pe-pero que…? Suéltame – le exigió tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

\- no, no, en este instante nos vamos al salón que ya se nos izo tarde – le dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras la tomaba en brazos al estilo nupcial.

\- ¡SUELTAME! – le grito histérica mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho, pero no surgía el efecto que quería.

\- no quiero, y si me sigues golpeando te cargare igual que a un saco sobre mi hombro – la amenazo mirándola burlonamente.

\- eres estresante – dijo haciendo un puchero y dejando de golpearlo, cosa que hizo sonreír aun mas a Butch.

* * *

\- ¿Por qué nos miran tanto? – Pregunto viendo a todos alarmada y un poco asustada – es incomodo –.

\- tranquila cariño, mejor vamos y llegamos más rápido al salón, ya van a tocar la campana – trato de calmarla el rubio.

\- o-oye Boo-Boomer ¿te podrías adelantar? – le pregunto tímidamente.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido.

\- es que qui-quiero ir a-al baño… - susurro bajito con un sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué dijiste?, es que no te escuche – pregunto acercándose más a la chica por no escucharla.

Miyako levanto un poco la vista para verlo, pero se sobresalto cuando lo vio tan cerca, de inmediato bajo la morada más avergonzada.

\- Bo-Boomer, ven – le dijo mientras le hacía señas para que se acercara, el rubio lo izo y la pequeña rubia se le acerco al oído – qui-quiero i-ir al baño – dijo roja de vergüenza por tener que decirle eso al chico. A lo que el rubio se ruborizo.

\- e-está bien – dijo separándose con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo adornando sus mejillas – yo te espero aquí – dijo, la chica le sonrió y se fue al pasillo que quedaba a su izquierda. El rubio se quedo, al igual que todos los hombres en el lugar, viendo sus movimientos tan elegantes y naturales al caminar.

Miyako tenía un pullover manga larga con botones al frente de color gris arriba de la camisa blanca, un moño de color azul claro como sustituto de la corbata, una falda tableada de tela escocesa azul oscuro, unas medias blancas que le llegaban a medio muslo y unos tacones negros de unos 6 centímetros de alto y el cabello lo tenía recogido en dos colitas bajas, mostrando que los bucles le llegarían a la mitad de la espalda si lo tuviera suelto.

Boomer noto a unos chicos sospechosos que murmuraban cosas mientras veían como se alejaba la pequeña de los Gotokuji.

\- ¿estás seguro que vas a hacerlo? Ella es dos años mayor – pregunto un moreno de ojos y uniforme de color azul.

\- ¡claro!, es una belleza, mira esas piernas, tengo que intentarlo – dijo muy decidido un castaño con ojos grises y uniforme azul, eran del mismo año, 2do de preparatoria – soy adorable, así que por lo menos me escuchara y quién sabe, capaz le gustan los menores – razono muy convencido.

\- ¿eso crees? – le pregunto una voz ronca y ajena a ellos que les helo la sangre, voltearon lentamente y se encontraron con Boomer, que a pesar de su sonrisa sutil y actitud apacible, desprendía una energía totalmente diferente.

\- ¡Boo-Boomer-sama! – dijeron los dos muy asustados al ver al chico al ojo-zafiro tan cerca.

\- ¿es-escucho lo que dijimos? – pregunto el castaño muy asustado.

\- sí, escuche todo – declaro con calma – pero… ¿Por qué tan asustados? – pregunto confundido.

\- bu-bueno… – dijo el castaño nervioso.

\- es-es que pe-pensamos que le molestaría – dijo sudando frio el castaño, el no se sentía seguro, quizás su compañero si pero él no se creía esa actitud.

\- ¿Por qué piensan eso? – Pregunto extrañado – Claro que no me molesta – dijo con una sonrisa radiante mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a ambos menores – es peor que eso – susurro acercándolos más hacia sí y aprisionando más de la cuenta los cuellos de los pobres - ¿Cómo pudieron ver de forma tan lasciva a Miyako-chan? – pregunta cambiando radicalmente la expresión a una de completo odio hacia los dos menores que no podían hacer nada más que temblar.

\- ¡Lo-lo sentimos mucho, Boomer-sama! – se disculparon casi llorando al unisonó.

\- ¡No lo volveremos a hacer nunca! – dijo el castaño queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara, el oji-zafiro lo miro de forma muy penetrante por un tiempo que para esos dos parecía eterno.

\- lárguense – dijo soltándolos despacio – i no se vuelvan a acercar a Miya-chan ¿entienden? – dijo ya a unos tres pasos de distancia, esta vez, con una radiante sonrisa.

\- ¡Si, Boomer-sama! – dijeron los dos largándose del lugar siendo objeto de atención y miradas extrañadas de parte de todos los presente por donde pasaban. El rubio los como huían, le causo mucha gracia verlos salir despavoridos, tanto que se tuvo que contener para no carcajearse, pero se puso serio, tenía un mal presentimiento, se fue del lugar, mostrando total indiferencia a las constantes miradas de las chicas, no le interesaba ninguna de esas.

_\- _**algo extraño pasaría… - **pensó muy preocupado.

_Y lo peor era que…_

… _no sabía si era bueno o malo…_

* * *

\- que estresante es todo esto – susurro fastidiada Miyako mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño. Era un gran espejo enmarcado en oro, la encimera y los lavados era de marfil y las llaves de paso del agua eran de plata, a sus espaldas habían los grandes cubículos, las paredes y puertas eran de cristal y el suelo era de mármol color salmón, estaba sola en el baño de chicas – todas esas tipas viendo a Mi Boomer, me enferma – dijo irritada de la actitud de todo el alumnado femenil, había ido al baño para poder lavarse la cara, desde que los dos habían llegado esa mañana, todas las chicas estaban encima de él preguntándole si estaba bien, o si le había pasado algo, cosa que enojaba a más no poder a la pequeña rubia -** ¿Cómo se atreven a estar tocándolo y acosándolo? ¡Él es Mi Boomer! Si veo a otra tipa que lo esté acosando, le va a ir mal **– pensaba mientras salía de los baños, no estaba viendo por donde iba, tenía los ojos fuertemente serrados por la frustración que sentía y no vio a una chica que se le acerco y chocaron - ¡Auch! – se quejo al caer de bruces contra el suelo – lo siento, no mire por donde iba – dijo muy apenada mientras trataba de levantarse.

\- yo sentirlo, en realidad ser culpa mía – se disculpo, levantándose rápidamente, una voz femenina muy extraña para Miyako, levanto la mirada desde el suelo y vio a la chica.

Esa chica de ojos color amatista y el cabello rubio sostenido en dos colas altas con cintas azul rey y el cabello llegaba hasta su cintura, rizada en las puntas. Tenía un corset tipo chaleco de pecho bajo color azul oscuro sobre la camisa que tenia 5 botones abiertos mostrando una camisa interior de color negro, no tenia corbata, la falda era parecida a la de Miyako, solo que un poco más corta que ella y era negra con rayas azules oscuros y claros, tena unas medias un poco mas debajo de la rodilla y unos tacones de aguja negros para abrochar en el tobillo. La chica le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse y Miyako la acepto con gusto y se levanto casi cayéndole encima a la desconocida.

\- lo siento muchísimo – dijo mientras se distanciaba a unos tres pasos de distancia y le hizo una reverencia – muchas gracias por ayudarme – le dijo muy cortés – nunca antes te había visto, ¿eres nueva? – le pregunto mientras se sacudía un poco la falda.

\- ¿notarse mucho? Ser yo nueva, de ultimo de preparatoria – dijo haciendo un saludo militar – ¿tú no saber donde ser dirección? – pregunto un poco insegura.

\- umm, si, jajaja, ¿Cómo no saberlo? – dijo entre pequeñas risitas.

\- ¿tu ser problemática? – pregunto confundida.

\- ¡Claro que no! Es solo que, bueno… yo soy la hija del director – dijo tímidamente, usualmente las chicas no se querían junta con ella y la trataban mal, llamándola creída y egocéntrica por decir esas palabras, a pesar de lo tierna, amable y considerada que era Miyako, tenía un pequeño círculo de amistades que eran los hermanos Him, la menor de los Akatsutsumi y la menor de lo de los Matsubara.

\- momento – dijo la chica parándose en seco y volteándola a ver - ¿tu ser hija de director? – pregunto con los ojos como platos.

\- emm… bueno, si – dijo con mas timidez.

\- oh, pero que suerte tener yo – dijo muy risueña – ser tu mucho más linda en persona – dijo mirándola por todas partes.

\- ¿en persona? – Pregunto confundida tratando de seguir los movimientos de la amatista - ¿a qué te refieres?

\- ella referirse a que nosotros buscarte – dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas, Miyako se volteo para mirarla, era una chica de largo cabellos pelirrojos hasta la cintura crispándose un poco en las puntas, los llevaba en una cola alta con unos largos listones rojos que se ondeaban y llegaban hasta la altura de las caderas y tenía unos ojos . La camisa, en vez de ser blanca, era de un leve rosado, casi imperceptible, pero era una gran diferencia en comparación con una camisa enteramente blanca, arriba tenía un chaleco rojo pálido bien puesto y un moño rojo para sustituir la corbata, la falda de color rojo casi vino con rayas negras, blancas y rojas. Las medias llegaban un poco mas debajo de la falda de color blanco y la orilla con unos listones a los lados y unos zapatitos bajos escolares – ¿Cómo no darte cuenta, Brat? – le pregunto fastidiada la chica.

\- no haber visto informes, y no parecerse nada como pensaba, Berserk – dijo murmuro con un puchero la rubia.

\- ¿informe? – Pregunto confundida – ¿a que se refieren?

\- sentir mucho que usted estar incomodo – dijo una voz masculina a las espaldas de todas.

\- oh, Benny ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto la amatista viéndolo confundida, las otras dos voltearon a verlo igual.

Era un pelirrojo de ojos anaranjados de expresión neutral con el uniforme de saco rojo y pantalón beige con corbata y zapatillas negras. A las espaldas del chico se podía ver a un rubio de ojos color turquesa claro con un extraño intento del uniforme azul, la camisa tenia la mitad de los botones desabrochados mostrando una camiseta de color negro con la imagen de skrillex en el medio, tenía en vez del saco, lo que se suponía era la sudadera de deporte que para los hombres era azul rey y para las mujeres rojo, arremangada junto con la camisa hasta el codo, los pantalones negros semi ajustados con una cadena colgando del lado derecho y unos tenis negros con gris.

\- ¿Tu también Buddy? – pregunto la pelirroja refiriéndose al rubio.

\- dejarme en paz, esto ser más grande que en China – dijo con el seño fruncido y extrañamente sus caninos resaltaban un poco más que sus demás dientes – no haber encontrado al director – dijo cruzándose de brazos, de un momento a otro poso su vista en la pequeña Miyako para verla de forma intensa.

\- y-yo tengo que irme, falta poco para que comiencen las clases – dijo muy nerviosa tratando de alejarse de esas personas tan extrañas y con horrible gramática.

\- Espera linda, nosotros necesitar ayuda – dijo el rubio tomándola de la muñeca.

\- su-suéltame, por favor – pidió a punto de llorar, esos sujetos no daban una buena pinta, quizás las chicas sí, pero esos dos…

\- tienes que ayudar… – dijo con una sonrisa que resaltaba más de lo común sus caninos.

\- te dijo que se tenía que ir – dijo una voz seria tomándole la mano al rubio y quitándola del contacto que tenían ambos bruscamente.

\- ¿Quién creerte tu? – grito mirando al chico que lo había interrumpido, para toparse con unos ojos color zafiro intensos que lo miraban con odio.

\- Bo-Boomer – dijo sorprendida y aliviada Miyako al verlo, el chico la volteo a mirar cambiando radicalmente su expresión a una de cariño y preocupación, la que descoloco a los otros.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto tomando delicadamente sus manos.

\- ¡Excelente! – logro decir de forma mecánica.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo confundido una voz ajena a todos ay, la oji-celeste volteo su cabeza para ver que eran Brick, Momoko, Butch y Kaoru alejados por unos cuantos pasos de todo el grupo que se había hecho.

\- ¿Qué hacen todos aquí? – Pregunto confundida, ya las clases iban a empezar y no estaban muy cerca de su salón.

\- nos encontramos en el camino – dijo muy divertido Butch viendo a un fastidiado Brick.

**Flash Back**

El rubio estaba tratando de llegar al salón de clases cuando se encontró con Brick y Momoko acercándose de manera inversa al camino que llevaba Boomer.

\- No pensaba que ibas a llegar tan rápido, no paso mucho desde que me llamaste – le dijo Boomer a su hermano con una sonrisa burlona, de inmediato se dio cuenta de un objeto fundamental del pelirrojo que le hacía falta – Brick, tu gor… - pero se interrumpió a si mismo cuando se fijo más en la pequeña chica a su lado - … ra… - susurro muy bajo.

\- sorprendente ¿cierto?, yo también me sorprendí cuando me la puso – dijo Momoko entre risitas y con un leve sonrojo.

\- pues yo me sorprendí aun más cuando pase por una pared de cristal y vi el reflejo de mi pelo, atado con tu moño – dijo el chico un poco mas sonrojado que su novia pero este trato de disimularlo.

\- ¿¡Como que tu moño!? – pregunto sorprendido el menor de los Him corriendo rápidamente a comprobarlo. Cuando estuvo a su espalda y vio el moño rosa oscuro de la pequeña Akatsutsumi, recogiendo solo una porción pequeña de cabello al final de toda la melena, Boomer trato con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse, pero no logro frenar la descomunal carcajada que salió de su boca por la escena. Brick ya no podía disimular su sonrojo.

\- para ya de descojonarte, mierda – exigió frustrado Brick.

\- ¿Qué escándalo es ese? – pregunto Butch llegando al lugar con Kaoru en brazos, nótese lo sonrojada que estaba la nombrada – Boomer, acuérdate que eres el novio de la hija del director, no querrás tener problemas con tu suegrito ¿verdad? – pregunto divertido mientras veía como el menor se levantaba aun con risas y mirándolo de forma retadora.

\- y yo no creo que a tu nuero, que es el presidente de Japón y un ex militar, le guste que cargues así a su pequeña y única hija y con la cara de sádico que tienes ¿o sí? – le pregunto burlonamente viendo como se tensaba, pero de inmediato se calmo sorprendiendo a todos.

\- no lo creo, porque él nos comprometido, y estoy siendo un caballero al llevar a mi prometida en brazos para que ella no se canse – dijo de manera macabra para luego, los dos moreno, reparar en los pelirrojos, y peor aún, por culpa de la inspección de Boomer, había colocado todo el cabello de Brick en el hombro derecho, mostrando aun más el moño

\- ¿pero qué…? – dijo incrédula Kaoru, pero dejo de hablar del susto que le dio Butch. El moreno casi la deja caer de la madre carcajada que hecho y aun así la apretó aun más a su pecho.

\- ah, ríanse lo que quieran yo me voy de aquí – dijo irritado echándose con brusquedad todo el cabello para atrás – vámonos preciosa – le dijo en el oído a Momoko de forma coqueta y tomanola de la mano.

\- ¡Espéranos hermano! – dijo entre risas Butch, siendo acompañado de las risas de Boomer y Kaoru. Todos se fueron en dirección en donde se había quedado la rubia y a mitad de camino Butch dejo que Kaoru caminara sola por las constantes suplicas de la oji-esmeralda.

**End the Flash Back**

– Tenemos que ir a clases – dijo tratando de que se dieran cuenta de la hora que era.

\- tranquila, ya fuimos y no hay clases – le dijo tranquilamente Butch – ¿y qué carajos quieren estos tipos? – pregunto mirando a extraños.

\- me dijeron que querían ir a la dirección – dijo apegándose más al rubio, ese chico de mirada turquesa no le agradaba para nada.

\- ¿estos también? – pregunto fastidiada Kaoru mirando en la misma dirección que el moreno.

\- ¿a qué te refieres? – pregunto confundido Brick.

\- nos encontramos a otros dos extranjeros que querían lo mismo, era una tipa de pelo negro y ojos verdes y un tipo medio joto con heterocroma – dijo el moreno igual de fastidiado que Kaoru.

\- ¿extranjeros? – pregunto confundida Momoko viendo a los desconocidos que los miraban con una extraña expresión, como de triunfo.

\- nosotros ser del intercambio de China – dijo la pelirroja mirando a Momoko inquisitivamente y empezó a acercarse lentamente a él grupito de seis que tenían, más específicamente a un pelirrojo que le daba la espalda a diferencia de los demás y más aun Momoko que estaba al lado derecho de Brick. No le gustaba que se le acercara a Brick con esa cara de sádica. El ojo-carmesí al ver como todos se enfocaban a algo a su espalda, decidió darse media vuelta para ver a la chica que se le acercaba tan decidida – Ni hao, lindo, ¿Qué tal si hacerme tour por todo el lugar? – le pregunto muy cerca de Brick de un forma una inocencia muy fingida con los brazos hacia atrás.

Momoko estaba viendo de cerca todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, veía de hito a hito a la pelirroja, que para su parecer, era muy ofrecida. Vio fijamente a Brick queriendo saber qué cara ponía ante tal invitación, pero el chico estaba inmutable casi sin expresión aparente ante la china, lo que tranquilizo a Momoko

No gracias, no es mi trabajo dar turismo a los nuevos – dijo sin prestarle más atención a la chica y voltearse, la chica parecía enojarse y trato de agarrarlo para que la encarara nuevamente, pero alguien se interpuso.

\- no lo toques, ¿vez esto? – le pregunto mostrando el moño que Brick llevaba en el final de toda la cabellera – esto es mío, eso significa que lo reclame, igual que él me reclamo con esto – dijo señalando esta vez a la gorra que tenía en la cabeza – aléjate de Mi Brick – le dijo con enfado, aun cuando le llevaba unos cinco centímetros de alto no se intimidaba por eso.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, aun mas a la oji-celeste, por no haberse dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

\- ¿el ser tu airen? – pregunto con el seño fruncido.

\- ¿¡QUE COÑO ES AIREN?! – grito alterada la morena, sorprendiendo a los extranjeros - ¡Me tienen harta con su gramática de mierda! – dijo irritada.

\- Kaoru, cálmate – dijo Butch mas que acostumbrado, al igual que los otros cuatro, a lo explosiva que era la morena.

\- airen es novio en chino – dijo seriamente Boomer mirando a Momoko para y a Kaoru para que abandonaran la expresión de perdidas y no entender nada

\- si es eso, pues sí, yo soy su airen – dijo muy decidida Momoko, sorprendiendo gratamente a Brick.

\- ¡Que mal! Yo pensar el airen ser soltero – dijo con un puchero - ¿a ustedes gustarle vestirse igual? – pregunto señalando a las tres parejas – verse muy lindos – dijo dando una palmada de felicitación – bueno nosotros irnos a buscar a Brut y Bardo – dijo dándose la vuelta para retirarse pero se volteo de nuevo para ver a los morenos - ¿ustedes no saber donde se fueron? – pregunto con cortesía.

\- yo no sé, y me vale mierd… -

\- aun asi, gracias – dijo la de ojos amatistas que la había callado dándole un beso en la mejilla dejándola completamente muda – nos veremos muy pronto , Zaijian – se despidió desapareciendo lo mas rapdo posible por los pasillos.

\- ¡¿Qué carajos me dijo? – pregunto alterada por la acción de la amatista.

\- nos dijo adiós – explico Boomer viendo aun por donde se fue el raro combo.

\- bola de maricas, transexuales y lesbianas – mascullo Kaoru viendo con odio por donde se fueron.

**Continuara…**

**Holaaaaaaa, espero haberlos satisfecho con este capítulo, de verdad que una vez que lo termine y me puse a re-pasar todo para ver si hubo algún error ortográfico, me divirtieron las escenas, espero que no haya quejas de verdad y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**

**Respuestas de Reviews y a las que les dedico este capítulo:**

**AlissonR.I.M.C.15****: siento mucho hacerte esperar de verdad que no quería durar tanto con el capitulo anterior, y bueno, trate de publicar este lo mas rápido que pude para que no hubiera tanta espera. Muchas gracias por pensar así de mis capítulos, te lo agradezco un montón, besos.**

**iriii****: gracias por eso, de verdad yo pienso igual.**

**Seiryu.001****: gracias por leer el Fic, besos y tú también cuídate.**

**Bueno, esas tres personitas hermosas fueron las que publicaron en el capitulo anterior además de a yopi, les agradezco a los que me dejan comentarios y los que leen y no los dejen, no les cuesta nada escribir unas cuantas palabritas para hacerme inmensamente feliz, PORFA.**

**Cualquier cosa que tengan duda con la historia de este capítulo para atrás, les me pueden preguntarme pero si es de capítulos venideros creo que está un poco difícil, jajaja.**

**Besos a todos, cuídense, bay.**

**Nicolet Divine Ligth.**


	20. Raros seguimientos

** Los mejores amigos**

**Holisssss, se que me quieren matar, pero de verdad intente publicar mas temprano, la razón de por que tarde tanto esta al final del capitulo.**

**El capitulo esta dedicado a: DaniiiiLokis, anonima adora gomitas, AlissonR.I.M.C.15, Seiryu.001, iriii, Hikari Lin y ****Momoko Him, gracias por siempre publicar, las adoro.**

**Demashitaa Powerpuff girls Z no me pertenece, le pertenecen a una personita a la que admiro mucho, lo unico que es de mi propiedad es la historia.**

* * *

\- Anime – conversación y acciones.

\- **Anime – **pensamientos.

\- _ - cambio de escenario.

**Capitulo 20: Raros seguimientos.**

**Fecha: 29-09-2015**

* * *

\- buenas días, jóvenes ¿a qué debo el honor de su visita? – pregunto muy cortes Akira detrás de su escritorio en lo que era la oficina de director, ósea, su oficina. Delante del rubio estaban dos pelirrojos, dos rubios y dos morenos que lo miraban con seriedad.

\- señor Gotokuji, nosotros venir de Hong Kong… -empezó a decir con mucho respeto la pelirroja pero fue interrumpida por Akira.

\- sé muy bien quiénes son y de donde vienen – dijo mirándolos seriamente - ¿Qué los trajo aquí en Japón? – pregunto mirando al chino pelirrojo que estaba mirando pacíficamente como la pelirroja se enfurecía en su lugar.

\- usted saber – dijo afablemente el pelirrojo – ser cosas de negocios.

\- ¿y por que la señora Shung mandaría a sus sobrinos para hacer sus negocios? – pregunto suspicaz Akira.

\- estar ella muy ocupada con negocios en China, ella no poder venir personalmente – dijo el rubio ajeno a todos los presentes.

\- ¿de quién se trata esta vez? – pregunto con suspicacia.

\- disculpe señor, pero no ser incumbencia suya – dijo molesta la pelirroja mirando a Akira con irritación, recibiendo un codazo de la morena.

\- vinieron a Japón, mas precisamente a mi academia – dijo con los ojos entre serrados entorno a la pelirroja que lo miraba con sorpresa – o se trata de mi o de algún estudiante, en los dos casos es mi problema – dijo casi con irritación.

\- está bien – dijo con una gran sonrisa el moreno – hablaremos, pero asunto no incumbe solo a usted – advirtió sin dejar de sonreír – también incumbe al señor Akatsutsumi, Matsubara y más aun al señor Him.

\- ¿Por qué quieren hacer negocios con nosotros? - pregunto – a ninguno nos interesaría aliarnos o comprarles alguna empresa.

\- pero tia Shung quiere tenerlos como clientes, ya sabe – dijo muy alegre el moreno – por actual situación de herederos.

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron del compromiso? – pregunto extrado

\- a nuestra querida tía no se le escapa nada referente a ese tema – dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelirrojo – bueno, queríamos ver si nuestros negocios se pueden hacer lo antes posible, a tía Shung no le gusta esperar.

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

La hora del almuerzo llego rápidamente. Por fin podría estar con los chicos. En las horas libres que habíamos tenido a la mayoría de los estudiantes que nos veían tenían la brillante idea de que estábamos ansiosos por ayudarlos en lo que ellos quisieran. A Momoko la bibliotecaria le había pedido de favor que la ayudara con una nueva tanda de libros que había llegado para clasificarlos en los estantes y de paso se llevaron a Brick con ellas. A Boomer y a Miyako los secuestraron muchos clubes, el primero fue el salón de música al cual le siguieron el de té y pare usted de contar. A Butch lo llamaban constantemente para que ayudara en alguno de los clubes deportivos, y los que no le pedían ayuda a él me lo pedían a mí, los muy desgraciados se sentían mal por no poder arrastrar a Brick y a Boomer también para ayudarlos ya que ¨los hermanos Him¨ eran los mejores para sus necesidades.

Todos los malditos clubes y las clases nos habían destrozado los nervios y las ganas de seguir la jornada estudiantil iban en picada, lo único que quería hacer era tirarme en un banco y comerme en cantidades colosales hasta que me desmallara de lo llena que estaría.

Entre a la cafetería donde estaban muchos estudiantes pero no estaban los chicos, todos quejándose de alguna clase que no les gustaba o de que su padre no les había comprado lo que ellos querían. Bola de inconformistas, yo estaba que me tenían que trasladar con grúa para moverme y eso que me faltaban unas cuantas horas más. Todos éramos ricos y sin ánimos de presumir, mis amigos y yo éramos los más ricos de este lugar y no nos comportábamos como todos estos sujetos. Gracias a Kami-sama que no lo hacíamos. Cuando entre todos se enfocaron en mi, para mi desgracia. Siempre hacían eso, nunca me lleve bien con ellos porque todos eran unos hipócritas de lo peor, me trataban bien porque era la hija del presidente de Japón, no les preste atención y fui directo a comprar mi almuerzo lo más rápido que pude y salí de ay con dos bandejas realmente inmensas en dirección al gran y hermoso jardín.

De la nada unos brazos me agarraron de la cintura y pegando todo su cuerpo a mi espalda, del susto casi se me caían las bandejas pero me calme, ese contacto ya lo conocía así que no era una amenaza.

**Fin Kaoru POV**

\- Hola Kaoru – dijo la voz femenina a sus espaldas con un timbre divertido en la voz por el respingo que le avía ocasionado a la morena.

\- Hola Miyako, carajo, no podrías saludar como una persona normal, casi se me cae – dijo asiendo resaltar las bandejas en sus manos. La rubia no hizo más que reírse.

\- lo siento, pero bueno, los chicos nos están esperando – dijo mientras empujaba suavemente a la morena para que empezaran a caminar – que bueno que fuiste tan considerada de traer comida para todos – dijo con una inocente sonrisa al mirar las inmensas bandejas.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto deteniéndose para mirarla con burla, quizás les dejo una para que compartan todos ustedes pero yo me estoy muriendo de hambre – se justifico Kaoru.

\- como todos nosotros Kaoru, a todos nos secuestraron los clubes, y estamos que no podemos con nuestra alma, se considerada – dijo haciendo un puchero demasiado tierno para cualquiera.

\- está bien – dijo mientras le daba una bandeja - pero volvamos para llevar más comida – le dijo regresando sus pasos hacia el comedor mientras empezaba a comer una hamburguesa doble carne con triple queso, tocino y demás ingredientes.

* * *

\- que mierda – exclamo el moreno – tener que estar cerca de ese tipo me da migraña – se quejo

\- Por lo menos no tenemos que convivir con todos, solo con el de heterocromia – dijo Brick tratando de tranquilizar a su hermano - ¿Cómo era que se llamaba el que nos toco? -.

\- creo que se llama Soul o algo así – dijo pensativo Boomer tratando de recordar.

\- a mi no me interesa como se llama, yo solo quiero que este bien lejos de Kaoru – dijo rabia Butch.

\- el chico nuevo que nos toco se llama Shou Midorisaki – entro repentinamente en la conversación Momoko con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Brick - aunque prefiere que le digan Bardo, su padre es japonés y su madre es de China, ¿no pusieron atención cuando lo estaban presentando? – dijo mas en afirmación que como una pregunta.

\- no, estaba demasiado ocupado advirtiéndole con la mirada de que no se acercara a Kaoru – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- ¿por…? – pregunto con una sonrisa Momoko.

\- ¿Cómo que ¨por…¨? - pregunto fastidiado.

\- ¿a ti que más te da que el nuevo quiera algo con ella? Tu odias a Kaoru – dijo Brick sonriente sabiendo que eso no era verdad, pero le fascinaba verlo histérico.

\- nunca dije que le odiara – dijo sin pensar Butch haciendo que un gran silencio se formara – digo, yo no la odio, ¿cómo podría odiarla?, ella es mi amiga – tartamudeo tratando de retractarse de la metida de pata que echo delante de la pelirroja y matando con la mirada a Brick - lo que pasa es que pienso que es una mala influencia eso es todo.

\- qué bueno que no me odias, Butch – al moreno le dio un escalofrió por la espina al escuchar esa voz a su espalda – no soportaría tu desprecio – dijo de forma sarcástica dejando en la mesa las dos bandejas junto con Miyako que traía dos iguales a las de ella y se sentó de mala gana al lado de Butch ya que Miyako se sentó junto con su novio y no había más puestos.

\- ¿asaltaron el comedor? – bromeo Momoko al ver la tención acumulada en el ambiente.

\- no, es solo que como todos estamos cansados por las actividades pensamos que sería bueno comer bastante – dijo con una gran sonrisa la rubia mientras agarraba una hamburguesa de la gran montaña y un jugo de naranja.

\- pues acertaron por que yo me muero de hambre – dijo emocionado Brick mientras empezaba a devorar junto a sus dos hermanos.

Pasaron el tiempo comiendo y hablando de tonterías que se les ocurrían como siempre, Butch en particular participaba y era uno de los que sacaban más conversación pero veía disimuladamente a la morena con preocupación. Sonreía y hacia bromas como siempre pero el noto que estaba algo decaído y eso no le gustaba, para que ella estuviera así era malo.

Kaoru estaba tratando de despejarse con las conversaciones para no hacer sentir incomodo a nadie pero no podía quitarse la incomodidad así misma,

**\- esas palabras – **pensó mientras se comía su cuarto pedazo de pizza – es un pendejo – susurro con expresión turbada tan bajo que pensó que nadie la escucho, pero se equivocaba, el chico de piel nívea y ojos jades la había escuchado a la perfección.

\- **¿estará enojada conmigo? – **pensó preocupado y la miro nuevamente, no le había enviado ninguna mirada matadora como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba molesta con él, vio como ella fijaba su mirando en un punto sin participar mucho en la conversación y comiendo de a poco su pizza. Vio a la dirección a donde estaba mirando y se enfureció – **voy a matar a ese desgraciado – **pensó furioso apretando con fuerza los puños.

\- Butch, estas desfigurando el sadwsh – exclamo Momoko.

**Flash Back**

Miyako y Kaoru iban directo a la mesa donde ya estaban los hermanos Him y Momoko, estaban hablando muy animadamente, mientras se acercaban podían oír más claramente la conversación.

\- ¿a ti que más te da que el nuevo quiera algo con ella? Tú odias a Kaoru – hablo burlonamente Brick con el moreno.

\- nunca dije que le odiara – Kaoru se sonrojo al escuchar al moreno.

\- **¿no me odia? – **pensó mientras le clavaba la mirada confundida y anhelante al chico que se le habían atascado las palabras.

\- digo, yo no la odio – tartamudeaba nerviosos - ¿cómo podría odiarla?, ella es mi amiga – Auch eso le había dolido.

\- **pendejo **– pensó irritada - qué bueno que no me odias, Butch, no soportaría tu desprecio – se burlo con sarcasmo

**Fin de Flash Back**

Kaoru se había sentido mal con esas palabras, aunque no lo había dicho con mala intención ni nada, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera deprimida y estúpida, se quedo mirando a lo lejos a los chicos nuevos que estaban comiendo, eran extraños, no comprendía por que fueron directo a ellos ni mucho menos a los dos con los que se había topado en la mañana, les hablaban como si ya los conocieran, era muy extraño, agradecía que los hubieran distribuido a los demás salones y no le tocaba estar cerca de todos ellos… eran muy extraños.

\- esos chicos nuevos son extraños – llego a escuchar hablar a Boomer.

\- ¿Por qué? A mí me parecen muy normales – dijo confundido Brick tomando agua.

\- a mi no me interesa si son normales, extraños o extraterrestres – dijo secamente Momoko mientras tomaba un jugo de fresas – solo sé que no te quiero ver cerca de esa pelirroja ¿entiendes? – advirtió mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- nunca jamás – dijo con una gran sonrisa al ver lo posesiva que era, eso le encantaba – aunque – dijo esta vez mirando a la pareja de rubios que lo miraban confundido.

\- yo no se ustedes pero yo no quiero convivir con ellos - dijo Kaoru dejando de mirar al grupo para prestarle atencion a su jugo.

\- si, ni Boomer ni yo queremos ¿verdad Boomy? - le pregunto con una gran sonrisa que dejaba en claro que no era una pregunta.

\- claro, Miyako, lo que tu digas - dijo con una sonrisita nerviosas. En ese momento sono el timbre de regreso a clases y se levanto - es mejor que nos apuremos para no llegar tarde - dijo ayudando a Miyako a levantarse mientras los demas se paraban.

A lo lejos se podían ver seis personajes viendo como los chicos se iban a sus clases.

\- Bā'ěr duō xiǎng xuéxí, nǐ bùnéng zài zhège shībài **(****quiero que los estudies Bardo, no podemos fallar en esto)** \- le dijo el chico de ojos naranjas al moreno.

\- Liǎojiě** (****entendido)** \- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Xiǎozi, wǒ yào guānkàn zài zhèxiē dài yīn zhǐyǒu dāng wǒ bùxiǎng ràng rén jiējìn, xīndòng bùrú xíngdòng **(****Brat, quiero que los vigiles solo cuando estas con Bardo, no quiero que se le acerquen, entendiste)** \- dijo el pelirrojo mirando fijamente a la rubia.

\- Hǎo ba, rúguǒ nǐ wúliáo **(****esta bien, si eres aburrido)** \- dijo con un puchero.

-Qítā wǒ zuò de wántóng, rènhé rén jiējìn, hǎo ma? **(los demas aremos como Brat, nadie se acercara, ¿entendido?)** \- pregunto recibiendo solo como respuesta el asentimiento de todos - Hǎorén, xuéxí **(****bueno chicos, a estudiar)** \- dijo con una sonrisa antes de que todos se separaran.

* * *

\- todos, atención - pidió amablemente una profesora de cabellos cortos color azabaches y ojos azules llamada Kenny - nos han anunciado que ay un viaje de navidad, para cambiar de ambiente y se decidió que para que se ira a un lugar tropical, nos iremos a Túnez - dijo dando una palmadita mientras todos - se emocionaban pero otros pocos se quejaban, haciendo enojar un poco a la profesora - a los que piensan que pueden escaparse del viaje e irse a otro sitio, desde ahora les digo que es obligatoria la asistencia, quiero que hagan un informe de todo lo que aprendan en el viaje - dijo notándose el gran cambio de actitud de los alumnos para con la idea - pero claro, no sera mucho, después de todo son vaciones. Bueno, ya no ay mas noticias, ahora, saquen su libro de en la pagina 147 y hagan el ejercicio...

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿que pasara en el viaje a Túnez?**

**¿porque los nuevos estudiantes están detrás de nuestros queridos personajes?**

**¿por que estoy haciendo tantas estúpidas preguntas?, lo descubrirán en el próximo capitulo, que espero no tarde tanto como este**

**Mi gente bella, ¿como esta?, espero que no me odien por haber tardado milenios en publicar y de cierto os digo que me odio, espero que aya valido la pena y la espera este capitulo, les prometo que el próximo durara menos tiempo en publicarse.**

**Los problemas que e tenido son los siguiente:**

**-** **mi computadora se daño en Julio (y todavia esta dañada) y no lo había podido subir a mi cuenta, así que tuve que volver a escribirlo.**

\- **empece clase ayer, por eso es que publico el capitulo hoy, ya que la idea era publicar ayer.**

**Esas son las dos cosas por las que no e podido publicar ante, ahora voy a contestar los comentarios**

**anonima adora gomitas: muchas gracias, pues cuando yo lo lei para ver si tena errores ortográficos tambien me dio risa, en realidad me esforsare por publicar mas rapido y poder llegar a la parte que quieres, Sayonara.**

**DaniiiiLokis: PERO QUE PEQUÑO ES EL MUNDO, me da gusto que te aya gustado y que me ayan publisitado, me gusta poder hacer lo que me gusta, y muchicinas gracias por publicar. **

**Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Miles de besos a todos.**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**

**¿Reviews?**


	21. Algo inesperado

**Los mejores amigos.**

**holis, se que me quieren matar, se que dure siglos en publicar, pero les juro que me esforse en publicar lo antes posible, perdon que este un poco corto pero el proximo sera mas pronto de lo que imaginan.**

**los personajes de Demashitaa Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece, le pertenece al creador de las chicas super poderosas, el profesor Utonium, jajaja. Lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia, FUERA EL PLAGIO.**

* * *

\- Anime – conversación y acciones.

\- Anime – pensamientos.

\- _ - cambio de escenario.

**Capitulo 21: Algo inesperadas**

**Fecha: 27/12/15.**

* * *

\- papá, ¿porque no nos dijiste que ibas a hacer un viaje escolar? - pregunto Miyako con un puchero a su padre.

Todos se encontraban en el despacho del patriarca de los Gotokujis, los Him, la menor de los Akatsutsumi, la mediana de los Matsubara y la hija de este. Todos habían ido después de clases a la casa de la rubia para hablar con el padre de esta, no los tenia muy contentos la ida de ir a ese lugar.

\- hola hija, hola chicos, ¿como les fue en la escuela? - pregunto con sarcasmo e ironía.

\- no me vengas con esas papa, ¿porque no me dijiste que ibas a hacer un viaje obligatorio a Túnez? - refunfuño.

\- ¿obligatorio? - pregunto sin entender - yo nunca dije que fuese obligatorio, era un viaje de cortesía para los alumnos de ultimo curso, como ya terminaron los exámenes quería que se relajaran en un lugar cálido y agradable, en lugar del horrible frió que hace aquí en invierno - trato de hacerse entender Akira - y también ayudaba para las notas - termino de decir.

\- ¿pero no podías escoger otro lugar?, no se, Italia, Francia, o Hawaii si querías tanto que fuéramos a un lugar tropical, tantos lugares que ay y tu vienes a escoger Túnez, donde no nos moriremos de frio sino carboniczados, creo que estas perdiendo tus facultades para escoger los destinos de viaje - afirmo con fingida severidad Miyako.

\- dejando eso de lado. La profesora Keanny nos dijo que era obligatorio - dijo confundida Momoko.

\- chicos, solucionare eso después, estoy muy ajetreado con el trabajo y con los problemas de los alumnos nuevos...

\- ¿problemas? - pregunto confundida Kaoru - ¿que problemas?

\- miren niños, hoy a sido un día muy largo, mucho papeleo, muchos tramites, cantidad de peticiones y arreglos que no podrían contar, así que por favor, vayan a jugar a la sala de juegos, de compras, a su cuarto, lo que sea, pero déjenme trabajar, se lo suplico - dijo wcon una muy visible desesperación y suplica en sus ojos.

\- esta bien papá, te dejo en paz para que te relajes - dijo con una gran sonrisa Miyako - chaito papi - se despidió mientras empujaba a los otros cinco a la salida. Cosa que extrano a Akira, pero no le dio mucha importancia y siguio con su papeleo

Ya afuera, todos los chicos se le quedaron mirando extrañados a la rubia, no entendían su cambio de actitud tan radical si ella era la que había querido fastidiar hasta morir a su padre por el tema del viaje.

\- se que no entienden que estoy haciendo, pero se los explicare después, ahora tenemos que irnos a otro lugar para hablar - dijo mirando a todos lados como si la estuvieran vigilando, cosa extrana, ya que era su casa.

\- yo creo que cambio de opinion del destino a donde iremos - dijo desinteresada Kaoru jugaba con su telefono.

\- ¿en serio lo crees Kaoru? - pregunto con emocion Miyako.

\- no creo que este dispuesto a tolerar tus quejas por el viaje - dijo con simpleza.

\- lo dices como si fuera una malcriada - dijo la rubia con un puchero y con el seño fruncido.

\- bueno, dejense de reproches y cosas sin centido, yo tengo hambre y me quiero comer un mundo asi que bamonos a comer algo - dijo Butch sobandose la barriga.

* * *

Un celular sonó en todo el lugar asta que el dueño lo contesto viendo que era un numero desconocido.

\- ni hau - se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea sin darle tiempo a saludar - me he enterado de que mis chicos ya llegar aya a Japon - dijo con una voz cantarina.

\- Shung, cuanto tiempo - saludo Akira reconociendola de inmediato - si, llegaron hoy y ya estan inscritos en mi academia - informo con una sonrisa.

\- ya informarte ellos por que estar aya? - pregunto.

\- si, ya lo hisieron, y me sorprendio de que te ayas enterado tan rapido.

\- tener contactos - alardeo la mujer - y bien, hacerse o no hacerse?

\- no e hablado con los demas, te habiso cuando lo haga - le aclaro el rubio.

\- bien, pero saber bien, que yo ser inpaciente, te lo dejo en tus manos Akira - dijo y sin mas que deci, colgo. El hombre quito el celular de su oido mientras se escucha el tono del cortado de la comunicacion, se quedo mirado por un rato la pantalla y busco en los contactos un nombre y lo marco.

\- odio que piensen en mi familia como en un buen negocio - susurro mientras estaba sonando el tino.

\- hola? - sono al otro lado de la linea.

\- Ay que hablar.

* * *

Los 5 chicos estaban en la habitacion de la rubia, pero la anfitriona no estaba, Butch y Kaoru estaban peleando por ver quien merecia el mejor bolante del wii y Brick, Boomer y Momoko estaban esperando a que los dos morenos se decidieran en que control usar para empesar a jugar Mario cards. En ese momento llego Miyako con unas bandejas y unas criadas que traian unos carritos con tanta comida como para un batallon, pero todos sabian que no duraria mucho, cuando la rubia vio como se estaban preparando - o esperando la culminacion entre la riña de ambos morenos - se unio a los demas en el gran mueble en el que estaban al frente del plasma de 120 pulgadas y tomo el ultimo control que todos sabian que era esclusivo de ella por tener unas burbujas como adorno, enrealidad, todos los bolantes tenian un adorno caracteristico para cada uno de ellos ya que eran los que jugaban y no solo era en la casa de la rubia, si no tambien en las demas.

El de Momoko era rosa con dulces de adorno en todo el aparato, el de Brick era rojo con puntos negros, el de Boomer era azul con puntos blancos, pero los de los morenos eran otra cosa, el de Kaoru era verde con estrellas amarillas, esactamente igual al de Butch, por eso se peleaban, ambos decian que el de el otro era el suyo, cosa incomprencible por que eran identicos, ¿el porque? es que ambos decidieron como querian adornarlos y juraban que el de ellos era el mejor, y siendo casi identicos, se ponian a pelear porque pensaban que el otro ganaria por su control.

\- ese es el mio - dijo muy segura de si misma Kaoru.

\- que es el mio, ya te lo e dicho - respondio Butch.

\- ipero si es mio! - exclamo colerica la morena.

\- quieren comer algo? - le pregunto con una sonrisa Miyako a Momoko, Birck y a Boomer.

\- claro - respondieron los tres levantandose y llendo en direccion a las mesitas.

\- ¿chicos, quieren comer? - les pregunto a los morenos, quienes no la escucharon con el escandalo que tenian entre ellos - chicos...

\- te voy a dar un golpe Butch - advirtio Kaoru.

\- chicos...

\- intentalo si puedes, verdecita - reto el moreno.

\- oigan...

\- me estas retando metrosexual, ahora veras..

\- iCHICOS! - grito exasperada Miyako, sorprendiendo a los morenos, haciendo que la boltearan a ver, Kaoru ya estaba encima de Butch y le estaba tratando de morder el brazo - Butch, ese es el mando de Kaoru - dijo muy tranquila Miyako.

\- ¿como puedes asegurarlo? - le dijo de forma altanera, cosa a la que la rubia no le tomo mucha importancia.

\- lo se, por que yo, previendo esta escena, ya que a pasado mas veces de lo que puedo contar, la marque, la ultima vez preste mucha atencion cdonde dejo cada quien su mando y para prevenir esto les puse el nombre de cada quien a un costado - los dos se sorprendieron y en un micro segundo se separaron y buscaron los mandos de control para verificarlo, y era sierto tenia una hermosa caligrafía con los nombres de cada quien.

\- a si, era el tuyo - susurro el moreno mientras le entregaba el mando a Kaoru y esta le pasaba el de el, ambos tenian un sonrojo por la verguenza y no querian ni cruzar las miradas.

\- ¿di-dijiste que habia algo de comer? - pregunto timidamente Kaoru a Miyako, quien asintio mientras sonreia ampliamente por su comportamiento.

Se levantaron con intencion de ir a comer. Miyako miro atentamente las mesitas.

\- Boomer - lo llamo un tanto preocupada

\- ¿que pasa miya? - pregunto confundido al ver su cara

\- mira, ay dulces, no queria traerlos, pero las sirvientas que lo trajeron son nuevas y no saben de sus problemas, lo bueno, es que no ay chocolate, lo malo es que sigue habiendo dulse asi que sigue el problema latente, ¿me podrias hacer el gran favor de llevarle las mesas a las criadascriadas?, o solo llamalas, mientras yo me asegure que no ay peligro - le pidio mientras observaba a los chicos, lo bueno era que los morenos fuero directo a las mesas con pizza y amburguesas las cuales no tenian ni un apise de dulse.

\- claro Miya, aorita las traigo - aseguro el rubio saliendo de la abitacion para cumplir lo acordado, la salida repentina de Boomer llamo la atencion de los pelirrojos y se asercaron a Miyako a ver que pasaba.

\- por que Boomer se fue - preguno Momoko con una gran piruleta en la mano.

\- un favor que le pedi - dijo con una gran sonrisa Miyako.

\- ¿favor? - pregunto confundido Brick mientas se comia un pastelito, el cual se abia verificado anteriormete Momoko que no tuviera nada de chocolate.

\- es que ay unas nuevas criadas, pero mis padres no van a estar dibulgando por ay de nuestro problema - dijo mientras senalaba a los dulses que llevaban ambos y, conjuntamente a Butch, mensaje que entendieron de inmediato los dos - asi que lo mande a que buscara a alguna criada para que se llevara los...

\- ¿que? - le interrumpio abruptamente Momoko - por que vas a quitar lo dulses? - se quejo - yo me los como todos si es nesesario, pero no te los lleves, vi un pastel al que juro por mi madre que lo hisite tu y no quiero que se desperdisie - dijo con un gran puchero mientras se metia de un solo golpe la mitad de la piruleta a la boca, cosa que le costo, era muy grande.

\- hagamos una cosa, les dire a las criadas que dejen todo en la cosina, cuando se vayan a ir ustedes dos, se lleban todo a su casa y ya - opino la rubia.

\- esta bien - se emosiono Momoko, en ese momento vieron como los morenos discutian nuevamente, esta ves por que ya se habian acabado la pizza y solo quedaba un troso el cual ninguno de los dos queria compartir.

\- no te lo dare - dijo Kaoru tratando de alejar el trozo de pizza del alcanse del moreno.

\- damelo - exigio el moreno mientras trataba de tomar el trozo, quito su bista de la pizza y se enfoco en buscar los puntos debiles de la morena, atacando por ende las costillas, cosa que izo estallar en carajadas a la morena haciendola soltar la pizza en la mesa, haciendo que el moreno riera por la victoria. Tan emosionado estaba que no vio lo que estaba agarrando de la mesa mientras se reia de la morena.

\- no te rias, no es gracioso - le reprocho la morena mientras lo bolteaba a ver, su expresion de desagrado cambio dramaticamente al de susto cuando vio lo que se llevaba a la boca - iButch, no! - el chico no le presto atencion.

\- No, perdiste, aseptalo - y se lo comio, gran equivocacion, al masticar se dio cuenta de su gran error y vio con susto lo que tenia en la mano, lo que tenia era una dona de tamano colosal - Mierda.

\- Miyako, perdon pero no encontre a nadie... - dijo Boomer, mientras entrava pero se extrana al ver que todos estaban en completo silencio - ¿que pa...- en ese momento ve a Butch con la dona a medio comer callendose de sus manos y el cabello cubriendole la cara - ...sa...? - susurro al ver la escena, se preocupo de inmediato.

\- hola, oni-shan - saludo viendolo con esos ojos lima intenso, de inmediato busco su celular.

_Esto no podia estar pasando._

**Continuara...**

**Les gusto? espero que si, lamento lo corto que esta, pero es que no queria hacerlos esperar mucho mas, 3 meses ya an pasado desde que publique el anuncio ,yno me agrada tener cola en los capitulos, siento si no les aya llenado las espectativas pero estoy mas que segura que publicare el proximo capitulo mas rapido.**

**Respuesta de los comentarios:**

**anonima adoragomitas: si te lo dedique, al igual que este, espero que te guste y de verdad espero no tener tantos orrorez hortograficos, jajaja, gracias por el consejo, la verdad, no me gustan esos auto/lectores, se creen mucho y yo pienso que los errores lo ayudan a uno a mejorar como escritor, gracias por comentar, se te quiere un mundo, besos y abrasos.**

**pokefan loli-chan: jajaja, espero que te guste este cortito cap, lo siento por la espera.**

**A todas mis queridas lectoras, les digo que este cap va dedicado a ustedes, me encanta que publiquen y en realidad esto es para ustedes, lamento si no es bueno o es un poco soso, tratare de mejorarlo, gracias por ver y comentar.**

**Miles de abrazos.**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**


	22. Sonrojos y vergüenzas

**Los mejores amigos**

**Hola a todas, espero que les aya gustado el capitulo anterior, de verdad no lo se por que no me publicaron ni un misero comentario, pero bueno, aquí esta el capitulo 22.**

**Demashita Powerpuff Girls Z le pertenecen al profesor Utonium, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la historia, fuera el plagio por favor.**

* * *

\- Anime – conversación y acciones.

\- Anime – pensamientos.

\- _ - cambio de escenario.

Capitulo 22: sonrojos y vergüenzas.

Fecha: 18/3/16.

* * *

Todos miraron aterrados al moreno, el sonreía socarronamente mientras miraba como su hermano menor buscaba desesperadamente su celular y cuando lo encontró trataba de mar

\- ¿por que estas tan inquieto oni-chan? - pregunto con su voz ronca pero demasiado tierno para ser el Butch de siempre. Kaoru estaba anonadada, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, se veía tan diferente, vio como tomaba el tan mentado trozo de pizza por el que se estaban peleando y vio como se acercaba a ella con una expresión tan dulce que Kaoru solo pudo verle cuando eran unos niños - no deberíamos pelearnos por una cosa tan insignificante como esta - dijo con una gran sonrisa, se había detenido solo a un paso de distancia de la morena bajo la estricta mirada de todos los presentes, se inclino para tomarla la mano izquierda y darle un leve beso en los nudillos, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

\- Bu-Butch, ¿que haces? - le pregunto la morena, mientras este la escrutaba con esa intensa mirada color lima.

\- estoy siendo educado - dijo con una sonrisa, en un micro segundo, tenia a la morena firmemente agarrada de la cintura y le acercaba a la boca la pizza.

\- ¿que tal si en vez de pelear, lo compartimos? - le pregunto muy convencido y tratando de darle la comida en la boca.

\- B-Butch, deja - trato de ser firme con el, pero al estar tan nerviosa por el estado del moreno, difícilmente podía fruncir el ceño.

\- es que fui muy grosero, debí dártelo sin ningún reproche - dijo muy arrepentido mientras bajaba la mirada y le quitaba del rostro el alimento, una acción que enterneció a la morena.

\- tranquilo hermano, ella se lo comerá - dijo Brick metiéndose en la pequeña ¨discusión¨.

\- ¿en serio? - preguntaron los dos morenos.

\- sip, ¿verdad Kaoru? - la miro con una cara que decía ¨o aceptas o te jodes¨, cosa que noto al instante la morena, miro a Butch y vio que este tenia una expresión de ilusión, casi paresia un perro meneando la cola al rededor de su ama.

\- si - afirmo con un gran sonrojo de vergüenza. Nunca pensó que lo vería así de complaciente.

\- vamos hermano, hay que darte tu medicina - Brick lo tomo del hombro tratando que se sentara en un puff azul claro que estaba en el cuarto - Boomer, llamaste a papa? - pregunto mientras volteaba para mirarlo, viendo como este tocaba desesperadamente el celular - creo que no - susurro preocupado.

\- es estresante, ni papa ni mama contestan ese mendigo celular, que estarán haciendo? - pregunto con evidente frustración de pedirle lo imposible al pobre aparato.

\- tranquilo Boomer, de seguro están muy ocupados, ay que tomarlo con calma, ¿que nos a dicho papa? - le trata de calmar Brick tomándolo por los hombros.

\- tómenlo con calma cuando alguno de ustedes tengan problemas - recito el mantra que su padre les había impuesto a todos, claro esta, el era al que mas le costaba seguirlo.

Mientras tanto, Momoko y Miyako estaban pensando una manera en la cual evitar que Butch atacara ¨cariñosamente¨ a Kaoru, porque todos sabían a quien iba a acosar el drogado de Butch.

Kaoru, a diferencia de lo que se pensaría que estaría haciendo, que seria estar pensando lo mismo que sus amigas, pues esta lo que hacia es tener tantas ideas en la cabeza que no podía enfocarse en ninguna, con un sonrojo que era digno de competir con la gorra de Brick y comiéndose la tan nombrada pizza que le dio Butch.

...

En el despacho de Akira Gotokuji estaban la pareja Akatusutsumi, Matsubara y el anfitrión.

\- que bueno que llegaron tan rápido, quería hablar con ustedes lo antes posible...

\- no andes con rodeos, que es lo que pasa? - pregunto impulsivamente Ryu, creando la expresión de resignación en el rostro de su esposa. En ese momento llega la esposa de Akira.

\- Que bueno que llegas amor, como estamos todos juntos quiero decirles que hoy paso algo muy interesante en la academia - informo haciendo que mas de uno de los presentes pusieran cara de confusión - llegaron unos chicos de intercambio, de China, mejor dicho y son sobrinos de Shung, vinieron por negocios, creo que dentro de poco deberían estar aquí dijo mientras verificaba la hora en su reloj, las 5:30 - dentro de poco.

-que negocios? que quiere Shung con nosotros? ninguno de nosotros necesitamos de sus servicios - refuto inmediatamente Ryu, causándole la misma reacción a su esposa y contagiando a los demás, en ese momento entro una criada a la habitación llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

\- señor, an llegado unos chicos extranjeros que dicen que, quieren hablar con usted - informo con la cara gacha en señal de respeto.

\- dejalos pasar, se quienes son - dijo muy alegre Akira haciéndole una seña de que se retirara, y después de hacer una reverencia se fue - ya llegaron.

...

\- ¿escucharon eso? - pregunto Brick viendo hacia la ventana - creo que llegaron invitados - dijo llamando la atención de todos los ahí presentes. Todos en la habitación se acercaron al gran balcón del cuarto de la rubia para ver a que se refería el pelirrojo.

\- ¿porque coño están ellos aquí? - se quejo Kaoru al ver quienes llegaban.

Eran los chicos de intercambio de China, los pelirrojos salían de un Lamborghini Aventador J rojo siendo el chico el piloto, los morenos se bajaron de un Bugatti Super Sport negro que conducía la chica y lo rubios se bajaban de una moto icon sheene negra que era conducida por el chico, se veía como los rubios se quitaban los cascos y se miraban las tres parejas entre si, lo que sorprendió a los chicos fue ver como el chico moreno los vio a todos con una desdeñosa sonrisa que irrito aun mas a la morena. De un momento a otro, Kaoru sintió que la abrazaban por la espalda y era apretada por unos fuertes brazos a un fornido y amplio pecho.

\- Te ves muy linda cuando te enojas - dijo con voz dulce agachando la cabeza y restregando una mejilla a la de la aludida muchacha.

\- EH, chicos - pidió rescate la morena, no podía enojarse con el, era algo que no podía hacer, el lo hacia inconscientemente y no sabia si reír o llorar por eso. Los chicos estaban demasiado ocupados viendo como los extranjeros entraban a la mansión de la rubia que no le prestaron atención a la morena - Mierda - pensó irritada

\- ¿que estarán haciendo ellos aquí? - pregunto pensativo Boomer olvidando el estrés de no poder comunicarse con sus padres.

\- no lo se, pero ay que hablar con papá - dijo muy decidida Miyako

\- vamos, tenemos que saber que es lo que pasa - se apresuro a decir Kaoru tratando de sacarse de encima al moreno su no quería soltarla por ningún motivo.

Todos entendieron la desesperación de Kaoru al instante, y no hicieron nada mas que seguir a la desesperada chica a la oficina de Akira, estaban en el segundo piso, y la oficina del patriarca estaba en el primer piso, fueron rápido mente a las escaleras, con un poco de dificultad por parte de Kaoru, y casi corriendo estaban a pocos metros de la puerta del tan anclado cuarto.

\- papa, tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Miyako abriendo la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a los que estaban a dentro, y también llevándose una sorpresa ella misma junto con los demás chicos.

\- Miyako, ¿pero que modales son esos? - le reprocho Akira con fingido enfado.

\- papa, mama - los vio sorprendido Boomer al igual que los demás adolescentes - ¿estuvieron todo este tiempo aquí? - pregunto con incredulidad.

\- pues si, llegamos asé una hora mas o menos, ¿por...? - explico muy tranquilamente El patriarca de los Him hasta reparto en la presencia casi adherida con pegamento industrial que se había vuelto Butch al cuerpo de Kaoru - ... Que...?

\- te estuve llamando un millón de veces a ti y a mamá, no respondían y mira ya como esta Butch - reclamo alterado Boomer señalando lo que su padre no podía dejar de mirar, y al parecer, no había pasado desapercibido por ninguno de los padres, mas aun para el cabeza de los Matsubara, que no estaba muy feliz.

\- muchacho, esa muestra de afecto no me gusta para nada - advirtió con la mandíbula muy tensa Ryu, lo cual hizo palidecer a Kaoru, pero Butch ni se inmuto mas bien ensancho su sonrisa.

\- pero señor, solo estoy siendo afectuoso con mi hermosa prometida, es lo normal, no pueda evitar abrasar a alguien tan dulce como ella - dijo Butch con total convicción, la cual desarmo a todos los presentes, mas aun a los padres de la morena y a la propia Kaoru.

\- ¿dulce? - pensó aun aturdido Ryu.

\- perdonalo papá, el no sabe lo que hace, digamos que esta drogado - dijo muy sonrojada Kaoru mirando con incertidumbre a su padre.

\- ¿drogado?, no concebire que andes con un drogadicto - declaro alterado Ryu.

\- no esta drogado, cariño - intervino Midory - solo tiene ese problema de alergias con lo dulce, ¿recuerdas?

\- si, es cierto, su ¨alergia¨ - dijo con evidente frustración mientras se sobaba las sienes - bueno, Ah, Masaru, arregla esto por lo que mas quieras - suplico al ver como su hija era abrazada como si no hubiese un mañana por el moreno y lo peor de todo es que la chica no hacia nada.

\- ¿que fue lo que paso?- pregunto Kazumi preocupada por su hijo mediano.

\- estábamos peleando... -

\- fue mi culpa mamá - interrumpió Butch a Kaoru - le quise quitar un trozo de pizza que quedaba, me puse a hacerle cosquillas, a ella se le callo la pizza en la mesa y yo sin ver lo que me comía me metí a la boca una dona, cubierta y rellena de chocolate, estaba deliciosa - dijo con mucha felicidad mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de la morena.

\- esto es malo - anuncio Masaru llamando la atención de todos - no tengo la medicina, la deje en casa.

\- ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto preocupada la madre de los Him.

\- oh, ¿interrumpir nosotros reunión familiar? - pregunto una voz desconocida en el ambiente que se había creado. Todos voltearon de inmediato, se veían años 6 extranjeros en la puerta y el pelirrojo, que al parecer había sido el que hablo, los miraba con una sonrisa arrogante a los 6 chicos.

\- disculpen por favor nuestro arrebato, la puerta abierta cuando nosotros llegar - se disculpo el moreno mientras se acercaba a todos, vio a todos hasta llegar a ver a "linda pareja feliz", vio con detalle a Butch - no conocerte muy bien, pero poder jurar que tus ojos no ser de ese color - dijo tomándose la barbilla en forma pensativa - se nota que no ser lentes de contacto por que se notarían en los bordes, tus ojos son mucho más oscuros - dijo viéndolo estrechando aun mas los ojos sobre el moreno que lo miraba con una expresión que demostraba, que no le importaba.

Los demás están muy callados por cada parte, los recién llegados analizaba lo que su compañero había dicho y los del otro lado los miraban aguantando la respiración.

\- dejalos en paz Bardo, seguro ser una alergia, ¿cierto? - intervino la pelirroja con una sonrisa que para nada era amigable.

\- si, una alergia - afirmo Akira rápidamente.

\- ¿vez?, deja al chico rudo tranquilo - dijo la chica acercándose a su compañero, quien la miraba con arrepentimiento.

\- bien - dijo en un murmullo.

\- ¿saben algo? - hablo por primera vez el rubio que solo miraba todo con suma indiferencia - Bardo tener razón, puede que yo verlos solo hoy y conocernos casi nada - dijo mirando a todos los presentes en la habitación para terminar enfocando a Butch - pero con lo que poder ver, ustedes no ser asi, - dijo señalando a los dos morenos - y por la actitud que tener los demas, creo que esa tal "alergia" no ser algo normal, ¿o me equivocó? - pregunto con una sonrisa triunfal al ver que todos los miraban con asombro a ecepsion de sus compañeros, los cuales al igual que el miraban lo mismo.

\- disculpen - intervino Momoko que no veía muy correcto que unas personas desconocidas supieran tanto de ellos sin casi haber pasado ni una hora juntos - nosotros vinimos aquí porque queríamos saber que es lo que los trae por aquí - dijo muy calmada.

\- eso respondertelo yo, linda - dijo con una sonrisa torsida la pelirroja llamada Berserk - nosotros venir desde China para negociar con ustedes, y no poder volver hasta cumplir con lo que queremos - dijo mirándola fijamente, vio también por largo rato a Brick que estaba entretenido en ver su celular para ver como traer las medicinas de su hermano, este acto de la china no paso desapercibido por Momoko que se enojo al instante.

\- ¿no son demasiado jóvenes para estar haciendo eso? - pregunto sorprendida Miyako viendo a los recién llegados, sin darse cuenta de la intensa mirada que resibia del rubio llamado Buddy.

Este comportamiento no paso desapercibido ni por la rubia compañera del chino ni por Boomer, quienes no lo tomaron muy bien.

\- bueno, los dejamos para que sigan con su reunión - dijo Momoko agarrando el brazo de Brick y apretandolo entre sus pechos mientras empezaba a caminar a la puerta y miraba fijamente a Berserk.

\- si, eso ser una idea excelente - dijo la rubia mientras asesinaba con la mirada a Buddy.

\- porfin nos iremos de esta tortura - pensó aliviada Kaoru.

\- pero... - trato de intervenir Akira que se asusto al ver las caras de Boomer, Momoko, Kaoru y la de la pequeña china rubia llamada Brat - es cierto, después discutiremos con ustedes de lo que paso - dijo con una gran sonrisa tratando de disimular el nerviosismo.

\- adiós papá, adiós mamá - se despidieron todos al unisono recibiendo la respuestas de sus progenitores, los ultimos en salir fueron Kaoru y Butch que la tomaba de los hombros muy sonriente pasando L lado de Bardo que los miraba muy interesado.

\- cuidala bien - susurro el moreno al lado de Butch - quien lo miro con los ojos entreserrados y señudo.

\- lo hare - susurro - no te preocupes - y salieron de ese lugar en dirección a la salida de la mansión.

\- iremos a la mansión y buscaremos tus medisinas - dijo Brick señalando a Butch quien lo miro con dibercion - ¿si? - pregunto a todos que no hisieron mas que asentir

\- ¿porque mierdas nos tiene que pasar esto? - pensó muy nerviosa Kaoru, Butch noto lo tensa que se había puesto y la apretó aun mas a su cuerpo.

\- estas muy tensa, pequeña - le susurro en el oído con coqueteria, haciendo que ella volteara a verlo - no me digas que estas interesada en ese Chino - acuso con voz mucho mas ronca y expresión dura, que sorprendió a Kaoru.

\- claro que no - respondió ella con el seño frunciodo pero aun susurrando, vio que todos estaban a una distancia un poco lejana y demasiado entretenidos entre ellos esperando a los cocheros como para escucharlos - lo único que me interesaría de ese chico es tenerlo muy lejos de mi, eso es todo - dijo muy segura.

\- y... ¿porque estas tan tensa? - le pregunto Butch, relajando un poco la expresión.

\- porque me incomoda el echo de que posiblemente se estén haciendo a la idea de saber mas o menos la verdad de tu alergia - dijo muy apenada bajando la cabeza. Esa acción enternecio al moreno quien la apretó un poco mas pero sin lastimarla.

\- me alegra saber que no te interesa - confeso con una gran sonrisa y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- esta bien de tanta demostración de afecto - les corto el momento Brick, quien reía por lo roja que se había vuelto la cara señuda de Kaoru - los carros están por llegar, para no ir en caravana vamos en tres carros, no creo que a ustedes les moleste ¿cierto?- pregunto con malicia. Kaoru quería interferir pero Butch fue mas rápido que ella.

\- claro que no, onei-san - dijo con mucha alegría.

\- esta bien - hablo resignada la morena - pero yo conduzco.

Momoko se subió a su ferrary como copiloto y Brick subio para ser el primero en salir, los segundos fueron Miyako y Boomer quienes se subieron al carro del rubio quien conducia, y por ultimo los morenos que con mucho esfuerzo de parte de Kaoru pudo adentrarse como piloto de su propio carro y ser seguida por el moreno y siguieron al carro rojo en camino a la mancion Him.

**Continuara...**

**MILES DE PERDONES, se que me e tardado siglos en publicar 4 meses casi, me siento fatal por eso, es que no e tenido tiempo y e tratado de contentarlas con la otra historia como para que sepan que no e muerto y que sigo preocupada por mis historias, espero que les aya gustado, por que de verdad me esforse en este cap y se que no se compara con la otra historia, pero ay le vamos dando, Besos.**

**Respuestas de los Reviews:**

**anonimadoragomitas: jajaja, no, yo no creo que nos estemos burlando del mal ajeno, no se me ocurre nada para justificarlo, pero no creo que sea malo, y si soy orgullosamente venezolana y te agradesco de todo corazon que me ayas intentado ayudar, me gustaria un moton que fueras al festival, pero seria injusto de mi parte. Esos auto/lectores me caen mal, yo me apunto para quemar sus casa, muchos besos y gracias por seguir mi estraña creacion n.n.**

**Ali-chan1234: que alegria que te ayas tomado el tiempo para ver mi fic, de verdad me alegra mucho, y siento si te hise esperar mucho por este cap. Tengo algo planeado para el futuro de estos personajes n.n mala, jajaja, espero que te aya gustado, besos.**

**pokefan loli-chan: jajajaja, si todos amamos a los pechochos rojos lo se, espero que te aya gustado el cap, besos.**

**Y hasta aqui les dejo el cap, muchos besos y abrasos achocolatados.**

**Nicolet Divine Light.**


End file.
